Russel Thrush: Un Nuevo Camino
by animeguy1208
Summary: Ok, de todas las cosas que me pudieron haber pasado es haber sido transferido al cuerpo de un delincuente como Russel Thrush de todas las personas y solo un pensamiento pasa por mi cabeza: Esto va a ser... interesante. (Generos: Aventura, Fantasía, Drama, Acción, ¿Romance?, Amistad).
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**NEW IDEA, OJALÁ NO MUERA.**

 **AUTO INSERT, OSEA QUE APARECERÉ EN LA HISTORIA~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ok, sé que dije varias veces que no creo en lo anormal… pero creo que me comeré esas palabras.

A penas cumpliré los 16 y siento que mi vida ha sido un desperdicio de tiempo valioso y que no he hecho nada productivo en mi vida, puedo ver como las personas de mi edad o incluso menores que yo tienen mejores talentos que yo, y no puedo dejarme de sentirme inútil algunas veces.

Un simple como yo no puede destacar entre los demás.

Estoy viendo acostado en la grama de mi patio viendo las estrellas, es que nunca me consideré alguien que marcara la diferencia, un chico que no tenía las mejores notas, pero tampoco era que raspaba las materias.

Alguien que ve varias series entre ellas, personal y mi favorita: RWBY, personajes increíbles y gran trama, ahora mismo en octubre liberan la sexta temporada y muero por verla.

Su fandom es muy… interesante; shipean mucho a White Rose o Bumblebee, a su ves Arkos y BOOP tienen lo suyo, me parece interesante como el fandom toman a Jaune Arc y lo transforman en un personaje rompe culos y le dan hasta un harem al hijo de puta, eso da risa de verdad, sus villanos son buenos a mi gusto y tienen su toque también, al igual que CVFY y SSSN.

Y luego está CRDL.

El equipo más odiado del fandom de RWBY.

Porque son racistas y bullies que siempre reciben una paliza en cualquier historia o fanfic de RWBY, ellos me dan igual, aunque he leído algunos fics de ellos y me gustan como se desenvuelven los personajes.

"Si fuera uno de ellos… lo haría mejor sin dudar" Pensé antes de cerrar mis ojos.

Sin pensar que esas palabras…

 _Iban a ser mi sentencia._

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

Él chico abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el techo.

"Qué raro… ¿será que mi hermano me llevó hasta la cama?" Pensó, parpadeó unas veces para ajustarse al brillo fuerte que salía de la ventana de la habitación.

Entonces se sentó con sus pies descalzos tocando el suelo y frunció el ceño.

-Que raro, no recuerdo que el suelo fuera-

Pero se detuvo al oír su voz, su maldita voz no sonaba igual.

"¡¿Por qué mi voz suena así?!" Entonces se paró rápidamente y miró a su alrededor más despierto.

\- ¡Este no es mi cuarto! – Exclamó, por lo que salió de este y miró a todas partes. - ¡Tampoco es mi casa!

Y salió corriendo hacia uno de los baños, que no sabe porque ya conocía el camino hacía este, para mirarse al espejo…

Definitivamente este no era él.

En el espejo estaba un chico pálido peliverde claro, cabello rapado por los lados dejando solo cabello en todo el medio, pero estaba desplomado en su lado derecho, ojos azules, medía como 1,76m y parecía tener unos 16 o 17 años.

Era Russel Thrush.

"¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" Pensaba con pánico tocándose y pellizcándose la cara fuertemente para ver si era verdad.

-Tch, o sea sé que te vas hoy y todo, pero ¿tienes que hacer tanto ruido? – Se escuchó una voz abriendo la puerta del baño.

Era una mujer pelimarrón, mide 1,67m, usaba un vestido rosa con un delantal blanco sobre esta, y usaba pantuflas blancas también un pensamiento recorrió en ese entonces.

Esa era la madre de Russel, María Thrush.

"Actúa con calma, n-no traigas sospechas de que algo pasa"

-N-No es nada, solo un sueño raro.

María tuvo una gota estilo anime bajando su cabeza. – ¿Entonces por qué te pinchas la cara?

"Russel" parpadeó para ver que aún tenía sus manos pinchando su rostro.

-Como dije, sueño raro. – Dijo él soltándose la cara.

María se rascó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, vístete y baja a comer, dentro de una hora vendrán a recogerte para que vayas a Vale.

"¿V-Vale? O sea… ¡¿Iré a Beacon?!" Pensaba con los ojos abiertos como platos al pensarlo.

-E-Esta bien… - Dijo Russel y se fue a su habitación para encerrarse y sentarse en la cama en pose pensativa respirando hondo.

"Ok, ahora recapitulando: Estaba en el patio acostado viendo las estrellas, me quedo dormido y luego amanezco en el cuerpo de uno de los chicos del equipo CRDL, quien resulto que va hoy a Beacon, diciendo que esto apenas va por el volumen 1… ¡Esto es una mierda!" Pensaba con un gruñido.

Russel se levantó y se miró a las manos intentando recapacitar toda una vez más, pero mientras más lo pensaba, esto parecía a esos fanfics de mierda donde una persona random toma el cuerpo y la vida de alguien más.

-Esto es tan genial. – Dijo sarcásticamente abriendo su closet y viendo su muda de ropa, lo odiaba.

"Odio el atuendo de este tipo, mejor me invento algo" Pensó, entonces se le pasó por la cabeza una cosa… ver en los recuerdos de Russel, de alguna manera sus recuerdos actuales se mezclaron con los de Russel, porque de alguna manera sabía el camino hacia el baño y podía saber cosas que el mismo chico sabía, cerró los ojos y dejó con los recuerdos fluyeran.

…

 _Una casa en llamas._

…

 _Russel de niño llorando dentro de la casa._

…

 _Un Grimm con una forma extraña viéndolo, tenía dedos largos que parecían cuchillas y tenía cuernos a los lados de su cabeza._

…

 _Un hombre de cabellos verdes claros con una sonrisa ensangrentada lo veía, aunque sus ojos estaban oscurecidos con una sombra._

 _-Lo siento Russel._

 _Y más fuego._

…

Russel dio un pequeño grito cayendo en la cama sosteniendo su boca, eso fue horrible, cuando pensó sobre ver el pasado del delincuente este que tomó, no imaginaba que hubiese ocurrido algo tan espantoso como eso en su infancia, entre más recorría sus recuerdos más se sorprendía y asustaba, pero a su vez decía que era increíble que a pesar de todo eso, aun podía respirar.

-N-Nunca pensé… - Esto sin duda cambiaba las cosas.

El fandom de RWBY juzgaron mal, que se jodan esos desgraciados.

Russel se paso una mano por su cara y suspiró, esto era demasiado.

\- ¡Russel, baja a comer! – Gritó María desde la cocina.

\- ¡Voy, déjame vestirme! – Le gritó de vuelta viendo su closet. – Bueno, es hora de un cambio de imagen.

. . . .

* * *

\- ¡Hmph! ¿Qué tanto tarda ese muchacho? – Dijo María para sí misma, ya habían pasado 15 minutos de que llamó a su hijo para comer. - ¡Russel, baja a comer que se te va a enfriar la comida!

Entonces escuchó unas pisadas hiendo a la cocina. – Por fin hijo, hasta que bajas.

Ella volteó a ver a su hijo para encontrarse a Russel Thrush, con su cabello en su típico mohicano y con el siguiente atuendo: un suéter con gorro verde espinaca manga corta con efectos en negro al final de este, brazaletes de metal negras con decoraciones en plateado que cubrían sus antebrazos, pantalones negros medio ajustados en la zona de los muslos con rodilleras color negras y zapatos sneakers negros y blancos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces. - ¿Nuevo look?

Russel se pasó una mano por la parte pelada de su cabeza. – Bueno, iré a Beacon y quería hacer un cambio.

-Hmm~, ¿o es porque quieres la atención de las chicas~?

-Tch, no empieces. – Dijo él y se sentó en la mesa y empezar a comer.

Ella sonrió y empezó a comer también, un desayuno sencillo: huevos, tocineta y una ensalada, empezaron a hablar de diferentes temas, Beacon por lo general fue el tema, pero ella veía a su hijo y parecía como si estuviese asimilando algo, a lo mejor eran nervios de irse de casa.

\- ¡Oh!, antes de que se me olvide, tu tío te mandó algo. – Dijo ella sacando una caja con un moño debajo de la mesa.

"¿Eso estuvo debajo de la mesa?" Pensaba Russel con una ceja levantada, entonces intentó recordar que tío le envío esta cosa.

Y ahí vino otra sorpresa, cuando vagó por los recuerdos de Russel se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Russel tenía varios tíos, y casi todos eran de parte de mamá.

-Emm, ¿Cuál de todos?

-Darius, te lo mandó express desde Atlas. – Dijo ella dándole la caja a su hijo, quien la abrió y pudo ver como sus ojos se abrían como platos.

Cuando él abrió la caja se encontró con un arma, muy diferente a la de Russel en RWBY, originalmente las armas del delincuente eran dos dagas con capacidad de usar polvo o dust como lo quieran llamar.

En vez de eso tenía una fina espada negra con decoraciones "chinas" en plateado, el borde donde se encontraba la hojilla era plateada también, el resto era de color negro, y tenía su estuche marrón también, junto a eso una daga pequeña con casi el mismo diseño de colores, pero su diseño era una daga pequeña que podía esconder fácilmente.

-Wow…

-Si, aunque me preocupa que no puedas usar dust. – Dijo María mordiéndose la uña.

Russel miró a su madre y luego sonrió. – Tranquila, cuando este en Beacon me las ingeniare.

-Ojalá lo hagas, porque si regresas recibirás tres patadas por ese culo. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Vaya amor que me tienes. – Dijo él sarcásticamente, ella rio un poco.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que educarte. – Dijo María calmada ahora. – Ahora que lo veo te noto… diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? – Se expreso él confundido.

-Bueno, para empezar tu siempre comes en tu habitación porque no te gusta comer conmigo y eres por lo general un poco… frío, dime ¿por qué estas tan diferente?

"Mierda, tengo que salir de esta" El chico sudaba frío, tenía que arreglárselas para decir que no era, literalmente "El Hombre con dos Almas".

-B-Bueno, supongo que quería comer contigo antes de irme a Beacon. – Dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

María lo miró un poco, hasta que ella sonrió con felicidad. – Me alegra eso hijo.

Russel suspiró pesado. – Aunque me hubiese gustado que **él** estuviese aquí.

-Ya te dije miles de veces que eso no fue tu culpa. – Dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues no importa cuanta veces lo digas, aun lo siento así.

María suspiró triste y miró a Russel. – Como sea… ahora, ¿Cómo quieres que se llamen tus armas nuevas?

Russel miró la espada y la tomó con sus manos, la sintió un momento para luego enfundarla en su vaina y luego vio la daga, la sostuvo unos segundos y la guardó en su estuche, él miró a su madre.

-Creo… que llamaré a la espada "Black Moon" y la daga "Black Jinx".

-Hmm, que nombres interesantes. – Dijo ella sonriendo, Russel asintió y puso la espada en su espalda y amarró la daga en su tobillo izquierdo.

Entonces se escuchó un "HONK HONK", la bocina de un auto; él miró afuera de la ventana de la cocina y era un auto negro con la insignia de un lugar determinado.

Beacon.

-Bueno… - Comenzó su madre, triste. – C-Creo que ya te vas.

Russel la miró y pudo ver lagrimas acumularse en los ojos de María y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, a penas conocía a María por unos… 10 minutos, 15 como máximo y ahora tenía que irse.

-Rayos. – Dijo Russel y fue a hacer algo que María no recibía desde hace casi 7 años.

Un abrazo de su hijo.

Ella se congeló al sentir los brazos de Russel rodearla, era algo tan irreal un abrazo del delincuente que la mujer se quedó paralizada, él se separó y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Oi, no tienes que llorar, vendré a visitarte después del primer semestre. – Dijo con calma.

María solo se limpió las lágrimas. – No estaba preparada para eso…

-Hmm~, que bueno.

\- ¡No, no lo es! – Exclamó ella con los dientes animadamente convertidos en los de un tiburón.

Él empezó a reírse como loco al oír aquello, María sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja, pero se le quitó al ver esta… nueva actitud de su hijo, en ves de su actitud fría y grosera, amaneció con esta aura relajada y cálida que emitía de él… como si fuese otra persona.

En verdad, eso es interesante.

. . . .

* * *

 _Bullhead hacía Beacon._

El viaje al aeropuerto transcurrió sin ningún problema, su madre le dio unas reprimendas antes de irse como: "¡No embaraces a ninguna chica!" o cosas así, cargaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al lugar, donde varios jóvenes iban a cumplir sus sueños de convertirse en cazadores, normalmente diría que estaría emocionado, pero era todo lo contrario.

¿Cómo Russel Thrush puede evitar la caída de un lugar tan importante como Beacon?

La temporada 3 de RWBY fue una de las más intensas que ha visto y si no se equivocaba, estaba a unos meses de que ocurriese y tenía tiempo para saber qué hacer.

"Esto es tan irreal" Pensaba Russel con el gorro cubriendo su cabeza viendo la vista que emitía el bullhead, miraba a su alrededor y veía a personas a su alrededor, no como en la temporada 1 que casi todos eran sombras, y vio faunas también, personas con partes de animales que nunca imaginó ver en su vida corta, entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa.

Tenía que relacionarse con el demás elenco.

Él no quería ganarse el lado negativo del equipo RWBY o JNPR, es más estaba más que dispuesto a hacerse amigos de ellos, solo necesitaba tiempo y pondría manos a las o-

-Emm~, d-disculpa ¿esta ocupado este asiento? – Él volteó para encontrarse a una chica pelirroja, su atuendo era como la típica espartana, cuerpo de diosa, ojos verdes y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA, ES LA PYRRHA NIKOS!" Pensaba Russel parpadeando unas veces en pánico.

Pyrrha veía al chico preocupada porque no le decía nada. - ¿Está ocupado entonces?

Él parpadeó y negó. – No, siéntate no hay problema.

Ella sonrió y se sentó a lado de Russel, él estaba tenso porque a su lado tenía a la chica más influyente de Remnant en cuanto a mercadeo y marca por haber ganado 4 veces el Torneo de Vytal, pero a su vez ella era uno de los primeros personajes en fallecer en la serie en la temporada 3.

"Esto es incómodo" Pensó viendo de vez en cuando a Pyrrha quien veía fijamente su scroll… que estaba apagado.

-Eso es raro. – Murmuró por debajo de su aliento.

\- ¿Hmm? – Pyrrha se volteó a mirarlo, él empezó a sudar frío.

-N-Nada. – Dijo rápidamente mirando hacia otra parte. – Solo decía que raro que estés mirando fijamente a tu scroll como si algo fuese a salir de la pantalla.

Pyrrha parpadeó unas veces y un color rojizo se tiño en sus mejillas. – P-Perdón…

-No te disculpes. – Dijo él riendo un poco estirando su mano. – Mi nombre es Russel Thrush un gusto.

Pyrrha miró la mano como si fuera algo extraño, luego a Russel y luego a la mano, y así siguió unos segundos, eso hizo que a él se le cayese una gota estilo anime.

\- ¿Vas a estrechar mi mano o qué? – Preguntó él divertido, Pyrrha

\- ¡Oh! ¡S-Si! – Dijo ella y apretó la mano de Russel. – Mucho gusto, Pyrrha Nikos.

Russel sonrió y soltó su mano viéndola. – Dime Pyrrha, ¿de dónde vienes?

Ella se congeló al oír esas palabras, sus ojos eran como platos y su sonrisa se congeló en su sitio.

"¿Él n-no sabe de d-dónde vengo?" Pensaba la espartana, después de todo nadie en Remnant era desconocido el nombre de Pyrrha Nikos.

Russel sintió una gota estilo anime nuevamente caer de su cabeza.

-Em, ¿pasa algo?

Pyrrha negó varias veces con la cabeza. - ¡N-Nada! S-Solo me sorprende que no s-sepas de mí.

Russel entonces la miró y se dio cuenta de algo que no recordaba, en la serie a Pyrrha no le gustaba la fama, era por eso que ella fue atraída tanto hacia Jaune, porque no la veía como una diosa sino una persona normal.

-Bueno ya sé, como desde hace 5 minutos cuando te sentaste. – Dijo Russel sonriendo.

La pelirroja sintió que su sonrisa estaba a punto de ir más allá de su cara, él rio un poco al ver la expresión de Pyrrha, quien vio confundida a Russel y luego extrañamente se sonrojó al ver como Russel reía de su expresión.

-Lo siento…

-Ya, ya. – Dijo él haciendo una noción con la mano. – No importa.

-Bueno… yo v-vengo de Sanctum.

-Eso… ¿es en Mistral no?

Pyrrha asintió. – Si, fui una de las mejores en graduarse.

-Me imagino. – Dijo él riendo un poco.

\- ¿Y… de dónde vienes?

Russel parpadeó. – Ah, vengo de las afueras de Vale, una pequeña casa en el bosque.

-Oh… ¿y de que escuela de cazadores vienes?

Russel frunció un poco el ceño y vagó por sus recuerdos intentando recordar alguna clase de educación recibida a lo largo de su vida.

¡DING!

-Ah… bueno todo me lo enseñaron en casa.

Pyrrha parpadeó varias veces. – O sea, ¿Qué nunca fuiste a una escuela de cazadores formalmente?

-No, todo me lo enseñaron mis tíos y mi mamá, así que no tuve necesidad de ir a una.

Ella asintió un poco y luego volvió mirar a Russel. - ¿Y-Y tus armas?

-Oh. – Él señaló su espada que estaba en su espalda. – Te presento a Black Moon, me la regalaron hoy antes de irme, y tengo una daga pequeña llamada Black Jinx.

-Oh ok, ¿Y qué función tienen?

-Ninguna, es una espada y daga normales. – Dijo negando. – Aunque en algún tiempo necesitare algo con dust.

Ella volvía a afirmar, ella veía a Russel y un pensamiento pasó por su mente.

"Ojalá esto no acabe, ¡Estoy hablando normalmente con alguien!"

-Bienvenidos alumnos. – Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos felices, era una mujer de como unos 30 y algo, rubia, lentes, ojos verdes y vestía con una falda negra, camisa blanca, capa negra, leggins negros y botas negras altas.

Pyrrha no pudo evitar hacer un puchero al ver que fue interrumpida, Russel vio a la mujer, quien era Glynda Goodwitch parpadeando lentamente.

Él no prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo la profesora y veía el paisaje desde la ventana del bullhead, y cerró los ojos.

"Esto… va a ser algo loco e interesante".

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN**

 **DEJÉN SU REVIEW~**

 **Es un auto-insert, o sea que voy a tomar el papel de alguien más y hare las cosas como creo que debe ser, y preguntarán: ¿Por qué alguien como Russel?, porque como dije, todos los personajes son interesantes en la trama y él es uno de ellos, y porque simplemente se necesita algo diferente, así que decidí hacer esta historia.**

 **Ah, también les digo que la próxima semana volveré a la escuela a cursar mi ultimo año así que las actualizaciones van a ser más lentas.**

 **Así sin más que decir, nos vemos~.**


	2. Un Primer Día Desastroso

**WE CAME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK XP.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Seguiré diciendo, esta mierda:

Es muy irreal.

Dirán ¿Qué?, ¡PUES TODO!

Yo nunca pedí poseer el cuerpo de un maldito como Russel, sin ofender, y por supuesto jamás pedí cargar con la responsabilidad de marcar una puta diferencia en este lugar, si hubiese sido yo en cuerpo y alma me habría pateado el culo desde aquí hasta la tierra, pero no, mi alma esta en el cuerpo de este pendejo, carajo esto es demasiado.

Esto va a ser una mierda.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

En cierto punto Pyrrha se separó de Russel debido a que ella se fue corriendo de primera antes de que todos se pudieran bajar, al parecer los fanáticos eran locos por ella y no quería ser molestada.

"Ok, sé que Beacon era gigante, pero esto es ridículo" Pensaba Russel viendo con asombro todas las instalaciones de la academia era algo tan increíble que casi se orina encima.

-Bueno, aún me pregunto como haré la diferencia aquí… - Gruñía Russel.

Ok, vamos a recapitular:

Esta en el cuerpo de Russel.

Esta en Beacon.

Tiene que destacar y hacer una notoria diferencia.

Evitar meterse en problemas con CRDL, si es que termina en un equipo con alguno de ellos.

Hacerse amigo de RWBY y JNR, Pyrrha puede tacharla de la lista.

De alguna manera, evitar que todo lo que va a pasar en la temporada 3, pase.

Y, por último, hacerle cara… a las malditas pruebas, tareas y profesores.

"No sé si podré con todo eso" Pensó frustrado, ¡solo tenía 16 años! ¿Cómo un adolescente como él iba a destacar entre los demás? Puedes exigirle eso a Pyrrha Nikos o Weiss Schnee, ¿pero a Russel Thrush?, es algo tan surrealista.

Si tan solo hubiera algo que lo distrajese unos segundos, de seguro-

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Oh, olvídalo.

Russel vio humo saliendo de un lugar y sonrió.

Esto va a ser interesante.

. . . .

* * *

"¡Esto no es cool!" Pensaba Ruby Rose, joven prodigio de 15 años.

La chica de la capa roja no esperaba que en su primer día pasase esto.

\- ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – Exclamaba una furiosa Weiss Schnee. - ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar!

Bueno resumiendo lo que pasó: tropezó con la prin… digo heredera, le restregó en la cara un pequeño recipiente de dust… y boom.

¡No es su culpa que ella es sensible de la nariz!

\- ¡L-Lo siento de verdad!

\- ¡Irreal, estúpida, descuidada! – Decía Weiss, Ruby se hacía cada vez más pequeña ante la explosión literal de furia que emitía la chica de hielo. - ¡¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?!

-Weiss Schnee, heredera de la "Schnee Dust Company". – Dijo una voz femenina, que era una chica pelinegra, lazo negro en su cabeza y ojos ámbar.

\- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó con orgullo la heredera.

-La misma compañía acusada de abuso hacia los faunos. – Dijo al final la chica misteriosa con el pequeño contenedor en una mano y su nariz nunca despegada del libro que leía.

\- ¡Tu… cómo… ugh! – Exclamó y le quito el recipiente y se fue junto con su botones quien cargaba sus maletas en una carretilla echando humo por las orejas.

Ruby miraba como Weiss se iba y se volteó a pedirle gracias a la chica misteriosa… solo para ver que había desaparecido.

-Esto es una desgracia. – Suspiró Ruby cerrando sus ojos plateados y tumbándose en el suelo derrotada, de verdad hoy no era su día.

Y eso que fue transferida a Beacon dos años antes.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ella abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a un chico con suéter espinaca y gorro sobre su cabeza viéndola con curiosidad.

-Ah… no, no estoy bien. – Dijo ella.

-Hmm, que mal, ven levántate. – Dijo el chico misterioso y la levantó por el gorro de su capa en un solo estirón. – Ahí, listo.

-G-Gracias…

-Oi. – Le llamó. – No te desanimes, ¡Sonríe, que la vida es corta!

Y el chico sonrió mostrando sus caninos casi afilados, Ruby sintió como sus labios se encorvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y dio una pequeña risita.

\- ¿Ves? Así esta mejor. – Dijo el desconocido amable.

-Jejeje, gracias por animarme. – Dijo ella mirándolo con felicidad.

-No hay de qué. – Dijo él riendo un poco. – Y… ¿no le vas a dar este desconocido tu nombre?

Ella se sonrojó, que idiota aún no le había dicho su nombre.

-P-Perdón, m-mi nombre es R-Ruby Rose. – Dijo ella estrechando su mano, a lo cual el la agarró y le dio un apretón.

-Russel Thrush, un gusto Ruby. – Dijo él, soltando su mano.

Ruby asintió y miró a Russel de pies a cabezas, aunque no podía ver su rostro bien por el gorro, ella notaba cierto aura amigable y calmado alrededor de él que no podía descifrar.

Pero como ella dijo, era amigable esa aura.

\- ¡Hola! – Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, los dos voltearon para ver que era el rubio que vomitó al salir del bullhead. – Soy Jaune.

"Jaune Arc…" Pensó Russel abriendo los ojos de par en par, ahora que veía al personaje de mil fanfics harem, le daba su merito porque tenía todas las cualidades para tener uno.

-Mi nombre es Ruby y… – No continuó porque lo miró más de cerca. - Oye… ¿Tú no eres el chico que vomitó?

Russel se dio una palmada en la cara, el rubio lo rodeó un aura depresivo y Ruby, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sonrojó furiosamente.

"Que estúpida" Pensó Russel negando.

. . . .

* * *

\- ¡Todo lo que digo es que las nauseas es un problema más común de lo que la gente cree! – Exclamó Jaune.

\- ¡Lo siento de verdad! Chico vomito fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. – Se defendió Ruby.

-Oh bueno, supongo que lo dejare pasar… **Chica cráter.**

\- ¡Oye! ¡Esa explosión fue un accidente y lo sabes!

-Oírlos a ustedes dos cansa, cállense por favor. – Dijo Russel suspirando, si bien estuvo a punto de entrar en su modo fanboy al ver a Ruby y Jaune en persona, olvido lo más importante.

Los dos son unos ineptos socialmente hablando.

-Como sea, mi nombre es Jaune Arc. – Dijo Jaune apuntándose a sí mismo. – Corto, dulce, rico al pronunciar, ¡las chicas lo adoran!

"¿Se da cuenta que soy un chico o sí?" Pensó Russel con un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-… ¿Y lo hacen? – Preguntó graciosa Ruby.

-Lo harán, espero, mi mamá me dice qu-

\- ¿Estas seguro que quieres terminar eso? – Interrumpió Russel con ojos aburridos.

-… Si, tienes razón mejor no. – Dijo Jaune suspirando.

-Bueno… tengo esto. – Y entonces Ruby sacó su oz de su espalda transformándola.

\- ¡WOW! – Exclamó Jaune y Russel miró eso con los ojos bien abiertos. - ¡¿Eso es una oz?!

"Mierda, una cosa es ver esa monstruosidad en la compu, pero otra es verla en persona ¡ES ENORME LA MIERDA ESA!" Pensó Russel agitando la cabeza.

-Y también es un rifle de francotirador personalizable, de alto impacto. – Dijo ella orgullosa, pero ese orgullo se fue cuando Jaune la miró confundido.

-Que también es un arma. – Concluyó Russel poniendo una mano en el hombre de Jaune.

Ruby miró a Russel y no pudo evitar sonreír, ¡Sabía de armas también!

-Oh ¡Genial! – Dijo Jaune.

-Y… ¿Qué tienen ustedes?

Jaune y Russel se vieron y luego a Ruby.

-B-Bueno comienzo yo. – Dijo Jaune inseguro y sacó su espada.

"Crocea Mors…" Pensó Russel, si bien la espada no tiene ninguna función como tal, es hermosa sin duda.

-Tengo esta espada… y-y este escudo. – Dijo sacando un pequeño dispositivo activándolo y un escudo apareció en su brazo izquierdo.

-Y… ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntó Ruby inspeccionando las armas.

-B-Bueno, el escudo se encoje… y cuando me canso de cargarlo puedo guardarlo.

Russel rodó los ojos. – Desactivado o no, esa cosa sigue pesando lo mismo.

Jaune rio nervioso, pero a la vez un poco derrotado.

Ruby sonrió. – En verdad, soy un poco nerd con las armas, es más creo que exageré cuando cree a Crescent Rose.

\- ¡¿Tu hiciste esa cosa?! – Exclamó Jaune con los ojos como platos.

-Jaune, en casi todas las escuelas de cazadores dejan que los estudiantes crean sus propias armas. – Dijo Russel.

"Aunque a mi me la regalaron a ultimo momento" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Oh… perdón, es que esta arma le perteneció a mi tatara-tatara abuelo en la guerra.

-Hmm, entonces una reliquia familiar. – Dijo Russel cruzándose de brazos.

-E-u-a-e. – Pobre Jaune, entonces tosió y miró a Russel. – Olvídalo, ¿y tú qué tienes?

Ruby se volteó a ver a Russel. - ¡Si! Enséñanos esa espada en tu espalda.

El chico vio a Jaune y luego a Ruby y suspiró, para luego sacar su espada y enseñársela a los chicos.

-Oh… - Dijo Ruby viéndola. – Y supongo… que no hace nada ¿verdad?

-Seeh, perdón por decepcionarte. – Dijo Russel, Ruby se dio cuenta que había sonado muy triste y empezó a agitar los brazos y sus ojos se transformaron en espirales.

\- ¡LOSIENTONOQUERIAOFENDERTEDENINGUNAMANERALOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO!

Jaune y Russel tuvieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

\- ¡Ruby! – La llamó Russel y la tomó por los hombros, ella se detuvo y ella lo miró a sus ojos azules, aunque no podía distinguir mucho porque el chico tenía su gorro puesto. – Tranquila era jugando.

Ruby solo hizo un puchero. – Malo.

Russel rio un poco. – Bueno, él es Black Moon.

\- "¿Él?" - Preguntó Jaune.

-Bueno sí, él ¿algún problema? – Preguntó Russel con una ceja levantada, Jaune tragó un poco y negó.

-… Y ella es Black Jinx, su hermana pequeña. – Dijo sacando la daga de su bolsillo.

Jaune se rascaba la cabeza, aunque Ruby le brillaban los ojos. - ¡Hola Moon y Jinx! ¡Gusto en conocerlos!

Russel rio al ver la expresión de Ruby y la confusión de Jaune, era divertido de verdad.

-Aunque sean armas normales y no se usen dust, creo que en algún punto del semestre me inventaré algo ahí con dust. – Dijo el chico peliverde guardando sus dos armas.

Ruby entonces levantó la mano. - ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Puedo ayudarte con eso!

\- ¿Ah sí? – Dijo Russel divertido, aunque ella asintió.

-Si, después de todo yo cree a mi preciada con sudor y sangre. – Dijo haciendo una pose de victoria.

"Rayos, esta chica si es entusiasta con las armas" Pensó Russel con los ojos en blanco, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo…

-… Oigan, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cómo llegar?

-Eh no, yo los seguía.

-Creí que íbamos hiendo hacia allá.

Respondieron Jaune y Ruby respectivamente.

-…

"Pendejos"

. . . .

* * *

Llegar al anfiteatro fue un show, con Ruby y Jaune liberando sus nervios y angustias en palabras, cosas como "No llegaremos" o "Estamos fritos" fueron las más usadas por los dos, Russel con una calma increíble dejó que ellos drenasen todo eso de sus cuerpos y pudieron llegar con el resto de los estudiantes al lugar para ser recibidos por el gran e inigualable Ozpin, director de Beacon y la subdirectora Glynda a su lado, escuchando el discurso de Ozpin una vez más, pero esta vez en persona y ver a las personas en su alrededor acomodándose en sus lugares ya que el director les dijo que pasarían la noche ahí mismo, no era una victoria claro, ¿pero sabes cuál es una victoria?...

Hacerse amigo de Ruby y Jaune hacía que la lista se achicase un poco.

Los dos eran personajes agradables, aunque en persona dejaban mucho que desear debido al nerviosismo de Jaune y la incompetencia social de Ruby, los dos estaban bien.

"Ah~, hay mucha gente" Pensó Russel, ya era de noche y no se molesto mucho en su atuendo de dormir, otro suéter, pero este era azul, el gorro en su cabeza, shorts negros y medias blancas era su atuendo, tenía su saco de dormir debajo de su brazo y buscaba un lugar bueno para dormir era casi misión difícil.

-Rayos, ¿Cómo hago esto? – Se dijo a si mismo, ya casi todos se habían ido a dormir y solo quedaban algunas personas despiertas o hablando o leyendo algún libro.

Entonces vio el lugar perfecto.

"¡Eso es!" Pensó.

Porque estaba junto a Lie Ren y Nora Valkyrie, la chica hablando no sé cuanta cantidad de estupideces y su amigo escuchándola.

Russel, evitando pisar a alguien, se abrió camino hacia el ninja y la valkyrie.

-Emm. – Él los llamó, los dos voltearon a verlo. - ¿Esta este lugar o-

\- ¡Mira Ren, sangre fresca! – Exclamó Nora acercándose a Russel, invadiendo su espacio personal haciendo que él retrocediera un poco. – ¡Un gusto soy Nora y él es Lie, pero llámalo Ren no importa! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Qué nos cuentas? ¿te gustan las panquecas? ¿Crees que los perezosos hacen ruido?...

"¡Dios! ¿Ruby y Jaune son terribles? ¡pues quedaron pequeños con esta otra!" Pensó con espirales en los ojos.

Aunque también se preguntaba a que se refería ella con "sangre fresca".

-Nora. – La paró Ren.

\- ¿Si Ren?

-No lo atosigues tanto, aun no nos ha dicho su nombre. – Le dijo, ella parpadeó y luego se dio un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-Verdad. – Dijo ella riendo.

\- ¿Ok?... – Dijo Russel, asimilando aun lo que había pasado. – Bueno, mi nombre es Russel, un gusto Nora y Ren.

-También. – Dijo Ren. – Y respondiendo a lo que ibas a decir en un principio, no, no esta ocupado así que puedes establecerte aquí.

"Vaya, sé que en la serie él es tranquilo, pero su tranquilidad es increíble"

-Gracias. – Dijo Russel poniendo su saco en el suelo y relajándose.

-Dime Russel. – Le llamó Ren. - ¿De dónde eres?

-Hmm~, soy de las afueras del reino, casi nunca tuve un contacto con el mundo exterior. – Dijo haciendo una noción con la mano.

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Nora inclinando la cabeza.

-Que no teníamos ni tv ni ningún tipo de medio de comunicación. – Aclaró Russel suspirando.

-Oh… eso es triste. – Dijo Nora.

Una vena apareció en la frente de Russel. - ¿Cómo así…?

-Em, no le prestes atención Russel, así es Nora. – Dijo Ren, rápido antes de que las cosas se salieran un poco de control.

-Hmm… como sea, me voy a dormir, estoy cansado. – Dijo y se acostó. – Nos vemos mañana en la iniciación.

Y les dio la espalda a los dos, Ren suspiró y luego vio a Nora.

\- ¿Qué?

-Fuiste dura con él, debes disculparte mañana.

Nora solo se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡si es verdad!

-Igual, no debes hacer eso con alguien que acabas de conocer, tienes suerte que él es calmado y se controló porque parecía que iba a gritarte. – Le regañó Ren, a este punto ella parecía encogerse ante eso.

-Yikes… no lo considere así, me disculparé con él luego. – Dijo ella riendo nerviosa.

Ren solo suspiró, mañana iba a ser un día muy largo.

. . . .

* * *

 _A la Mañana Siguiente._

"Ok, ser despertado por Nora es de lo peor" Pensó Russel suspirando.

Si bien ya tachó a JNPR de su lista de cosas que hacer, aún quedaba el resto de RWBY y todo el equipo CRDL por delante.

Lo peor es que no pudo encontrarse con ninguno de CRDL ayer.

-Tengo que reunirme con ellos en cierto punto… - Se dijo a sí mismo suspirando.

Ahora mismo estaba sacando de su casillero a Moon y Jinx, poniéndose a la primera en la espalda, estaba vestido en su atuendo de combate, nuevamente con su gorro en la cabeza.

Por más que intentaba ignorarlo, había visto como era que empezaban los de primer año y no ayudaba el hecho de que él tenía vértigo, odiaba las alturas y eso no iba a cambiar.

Aunque se le olvidó un segundo cuando chocó con alguien.

\- ¡Russel! – Esa voz chillona solo le pertenece a…

-Oh, hola Ruby. – Dijo sonriendo, ella lo miró por un segundo y luego lo miró confundida. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Oh… es que tu tienes tu gorro puesto…

-Si…

-Y lo tenías ayer también…

-Aja…

-… ¿Por qué siempre lo llevas?

Russel casi cae ante tal cosa, que bárbara al preguntar eso con tanta brusquedad.

-No siempre lo llevo. – Dijo suspirando. – Solo… es cómodo usarlo.

-Oh. – Dijo Ruby y miró al suelo un poco sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué escucho? ¿Escucho a mi hermanita hablar con alguien y no es sobre armas~? – Dijo una voz cerca de ellos.

"Yang Xiao Long" Pensó Russel viendo a la chica rubia y una cosa paso por su cabeza…

La hija de puta eta buena.

¡No lo culpen! El pobre es un chico hormonal y no ayudaba que ella tuviera ese cuerpo tan… definido.

Esto va a ser complicado.

-Yaaaaaaaaaaaang~ - Se quejó Ruby largamente. – No me avergüences por favor~.

\- ¿Qué dices? Si no hago eso, fallé como hermana. – Rio y le puso el gorro de su capa bruscamente, la menor se quejó. – Como sea, soy Yang Xiao Long y soy la hermana mayor de este problema.

Lo dijo poniendo sus brazos debajo de sus… "diosas", Russel tragó, aunque pudo ver cierta aura de que ella lo hacía a propósito.

-Russel Thrush y vaya problema que es. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Ella literalmente explotó ayer en uno de los patios de la escuela.

\- ¡Russel!

-Seeh, al principio no lo creí, pero luego me di cuenta de lo… desafortunada que puede llegar a ser Ruby.

\- ¡Yang! ¡Oigan chicos estoy aquí! - Dijo Ruby con un puchero.

Russel rio. – Si lo sabemos, solo es divertido molestarte.

El puchero de la rubí se intensificó más. – Malo.

Yang rio agitó la cabeza. – Aunque estoy feliz que puedas hacer amigos Rubes.

-Seeh… como digas. – Dijo Ruby rodando los ojos. – Aunque sigo molesta contigo cuando dijiste que no querías estar en un equipo conmigo.

-Vamos Ruby, solo lo dije con la intención de que pudieras relacionarte con los demás.

\- ¡Igual! ¡No puedes decirle eso a tu hermana! ¿Verdad Russel?

-No me preguntes. – Dijo haciendo una noción con la mano. – Después de todo veremos lo que pasará en la iniciación.

Ruby solo hizo un "hmph" y se cruzó de brazos, entonces Yang aprovechó y se le acercó a Russel y lo tomó del hombro…

Un poco de demasiado fuerte.

-Dime Russel… - Y para su desgracia sus ojos estaban rojos. - ¿Tienes alguna intención con mi hermanita?

\- ¡YANG! – Exclamó Ruby sonrojada.

Pero Yang la ignoró y siguió mirando peligrosamente a Russel, quien sudaba frío por la espalda.

"¡Diosito escúchame! ¡Si me sacas de esta juró que no volveré a mirarle el culo a la profesora Goodwitch!" Pensaba.

Y parece que Diosito lo escucho ya que Jaune Arc apareció…

Clavándose en una pared y una lanza clavada en el gorro de su suéter.

-Ah~.

\- ¡Lo siento! – Se escuchó la voz de Pyrrha acercándose y quitándole su lanza de Jaune junto con Weiss, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pyrrha entonces vio a Russel y su sonrisa creció. - ¡Oh! ¡Hola Russel!

-Espera, Pyrrha ¿Conoces a este tipo? – Preguntó Weiss.

\- ¡¿Conoces a Pyrrha Nikos?! – Exclamó Ruby viéndolo sorprendida.

-No respondes mi pregunta Rus~ - Decía Yang.

-Alguien… ¿Me ayuda? – Dijo el siempre ignorado Jaune.

Aunque la voz de Glynda Goodwitch sonó.

 _Todos los de primer año, repórtense al Acantilado de Beacon para iniciar la iniciación._

Russel jamás en su vida se alegró tanto al escuchar eso, y a su vez nunca corrió tan rápido en su vida escapando de ese desastre.

Porque sin duda él no cree que será ni la primera ni ultima vez que le pasará eso.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Dejen su review~.**


	3. Muchos Problemas

**NEW CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER.**

. . . .

* * *

Ok.

Salvado de una coñaza segura fue lo más gratifica mente que me ha sucedido, ahora mismo los de primer año nos estamos dirigiendo a ese acantilado por donde nos lanzaran por los aires hasta aterrizar en ese bosque de mierda.

Ahí se me vino la primera cosa que se me olvido.

El primero con el que hagas contacto visual será tu compañero, bueno… em, eso apesta.

Hay un 99 y 1 por ciento de algo:

99% de que me toqué otra persona.

1% de quedar con CRDL.

No me malinterpreten, es que las probabilidades de que quede con otra persona son muy altas.

El resumen de todo los que les dije:

Esto va a ser una mierda.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

Russel tuvo que agitar la cabeza para ver que ya había sido lanzado por los aires y que no prestó atención a nada de lo que dijo Ozpin, aunque igual no lo necesitaba porque gracias al episodio donde los alumnos eran lanzados por los aires ya sabe, más o menos, pero sabe.

Y eso lo lleva a una cosa que no pensó.

"¡¿Cómo aterrizare?!" Pensó el chico sintiendo el aire pegar ferozmente contra su cara, su vértigo se hizo muy presente.

Pudo oír como un arma disparaba varias veces, volteó para ver a Yang usando su "Ember Celica" como medio para ir por los aires y tenía sus lentes de sol puestos.

\- ¡NOS VEMOS~! – Le gritó la dragón dejándolo varios metros atrás.

"Ojalá se le acabe el dust y se meta un buen coñazo" Pensó con una vena en su frente.

Entonces vio un árbol gigante, y pensó: aquí es.

Russel sacó a Moon y lo clavó en el árbol y usando su espada fue bajando por el tronco dando varias vueltas alrededor de este hasta tocar el suelo, tenía espirales en los ojos.

-Ok… no quiero experimentar eso, más nunca. – Dijo recobrando el aliento.

Russel vio a su alrededor, puro árbol y paisaje, aunque sabía que estaba infestado de monstruos del mal.

Grimm.

"Ahora que lo pienso, jamás vi esas mierdas en… persona" Pensó y su cara se puso azul y suspiró agitadamente.

-Tengo que apurarme. – Dijo y puso camino hacia el templo donde estaban las reliquias.

Si no se equivocaba eso era en el… ¿norte?, no sabía, pero igual puso rumbo…

Pero tan rápido como puso rumbo se detuvo y se preguntó…

\- ¿Dónde queda el norte? – Se dijo a si mismo en medio del bosque.

Aunque un bombillo apareció debajo de su cabeza, ya sabía qué hacer.

Sacó de su bolsillo… una pequeña brújula.

-Bueno, después de todo mamá tenía razón en querer que yo la llevara. – Dijo suspirando aliviado y volvió a poner rumbo hacia el templo.

…

Pasaría unos buenos minutos y para su buena suerte, aun no se ha topado con ningún Grimm, la brújula le marcaba a todo rato la "N" diciendo que iba por buen camino.

-Esto sigue siendo tan irreal… - Dijo suspirando pesado, aun a este punto asimilaba que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de Russel Thrush, haciendo la iniciación de Beacon.

Se sentía tan patético fingir ser alguien más, recordando también a todas las personas que no puede ver debido a que estaba ahí.

Familia y amigos se reflejaron en su cabeza, sonriendo triste ese recuerdo se borraba poco a poco.

 **Grrr.**

"Puta madre"

Él saltó al evitar ser emboscado por un grimm, que chocó contra un árbol, Russel abrió los ojos y saltó bien alto evitando otro ataque mortal de parte de otro monstruo.

Eran beowolves, especies de grimms que son como lobos.

Beowolve #1 saltó nuevamente intentando morder a Russel quien usó sus brazaletes para evitar una mordida en su piel, él uso eso para aventar lejos a beowolve #1 lejos y sacará a Moon para cortarle uno de los brazos a bewolve #2, que se quejó de dolor, pero fue callado por una buena patada de parte de Russel, él de manera acrobática le propino otra patada pero esta ves a beowolve #1 y seguido de eso le cortó la cabeza de manera limpia, y luego sacó a Jinx y lo aventó al ojo de beowolve #2, este soltó un maullido pero no continuó ya que Russel le clavó su espada en el pecho del monstruo y con un "SLASH" lo cortó por la mitad.

Listo, dos beowolves muertos…

"Santo dios… santo dio- ¡M-MATÉ A DOS GRIMMS!" Pensó con el pulso a por mil, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ni en sus más recónditos sueños se imaginó hacer eso.

-Hmm, interesante. – Se escuchó una voz atrás, Russel volteó con su arma lista para encontrarse no con un grimm.

Pero si con Weiss Schnee con los brazos cruzados. – Puedo ver que hiciste un buen trabajo, yo por mi parte me encargue de unos cuantos también.

-…

"Ok, ya lo sabía, es que tenia que ser que terminaría con otra persona, ¿pero tenía que ser con ella, la persona más difícil de la serie?" Pensó Russel suspirando y enfundando su espada detrás de su espalda.

Ella tosió falsamente y le estiró su mano. – Mucho gusto, soy Weiss Shcnee y seré tu compañera por los próximos 4 años.

-… Russel Thrush. – Dijo y estrechó su mano con la de ella, por supuesto su mano era ligeramente más pequeña que la de ella. – Un gusto en conocerte Weiss.

Ella asintió y suspiró, Weiss quería de verdad ir con Pyrrha, pero tampoco iba a quejarse por tener a alguien habilidoso como él.

-Estas pensando que no soy Pyrrha como planeabas ¿no?

Weiss abrió los ojos y miró al chico, su rostro era casi tapado por la capucha de su suéter, pero podía ver sus ojos azules y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, ella solo hizo un "hmph" y se cruzó de brazos con una fina línea roja en su cara, tosiendo falsamente lo miró.

-Bueno… creo que hay que ir hacia el norte, así que vamos. – Dijo ella hiendo hacía el norte… en la dirección contraria.

-Emm, ¿Weiss?

\- ¿Qué? – Dijo ella bruscamente girándose.

-El norte es este lado. – Dijo señalando hacia el otro lado.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿tu y quien más? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Mi brújula. – Dijo sacando el dispositivo y mostrándosela a su nueva compañera.

…

-Ya lo sabía. – Dijo ella hiendo hacia donde indicaba la brújula, Russel rio un poco. - ¡No te rías!

Russel hizo una noción con la mano. – Perdón.

Dijo y la empezó a seguir.

Pero… luego fue silencio, era algo tan incomodo, él se ajustó el gorro de su suéter a su cabeza viendo a Weiss quien tenía una expresión neutra en su rostro, ya era demasiado estar con ella como compañera en la iniciación y ahora tenía que rezar con sus otros dos compañeros estuvieran bien.

-Emm… odio este silencio.

Weiss suspiró. - ¿Esa es tu manera de romper el hielo?

-Perdón, e-es que no estoy acostumbrado a tanto silencio y quiero conocerte más. – Razonó él, Weiss frunció el ceño.

-Tch, por favor, soy Weiss Schnee, ¿qué más debes saber?

-Emm, ¿algo más además de tu nombre? – Dijo él, claro sabiendo el significado de los Schnees, pero eso no era lo que buscaba. – Háblame sobre ti, no sé, gustos, hobbies, yo que sé.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como buscando algo detrás de sus palabras, él le sonrió simplemente.

-… Luego. – Bueno, por lo menos no le dijo que "no". – Pero quiero que me hables de ti.

Russel inclinó la cabeza y asintió. – Bueno, yo soy Rus- espera ya lo sabes perdón, em, vivía en las afueras del reino antes de venir hasta aquí, vivo con mi madre, me encantan los comics, practicar y entrenar y-

-Ok, suficiente. – Le detuve Weiss poniendo una mano para que parara. – Mejor hablamos en otro momento, porque ahora hay que concentrarnos en conseguir las reliquias y salir de aquí.

Russel parpadeó unas veces y suspiró, cuando por fin podía tener una conversación con ella, puertaso en la cara.

-Como digas... – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y caminando con ella a la par.

"Estos va a ser horrible"

. . . .

* * *

-Al parecer la ultima pareja se formó Ozpin. – Dijo Glynda viendo desde su pad todas las parejas formadas.

-Hmm. – Respondió Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Se formaron parejas interesantes sin duda, me preguntó como trabajaran Russel Thrush y Weiss Shcnee, a su vez también están Lie Ren y Nora Valkirye, Oum se apiade del chico por la… actitud explosiva y alegre de ella, la chica que usted convocó a ultimo minuto, Ruby Rose se emparejó con Pyrrha Nikos. – Concluyó ella viendo todo desde su pad.

-Hmm.

-Aunque hay una pareja que me preocupa y siento que tendré dolores de cabezas futuras por ellos.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quiénes?

-Cardin Winchester y Jaune Arc. – Dijo Glynda suspirando. – No importa lo que diga las transcripciones del chico Arc, él no demuestra estar listo para este nivel de educación.

-Hmm. – Entonces él puso una mano en el hombro de su asistente y ella lo miró. – No te preocupes por eso, todo saldrá bien.

Ella suspiró. – Ojalá pueda creer eso…

Aunque ignoró la sonrisa de Ozpin viendo todo, aunque había una persona además de Ruby, quien mostraba signos de llamar su atención total.

"Esto va a ser interesante~"

. . . .

* * *

Habrían pasado unos minutos de silencio incomodo, pero Russel y Weiss lograron llegar al templo junto con las reliquias, que eran varias piezas de ajedrez, a lo que el chico no pudo evitar que una vena pequeña saliera en su frente.

-Esto debe ser un chiste… - Se dijo a sí mismo, si bien sabía que eran piezas de ajedrez, era demasiado jodido ver que arriesgaron sus vidas por unas miserables piezas pequeñas.

-Por lo que se puede ver, somos lo primeros en llegar. – Dijo ella con un aura de victoria.

-Seeh, ahora cojamos nuestra pieza y-

Pero fue interrumpido al oír pasos detrás de ellos, los dos sacaron sus espadas, él a Moon y ella a Myrtenaster y apuntaron hacia el responsable de ese ruido.

-¡WOWOW! ¡Tranquilos no somos las enemigas!

"Por supuesto tenían que ser ellas" Pensó Russel, viendo a Yang con una chica pelinegra con un lazo o moño en su cabeza y ojos ámbar.

Blake Belladona, chica faunas gata.

-Vaya Rus, puedo ver que emparejaste con la princesa. – Dijo Yang ignorando el "¡Es heredera!" de Weiss. – Bueno, aquí les presento a Blake.

Blake asintió un poco. – Blake Belladona, un gusto en conocerlos.

-Em, Russel Thrush. – Dijo auto señalándose. – Y bueno, creo que ya la conocen, pero bueno, mi compañera Weiss.

-Si lo sabemos. – Dijo Blake con expresión estoica, Weiss la miró e hizo un "Hmph" y dándole la espalda.

-No creas que te perdono por lo que hiciste ayer.

-Y no te mortifiques, no espero muy pronto tu perdón.

\- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?! – Exclamó Weiss volteándose a verla con una vena en la frente.

Russel y Yang sintieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-Em, Weiss tranquila no le prestes atención. – Dijo Russel intentando tranquilizarla y luego se giró a Blake. – Sin ofender.

-No hay ofensa. – Dijo Blake cerrando los ojos.

\- ¡Ella insultó a la compañía de mi familia! – Dijo Weiss pisando el suelo una y otra vez como si fuera niña pequeña.

Yang puso una mano en el hombro de Russel. – Vaya compañera te tocó.

Russel se encogió de hombros. – ¿Qué se le puede hacer?

Viendo que nada los interrumpía, Yang puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Russel y sus ojos se transformaron a rojos.

- **Rus~, creo que podrás responder a mi pregunta~** \- Al oír eso Russel empezó a sudar frío, intentó pedir ayuda a Weiss, pero ella estaba lazándole miradas feas a Blake, quien le respondía con su estoica mirada con un aura de guerra rodeando a ese par.

-Em, b-bueno R-Ruby es una gran chica y… - Pero paró cuando vio hacia arriba con los ojos como platos y señaló. – Está cayendo del cielo.

-Tsk, como si eso estu-

Pero Yang no continuó cuando miró hacia arriba y en efecto, su hermana estaba cayendo del cielo.

\- ¡CABEZAS ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! - Gritó ella, no solo Ruby, sino que Pyrrha iba cayendo al igual que ella.

\- ¡MIERDA! – Exclamó Russel. - ¡Weiss haz con tu dust de hielo una rampa, yo que sé!

\- ¡TU NO ME DES ORDENES! – Exclamó Weiss con los dientes como los de un tiburón.

Russel la tomó de los hombros y la miró intensamente. - ¡No era una orden! ¡Solo hazlo!

Weiss miró los ojos azules de Russel una vez más, había algo en esos ojos que no podía decifrar, ella solo murmuró por debajo de su aliento y sacó a Myrtenaster y rodó el rollo hasta donde se encontraba el dust de hielo.

-Yo obedeciendo órdenes, que tontería… - Murmuró y clavó su espada en el suelo haciendo un glifo blanco apareciera en el suelo y una especie de tobogán saliera del suelo, el tobogán era lo suficientemente alto para como las otras dos pudieran caer en él.

Ruby y Pyrrha se deslizaron sobre el tobogán de hielo, pero había que detenerlas antes que se rasparan al caer al suelo.

\- ¡Yang atrapa a tu hermana! ¡Yo me encargo de Pyrrha! – Dijo el chico, Yang asintió y fue a atrapar a la rubí.

Russel por su parte logró tomar a Pyrrha, haciendo que el rostro de ella impactara contra su pecho.

\- ¿Estas bien Pyrrha? – Preguntó él preocupado, ella despegó su rostro del pecho de Russel y lo miró.

Pyrrha se sonrojó furiosamente al ver los ojos azules preocupados de Russel, aunque eran ligeramente tapados por el gorro que él tenía en su cabeza.

-E-Estoy b-bien… l-l-lo siento.

-Tu si te disculpas. – Dijo él riendo, esa risa hizo que ella se sonrojara más.

-Auuuuuuuuughshdsjfd. – Él volteó para ver que Yang asfixiaba a su hermana en un demoledor abrazo.

\- ¡Caer del cielo! ¡No me hagas esto Ruby por favor!

-Lo siento Yang, pero por favor suéltameeeeee~~

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser compañera de Pyrrha antes que yo?! – Exclamaba un poco más allá Weiss.

"Maldita, y lo dice enfrente de mi que es lo peor" Pensó suspirando, él soltó a Pyrrha… pero ella no se soltó de él.

-Em, ¿Pyrrha, si quieres te puedes soltar…?

Ella hizo un "¡Meep!" y se soltó rápidamente disculpándose una y otra vez, eso hizo que él tuviera una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"Bueno, nada loco puede pasar ahora…" Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando un ursa salió entre unos arbusto rugiendo…

Hasta caer al suelo muerto.

-Oh sí, me olvidaba de ellos. – Dijo suspirando pasándose una mano por la cara.

Detrás del ursa salió Nora gruñiendo. – Ah~, se rompió~.

Luego Ren quien estaba recobrando el aliento. – Nora… m-más nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Aunque ella desapareció dejando su silueta en el aire, Ren buscó por todas partes hasta verla junto a una reliquia con curiosidad…

-Soy la reina del castillo, soy la reina del castillo~

\- ¡NORA!

-Ya voy Renny~. – Dijo ella con la reliquia de la torre en su cabeza.

Blake entonces negó varias veces. – Ok, primero: ¿Acaso tu hermana cayó del cielo? Y segundo: ¿Esa chica acaba de montarse en un ursa?

Yang soltando a Ruby se puso en pose pensativa. – Hmm, si tienes razón, eso pas-

Pero fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó un estruendo, los ochos chicos se voltearon a ver que era un escorpión gigante hiendo hacía ellos…

"¡¿Cómo un deathstalker esta aquí?!" Pensó agitado sacando a Moon preparándose para la batalla.

-Hm, ¡déjenmelo a mí! – Dijo Ruby con su semblanza hiendo hacia el deathstalker.

\- ¡RUBY ESPERA, NECESITAMOS UN PLAN! – Exclamó Russel intentando tomarla, pero lo único que agarró fue pétalos de rosas.

Entonces un ruido se escucho desde el cielo, él miró y sintió el alma irse de su cuerpo.

Nevermore, el cual agitando sus alas hizo que varias de sus plumas fueran como flechas hacia donde Ruby.

\- ¡RUBY! – Exclamó Yang asustada.

Ruby por su parte pudo evitar que varias de las plumas le dieran… aunque una se clavó en su capa.

-Rayos… - Gruñó ella intentando desatacarse, era peor si el deathstalker iba acercándose más y más.

\- ¡RUBY SAL DE AHÍ AHORA! – Le gritó Yang preparándose para la carga.

\- ¡NO PUEDO! – Dijo ella, sintió sus lagrimas salir al ver al escorpión estando más cerca, no quería morir de manera tan estúpida como esta.

Vio como la púa del escorpión acercarse rápidamente hacía ella, Ruby cerró los ojos esperando su destino inminente…

…

Aunque no sintió nada, ella abrió los ojos un poco y vio al deathstalker quejándose de dolor, su cola salía sangre y su púa cayó a un lado, entonces miró enfrente de ella a la persona que la salvó.

Russel.

Tenía su espalda hacia ella y su espada en su mano y esta estaba ensangrentada con la sangre del grimm.

Ella no pudo evitar comparar la espalda de Russel… con las de los héroes que se dedicaban a proteger a sus allegados y familiares, y un aura azul rodeaba al chico quien tenía su gorro en la cabeza.

Él se volteó para mirarla…

Y darle un coscorrón con la parte baja de Moon.

-Auwie~

\- ¡¿Serás loca?! ¡Casi nos matas del susto, idiota!

-L-Lo siento~.

Él suspiró, entonces miró la capa de Ruby…

Y de un estirón la sacó de su atoro, aunque rasgo la tela roja.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Es mi capa favorita!

\- ¡¿En serio te preocuparas por la cosa que casi te cuesta la vida?! – Exclamó tomándola de la parte de atrás de la capa y arrastrándola rápidamente hacia donde los demás.

Ruby hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada.

Ella fue recibida por un abrazo de muerte por parte de Yang.

\- ¡POR MONTY OUUUUUUM~! ¡Más nunca me des esos sustos Ruby Rose! – Exclamó la rubia hundiendo la cabeza de su hermanita en sus… diosas, Ruby agitaba los brazos intentando liberarse.

Yang miró a Russel, se podía notar unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos. – Gracias R-Russel…

Él suspiró y luego miró a los dos dolores de cabezas que los tenían en aprietos, aunque no ignoró que Pyrrha le pusiera una mano en el hombro, él la miró y ella sonrió.

-Gracias por salvar a mi compañera. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Russel agitó su cabeza y quitó su mano. – Luego me lo agradeces, ahora tenemos cosas que encárganos.

Ella asintió y su sonrisa se transformó en una mirada de total determinación.

Russel miró a todos atrás, Ruby tomando aire con Yang e increíblemente Weiss dándole reprimendas por su actitud, Blake y Ren no decían nada y Nora cantaba "Soy la Reina del Castillo".

\- ¡Ruby! – Le llamó Russel, ella lo miró y él sonrió. - ¿Crees que puedas en un segundo round contra esa cosa?

Concluyó señalando al enfurecido deathstalker, Ruby asintió animadamente. - ¡Por supuesto!

Y sacó a Crescent Rose, lista para la pelea.

-Ok. – Dijo él y luego miró a su compañera. – Weiss, nos encargaremos del pajarito que nos molesta, pero no podremos hacerlo solos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada. - ¿Cómo así?

-Necesitaremos ayuda. – Dijo y miró a Yang. - ¡Oi Yang! Vamos a educar un pajarraco ¿tú y Blake se apuntan?

Yang miró a Blake, quien sacó su arma: Gambol Shroud y asintió, luego vio a Ruby quien estaba lista para pelear contra el deathstalker, para luego suspirar.

-Ok, vamos Blake. – Dijo ella y la chica pelinegra asintió.

Russel sonrió y apuntó su espada al nevermore. - ¡Vamos por ti sucia!

Y los cuatro fueron a por el nevermore dejando al resto con el escorpión.

. . . .

* * *

Russel junto con las chicas localizaron al nevermore, el campo de batalla sería un lugar con varios pilares a punto de caer, el pajarraco lanzaría varias de sus plumas/flechas hacia los adolescentes, que lograron evitarlas, los cuatro se pararon sobre una torre con varios pilares.

El nevermore iba volando hacia ellos.

Yang preparó a Ember Celica.

Blake transformó a Gambol Shroud en su modo pistola.

Weiss preparó sus glifos listos para disparar.

Y Russel…

"Bueno, no tengo algo que disparar pero que coño…" Pensó y sacó a Moon.

\- ¡A mi señal le dan con todo a esa zorra! – Exclamó Russel, aunque Weiss sintió un tic nervioso en la ceja.

-Será a _mi_ señal Russel…

Russel negó. – No, no tengo arma, pero ustedes si, bueno tú tienes tus glifos, como sea a mi señal le dan con todo.

\- ¡No obedeceré ordenes tu-

\- ¡FUEGOOOOOOOOOOO~! – Gritó Russel apuntando con su espada al nevermore

Al oír eso, las tres empezaron a disparar hacia el pájaro, pero esto no se vio afectado por estos y usando su cuerpo tumbo el edificio haciéndolo añicos.

Aunque eso no impidió que ellos usaran los pilares y escombros que caían, bueno Russel era arrastrado por Yang quien lo tomó por la parte de atrás del suéter y lo sentara una vez que estuvieron a salvos.

-Gracias. – Dijo él acomodándose el suéter.

\- ¡Nada funciona! – Exclamó Weiss gruñendo.

Russel entonces vio al nevermore con el ceño fruncido, tenían que acabar con esto ahora.

"¿Cómo hago? No soy Ruby y no tengo una oz, necesito algo…" Pensó y sus ojos se abrieron.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó él chocando su puño con su palma, las otras tres lo miraron curiosas. – Blake, Yang háganle todo el daño posible a esa mierda.

Blake asintió y Yang sonrió. - ¡Como digas líder~!

Y las dos fueron a encargarse del nevermore mientras que él miró a Weiss.

-Weiss, necesito que inmovilices a esa cosa mientras Yang y Blake lo distraen.

Weiss frunció el ceño. - ¡Que no seguiré ordenes tuyas, una Schnee da órdenes no las obedece!

"Ay dios…" Pensó, miró atrás y vio a Yang en la boca del nevermore disparando dentro de ella y Blake en su espalda cortando con su arma en la espalda del monstruo.

-Weiss por favor, necesitamos tus glifos, eres la única nos puede ayudar a ganar. – Dijo juntando sus manos suplicando un poco.

Weiss se le quedó viendo enojada, pero al decir "eres la única que nos puede ayudar a ganar", sintió su orgullo inflarse y miró al chico para luego suspirar.

-… Como sea, ¿Qué hacemos?

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¡Perfecto! Cuando el pajarraco choque contra ese muro…

Dijo señalando un el muro rocoso de un acantilado. -… Quiero que lo inmovilices, así acabaremos con ella.

Weiss asintió, pero luego lo miró con una ceja levantada. - ¿Y tú qué harás?

-Coño, mataré a esa cosa ¿Qué más? – Dijo y dio un saltó potente, dejando a una Weiss con una vena en la cabeza, él cayó en la cabeza del nevermore. - ¡Ok! ¡Esta mierda ya esta al borde del colapso, vamos a acabar con esto!

\- ¡Si! – Apoyó Yang disparando desde una viga, Blake con el lazo de su arma amarró fuertemente el pico del nevermore mientras les disparaba a los ojos.

-Es que ese… - Gruñó Weiss, pero se calmó una vez que vio al monstruo acercarse, ella tomó aire y preparó a Myrtenaster y miró al nevermore, ya lista para su ataque.

Ella vio como el pájaro chocó contra la pared rocosa, Blake saltó hacia atrás cayendo a lado de Weiss, quien en un rápido movimiento congeló el suelo donde estaba el pájaro, este intentó liberarse, pero fue en vano, por su parte Russel quien estaba en la cabeza del nevermore, dio un salto potente, y dando varios giros en el aire cayó hacia el monstruo…

Cortándole la cabeza…

Esta rodó por los suelos y Russel cayó unos metros alejado del cadáver creando un pequeño cráter, el agitó su espada para quitarle la sangre del monstruo para luego enfundarla, él vio a las chicas y tenían diferentes reacciones.

Weiss estaba de brazos cruzados.

Blake tenía su expresión neutra.

Y Yang tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Bien hecho Russel!

Él rio y negó, fue a donde ella para celebrar esta victoria.

. . . .

* * *

Ozpin vio todo lo sucedido con una sonrisa, y luego vio a su asistente.

-Glynda, creo que hay que tener los ojos puestos en Russel Thrush.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Glynda con una ceja alzada.

Ozpin vio una vez más a los cuatro adolescentes, Yang dándole fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Russel, Weiss reprimiéndole algo y Blake con las manos detrás de su espalda mirando con curiosidad al joven que mató al nevermore.

-… Siento que él nos va a sorprender en algo.

. . . .

* * *

 _En la Noche._

"Esto… es más irreal que hace algunas horas"

Recordando primero el más impactante equipo para él en formarse, casi se cae de cara al suelo:

 _Cardin Winchester, Jaune Arc, Sky Lark y Dove Bronzewing, serán conocidos como JWBL o Jewell, su líder será Jaune Arc._

"La cara de Cardin era un poema al igual que la de Jaune…"

Aunque ahora mismo Russel estaba en una habitación sentado de rodillas en el suelo, enfrente de él estaban Blake, Yang y Weiss, esta última con una expresión de muerte y frialdad hacia él.

-Entonces… ¿somos equipo?

-Seep. – Yang.

-Es como se ve. – Blake.

-… - Weiss callada, siempre callada con una mirada de muerte.

-Bueno… me alegro por Ruby, Yang. – Dijo Russel, sudando frío al ver la mirada de su compañera.

-Sip, muy orgullosa de ella. – Dijo Yang recordando lo que pasó en el anfiteatro

 _Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren y Nora Valkyrie, serán conocidos como el equipo: RRNL o Rubine, su líder será Ruby Rose._

-Aun puedo ver la cara de impacto que tuvo ella. – Dijo Yang mientras reía un poco. – Pero la tuya, oh~, la tuya fue una obra maestra…

Russel rio y suspiró. – Mi mente aún está recalculando después de eso.

Blake se encogió de hombros. – Es comprensible.

El aura fría de Weiss le pegaba en la cara, es más podía sacar una estaca de hielo de esa misma aura.

"Seeh, pero…" Pensó Russel recordando su momento ajustándose un poco el gorro de su suéter a su cabeza.

 _Yang Xiao Long, Russel Thrush, Blake Belladona y Weiss Shcnee, serán conocidos como el equipo: RWBY o Rubí…_

"Pasaron tantas cosas impactantes…"

 _Su líder será Russel Thrush._

"…Que no sé cuál va de primero o cuál va de ultimo."

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **PD: A QUE NO ESPERABAN ESO XD.**


	4. Ser El Líder

**COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

 **. . . .**

* * *

RWBY… ¡¿RWBY?!

¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MIERDA ES ESTA?!

¡¿Cómo coño termine líder de este RWBY?! ¡¿Y tenía que ser el mismo nombre de las originales?!

Verga~, esto es estresante, después de ser nombrado líder más cosas se agregaron a mi lista de cosas por hacer.

Y pensar que podría estar esperando Avengers 4 en la comodidad de mi casa antes de aparecer en esta situación.

Ah~, esto va a ser una mierda multiplicado por 1000.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Russel apagó el despertador de su scroll para ver la hora.

6:40 am.

Él suspiró y se sentó en su cama para ver a su nuevo equipo.

RWBY, que cosa tan inexplicable y rara sin duda, se frotó los ojos viendo si todo era un sueño.

Desgraciadamente no, él vio a su equipo y seguían dormidas, Yang parecía una muerta, aunque sus ronquidos eran muestra de que estaba viva, Blake estaba dormida en la cama a lado de la de Yang con su espalda dirigida hacia él, Weiss estaba en la cama alado de él y… bueno a veces se pregunta como ella hace el acto de dormir tan elegante y perfecto como lo hace.

Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que él no durmió bien debido a dos cosas:

Estaba muy agitado y nervioso por el hecho de ser líder.

Y tenía que compartir habitación con tres chicas hermosas.

Malditas hormonas, debía controlarlas, aunque igual las tres tenían 1000 formas de como dejarlo sin culo si intentaba algo.

"Bueno… a prepararme, las clases creo que eran a las 9" Pensó Russel, él antes de irse a dormir había repasado el horario, lo había pegado en la puerta de la habitación, y también le hizo… un pequeño ajuste al saco de su uniforme.

Pero bueno a trabajar.

…

Weiss empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, ya era de día y se sentó para estirarse y dar un pequeño bostezo, aun en su pijama que era una bata de noche azul claro y el cabello suelto de su cola de caballo, miró a sus lados y vio que nadie estaba en sus camas, frunció el ceño creyendo que ellos la habían dejado sola… hasta que un olor captó su nariz.

"¿Qué es ese olor?" Pensó Weiss parándose y hiendo hacia la cocina de la habitación.

Para su sorpresa Yang y Blake estaban sentadas en el comedor, las dos estaban en sus uniformes de Beacon.

El uniforme era saco marrón con los botones y costados en un color como bronce, camisa blanca, un pequeño lazo rojo alrededor de su cuello, falda roja con cuadros con la parte final de esta en color blanco y medias largas negras.

-Oh, hola Weiss. – Dijo Yang saludándola con una gran sonrisa.

Blake estaba leyendo un libro, y sin despegar su nariz de este dijo. – Buenos días.

-Buenos días también. – Dijo Weiss confundida. - ¿Qué es ese olor?

Yang rio. – Bueno, nuestro líder nos despertó para comer algo y dijo que nos vistiéramos de una vez.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos con una ceja levantada las miró. – O sea, ¿él las levantó a ustedes y a mi qué?

-Él dijo que como estabas tan estresada y cansada por lo de ayer, dijo que te despertaría más tarde. – Aclaró Blake leyendo aún el libro.

Weiss hizo un "Hmph", pero entonces Russel entró al comedor, estaba en su uniforme, aunque su saco era peculiar, claro era el saco designado y su color era marrón también con también los costados en bronce, pero este era más largo, llegaba hasta detrás de las rodillas y tenía una capucha cubriendo su cabeza, camisa blanca con una corbata roja media ajustada, pantalones y zapatos de igual color que el saco.

-Oh, hola Weiss. – Dijo él con una sonrisa, en su mano había una canasta, su contenido era tapado por una servilleta de cuadros.

Weiss lo miró acusadoramente. - ¡¿Qué se supone que le hiciste a tu uniforme?!

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh!, es que ayer estuve muy activo, sabes con todo esto de ser líder y demás hice pequeños ajustes a mi saco, aunque no violo ningún protocolo. – Dijo él poniendo la canasta en la mesa.

\- ¡¿Ninguno?! ¡Eso no esta permitido!

-Luego discutiremos lo de mi uniforme. – Concluyó Russel con una barriga hambrienta. – Ahora vamos a comer.

Él entonces quito la servilleta revelando su contenido, y era correcto admitir que ninguna de las chicas había visto algo así: eran ocho círculos de masa, con tres rayas de quemadura en el medio de todas estas, pero lo que más destacaba de estas era que dentro de cada una tenían jamón y queso.

-… Ok me rindo, ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Yang mirando eso como si fuera algo extraño.

-No cuestiones, come. – Dijo Russel agarrando una y llevándosela a la boca. – Les hice dos a cada una.

Las tres se vieron al mismo tiempo, Yang se encogió de hombros y agarro una, Blake cerró su libro y también agarró una, entonces ellas miraron a Weiss, quien suspiró y también agarró una derrotada y al mismo tiempo le dieron un mordisco

Y tan pronto como probaron esa cosa, los ojos de las tres se abrieron como platos.

…

No tardarían mucho hasta que la canasta estuviera vacía.

Weiss con la cara vuelta un tomate fue a cambiarse mientras murmuraba "Eso no prueba nada".

-Dime Rus, ¿Ese plato qué? – Preguntó nuevamente Yang riendo recordando como se veía Weiss al comerse su porción.

-Bueno, no había mucho que hacer, solo un paquete de masa, jamón y queso. – Dijo él chequeando la hora: 8:18am. – Así que me inventé una y ¡PUM! Todos desayunados.

\- ¿Entonces eso fue un experimento tuyo? – Preguntó sorprendida Blake, esa expresión es hasta ahora lo más cerca que ha visto de otra expresión que ha hecho la chica aparte de la estoica.

-Seeh…

"No puedo decirles que eso es un plato típico venezolano, porque me preguntaran que es Venezuela y no sabré responderles" Pensó él, Russel sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y había un 90% de que les gustase y el otro 10% de que no.

Pero gracias al poder de la Arepa, las tres sin chistar se comieron sus porciones.

-Ok, yo voto que seas nuestro chef. – Dijo Yang con una expresión de determinación, Blake asentía, su expresión volvió a la estoica, eso hizo que a él se le cayera una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Me alaban…

Entonces Weiss entró al lugar ya con su uniforme cruzada de brazos.

-Ok _líder,_ ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó ella aplicando cierto veneno en cierta palabra que todos conocemos.

-Bueno… ¿organizar nuestras cosas? – Dijo él con duda.

-Neh, tiene razón debemos organizar nuestras cosas. – Dijo Yang.

-Y hay que desempacar también. – Dijo Blake sacando de la nada un maletín, el cual se abrió y su contenido cayó al suelo.

Weiss gruñó, de verdad como odiaba esto.

-Tch, que remedio, vamos a desempacar. – Dijo ella hiendo a desempacar.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – Dijo Yang agarrando por la parte de atrás del saco a Russel y arrastrándolo, Blake los seguía sin decir nada.

…

(Pongan: Naruto OST 1 - Go Go Naruto!)

Russel primero empezó colocando las cortinas, pero como no era muy alto entonces usaba a Moon mientras lo colocaba, aunque no se colocaba como quería porque siempre se caía.

Hasta que por fin logro colocarlo y estabilizarlo, aunque cuando lo hizo, lastimosamente cortó diagonalmente la cortina haciendo que la mitad de esta cayera al suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Yang! ¡¿Dónde está el teipe?!

Por otro lado, Weiss organizaba todo como debía, ella acomodaba un cuadro y ella sonrió y se fue con un aura de victoria.

Blake organizaba por supuesto los libros, colocando uno por uno en el estante, mientras hacía eso sacó uno que decía "Ninjas of Love", se pudo notar que ella se asusto y miró a todas partes, mientras guardaba ese libro en especifico en un lugar donde ella solo podía saber, claro sin que ella supiera Russel la veía y rio por debajo de su aliento.

Yang estaba colocando posters de Boy-bands alrededor de la habitación, pero…

\- ¡Solo tres! ¡No puedes decorar toda la habitación con eso! – Exclamó Russel con una vena en la frente.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Todos ellos tienen talento! ¡¿Y qué tienes con mis posters?! – Protestó Yang.

\- ¡Nada ridícula! ¡Solo que no escucho esa mierda y soy un chico! ¡Estas haciendo parecer este lugar solo viviese chicas, cuando hay un muchacho en él!

Weiss y Blake veían como esos discutían con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

Si le damos un recorrido a la habitación, se puede ver los posters de boy-bands, al final se pusieron cuatro, la cortina con un teipe uniendo las dos partes rotas, el estante de libros bien organizados, los cuadros de pintura en algunas paredes y… las camas amontonadas en el centro de la habitación.

(Detengan la música)

RWBY tuvieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas al ver eso.

-Ok… esto no funciona. – Dijo Weiss.

-Se ve mal. – Añadió Blake.

-Tal vez… no tuvimos que haber traído tantas cosas. – Dijo Yang viendo el espacio limitado para las camas.

Entonces todas vieron a su líder para ver que hacer, Weiss pensaba "¿Qué harás ahora?" con una expresión de miedo, Russel se masajeaba la sien, pensando en que hacer, pero todos los caminos llevaban a solo uno…

-Carajo… no podemos votar las camas. – Dijo suspirando. – Pero… podríamos reemplazarlas con… literas.

Las tres se vieron al mismo tiempo y luego respondieron.

\- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – Yang.

-Me da igual. – Blake.

\- ¡Eso es totalmente ridículo y peligroso! – Weiss dijo con una vena en la cabeza.

Russel se rascó la mejilla. - ¿Entonces a votación? Igual ya los resultados son claros…

Yang hizo el signo de paz, Blake levantó su pulgar accediendo al plan y Weiss tenía el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados, pero rápidamente los cuatro fueron a trabajar en las literas, se podían oír sonidos de construcción y cosas romperse, al terminar volvieron a donde estaban para ver el resultado.

Una cama era sostenida por sogas arriba con una sábana cubriendo esta y estaba colgando peligrosamente sobre la cama de abajo, mientras que la otra litera era sostenida con libros.

"¡Mierda! Eso se ve tan peligroso como en la serie original" Pensó Russel con orgullo.

Weiss solo hizo un "hmph", Russel la miró y suspiró.

-Si quieres quédate con la de arriba, así no te preocuparas tanto.

La reina de las nieves miró a Russel sorprendida por el acto de dejarla dormir en la parte de arriba, se sonrojó un poco y tosió falsamente.

-Como digas…

Él rio nervioso, Yang miraba esa escena con una sonrisa picara mientras que Blake no tenía mucha reacción.

-Ok, ahora clases… - Dijo él mirando la hora…

8:55am.

"¡La madre que me parió!" Pensó, Weiss por su parte miró el horario pegado en la puerta y vio que la primera clase era a las 9am.

-… **Russel**.

\- ¿S-Si Weiss?

\- **¿Qué hora es…?**

-… 8:55.

Entonces a Weiss le rodeó un aura oscura viendo al chico. - ¡Nuestra clase es a las 9am idiota!

Y salió corriendo de la habitación, RBY vieron como se iba la reina de las nieves corriendo despavorida, a su vez sus vecinos RRNL veían eso también.

\- ¡Weiss espéranos nojoda! – Gritó Russel mientras salía corriendo también, para luego Yang y Blake correr detrás de él.

-Em… ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ruby nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh! Hay clases a las 9am. – Respondió Nora con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Ruby, pero entonces Ren, Nora y Pyrrha cayeron encima de la rubí, quien gruñó al sentir el impacto del suelo. - ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Dijo y salió corriendo.

. . . .

* * *

Ozpin y Glynda iban por los campus de Beacon hasta que detectaron a los equipos RWBY y RRNL corriendo despavoridamente a clases, lo que más llamó la atención era que Russel corría de manera impresionante tomando la delantera.

\- ¡¿Cómo eres tan rápido?! – Preguntó Yang mientras corría, Russel la miró y sonrió, pero no le respondió.

\- ¡Serás rápido!, ¡Pero no tanto como yo! – Exclamó Ruby mientras tomaba delantera junto con Russel, pero entonces ella notó algo…

\- ¡¿LE AÑADISTE UNA CAPUCHA A TU SACO?! – Exclamó Ruby notando que tenía una capucha y era un poco más largo también, de verdad no entendía porque él siempre llevaba uno en la cabeza.

\- ¡No hables Ruby! ¡Tu estas usando tu capa por encima de tu uniforme!

Bueno, él acertó en eso ¡Pero igual!

Glynda entonces miró su reloj viendo la hora, mientras Ozpin miraba eso tomando un sorbo de su café mientras sonreía.

Será un año interesante.

…

"Ok, me hubiese gustado llegar tarde" Pensó Russel, había olvidado una cosa importante.

Que su primera clase era con Peter Port, un hombre que le encanta hablar y hablar y hablar…

\- ¡Monstruos!, ¡Criaturas del mal! ¡Hijos de las pesadillas! – Exclamaba Peter con entusiasmo. – Los grimms tienen muchos nombres, pero yo me refiero simplemente a ellos como presa ¡Jaja!

Nadie se rio de su broma, pero si se escuchó a alguien despertando, esa era Ruby.

Peter tosió. - … Y ustedes también deberían llamarlas así una vez que se gradúen, pero bueno retomando el tema, Vale al igual que los otros tres reinos son conocidos como santuarios, sin considerar otras partes del mundo que están infestadas de esas criaturas que nos ponen a raya durante todos los años, y es ahí donde entran los cazadores y cazadoras…

Y dijo eso ultimo guiñándole un ojo a Yang, quien gruñó en disgusto.

"Pervertido y pedófilo" Pensó Russel, miró a su lado viendo el equipo, Blake estaba viéndolo con una expresión estoica, Yang estaba aun disgustada por el hecho de que un hombre mayor intentara coquetear con ella y Weiss tomaba nota de todo.

Por otra parte, vio al equipo vecino, Ruby estaba fajada dibujando algo, Nora en el más allá, Pyrrha tomaba notas y Ren veía todo con una expresión neutra.

-Pero ahora una historia, de un joven cazador… ¡YO! – Dijo auto señalándose con orgullo.

"Ahí me perdiste mardito" Pensó Russel ya no interesado en lo que tenía que decir el señor, quien empezó a contar historias de su juventud, volvió a ver a su equipo, Yang ya cayó muerta, Blake aun estoica y Weiss suspiraba.

Ella miró a Russel, él le sonrió amablemente, ella hizo un "tch" y miró hacia otra parte, ella estaba enojada, no, furiosa aun por el hecho de que no fuera escogida líder de su propio equipo, pero…

Él no le daba indicios de ser un mal líder, aunque ella nunca lo admitiría la idea que se le ocurrió cuando peleaba contra el nevermore fue increíble y muy buena, también le gustaba la forma en cómo se expresaba, es un caballero, ya que ayer cuando se iban a cambiar dijo que lo haría en el baño para no incomodarlas, luego esta mañana, hacerles el desayuno y, a pesar de la idea de las literas era estúpida, él se ofreció a dormir abajo por si acaso.

A pesar de todo eso… le enfurecía, por el simple hecho de que él parecía ser apto para el papel.

Ella vio como en la otra mesa, la otra líder Ruby llamaba con un "psst" a Russel, quien volteó y vio que ella le demostró un dibujo infantil del profesor mientras contaba una historia, Russel rio un poco mientras negaba, entonces él abrió los ojos y sonrió aún más y empezó a dibujar algo en el papel que tenía en su escritorio.

Le demostró el resultado a Ruby, quien tenía lagrimas en los ojos y estaba a punto de estallar de la risa, Pyrrha miró a su compañera confundida y luego al dibujo de Russel, la diosa abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca intentando suprimir su risa.

Weiss arqueó una ceja, hasta que él noto que la miraba, él sonrió y le mostró el dibujo.

Era un dibujo de Peter persiguiendo a dos grimms, mientras estos huían de él y había una nube arriba del profesor con un dialogo: "¡Esperen! ¡Aún tengo muchas historias que contar!"

Yang quien se despertó y vio el dibujo, no pudo evitar soltar un "pfft", Blake también lo vio y sonrió, Weiss solo apretó los ojos.

-… ¡Y moraleja de mi historia!, bueno que un verdadero cazador debe ser honorable…

Ella vio a Russel, quien escuchaba todo atento, ella apretó los puños haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos de los normales.

-… Un cazador debe ser estratégico…

Russel casi es un buen estratega…

-… Bien educado y sobre todo sabio.

Lo de sabio no podía decir nada, pero si era una persona educada…

Todo, todo le enojaba, Weiss estaba temblando de la furia y apretaba los dientes…

\- ¿Quién de ustedes considera que tiene estas cualidades? – Preguntó Peter mirando a los estudiantes, entonces Weiss levantó la mano.

\- ¡Yo señor!

\- Ohoho~, ¿enserio? Si es así, entonces ven… - Dijo y trajo una jaula al centro de la clase. – Y enfréntate a tu oponente, pero primero ve a cambiarte a tus ropas de combate.

Ella asintió y se fue a cambiar, aunque un pensamiento paso por la mente de Russel…

"¡¿Cómo ese viejo metió a un Grimm aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta?!"

…

Pasarían unos minutos hasta que Weiss estuviera en el centro del salón, Peter estaba detrás de la caja enjaulada del monstruo, la cual se movía buscando una manera de salir.

\- ¡Demuéstrale quién eres Weiss! – Gritaba Yang alzando un puño al cielo.

\- ¡Tu puedes! – Decía Blake, quien tenía una banderita con las siglas "RWBY" en ella.

-… ¿De donde sacaste eso Blake? – Preguntó Russel con una ceja alzada.

-… No sé. – Admitió Blake, él abrió la boca, pero la cerró para luego reír y negar para luego verla.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos oscurecidos por la capucha de su saco, pero aun podía ver el azul de estos, él sonrió y le dijo sin emitir ningún ruido.

 _Tú puedes Weiss._

Weiss solo apretó los dientes, de verdad odiaba el hecho… de que fuera tan considerado.

-… ¡Ok!, ¡aquí vamos! – Dijo Peter y abrió la jaula.

Y entonces de esta salió un puerco con sendos cuernos a los lados de su nariz.

Un Boarbatusk, este vio a Weiss y emitió un sonido horrible y fue a donde la princesa, ella saltó a un lado, ella intentó atacarlo, pero este con su parte dura intentó golpearla, pero ella dio un salto con gracia y cayó alejada del monstruo, ella miró a Russel quien miraba todo con una expresión normal, pero sus ojos expresaban preocupación de cierta forma.

"Di algo…" Pensó ella mientras intentaba atacar al puerco con su espada, pero este tumbó a la heredera, alejándola de su arma.

\- ¡Oho! ¿Ahora que harás? – Preguntó Peter al ver que Weiss fue desarmada.

Ella evitó otro ataque, por lo que aprovechó para ir por Myrtenaster, la tomó y volvió mirar a Russel.

"Di algo, di algo, ¡DI ALGO!" Pensaba con irritación, tanto que no notó que el puerco se convirtió en una especie de bola giratoria y atacó a Weiss, se iba acercando rapidamen-

\- ¡WEISS DESPIERTA! – Por fin habló Russel, ella parpadeó varias veces para ver al monstruo dirigirse hacia ella, pero con su espada alejó al monstruo que cayó mostrando su estómago.

"¡Su estómago!" Recordó el punto débil del puerco y con un glifo negro, se aventó hacia el monstruo y lo mató clavándole a Myrtenaster en el estómago.

\- ¡Bravo, bravo!, bien hecho Srta. Schnee, no esperaba menos de usted. – Felicitó el profesor a Weiss, quien respiraba hondo, ella miró a su equipo, Yang aplaudía con fuerza, Blake asentía y Russel suspiraba aliviado.

-… ¡Ok! Eso sería todo, vayan y disfruten el resto de su día. – Exclamó Peter, Weiss rápidamente salió del salón rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

RBY se vieron preocupados, su compañera parecía… estresada por algo.

-Emm, Russel… - Le llamó Pyrrha quien estaba a su lado. – Creo que deberías hablar con ella.

Russel puso una expresión indecisa. - ¿Tú crees? Ella parece furiosa por algo…

Ruby no le hizo caso a eso. - ¡Tu eres su líder! ¡Y un líder debe hablar con sus compañeros de equipo para poder funcionar bien!

"Seeh, tiene razón… y pensar que en los primeros capítulos Weiss odiaba el hecho de que Ruby fuera la li…" Pensó hasta que abrió los ojos como platos.

-Con razón… - Dijo él suspirando.

\- ¿Con razón qué? – Preguntó Blake.

-N-No, nada. – Dijo él levantándose. – Voy a por Weiss, ya vuelvo.

Y se fue por la misma puerta que Weiss, aunque eso sí, había varias expresiones preocupadas.

"Ojalá salga bien…" Pensaba Ruby mordiéndose la uña.

…

Russel corriendo por los pasillos vio a Weiss caminando, sus manos apretadas y se notaba que estaba enojada, furiosa por algo.

Ese algo era no ser líder del equipo.

"Bueno, solo tienes una vida, no la desaproveches"

\- ¡Weiss espera! – Le gritó Russel.

Ella se detuvo y se giró hacia él, su expresión era de furia.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Exclamó esta.

\- ¿Estas bien? Es que saliste del salón molesta por algo. – Dijo él preocupado.

Weiss apretó los dientes, intentó gritarle que no era apto para el puesto de líder, quería gritarle que no era apto y capaz de ser uno y que no se merecía el puesto, pero no podía… por el simple hecho de que él era capaz de ser un líder apto e increíble, se notaba que se preocupa por ella y… no lo quería aceptar.

\- ¿P-Por qué…? – Dijo ella en voz baja, parecía que lagrimas iban a salir. – Y-Yo soy una Schnee, s-se supone que debo ser la l-líder, ¡Yo soy la más apta para el puesto! ¡P-Pero llegaste tú!, ¡alguien que también es apto para ser un líder magnifico y me lo quitaste!, ¡Me quitaste lo que más anhelaba cuando llegue aquí!, ¡Y-Yo me merecía ese puesto, ¡más que tú! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡NO LO ENTIENDO!

Russel se congeló cuando ella empezó a soltar lágrimas, pero ella negó rápidamente y se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta y sollozó un poco, pues claro después de haberle dado todo en su vida, ella no pudo con el hecho de que algo que ella creía que merecía lo había perdido alguien quien era igual o incluso mejor que ella…

Aunque en esta parte dijo que él era capaz de ser un gran líder de equipo, él rio por lo que se ganó una mirada de muerte por parte de Weiss, él negó y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Acompáñame. – Dijo Russel hiendo a una dirección específica, Weiss lo miró por unos segundos hasta murmurar algo e ir con él con el corazón en dos manos.

Pero los dos no habían notado BY y RRNL detrás de una pared, escuchando todo.

-No creo que esto sea buena idea… - Protestó Ren, pero recibió un "¡SHHHHHHHHHHH!" de parte de todas, él solo suspiró.

. . . .

* * *

 _Balcón._

Ese lugar daba una mirada increíble de un paisaje si igual, por la puerta del balcón entraron Russel con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Weiss siguiéndolo unos pasos atrás.

Los dos se detuvieron, hasta que Russel se sentó en el suelo, palmeó el lugar a su lado indicando que ella se sentase.

Weiss quería protestar, pero simplemente se sentó en el suelo sin importar mucho si quedaba sucia su falda.

-Dime Weiss… - Empezó él. - ¿Tu de verdad crees que soy apto para la posición que me asignaron?

-… Si, has demostrado ser una… gran persona en carácter y persona, tu fuiste el de la idea para vencer al nevermore, eres un caballero, te preocupas por nosotras y… eres bueno cocinando.

-Hmm… - Dijo él y vio el cielo azulado, que indicaba que se estaba haciendo de tarde. – Gracias por alabarme, en mis más recónditos sueños me imagine ser alabado por una Schnee.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó ella volviendo a la persona que era más temprano, él rio cosa a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Nah, pero bueno… - Empezó Russel riendo. – En verdad si me preguntas yo no me considero un líder, es más casi me hago pis encima cuando Ozpin anunció quien iba a ser el líder del equipo.

Weiss asentía mientras escuchaba.

-Si me preguntan… yo creo que Weiss Schnee es más apta para el puesto que yo. – Ella abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso y miró a Russel atenta. – Soy más de seguir ordenes que darlas, toda mi vida nunca me consideré bueno en algo y cuando me dieron tal responsabilidad, sentí todo el peso del mundo cargarse en mis hombros, tengo que estar pendiente ahora de tres chicas increíbles que son capaces de cualquier cosa, quería pedirle a Ozpin para cambiar de líder, porque necesitan a un líder apto, no a mí: Russel Thrush.

Ella sentía cada palabra chocar contra su pecho, pero aún había más…

-Pero, luego entendí que en la vida hay que madurar y tomar riesgos necesarios para continuar y avanzar. – Dijo él con una risa nerviosa. – Necesito cosas grandes que cumplir y creo que estar a cargo de un equipo es lo ideal para ponerme a prueba, Weiss por favor ten fe en mí, solo han pasado dos días desde que iniciamos y… quiero tu apoyo y que me ayudes por favor.

Concluyó inclinando su cabeza un poco.

Weiss sintió una gran presión en el pecho irse poco a poco, ahí fue cuando concluyó algo: Russel Thrush si es el indicado para ser un gran líder.

Ella tragó. – B-Bueno… yo te daré mi apoyo.

Él levantó la cabeza y sonrió. - ¡¿Enserio?!

-Si… ¡Pero! Con una condición. – Dijo ella, él la miró confundido. – Me hagas segunda al mando de este equipo.

"Por supuesto diría eso…" Pensó rodando los ojos.

-Claro, no hay problema Weiss. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

Ella suspiró aliviada, pero entonces empezó a jugar con sus dedos y mirar hacia otra parte.

-Y-Y quería pedirte perdón por mi actitud…

-Jeje, tranquila no tienes que porque perdonarme. – Concluyó sonriendo mostrando sus caninos casi afilados.

Weiss solo se cruzó de brazos. - ¡No creas que es porque te respeto o eso!

"Que kawaii es Weiss tsundere" Pensó riendo negando y mirando al cielo con los ojos cerrados.

Pero antes…

-Oigan chicos, si quieren pueden salir. – Dijo en voz alta Russel.

Weiss lo miró raro, hasta que se escuchó un "¡MEEP!" y la puerta del balcón cayeron cuatro figuras, más otras dos que se quedaron más atrás con expresiones apenadas.

-Auwie~.

-Eso duele~.

-Ugh.

\- ¡Alguien quite su trasero de mi espalda!

Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha y Nora estaban en el suelo, una encima de otra, Blake y Ren suspiraban al ver eso, Weiss sintió un aura negra rodearla.

\- **¿Qué hacen aquí?**

\- ¡W-WEISS! ¡B-B-Bueno v-veras!, ¡todo fue idea de Yang! – Exclamó Ruby acusando a Yang.

-Tu pequeña, ¡Si tú eres la de la idea principal!

\- ¡Que tú, Nora y Pyrrha aceptaron con gusto! ¡Por lo que te hace la mente maestra también!

\- ¡N-No e-era para espiarlos o-o algo por el estilo! – Exclamó Pyrrha al ver que fue tirada debajo del autobús con la cara sonrojada.

-Si~, nadie dijo sobre eso Pyrrha~ - Dijo Nora juguetonamente con la mirada picara, Pyrrha se sonrojó más aún, su cara era más roja que su cabello.

Weiss no le importó ninguna excusa, solo un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza…

\- ¡MUERAN! – Exclamó y se lanzó contra las hermanas, formando una nube de golpes, patadas y gritos.

Russel podía veía como Nora reía con todo su ser, Pyrrha intentaba separar a las tres chicas, Blake y Ren se daban palmadas en la cara.

Él sonrió y cerró los ojos.

"Tal vez esto… no sea tan malo" Pensó.

Aunque nadie sabía que Ozpin vio toda esa conversación por sus cámaras de seguridad con una gran sonrisa.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~, XD**

 **Pd: Mañana regreso a la triste realidad: clases, comienzo mi ultimo año de bachiller y no sé si tendré el tiempo para actualizar esta historia, si las pausas son largas no es que perdí la inspiración, es que he estado ocupado por cosas de la escuela o cosas así, pero descuiden que podré actualizar esta semana… creo ;D.**


	5. Ser Responsable

**:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ya ha pasado varios días desde el inicio de clases en Beacon, y bueno fue difícil adaptarse a toda esa mierda, pero no es nada imposible.

Aunque si es jodido venir aprendiendo de un país toda una vida y de repente tienes que adaptarte a una nueva cultura e historia.

Es como si hubiese emigrado, pero en alma, no en cuerpo.

Esto. Es. Jodido.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

 _3:45pm._

La puerta de la habitación del equipo RWBY se abrió bruscamente, en ella entró una Yang con un rostro que expresaba derrota, ella al ver el sofá enfrente de la tv, no dudó dos veces y se tumbó en ella, Blake iba detrás de ella, la pelinegra no mostraba indicios de tener cansancio, pero si fue directo al estante de libros, Weiss entró normal, como si ya estuviese acostumbrada y el líder, Russel cerró la puerta dando un suspiro.

Hoy fue un día de muerte.

Primero; casi llegan tarde, otra vez y su primera clase era con Port… otra vez.

Segundo; la clase del Sr. Port fue igual o incluso o peor de aburrida.

Los cuatro entonces fueron a clases de manejo de aura con Goodwitch, excelente clase, una de sus favoritas, pero todo empeoró cuando se separaron.

Blake fue a calculo y matemáticas junto con Yang con el profesor Max, quien es un hombre fauno toro quien da clases en Beacon desde este año.

Weiss y Russel terminaron en clases humanitarias con la profesora Peach, luego fue viceversa.

Y los cuatro volvieron a coincidir con el profe- digo Dr. Oobleck.

Y la tarea… dios, la cantidad exagerada de tarea era increíble.

Y pensar que la clase de combate es sola dos veces por semana y hoy fue ese día sin clase de combate.

Solo una cosa pasó por la cabeza de Russel.

-Estoy cansado. – Dijo en voz alta suspirando mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

Yang gruñó en el sofá mientras que Blake leía su libro sin prestarle mucha atención.

Weiss entró a la sala, cambiada en sus ropas habituales peinándose el cabello. – No fue tan malo.

-Dilo por ti. – Gruñó Yang.

Weiss, como la persona que es ignoró a la rubia y se sentó junto con Russel.

Aunque, si algo bueno sacaba, era la relación con su equipo.

Se llevaba mejor con Weiss ahora que dejaron las cosas un poco claras, Yang ya le había dado el visto bueno hace tiempo y Blake, a pesar de que no dice nada, se nota que ella le tiene cierto respeto.

Aunque… las notas en las clases era otro cuento para contar.

Él miró su scroll, el cual tenía las notas después de la primera semana de clases.

Ah, eso es lo otro, en ves de que te dan la nota al final del semestre, te dan las notas que sacaste semanalmente y con eso podías sacar un promedio.

Sus notas… eran mucho que desear:

 **Manejo de Aura: 25/100.**

 **Cálculos y Matemáticas: 26,44/100.**

 **Ciencias biológicas, químicas y de la tierra: 12/100.**

 **Estrategias: 32/100.**

 **Combate: N/D.**

Bueno, en resumen, es… mejorable.

Lo de combate es porque no ha sido escogido aún para alguna pelea.

No lo culpen, jamás en su vida se vio imaginado viendo clases con alguien tan veloz como el Dr. Oobleck, Sonic quedó pendejo con él.

Russel suspiró, entonces vio que Weiss a lado de él miraba sus notas con una expresión… de muerte segura.

- **Russel…**

-D-Dime Weiss…

\- **¿Esas son tus notas…?**

-… Bueno que va, si son mí-

POW.

Le había pegado con el peine que tenía en la mano.

-Auch~ - Musitó sobándose la cabeza encapuchada.

\- ¡Eso te lo mereces por no prestar atención! ¡¿Qué clase de líder tiene esas notas?!

-Weiss, no todos somos animales estudiando. – Suspiró él, Yang gruñó de acuerda con eso. – Además, agradece que no soy Jaune.

Ella tembló con ese nombre.

Algunas cosas no cambiaban y era que Jaune durante los últimos días, ha intentado conseguir una cita con la reina de las nieves, sin éxito alguno, además de eso, el líder del equipo JWBL es el alumno que tiene por los momentos las notas más pésimas de todo primer año, e incluso me atrevo a decir de Beacon.

-Ugh, no me recuerdes a ese idiota.

-Weiss, Jaune no es de malos sentimientos solo… no sabe cómo expresarlos. – Intentó defender Russel al caballero idiota.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos. - ¡Hmph! Que se lleve sus sentimientos a otra parte.

"Auch, bueno lo intenté Jaune" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Russel miró a Blake, ella al igual que Weiss se cambió en sus ropas habituales, ella parecía no percatarse del mundo… aunque él vio como su moño se movía.

"Hmm, en cierto punto nos contará sobre su secreto"

Otra cosa, si bien el racismo que él conocía era estúpido porque era por el color de piel o por la religión o raza, aquí en Remnant se concentraban más en lo que era a la discriminación de los derechos que tienen los faunos en la sociedad, por la tan famosa "Great War", un evento que dividió a humanos y faunos, si tan solo supieran estas personas que en el planeta tierra hubo dos de esas guerras…

-Bueno, me iré a cambiar y luego saldré a hacer unas cosas. – Dijo él levantándose de la mesa y hiendo a cambiarse.

Cuando él se fue, Weiss suspiró pesadamente mientras se amarraba su cabello en su típica cola de caballo, ella miraba como Blake hundía su cara más y más en el libro que leía, eso hizo que una gota estilo anime bajara por su cabeza, entonces miró a Yang, quien no se molestó mucho en cambiarse de ropas, se había quedado dormida en el sofá con el uniforme de Beacon.

"Esa tonta se quedó dormida..." Pensó negando, aunque vio a Russel ya cambiado con su atuendo, pero sin los brazaletes y las rodilleras, con una cobija y… arropó a Yang.

-Tonta, tenemos aire acondicionado y se puede resfriar. – Dijo negando, entonces le quitó los zapatos también poniéndolos en el suelo, para entonces apartarle unos mechones de su cara y ponerle una almohada debajo de su cabeza también, eso hizo que ella adquiriera una sonrisa.

Weiss y Blake, quien miró esa escena despegándose un momento del libro, parpadearon unas veces, una sintió un tic nervioso en su ceja y la otra sintió su moño moverse con curiosidad.

Russel al notar eso las miró con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-… Em, ¿Sucede algo?

-No/Para nada. – Respondieron Weiss y Blake al mismo tiempo.

Russel rio nervioso. – Bueno… iré a Vale un momento, ¿alguna quiere ir conmigo?

Weiss suspiró. – No puedo, tengo tarea que hacer… tarea que **tú** debes hacer.

Él sintió sudor bajar por su espalda. – S-Si lo sé, pero debo comprar unas cosas, haré todo cuando vuelva.

Weiss hizo un "Hmph" y se fue a su escritorio para hacer tarea, Blake por su parte cerró el libro y miró al chico.

-… Supongo que puedo acompañarte. – Dijo la gata. – Pero iré por algo, así que espérame.

Russel se encogió de hombros. – Ok, te espero afuera.

Él se fue de la habitación y se quedó en el pasillo esperando por Blake, esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poder relacionarse con su compañera de equipo más callada, ella junto con Weiss son las que tienen mejores notas en el equipo, después de todo ella es muy intelectual y lee mucho.

Por otro lado, mientras esperaba escuchaba ruidos en la habitación de enfrente, la del equipo RRNL en específico, desde que ellos son vecinos, han pasado cosas interesantes y locas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y algo rojo fue volando hacia él, Russel abrió los ojos y como pudo atrapó al objeto, o mejor dicho a la persona voladora…

-Auwiee~.

\- ¡¿Ruby?! – Exclamó Russel al ver en sus brazos a la joven líder de RRNL.

Ruby tenía espirales en sus ojos y varios grimms persiguiendo estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Ugh, estoy mareada.

Él vio como Pyrrha salió rápidamente buscando a Ruby, ella se tranquilizó cuando vio a la pequeña rubí en los brazos de… Russel.

-Oh… hola R-Russel. – Dijo la espartana con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Buscando a algo o alguien Pyrrha? – Preguntó burlón el chico.

Pyrrha rio mientras se rascaba la mejilla. – Si, perdón es que Ruby y Nora entraron en disputa de que era mejor: las galletas o las panquecas y el resto se salió de control.

-Seeh, me lo puedo imaginar. – Dijo el muchacho colocando a Ruby en los brazos de Pyrrha. – Deberías decirle a esa Nora que no haga tanto escándalo, solo son panquecas.

\- ¡¿CÓMO DIJISTE?! – Y de la nada apareció Nora enfrente de él, Pyrrha casi suelta a Ruby de la sorpresa y Russel parecía no afectado por eso. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir esos de las diosas panquecas?!

-Son solo comida tonta, y no lo dije por insultar a tus diosas, es que veo que es estúpido que hayas tirado a Ruby por la puerta por algo como eso.

Nora lo señaló. - ¡No les digas estúpidas a mis diosas panquecas! ¡Si dices algo más te rompo las piernas!

Ren entonces salió buscando frenéticamente a Nora, solo para encontrarla con un aura de miedo rodeándola mientras veía a Russel, quien silbaba mientras veía a otra parte.

-Hola Russel. – Dijo Ren viendo a Nora, ya deduciendo lo que pasó. – Déjame adivinar, dijiste algo en contra de las panquecas.

-No, solo dije que es estúpido pelear por algo así. – Dijo sin casi alguna emoción Russel.

Ren suspiró. – Si… perdona a Nora ella es muy apasionada con eso.

\- ¡RENNYYY~! ¡Quiero romperle las piernas~! – Decía con un puchero la valkirye.

-No, porque si lo haces atraerás la furia de su equipo. – Regañó Ren, lo que hizo que ella intensificara su puchero.

Russel suspiró, pero entonces Blake salió, con una cartera negra en su brazo derecho, entonces vio a Ruby en los brazos de Pyrrha.

-… ¿Debo saber?

-No. – Dijo Russel hiendose con Blake detrás de él. - ¡Nos vemos, dile a Nora que le haré panquecas mañana si quiere!

Eso hizo que Nora se animara. – Eres tú Rus~.

Ren suspiró dando una risa cansada, por su parte Pyrrha veía como Blake y Russel se iban…

"¿Será una… cita?" Pensó un poco preocupada.

. . . .

* * *

 _Vale, 4:12pm_

El viaje a Vale fue corto, muy corto, él y Blake salieron entre el mar de gente, él se acomodó la capucha de su suéter color espinaca, la tarde era de temperatura normal así que todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Qué vienes a hacer a Vale? – Preguntó Russel.

-… Hay este libro nuevo que quiero comprar. – Dijo ella con voz neutra.

Russel busco por su mente que libro nuevo había salido, pero conociendo a la gata todo indicaba una cosa.

-No me digas que es de esa serie de libros llamada "Ninjas of Love"

Blake, de su expresión estoica, cambió a una de sorpresa y un color fuerte carmesí en su cara.

-N-N-No s-s-sé de q-q-q-q-que h-hablas.

Russel solo rio. – Seeh… pero sabes que eso es porno ¿no?

\- ¡NO ES PORNO! – La chica actualmente lo gritó, haciendo que todos la mirasen con sorpresa o disgusto, eso hizo que su sonrojó se intensificara. – N-No lo es…

Russel la miró y empezó a reírse, Blake miraba al suelo con las manos en su cara.

"Que vergüenza" Pensó la gata, pero sintió una mano en su hombro, levantó su cara y vio la sonrisa calmada de Russel y sus ojos azules casi tapados por la capucha que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Descuida no diré, solo se cuidadosa. – Dijo él riendo. – Lo último que quiero es ver a Ruby visitando a su hermana y que encuentre eso debajo de tu almohada.

Blake suspiró pesadamente, su vergüenza se transformó en miedo y enojo, sabía que si la hermanastra de Yang encontrara una de esas novelas podía pasar dos cosas; una que Yang la mate y la otra es que después de matarla se burle de ella.

-…Ok, olvidando eso. – Empezó Blake. - ¿Qué vas a hacer tú en Vale?

-Mercado. – Dijo simplemente el muchacho.

Ella parpadeó unas veces. - ¿Mer…cado?

-Si, no tenemos mucho en Beacon, así que haré una compra grande.

-Em, ¿con qué dinero?

-Tengo mis ahorros o qué, ¿Robarle la tarjeta a Weiss?, nah, eso es demasiado suicida.

Blake asentía, después de todo Russel era el encargado de cocinar para todos.

Y vaya que cocina hacía bien.

-… Ok, ¿entonces nos vemos en una hora?

-Seeh, igual creo que no tardaré. – Dijo él despidiéndose y mezclándose entre las personas, Blake suspiró, pero a su vez una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Él… es único en su especie".

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 6:49pm._

-Tengo hambre~.

-Hazte algo y déjame concentrarme.

-No hay nada~, Weiss hazme algo~.

\- ¡¿No dijiste que no había nada?! ¡Y si hubiera algo no te lo haría igual!

\- ¡Pero tengo hambre~!

"Esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto" Pensó Weiss con una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso mientras estaba haciendo tarea.

Pero todo eso se vino abajo cuando Yang despertó con un gruñido en el estomago que espantaría a un Grimm y desde hace ya varios minutos estuvo quejándose de que quería algo de comer.

Weiss estaba a nada de coger su scroll y llamar al estúpido de su com-

\- ¡Llegamos! – Se escuchó la voz de Russel entrando, a su vez varios sonidos de bolsas de plásticos.

Weiss volteó a verlo. - ¡Ya era hora!

Ella notó la cantidad exagerada de bolsas que él tenía, Blake cargaba solo una bolsa de papel que abrazaba contra su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué tantas bolsas? – Preguntó Yang.

Russel se limpió las manos. – Solo son frutas, vegetales, carne, pollo, etc.

-Pero eso es mucho. – Dijo Weiss ahora.

Russel se encogió de hombros. – Solo compré lo necesario para un mes.

Un gruñido se escuchó.

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

Dos gruñidos más.

WBY se sonrojaron un poco, pero Weiss era la más notoria ya que su barriga fue la que sonó más.

-… Estoy considerando seriamente en darles clases de cocina a todas ustedes.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Puedo cocinar! – Exclamó Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-… Entonces dime como se hace un revoltillo.

-E-a-ser-e- ¿Qué?

-Exacto. – Dijo Russel, Yang se empezó a reír como loca y Blake no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se metiera en su rostro, Weiss solo hizo un puchero con los cachetes rojos.

Él rio y le puso una mano en su hombro. – Tranquila, puedo ayudarte a cocinar, solo avísame cuando quieras hacer algo y te ayudo.

Weiss solo hizo un "Hmph" y le dio la espalda, él negó con una sonrisa y se fue a la cocina con las bolsas en las manos.

Ella pudo sentir las miradas de sus compañeras de equipo, Yang tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Blake la miraba con curiosidad.

-Weissy~. – Le llamó Yang.

-No me digas así. – Exclamó Weiss con una vena en la cabeza.

-Te notó algo interesada~.

\- ¿En qué? – Preguntó con ceja alzada.

-En nuestro líder~.

\- ¿Y? después de todo tengo que darle mi atención, es un idiota si esta por si solo. – Dijo ella suspirando.

-Weiss ella no se refiere a eso. – Aclaró Blake con una expresión neutra. – Esta inquiriendo a que tú quieres a Russel... en un sentido romántico.

…

Weiss sintió su cara volverse en un pimentón de rostro, Yang empezó a reírse con fuerza, Blake tenía una expresión neutra y estoica, en verdad necesita sonreír más.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a-a-a decir esas absurdeces?!

-Amiga, hemos convivido por varios días y sigues a Russel como si fueran perro y dueña. – Aclaró Yang poniendo sus manos en su cintura con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Es porque soy su compañera! ¡Y porque casi nos toca todo el tiempo juntos! ¡Y POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE VIVIMOS EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN!

-Seh, como digas. – Dijo Yang riendo, eso hizo que Weiss tuviese suficiente y comenzara una pelea con la dragón, formando una nube de golpes y patadas.

Blake suspiró y sacó el libro que se compró.

 _Ninjas of Love: Versión de Rosas_.

Blake sonrió y fue a su cama mientras esperaba a Russel con la cena.

. . . .

* * *

 _Al siguiente día, Clases de Combate 2:33pm._

Por fin, después de un día de Peter con sus historias idiotas, Oobleck y su velocidad, Peach con su nerviosismo y Max con su cálculo y números tontos, llegó la clase más esperada por la semana.

Clase de Combate con Glynda Goodwitch.

Ok, seamos sinceros, en esta clase a lo largo de los años ha habido una cantidad innumerable de accidentes y este año no era mucha excepción.

De los cuatro, Yang era la más emocionada, claro después de todo ella es la más activa de RWBY, aquí en esta clase todos estaban vestidos en sus ropas de combate.

-Ok clase, hoy vamos iniciar de nueva cuenta con las simulaciones de combate. – Comenzó la profesora. – Ya hemos tenido muchos días relacionándonos con la arena de combate, las asignaciones y los diferentes profesores que hay en la institución, y para los estándares de Beacon, debe haber por lo mínimo haber eximido sus asignaciones, y por lo mínimo, haber obtenido un 50 para pasar, si no han logrado eso estarán condenados a repetir los exámenes hasta poder pasar.

Russel sintió un aura de muerte a su lado, no había que ser idiota para saber que Weiss estaba furiosa con su rendimiento académico en este punto, la única nota por debajo de lo debido era ese 12 en control de aura, pero igual sabía una cosa: raspó todas las asignaciones y lo más probable era que iba a repetir, por eso suspiró con pesadez, Yang reía nerviosa mientras una nota como 13/100 pasaba por su cabeza, y porque Blake la miraba con una mirada más estoica de la normal.

Pero si lo vemos en otros ángulos, Ruby tenía una nube negra flotando sobre su cabeza mientras le llovían números en rojo como 14/100, 22/100 o 33,01/100 aparecían, Pyrrha reía nerviosa mientras intentaba consolar a su líder y números en verde como 97/100 o 100/100 aparecían arriba de ella, Ren sonreía un poco apenado por la mala racha de su líder y Nora estaba animada, un 94/100 y 96/100 aparecían también, sorpresivamente Nora era la de 96.

Con JWBL todo eran números rojos, Cardin gruñía mientras recordaba su 22/100, Dove silbaba pero se notaba que no olvidaba su 18/100 en matemáticas y el resto de sus notas se notaba que era un desastre, Sky era el más normal ya que casi todas las asignaciones las pasó por encima de 40 puntos, pero pobre Jaune, su alma parecía irse de su boca, ninguna de las asignaciones que él veía pasaban de 10 puntos míseros.

-Ahora pasando de ese tema, vamos a dar inicio a la clase de hoy. – Dijo Glynda. - Sé que aquí hay varios que no han pasado a la arena a hacer su presentación, y es por eso que, si ven en Clase de Combate como no definido, es que no tienen nota aún, hoy vamos a iniciar con aquellas personas que aún no han pasado.

"Debo destacarme aquí para poder tener números verdes, necesito salir de esta mala racha" Pensó Russel mientras suspiraba.

-Ok, sin más vamos a iniciar de forma aleatoria. – Entonces dos imágenes empezaron a dar vueltas como una ruleta, entonces pararon en dos fotos.

Russel Thrush vs Nora Valkyrie.

"Mierda" Pensó Russel mientras veía su imagen junto a la de la chica más explosiva de Beacon

Glynda se acomodó sus lentes. – Russel Thrush y Nora Valkyrie, vengan a la arena por favor.

\- ¡OH SÍ! ¡Ahora te arrepentirás de insultar a las diosas panquecas! – Exclamó Nora dando un salto hacia la arena.

"Si le hice panquecas en la mañana a esa pajua" Pensó con una vena en la frente.

Cuando se iba parando él sintió la mirada de Weiss, él la miró y pudo ver que ella le musitó unas simples palabras.

 _Si pierdes, tu dignidad no será lo único que se dañará._

Él rio nervioso, Yang le daba pulgares arriba y Blake una mirada de interés, otra cosa se acordó también y era que nunca antes había peleado con alguien, menos con armas locas, ahí notó su desventaja ante la Manghild de Nora, él tenía una espada simple y navaja, el arma de la valkyrie era un mazo que se podía convertir en un lanzagrandas, tampoco el hecho de que la semblanza de la chica era algo relacionado con la electricidad.

Él se puso en el otro lado, Nora estaba con una mirada sádica en su rostro con Manghild detrás de su espalda, Russel tomó aire y sacó a Moon y se puso en posición de combate.

-Ok ¿listos? – Preguntó Glynda mirando a los dos contendientes, la sonrisa de la chica se agigantó aun más. - ¡Comiencen!

Nora dando una risa loca se abalanzó con una gran velocidad hacia Russel, él como pudo dio un saltó potente elevándose por los aires, descendiendo intentó darle una patada a la chica, quien bloqueó el ataque con la base de Manghild, la patada fue tan potente que hizo que una honda de aire se esparciera por el lugar.

\- ¡VAMOS NORA! ¡TÚ PUEDES~! – Claro que Ruby apoyaría a su desgracia por supuesto.

\- ¡SOY LA REINA DEL CASTILLO! – Gritó Nora haciendo un swing potente quitándose a Russel, él se cayó duro contra el suelo y gruñó.

\- ¡Vamos Russel, tú puedes! – Exclamó Yang.

\- ¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo! – Decía Blake con la banderita de "RWBY".

\- ¡Ojalá no pierdas! – Le refutaba Weiss con los dientes vueltos como los de un tiburón.

"La puta madre" Pensó él al ver que Nora empezó a dar vueltas con su mazo hiendo hacia él, Russel evitó como pudo a la chica saltando a un lado.

Él se detuvo por unos momentos para analizar la situación, él miró a todas partes y notó que en ciertas partes cuando ella daba vueltas había como una especie de entrada, él tomó aire y con una velocidad impresionante, pateó en el abdomen a Nora, quien tosió, seguido con la parte baja de su espada le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y para luego haciéndole un slash en su pecho, y con una pirueta le dio una patada en la cara enviándola varios metros de distancia cayendo de cara contra el suelo.

Ren al ver eso parpadeó unas veces, en todo su tiempo viviendo jamás había visto a alguien hacerle de un tú a tú contra su amiga de la infancia, Pyrrha con ojos analíticos vio todo eso y dedujo una cosa.

"Él tiene técnica"

Aunque él pensaba algo así:

"¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El aura de Nora decía 96% y el de él estaba en 91%.

Por ahora ella ganaba.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos, Blake asentía mientras veía y Yang apoyaba con todo.

Pero Nora, al levantarse un aura de miedo rodeó a la chica y miró a Russel como si fuera un cazador viendo a su presa.

- **¡NADIE LE HACE ESO A LA REINA DEL CASTILLO! –** Y transformó su martillo en su lanzagranadas.

Russel tragó y veía como las primeras granadas iban hacia él, las explosiones fueron exageradas y gigantes, la clase veía eso con sorpresa e inquietud.

Glynda veía el acto con ojo serio, por un lado, tenías a Nora Valkyrie, una chica explosiva en el sentido literal de la palabra, era de temerse en las batallas, aunque Russel Thrush no se quedaba atrás, ella veía como Russel se defendía y atacaba como podía mientras que Nora usaba las dos formas de su arma Manghild para atacar con ferocidad al chico.

Pasarían varios minutos con los dos al límite, Nora tenía su aura en 45% y Russel en 39%.

\- ¡NO PUEDES CONMIGO~~! – Exclamaba Nora mientras de su cuerpo salía electricidad.

"¡Ay por favor!" Pensaba Russel cansado, ahora es que ella aún tiene energías suficientes.

Ella impulsándose fue hacia él con una velocidad impresionante, el ataque de ella fue bloqueada por la espada Moon de Russel quien apretó los dientes y empujó para atrás a la chica…

Pero lastimosamente eso fue un movimiento en falso ya que ella en un potente swing combinado con electricidad y fuerza, golpeó a Russel en la cara con su mazo quien salió lanzado hacia una pared con una increíble velocidad y se estampó contra la pared y luego caer al suelo gruñendo.

-Ganadora: Nora Valkyrie. – Concluyó Glynda al ver el aura de Russel pasar a un 12%.

\- ¡ERES INCREÍBLE NORA~! – Exclamó Ruby con estrellas en los ojos, Ren por su parte tenía que darle su respeto a Russel quien aguanto perfectamente a Nora hasta ese pequeño paso en falso, si no hubiera sido por eso tal vez él hubiera ganado.

Nora solo hizo el signo de paz mientras sacaba la lengua. – Tehe~.

Nota mental para todos, Nora es peligrosa.

-Que mal~, perdió Rus. – Dijo Yang con un puchero.

-Dale meritos a Russel, Yang no es fácil mantenerse así contra alguien como Nora. – Dijo Blake suspirando.

Weiss suspiró, eso es lo más cerca que ha visto de todo el potencial de su compañero, de verdad él sabía como adaptarse a situaciones como esa, que mal que ha perdido como dijo Yang en efecto.

Pero en la arena Nora miró a Russel quien se sentó, se podía ver estrellas alrededor de él, pero agitó la cabeza y miró a su aura.

Diablos, eso es muy poca.

-Eres genial sabes. – Dijo Nora, él la miró y se podía ver que por primera vez que ella tenía una… mirada seria. – Nunca antes había peleado así contra alguien y… creo que mereces mi respeto.

"Wow, es la primera vez que ella dice algo con sentido." Pensó él sorprendido, para luego sonreírle mostrando sus caninos casi afilados.

\- ¡Me alegra eso Nora!

Cuando ella vio su sonrisa, sus mejillas adaptaron un color carmesí instantáneo.

"… Tiene una sonrisa lind- ¡NO NORA! ¡S-SOLO TIENES OJOS PARA R-REN!" Pensó, pero vio una vez más a Russel quien se paró…

Para tambalear y caer, pero fue atrapado por Nora, él al medir 1,76 m y ella 1,52m, la cara de ella quedó en el pecho de Russel, por lo que pudo casi abrazar al chico, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara más de lo debido.

-L-Lo siento Nora, ese golpe me dejó algo invalido. – Dijo riendo un poco incomodo, él intentó separarse, pero ella lo mantuvo en su lugar. - ¿Nora? S-si quieres me puedes soltar.

Pero eso hizo que ella… lo cargara en estilo matrimonio, las mejillas de Russel se coloraron furiosamente.

\- ¡Tranquilo Rusy! ¡Yo, Nora Valkyrie me encargaré de llevarte a la enfermería! – Exclamó para la sorpresa de varios, Glynda vio eso con una ceja levantada y suspiró.

"¡¿RUSY?!" Pensó Russel con los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, te doy permiso para llevarte al Sr. Thrush a la enfermería, más tarde por Scroll les envío mis observaciones.

-Oki~. – Dijo la chica y salió corriendo con un Russel sonrojado.

Eso tuvo varias reacciones, Yang se partía de la risa ante tal cosa, Blake tenía los ojos bien abiertos, por el hecho de la increíble fuerza que tenía Nora, Pyrrha vio eso con una expresión de… pánico pero a su vez molestia, pero no sabía porque, Ruby suspiraba por la actitud activa e interminable de Nora, Ren solo hacia un "Hmm" al parecer su amiga de la infancia encontró otra persona para sus locuras, eso esta bien, pero Weiss tenía un aura de muerte al ver eso.

-Siguiente pelea: Jaune Arc vs Weiss Schnee.

"Eso me ayudará a liberar molestias" Pensó Weiss levantándose y viendo la expresión de miedo de Jaune al ver que iba a ir contra la reina de las nieves.

Ella de verdad no sabía porque quería tanto romperle las piernas a alguien.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Pd: Ya comencé liceo, por lo que estaré ocupado, pero sin dejar de actualizar, esta semana como dije hay actualizaciones, pero a partir de la próxima no sé, pero tranquilos vamos a ver si el viento es feroz como para terminar esta historia.**


	6. Somos Tus Amigos

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Habrían pasado unas semanas después de mi pelea con Nora y digamos que no sé…

Ella ha sido algo apegada a mí, no es que no me moleste es que estar con ella todo el día…

Cansa.

Su energía es demasiado para mí, aunque últimamente me he podido acostumbrar a aquello, a su vez mis notas han mejorado… no considerablemente pero ya no estoy en números rojos, mi única materia falla es la de control de aura.

Ah, también noté lo roto que esta el equipo JWBL.

Pobre Jaune, un tipo tan bueno no le tuvo que haber tocado a un equipo como ese, me da hasta un poco de tristeza, él ha discutido una infinidad de veces con Cardin pero todas las ha perdido.

Solo espero que su equipo no se rompa más de lo que ya está.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona._

Jaune cayó al suelo una vez más.

\- ¡Ugh! – Se quejó el rubio, con su Crocea Mors en una mano y su escudo en otra, se levantó para ver a su contendiente.

Russel quien ni se inmuto a sacar su espada.

\- ¡¿Se supone que eres mi líder?! – Exclamó Cardin riéndose con Sky, Dove suspiraba al ver el mismo resultado de peleas una y otra vez.

Jaune gruñó y soltó un grito para atacar nuevamente…

Pero Russel se apartó y levantó con su pie a Jaune quien dio una vuelta canela en el aíre y cayó de cabeza.

-Auch~.

-… ¿Estas bien Jaune?

Jaune no respondió, solo se levantó e intentó atacar con su espada, pero Russel de una sola patada la mandó lejos de su alcance, a su vez sacó a Moon y apuntó a la nariz del rubio.

-Em… ¿ríndete? – Dijo Russel parpadeando unas veces.

Jaune intentó atacarlo con su escudo… pero Russel le dio un rodillazo en la cara, este cayó de espalda contra el suelo sosteniendo su nariz.

-Esta bien, suficiente. – Dijo Glynda acercándose a la arena. – Como pueden ver alumnos, el aura del Sr. Arc esta en rojo, eso automáticamente significa que pierde si está en competencia oficial.

Ella volteó hacia Jaune. – Sr. Arc, la próxima vez desearía que usted viese el estado de su aura por favor.

El caballero idiota suspiró, con una mano en su nariz, sacó su scroll para ver que en efecto su aura estaba en rojo, también mostraba el aura de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Recuerden estudiantes… - Comenzó la profesora mirando hacia los estudiantes. – El Festival de Vytal está a unos meses de arrancar y los equipos seleccionados serán los representantes de Vale.

La reacción de las personas fue de emoción al oír que iba arrancar y sin duda, estaban emocionados…

Todos excepto Russel.

"Maldición, he estado tan ocupado que no he pensado en eso…" Pensó suspirando.

Porque ese año el festival iba a ser una pesadilla.

El final de la temporada 3 fue una de las más intensas que ha visto en su vida, a veces seguía preguntándose como es que él va a hacer algo y como destacaría entre los demás y más aún…

¿Cómo evitar que ocurra la caída de Vale?

Tenía miedo.

 _ **Miedo de fallar.**_

Él puso una mano en su cara estresado.

-Ok, clase terminada, recuerden estudiar para los próximos exámenes. – Declaró Glynda, los estudiantes se iban hiendo a receso poco a poco.

Russel se giró a ayudar a Jaune… solo para ver que el rubio se fue rápidamente de la arena dejándolo solo en el lugar, él suspiró una vez más y ajustó su gorro a su cabeza y se fue de la arena sin decir nada más.

Sin contar de que Weiss lo veía… un poco preocupada.

. . . .

* * *

 _Cafetería, 12:25pm._

RWBY estaban comiendo en su habitual mesa con RRNL junto a ellos.

-Estábamos en medio de la noche…

-Era de día.

-Estábamos rodeados de ursai…

-Eran dos beowolves.

\- ¡NO PUDIERON CON NOSOTROS!

Era gracioso en cierto sentido ver como Nora contaba su sueño y como Ren le corregía.

El chico asiático suspiró. – Ha estado teniendo este sueño ya casi desde hace un mes.

-Que interesante. – Dijo Yang riendo un poco.

Ahora mismo en la mesa Blake leía un libro, mientras que Weiss se lijaba las uñas, Ruby estaba sentada frente a Russel quien tenía una expresión perdida, como apagada.

Ruby le dio un codazo a Pyrrha, quien estaba comiendo espagueti cuando volteó a su compañera, la rosa le señaló a Russel, quien estaba jugando con su comida con una expresión de pocos amigos, la pelirroja tragó su espagueti y lanzó una mirada preocupada, entonces con su pie tocó la rodilla de Weiss, quien frunció el ceño y miró hacia Pyrrha, las dos chicas pelirrojas señalaron al chico a lado de ella disimuladamente.

Weiss volteó a su lado y era verdad, su líder tenía una expresión rara.

"Bueno, qué se le puede hacer" Pensó ella, entonces tosió falsamente.

Eso no captó la atención de él.

Ella gruñó un poco. – Russel.

Nada, nada de nada.

Eso hizo que una vena apareciera en su cabeza.

\- ¡PRESTAME ATENCIÓN CUANDO TE HABLÓ IDIOTA! – Exclamó la reina de las nieves, llamando la atención de toda la mesa, y de algunos cuantos también.

Russel parpadeó y volteó a su compañera. – Oh, perdón Weiss me fui al más allá unos segundos.

Él se sintió raro al ver 7 pares de ojos mirándolo.

-Russel… ¿estas bien? – Preguntó Ruby.

 _¿Estás bien…?_

-Si, lo estoy ¿por qué? – Preguntó Russel alzando una ceja.

Pyrrha entonces intervino.

-B-Bueno, es que después de tu pelea con Jaune has estado… como apagado, como si algo te molestara.

 _Como si algo te molestara…_

-Nada me molesta, tus preocupaciones son tontas. – Dijo él. - ¡De verdad estoy bien, no se preocupen!

Y lanzó su siempre confiable sonrisa.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos. – No, no lo estas.

Él frunció el ceño. – Si lo estoy Weiss, no insistas.

\- ¡Solo dinos tu problema! ¡Te podemos ayudar! – Exclamó Yang un poco molesta ante la terquedad de su líder, Blake por su parte bajó el libro y vio a Russel algo consternada, Nora lo miraba muy preocupada y Ren con ojos analíticos.

 _Te podemos ayudar…_

 _Una imagen de su padre sonriéndole tristemente mientras la casa se caía en llamas._

 _-Lo siento Russel_

 **No, no pueden…**

\- ¡ **HE DICHO QUE ESTOY BIEN**! – Lo exclamó de la manera más oscura y terrorífica, sus ojos tapados por su capucha y su puño golpeando la mesa partiendo su bandeja de comida sobre exaltando a todas las personas a su alrededor.

…

Cuando él agitó la cabeza y vio lo que hizo, tragó y miró hacia sus compañeros…

Había expresiones mixtas, pero tres eran las predominante.

El miedo, sorpresa y temor.

Entonces se escuchó un gritó de dolor, él volteó a ver a tres del equipo JWBL molestando a una chica faunas de grandes orejas de conejo…

Velvet Scarlatina.

Otro recuerdo apareció en su mente.

 _Esta vez era una mujer peliverde dándole la espalda, ella estaba viendo la puesta de sol y él la miraba desde atrás, en este recuerdo él parecía tener 8 años._

 _\- ¡Lo siento tanto! – Exclamó el Russel pequeño mientras estaba arrodillado y suplicando disculpas. - ¡N-No quería que nada de esto pasara!_

 _La chica no volteó, simplemente se quedó mirando la puesta de sol._

 _-Me iré a Atlas y no hay nada que puedas hacer. – Dijo y volteó a verlo con los ojos más fríos que un niño de esa edad pueda recibir._

" _Es tu culpa que papá este muerto."_

Eso hizo clic en Russel al ver esa escena, y un sentimiento de no poder hacer nada lo invadió.

Como aquella vez…

"¡¿Cómo es posible que este maldito pasase por eso?!" Pensaba apretando los dientes.

Pero no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos y trayendo consigo casi toda la atención de la cafetería se hizo camino hacia los bullies, Velvet tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Ya basta por favor!

-Tch, que risa, son reales, deberías trabajar en un circo. – Dijo entre risas Cardin.

Sky rio por eso mientras que Dove frunció el ceño. – Cardin, creo que es suficiente.

El chico alto se volteó a Dove y solo hizo un "tsk".

-Tu debes saber que estos animales pertenecen a un circo, no a Beacon.

\- ¡No digas eso! – Exclamó Dove, sentía que algo iba pasar y no sería nada bueno.

Entonces una mano agarró la mano de Cardin que sostenía la oreja derecha de Velvet, los cuatro voltearon para encontrarse a Russel, sus ojos eran tapados por la oscuridad de su capucha.

Esto es la primera reunión no oficial del equipo CRDL.

Pero sería diferente…

Cardin frunció el ceño. - ¿Tu qué Thrush?

-Nada, solo me preguntó porque no dejas a esta chica…

\- ¿Chica? ¿Dónde? – Dijo él entre risas. – En serio Rus, debes saber que no todos pueden estar en Beacon.

-Ella esta en segundo año Cardin. – Dijo Russel y lo tomó del cuello haciéndolo bajar para verlo a los ojos. – Ella tiene todo el privilegio de patearnos el culo de aquí hacia Atlas.

El aire tenso se hizo notar, de las dos figuras salían auras peligrosas, Dove los veía con miedo mientras Sky se puso en pose de preparación por si algo pasaba.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

La campana sonó, Russel soltó bruscamente a Cardin y lo miró al ojo muerto.

-Si esto vuelve a pasar, te las veras conmigo. – Concluyó antes de irse con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja, Velvet vio con un poco de miedo a Russel… pero se sintió agradecida por ese acto.

WBY y RRNL vieron eso con preocupación.

Algo definitivamente lo molestaba.

. . . .

* * *

 _Salón de Clases, 12:58pm._

\- ¡OK Clase! ¡Vamos a darle un toque diferente a la clase! – Exclamó el Dr. Oobleck. - ¡Vamos a hablar del punto de vista de ustedes como es ser un cazador!

Claro, después de todo ya habían hecho un examen la semana pasada y haciendo puro contenido.

Russel en esta ocasión estaba con Blake, Weiss y Yang estaban un poco más lejos, ella lo miraba atentamente, después de esa pequeña escena en la cafetería, Velvet también lo veía preocupada, sabía o tenía un presentimiento que algo iba a hacer explotar a su líder tarde o temprano, Pyrrah junto con Ruby también lo veían, Nora de vez en cuando lo miraba también un poco preocupada, Ren tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

\- ¡Comenzaremos por usted Sr. Winchester! – Dijo Oobleck.

Cardin solo hizo un "tch". – Pues… para mi ser un cazador es dinero, solo tienes que matar grimms y evitar que mueras.

Eso obtuvo algunos gruñidos de parte de casi todo el salón.

-Hmm, interesante Sr. Winchester. – Dijo Oobleck tomando un sorbo de su café. – Aunque tiene razón, ser cazador implica algunos privilegios económicos, no deje que eso se le meta por mucho tiempo en la cabeza.

El chico solo hizo un "tsk".

\- ¡Srta. Nikos! ¡Su turno!

Pyrrha salió de su trance y respondió la pregunta. – B-Bueno… aun no sé, pero lo que si sé es que q-quiero hacer una diferencia.

\- ¡Interesante! ¡Dinero y hacer la diferencia! ¡Srta. Belladona!

Blake miró a Oobleck y respondió.

-Hacer un mundo donde faunos y humanos convivan en paz.

Eso hizo que la tensión en el salón de clases, Cardin miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, totalmente en desacuerdo con eso.

-… Por favor levanten la mano los alumnos que han sido discriminados por ser un faunos o faunas. – Dijo Oobleck dejando la taza a un lado.

Velvet tragó y levantó la mano un poco miedosa, al igual varios alumnos en el salón.

\- ¡Inaceptable! Alumnos recuerden que no hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros los humanos y los faunos, si no logramos cambiar, la historia se repetirá una y otra vez.

Oobleck se puso a contar. – Dinero, hacer la diferencia y hacer un mundo más justo, ¡Srta. Rose!

Ruby se exaltó. - ¡S-S-SI!

-Dígame, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo al ser una vez cazadora?

Ruby empezó a jugar con sus dedos, nerviosa, demasiado; la única razón por la que quería ser cazadora era para ser igual a su madre.

Quería ser una heroína.

-B-Bueno… siempre leí esos libros de héroes salvando el día, salvando a todo el mundo y yo siempre soñaba con ser algún día como ellos y… bueno creo que ese es mi objetivo al ser cazadora, poder ser una heroína y salvar a todos.

Russel si bien no había prestado atención a casi nada, cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de la rubí, sintió… su sangre hervir cuando un recuerdo más apareció en su cabeza.

 _-Tu tienes lo necesario para ser un héroe Russel. – Dijo su padre señalando su pecho._

 _\- ¡¿Tú crees?! – Preguntó el niño emocionado._

 _\- ¡Claro! Después de todo eres mi hijo y serás alguien grande en la vida. – Concluyó con una gran sonrisa._

\- ¡Sr. Thrush! ¡Su turno! – Al escuchar la voz del doctor, Russel agitó la cabeza varias veces y miró que todos lo miraban esperando su respuesta. - ¡Bueno! ¡Responda Sr. Thrush!

-Ah, eh, bueno yo…

 _No quiero ser un héroe._

Cuando dijo eso todos lo miraron con confusión, Oobleck hizo un "hmm".

\- ¡Especifique por favor!

Russel tosió. – Yo creo que ser un héroe es algo fantasioso, muy irreal, las personas que piensan así son porque no han madurado lo suficiente o porque no conocen el mundo real, porque una cosa es realidad y la otra ficción, cuando se den cuenta de que ser un "héroe" implica que no puedes salvar a todo el mundo ahí van a ver la diferencia, a su vez los que intentaron ser héroes ya están muertos, y porque este mundo no necesita un héroe, necesitan a un maldito profesional capaz de todo.

…

 _Sniff Sniff_.

Russel escuchó ese sonido, era como si alguien iba a empezar a llorar, él miró a todas partes buscando el origen de ese sonido…

Hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera descubierto.

Cuando vio de donde provenía ese sonido sintió su estomago dar cuatro vueltas y chocar contra el suelo.

Era Ruby al borde de las lágrimas, Pyrrha intentaba consolarla, cuando el timbre sonó Ruby usando su semblanza salió disparada del salón dejando pétalos de rosa en el aíre, la pelirroja se paró y salió corriendo a buscar a la rubí, pero no sin antes mirar a Russel.

Le lanzó una mirada de… decepción.

Nora salió también a buscar a su líder, ni se inmuto a mirarlo.

Ren también.

Oh, pero lo peor estaba a punto de venir…

Yang lo tomó del hombro, él volteó y miró a la chica quien tenía sus ojos vueltos rojos.

- **Más te vale tener una explicación para esto** … - Dijo antes de irse a buscar a su hermana. – Vamos Blake, no quiero estar en el mismo espacio que este por los momentos.

Blake iba a hablar, pero simplemente calló y se paró de su asiento y se fue con Yang, Weiss fue tras de ellas, pero le lanzó una mirada a su compañero, una de mirada neutra, pero por dentro ella estaba preocupada.

Y poco a poco todos los alumnos se fueron hiendo…

Hasta que quedó él solo en el salón.

Él sintió todo su pecho apretarse demasiado, tosió demasiado fuerte y puso sus manos en su cabeza, un dolor increíble se apoderó de él y no sabía que hacer, había… dejado que sus sentimientos de la tierra se hayan mezclado con los recuerdos de Russel, se sentía tan mal que no tenía fuerzas de pararse.

Simplemente… Apestaba.

Oobleck veía a Russel, quería ayudar al chico estresado con su problema, pero… en esos mismos instantes creía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo.

"Hmm, dinero, hacer la diferencia, ser un héroe y ser un profesional, que interesante"

. . . .

* * *

 _Noche, 9:35pm._

 _Yang y yo vamos a pasar la noche en donde RRNL._

Fue el mensaje que le dejó Blake, él estaba completamente seguro que algo iba a pasar y estaba en lo correcto, la rubia del equipo estaba furiosa con él por haber hecho llorar a Ruby, pero por más que se arrepentía de decir eso… lo que había dicho era totalmente real.

Ahora mismo Russel estaba en la terraza mirando las estrellas, buscando si alguna le tenía una respuesta en este momento de crisis que vivía.

"Esto es demasiado…" Pensó suspirando, él estaba vestido en sus pijamas, pero decidió no ir a la habitación porque no se sentía en sus máximos ánimos de mirar a alguien, se ajustó el gorro de su suéter a su cabeza.

Entonces sintió a alguien acercarse por detrás e intentar poner su mano en su hombro, él rápidamente agarró la mano de esa persona y la miró a los ojos.

Era Weiss en su bata de dormir y el cabello suelto.

Ella parecía sorprendida de que él le agarrase la mano antes siquiera tocarlo, él por otro lado la soltó y suspiró.

-Em, lo siento Weiss. – Dijo él soltándola. – No sabía que eras tú.

Weiss simplemente negó. – No importa.

Russel la miró unos momentos, ella también lo miró, se han conocido casi más por un mes y ella sentía que no conocía del todo a su compañero, si bien él es una persona que no deja que sus sentimientos negativos salgan a la luz, hoy vio un lado angustiado y estresado de él que no había visto.

-… ¿Ahora me vas a contar que pasa por tu cabeza o qué? – Preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

"Si quieres sé un poco más amable con tus palabras" Pensó con un tic en la ceja.

-… Es complicado.

-Pues ayúdame a entenderlo. – Dijo ella mirando las estrellas.

Russel gruñó. – Weiss de verdad, no me siento de animos para-

-Lo que dijiste en la clase de Oobleck es lo más cierto que he escuchado jamás. – Dijo ella interrumpiéndolo. – Y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero… la cosa es que hay personas en Remnant que piensan que pueden ser héroes, y no hay que culparlos, es un simple sueño para todos aquellos que piensan así, como Ruby.

Los ojos de Russel se oscurecieron por su capucha al oír eso.

-Lo que quiero decir… - Dijo ella suspirando. – Es que no hay nada de malo pensar así, de seguro alguna vez pensaste así ¿no?

Russel no dijo nada, él solo gruñó.

-Yo… si solía pensar, así como Ruby, como cualquier niño pequeño en Remnant. – Comenzó. – Em, mi papá, yo lo veía como un superhéroe, unas de las personas más increíbles y fuertes de este mundo, él me entrenó por mis primeros años de vida, si tu me preguntases ahora mismo quien es la persona más poderosa del mundo, yo diría mi papá, incluso más que otras personas con más renombre, pero…

\- ¿Pero…? – Preguntó Weiss.

Él suspiró. – Pasaron ciertas cosas en mi niñez que no estoy listo para contar, cuando tenga las fuerzas necesarias… se los contare todo, pero ahora no.

Weiss asintió, un poco aliviada de que él se abriera un poco hacía ella, claro no consiguió mucho, pero era algo, ella suspiró y se paró y lo miró por unos segundos… hasta que puso su mano en la cabeza encapuchada de Russel.

Él la miró con sorpresa, ella por su parte se sonrojó un poco.

Weiss tosió un poco. – Bueno… creo que jamás había dicho esto, pero confío en ti para que arregles todo esto, y también quería decirte que mañana vamos al Bosque de Emerald.

Él sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante tal acto, jamás en la serie Weiss había mostrado tanta… dulzura hacia una persona en la serie, igual ¿Qué lo hacia tan diferente para que ella fuera así con él?

Quién sabe.

Él miró a Weiss, y por primera vez en todo el día, sonrío mostrando sus caninos casi afilados.

\- ¡Gracias Weiss! ¡Me alegra tener una compañera como tú!

Eso hizo que la peliblanca se sonrojara aun más de lo normal, empezó a decir cosas incoherentes y se fue rápidamente dejando solo a Russel quien rio ante eso y empezó a ver las estrellas una vez más.

Por otro lado, Jaune Arc quien escuchó toda esa conversación estaba recapacitando su sueño de ser un héroe como había pensado, desde que JWBL se formó ha tenido varios problemas entre asignaciones, notas y compañeros, él había notado que Russel estaba pasando por un momento difícil hoy, y estaba peleado un poco con su equipo, a veces se preguntaba como Russel se llevaba tan bien con su equipo, quería eso con su equipó, pero…

\- ¡Jauney! ¡Compañero necesito que me hagas el trabajo de Oobleck! – Exclamó Cardin desde adentro.

\- ¡Haz tu propio trabajo Cardin! – Exclamó Dove.

Jaune suspiró, mañana iba a ser un día largo.

. . . .

* * *

 _Bosque de Emerald, 10:32am._

Russel estaba recostado sobre un árbol mientras veía los arboles de hojas rojas del bosque, habían venido en un bullhead varios equipos de primer año para recolectar algo de los arboles que se llamaba "sap" o miel como él prefería llamarlo.

El viaje fue incomodo, él se aisló en una esquina mientras miraba el paisaje, pudo sentir una mirada una y otra vez de una misma persona.

Ruby.

Él suspiró mientras se masajeaba los ojos, creía que si dormía un buen rato se le iba a quitar la pesadez del pecho, pero nada amaneció igual que ayer.

"Entrenados para matar monstruos y pasamos a ser recolectores… de no sé que carajo" Pensó él negando y quitando su séptimo envase del árbol.

-Russel. – Él volteó para encontrar a Blake con un envase también en las manos.

-Oh Blake, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. – Dijo simplemente. – Solo quería saber si… de verdad estas bien.

\- ¿E-Eh? – Él estaba confundido.

-Quiero decir… que desde ayer has estad-

-Blake, ya. – Dijo y la paró bruscamente, eso hizo que ella se sorprendiera un poco, aunque no lo demostrase. – Sé que están preocupados y todo, pero… ahora no, pero te prometo aclarar cosas más tarde ¿ok?

Blake se le quedó viendo a los ojos azules semi-tapados por su capucha, ella suspiró y asintió.

-Ok… supongo que Yang sigue molesta conmigo.

Blake se vio un poco triste. – Si… ella comentó que por ahora prefería estar con un ursa que a estar contigo en estos momentos.

"Eso duele" Pensó riendo un poco dolido.

-Seeh, me lo imaginaba. – Dijo él, ella se veía estoica ahora, pero por dentro tenía un sinfín de emociones de angustia, molestia y tristeza ante la negatividad de Russel de admitir que no estaba bien.

-… ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Em, claro ponte cómoda. – Dijo él, ella asintió mientras ponía su envase a un lado y se sentaba a lado de su líder, a lo lejos RRNL, Yang y Weiss parecían divertirse y hablar mientras recolectaban sap, él suspiró mientras veía eso, Blake por su parte cerró los ojos, esto se sentía… tranquilo.

…

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga qué? – Preguntó Jaune sin creer lo que había escuchado.

Cardin sonrió, Sky tenía una expresión de incredulidad al igual que Dove, solo que este estaba más enojado que nada.

-Quiero que tú, agarres este envase. – Dijo y le puso el envase bruscamente en su pecho. – Y se lo tires a ese maldito de ahí.

Concluyo él señalando a Russel quien estaba recostado en un árbol a lado de su compañera silenciosa Blake.

-P-Pero es Russel, él no nos ha hecho na-

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡Ese desgraciado se cree la gran cosa porque tiene a tres chicas hermosas en su equipo y me da asco! ¡Así que le lanzaras esa mierda ahora mismo!

Jaune iba a decir algo entonces recordó algo que le dijo su padre antes de partir sin que nadie más supiera…

 _Si no eres capaz de tomar las cosas con tus propias manos, nunca serás capaz de valerte por ti mismo…_

Eso hizo como un clic en el caballero idiota.

-No…

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- ¡He dicho que no! – Exclamó Jaune. - ¡S-Soy el líder de este equipo no tú! ¡No obedeceré ordenes tuyas y menos para dañar a mis amigos!

Y concluyó lanzando el envase a Cardin, esta se rompió en el pecho de él esparciendo todo su contenido, Sky al ver eso abrió los ojos como platos y Dove no pudo evitar casi reírse ante la cara de impacto de Jaune.

- **¿Acaso crees que te respetaría como líder? ¿Alguien como tu quien entro con fraudes a este lugar? –** Dijo él en tono oscuro y acercándose poco a poco a su líder, Jaune parecía que los colores de su cara se iban yendo poco a poco.

Su secreto estaba siendo revelado.

-Cardin, e-e-

\- **¡CÁLLATE!** – Exclamó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Jaune, Dove intentó detenerlo, pero Cardin simplemente era más fuerte, levantó al chico pelicastaño y lo aventó contra un árbol.

Pero entonces se escuchó un **GRR…**

\- ¡URSA! – Exclamó Sky y salió corriendo, esta era una gigante, Cardin al ver la criatura se congeló, intentó hacer algo, pero no pudo, no se podía mover.

\- ¡MUEVETE! – Exclamó alguien y lo tumbó, la garra de la criatura paso por centímetros.

Cardin al ver quien era su salvador sintió su habla irse.

Era Jaune con Crocea Mors en mano y escudo también.

\- ¡Tenemos que matar a este desgraciado! – Exclamó él. - ¡Saca tu mazo y acabemos con esto!

Cardin iba a protestar, pero simplemente no podía.

-Que mierda… - Suspiró y sacó su mazo y se puso en pose de ataque.

\- ¡Acabemos con esto! – Dijo Jaune y los dos fueron al ataque.

El ursa dio un rugido poderoso y fue hacia los dos compañeros, Jaune se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de la bestia, y clavando su espada en la espalda de este, el ursa dio un sonido de quejido que fue callado por un fuerte golpe en la cara con el mazo de Cardin, él cambió su funcionalidad a dust de fuego, dándole otro golpe en el estómago creando una explosión, este explotó parte de su estómago de la criatura, Jaune dio un salto desde la espalda del ursa y bajando y con un limpio slash cortó la cabeza de la criatura, la cabeza de esta rodó.

Los ataques fueron tan rápidos que el ursa no le dio tiempo de responder a los ataques de Jaune y Cardin.

…

-Em, Jaune.

\- ¿Si Cardin?

-… Te debo una disculpa.

-Lo sé, pero también se la debes a Velvet de segundo.

-… Mierda.

Pero sin que los dos supieran, algunas personas veían eso con admiración, Cardin y Jaune cuando no discutían eran una pareja de guerreros increíbles, entonces apareció Dove con una vena en la cabeza reclamando algo, Sky por su parte apareció con una risa nerviosa, para ser golpeado en la cabeza fuertemente por el gigante Winchester y se veía como después Cardin rodeaba su brazo alrededor de Jaune y reían un poco.

Russel vio eso con una sonrisa, al parecer el equipo JWBL si tenían un futuro juntos.

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando recordó que le debía una disculpa a alguien.

-Blake.

\- ¿Si…? – Preguntó ella a su lado viendo eso igual.

-Reúne a todos en nuestra habitación.

\- ¿Cómo que a todos?

-A todos Blake, a todos. – Dijo y se fue con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 6:45pm._

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos aquí otra vez? – Preguntó Ren, él y el resto de RRNL estaban en la mesa del comedor del equipo RWBY.

Weiss suspiró. – No sé, Russel dijo que quería a todos aquí.

-Me preguntó para que… - Gruñó Yang, aún molesto por lo que pasó.

-Ya Yang… - Decía Ruby a su lado.

Blake leía un libro, Pyrrha estaba como que nerviosa por algo, Nora tenía su típica sonrisa alegre.

Entonces Russel salió con dos bandejas, las dos tapadas por un trapo, RRNL vieron como WBY dejaban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se prepararon para el plato.

-Em, aquí tienen. – Dijo poniendo las dos bandejas en la mesa y los destapó, una bandeja tenía arroz con mariscos y otras especies de mar.

-… Bueno, si quieren se pueden servir.

Al ver como WBY se servía y comían sin chistar, sus expresiones eran graciosas, Weiss tenía las mejillas sonrojadas mientras tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, Yang a pesar de estar enojada con él, no podía negarle un plato a Russel, y Blake que hablar, no sabían si eran su imaginación, pero parecía que el moño de su cabeza se movía.

El equipo RRNL se vieron al mismo tiempo, Ren se encogió de hombros y fue el primero en servirse, Nora al ver a su mejor amigo hacer eso también se sirvió, Pyrrha un poco dudosa también lo hizo, Ruby fue la ultimo, veía ese plato algo extraño, aunque el olor era sabroso y decía que… la comiera.

RRNL al mismo tiempo probaron el plato, y tan pronto como hicieron eso sus ojos abrieron.

…

La primera bandeja quedó vacía más rápido de lo que Russel tardó en hacerla.

-Ah~~, estuvo sabroso. – Dijo Nora palmeándose la barriga. – O sea, ya había probado las panquecas de Rusy pero esto es otro nivel~.

-Que plato tan… delicioso por no decir raro, ¿de dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó Ren mirando a Russel.

-No me pregunten, solo disfruten. – Dijo riendo.

"Les hice una paella, esa verga no es venezolana, pero sentí que era el momento de hacerlo" Pensó él viendo a Ruby recostada en la cama de Yang con una expresión de satisfacción, Yang tenía una expresión de estar más feliz, Weiss parecía más calmada mientras hacía tarea con Pyrrha, quien a su vez tenía un ligero rubor imaginando a cierto chico cocinándole así para ella y Blake bueno leía mientras sonreía.

"Bueno todo o nada" Pensó él.

-Em, ¿Ruby? – Le llamó él.

-Hmm~.

-H-Hay algo que quiero darte, como ofrenda de disculpas. – Dijo él, Ruby se sentó automáticamente al escuchar eso, aunque Yang se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

Russel trajo la segunda bandeja y la destapo y todos los sueños de la rosa se hicieron realidad.

Era una montaña literal de galletas de chispas de chocolate y una nota que decía.

 _SOLO PARA RUBY, LO SIENTO._

Al no decir nada, Russel se asustó un poco y puso la bandeja en el escritorio.

\- ¿No las quieres? Que mal, creo que le diré a Nora que se las co-

Pero no terminó cuando sintió que la rubí se estrelló contra su pecho, el impacto hizo que él perdiera el balance y cayera en la cama de Weiss, esta dijo "¡Mi cama!" al ver eso.

\- ¡GRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS! ¡TEPERDONOTEPERDONOTEPERDONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Decía a alta velocidad con una gran sonrisa hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

\- ¡OYE QUIERO UN ABRAZO~! – Exclamó Nora abalanzándose hacia los dos y abrazando también a Russel, ahora él era abrazado por dos de las chicas más lindas de primer año.

Russel tenía espirales en los ojos, aunque devolvió el abrazo a las dos riendo, Yang empezó a reírse al ver esa escena, Ren negaba con una sonrisa, mientras que Weiss tenía una vena mientras exclamaba otra vez "¡Mi cama!", Blake observaba eso con ojos de curiosidad desde su litera y Pyrrha vio eso con una sonrisa tanto forzada.

"Me pregunto que escondes Russel..." Pensó Blake, pero ella simplemente sonrió al ver como Yang levantaba a Russel y le daba fuerte palmadas en la espalda ante los reclamos de Ruby a su hermana que no hiciera eso.

Al parecer las cosas iban a volver como eran antes.

. . . .

* * *

 _Atlas, 11:35pm._

Una mujer peliverde veía desde lo más alto de un edificio el cielo estrellado, ella tenía una gran figura, ojos marrones y tenía el uniforme de la milicia de ese reino con una espada en su cintura, veía el cielo y entonces sacó su scroll mientras buscaba el número de cierta persona.

 _Russel el mocoso._

Ella sonrió y suspiró.

"Nos veremos pronto Russel~."

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Ya a este punto estoy terminando como que el primer arco, o sea el volumen 1, aunque faltan unos capítulos más y entraría a lo que sería el volumen 2, aunque ya saben que van a haber muchos cambios con respecto a lo que pasó en la serie original, seguirán la misma línea.**

 **Dejando eso en claro, nos vemos~.**


	7. Estudiar Desde Cero

**LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Habrían pasado unas semanas más después de lo ocurrido en el Bosque de Emerald, desde ese entonces el equipo JWBL ha estado trabajando eficazmente escalando y posicionándose entre los mejores 5 equipos de primer año.

Hablando de equipo…

Actualmente me da risa y un poco de nervios a la vez porque mi equipo es el _#1_ actualmente, bueno, aunque tenías razón porque si tienes a Weiss Schnee como compañera, Blake Belladona con su intelecto y Yang Xiao Long partiendo culos en la clase de Goodwitch tienes un gran equipo.

Y hablando de notas…

Bueno es mejorable considerando que Blake y Weiss son las mejores sin duda del equipo en cuanto a notas, intentó acercarme, pero mis notas no superan de los 60 puntos y Yang…

Bueno es mejor que ustedes vean…

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona, Salón de Clases 7:25am._

Glynda se ajustó los lentes mirando a cuatro alumnos en específico, a sus lados estaban los demás profesores de Beacon viendo a dichos alumnos.

-Ok jóvenes, como saben ustedes están aquí porque sus rendimientos académicos no han sido… muy satisfactorio.

Yang estaba sentada en la primera fila con sus manos en su cara, Jaune tenía una nube debajo de él lloviendo números en rojo, Cardin también estaba ahí gruñendo.

-… Si bien su rendimiento en clases como la de combate es más que excelente, sus otras materias dan mucho que desear. – Concluyó Glynda mirando a los demás profesores.

Max, el hombre toro medía 2,01m, y pequeños cuernos de toro en su frente y ojos rojos.

-En especial la materia de matemática y calculo ha sido un problema grave para ciertos chicos, por ejemplo, el Sr. Arc y la Srta. Xiao Long tienen las notas más bajas de mi clase. – Dijo el señor Max.

Yang sentía como su alma se iba por su boca y Jaune quería morir.

La señora Peach, quien no es tan señora, 33 años, cabello negro, ojos color zafiro y una figura envidiable era una mujer dulce, pero… en clases era otra historia.

-B-Bueno en mi clase si he tenido uno y que otro… en especial a Cardin y Jaune, ellos tienen las notas más bajas, al igual que Yang

\- ¡El Sr. Arc si bien ha improvisado, no ha dado lo suficiente como para eximir mi asignación!, ¡Eso también va para la Srta. Xiao Long!

-Jojo~, gracias a Oum mi clase es la menos raspada. – Rio Peter. – Pero estos tres jóvenes en especifico no llevan vida conmigo…

 _Adiós Bumblebee, fue un gusto tenerte._

Yang tenía lagrimas anime bajar de sus ojos, Jaune ya estaba en otro plano y los ojos de Cardin estaban en blanco al igual que su mente.

Glynda asintió y volvió a mirar a los alumnos. – Ustedes tres son los peores alumnos en cuanto a notas de todo primer año, me sorprende ver que usted Srta. Xiao Long, este aquí considerando que su hermana menor tiene mejores notas que usted, no altas, pero si mejores.

Eso se clavó como una flecha en el pecho de la rubia.

"Mierda~ duele~"

Ella volteó entonces a los otros dos. – Ustedes que decir, el Sr. Winchester ha estado flaqueando desde que llegó, y el Sr. Arc es sin dudas uno de los peores de todo primer año.

Que en paz descansen soldados caídos.

-…Bueno, siguiendo los profesores hemos decidido que después de muchas repeticiones y demás, se ha decidido que, si no pasan la siguiente repetición, nos veremos implicados en hacer que presenten exámenes en vacaciones de navidad.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Exclamaron todos con incredulidad.

-Y la próxima repetición será dentro de dos semanas, así que estudien~~. – Dijo Peter.

…

 _Comedor, 12:45pm._

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah~ - Lloriqueaba Yang con la cara pegada a la mesa.

Todos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-Yang, creo en ti y yo estoy seguro q-

Pero Russel fue interrumpido. - ¡No entiendes, dijeron que si no paso la siguiente recuperación tendré que repetir hasta las vacaciones de navidad~~~!

\- ¿Quién te manda a tener bajas notas? – Dijo bruscamente Blake, eso se clavó como una flecha en la cabeza de la rubia.

-Papá no estará nada feliz con esto. – Añadió Ruby y otra flecha se clavó en la cabeza de Yang.

-No digas que te lo dije. – Dijo Weiss suspirando añadiendo otra flecha.

Russel solo suspiró. – No ayudan saben.

Weiss solo hizo un "hmph", Blake siguió leyendo su libro y Ruby empezó a silbar ignorando la mirada de Russel.

-Rusy, ¿Cómo a ti te va? – Preguntó Nora a lado de él.

-Lo suficientemente bien como para que Weiss no me grite. – Dijo Russel riendo ignorando el "¡Oye!" de la reina de las nieves. – Pero ya, Yang debemos ponernos manos a las obras y sacarte de esta situación.

\- "¿Sacarte?" Sabes que ella es grande ¿no? – Dijo Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

-No seas así, es nuestra compañera y no la pienso dejar morir. – Concluyó levantándose. - ¿Quién me acompaña?

Pyrrha rio y se levantó. – Creo que puedo ayudar.

\- ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Exclamó Yang abalanzándose hacia Pyrrha quien tambaleó ante el impacto de la dragón hacia ella, ese contacto hizo que los pechos de ambas se juntaran, cosa que Russel se sonrojó y volteó ante la mirada de peligro de Weiss.

\- ¡Yo también apoyaré! – Exclamaron Nora y Ruby, Ren rio algo exasperado y Blake cerró su libro.

-Supongo que todos ayudaremos. – Concluyó Blake, Yang casi se le salen lágrimas.

\- ¡SON LOS MEJORES~~!

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 3:34pm._

-Me rindo. – Dijo Yang pegando la cabeza del escritorio.

\- ¡Estudia Xiao Long, es tu culpa que estas en esta situación! – Exclamó Weiss con los dientes vueltos como los de un tiburón.

-T-Tu puedes Y-Yang… - Intentó apoyar Ruby fallando en el intento.

Russel al ver eso no pudo evitar una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, él estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con Pyrrha a su lado y Nora al otro, Ren estaba leyendo un libro sobre hierbas a lado de Blake quien leía algo… un poco más interesante.

"Bueno, esto tengo que arreglarlo de alguna forma" Pensó suspirando para entonces pararse.

-Ok, iré por unos libros a la biblioteca ¿quién me acom-

No terminó cuando Pyrrha, tan veloz como la semblanza de Ruby ya estaba junto a la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, eso hizo que una gota estilo anime bajara por su cabeza.

\- ¡Solo vayan por más libros! – Exclamó Weiss con una vena en la frente, dándole con una regla en la cabeza a Yang

-Auwiee~~ - Exclamó ella con un chichón y lagrimas anime

-Bueno qué coño, vamos Pyrrha. – Dijo Russel saliendo con la espartana, quien levantó el puño disimuladamente.

Pero, por un lado, al ver eso; Nora hizo un puchero pensando "Yo quería ir con Rusy~~" pero no podía porque Ren le dijo que estudiara también, Blake tenía una ligera sensación de algo desagradable en el pecho, Ruby vio como su compañera se iba con Russel con una sonrisa plastificada y Weiss, al darse cuenta de lo que hizo le dio más fuerte en la cabeza a Yang quien se quejó, Ren parpadeó ante el aire tenso de la habitación.

"Me pregunto qué pasa…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Camino a la Biblioteca._

Pyrrha estaba nerviosa, algo insegura, ya habrían pasado unos minutos de caminata y tenía a su lado a Russel con una expresión calmada, serena y parecía tener ninguna preocupación.

"Tengo que hablar algo con él o si no, no tendré más oportunidades así" Pensó con su tren de pensamientos a por mil.

-Déjame adivinar, estás desesperada por hablar de algo ¿no?

Al oír tales palabras la chica ojiverde se congeló y se sonrojó furiosamente.

\- ¡¿C-C-C-C-C-Co-

-No preguntes como lo sé, simplemente lo sé… y porque eres muy expresiva.

-Oh…

Russel rio para desfortuna de Pyrrha quien miró hacia abajo con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos de la vergüenza que sentía.

Pero él ignoró eso. – Ok… si quieres podemos hablar, después de todos somos amigos.

"Si… amigos." Pensó Pyrrha suspirando.

-Bueno… es que no tuvimos tanto tiempo para socializar entre nosotros, además de nuestros equipos claro. – Aclaró ella jugando con sus dedos nerviosa.

-Hmm, ok ahí si te entiendo, ahora de que querías hablar. – Dijo él con una ceja levantada.

-Em, bueno, t-tu sabes cosas como hobbies, sobre tu familia o tus gustos…

"Bueno, lo de familia no estoy muy seguro…" Pensó él suspirando.

-… Ok, bueno puedo hablarte un poco sobre ti, pero después me dices algo sobre ti.

Ella asintió animadamente, Pyrrha y Russel empezaron a hablar de los gustos del uno y el otro, sobre familias, cosas normales que las personas hablan pues, ella siempre cargaba esa sonrisa consigo, a veces él notaba como ella fingía sonrisas para complacer a las personas… pero este no era el caso, de verdad ella se divertía por cosas tan normales como hablar con alguien sin que esa persona te idolatre demasiado.

"Eso… es triste en cierto sentido, pero no puedo culparla" Pensó con una sonrisa mostrando los caninos

…

Parecía mentira, pero ellos ya habían llegado a la biblioteca.

-Bueno… ¿ahora qué? – Preguntó Pyrrha algo insegura.

-Lo mejor sería separarnos, cada quien busca un libro de una materia y se lo llevamos a Yang para que estudie. – Concluyó él guiñándole el ojo y hiendo por su lado.

Ese guiño hizo que ella se sonrojase, pero agitó la cabeza a los lados y se dio palmadas fuertes en los cachetes.

"¡Tranquilízate!" Pensó, ignorando de alguna manera las personas que tenían una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

Russel cuando fue a buscar libros, agarró desde "Físicas Para Idiotas" hasta uno que dice "Los Principios del Dust para Tontos y Tontas", o sea agarró una de cada asignación, él tenía una torre de como 7 libros.

"Ok, creo que esto será suficiente" Pensó él para asentir y dirigirse a la recepcionista para decirle que se llevaba esos libros, también pensaba si Pyrrha había terminado…

Pero no terminó de pensar cuando chocó con alguien y todos los libros cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡L-Lo siento~! – Exclamó una voz muy conocida…

"Velvet" Pensó él gruñendo parándose y notando a la chica conocida por sus orejas de conejo.

-Descuida… - Dijo él riendo y ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla, ella agarró su mano y de un jalón levantó a la chica quien emitió un "¡MEEP!", ella cayó enfrente de él, sin contar las orejas ella medía exactamente 1,57m, las orejas eran un accesorio para hacerla un poco más alta.

Velvet se sonrojó al estar tan cerca de Russel por lo que se separó rápidamente mirando hacia otra parte.

-L-Lo siento…

-Pareces Pyrrha, siempre te disculpas por algo. – Dijo riendo, eso hzio que ella se sonrojara aún más.

-L-Lo- digo, ¿c-cómo estas Russel?

-Bien, bueno ayudando a Yang en sus estudios.

-O-Oh… si los de segundo oímos eso, al parecer ella c-creo que tenía las peores notas.

"Auch, Yang morirá si se da cuenta que los años superiores saben de sus notas" Pensó él riendo un poco por lo acabada que se vería.

-Neh, se lo tenía merecido por estudiar. – Dijo él riendo un poco. – Pero bueno, soy su líder y no puedo dejarla morir.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Russel se asustó y volteó para encontrarse con una chica alta, como 1,82m, sin contar los tacones que llevaba medía fácilmente 1,80, lo triste era que ella es más alta que él por 6cm, pero bueno, tenía una boina, corset negro, camisa manga larga marrón, pantalones negros y tacones negros también con unos lentes de sol en los ojos.

"¡MARDITA COCO ADEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!, ¡ESTA DEMASIADA BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pensó mordiéndose la uña un poco.

-Bueno, que tenemos aquí. – Dijo riendo la chica pelimarron con un mechón amarillo. – Quien lo diría, no sabía que tenías gusto en los menores Velvet.

\- ¡N-No lo digas así Coco! – Exclamó furiosamente sonrojada mientras daba golpes a Coco quien reía.

"Miren a ese par dispar" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Coco Adel y soy líder del equipo CVFY. – Dijo estirando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Em, Russel Thrush y soy el líder del equipo RWBY. – Dijo él apretando la mano de Coco.

-Hmm~, otro líder, lo apruebo Velvet.

\- ¡Coco!

-Dime novato. – Comenzó Coco rodeando a Russel por su cuello. - ¿Qué te ha parecido Beacon? Dile a tu senpai tus problemas.

-Seeh, olvídate que te llamaré así. – Dijo con un tic en la ceja. – Pero… Beacon es único, creo, no puedo decir que es malo tampoco, bueno la tarea y exámenes si son malvadas, pero de resto está bien.

Coco hizo un "hmm". – Interesante de verdad, no te culpo por las asignaciones, son un dolor de culo todo el tiempo.

-Me lo dices… - Dijo él sintiéndose cansado por alguna razón.

-Bueno, si quieres te adelantó algo de tu primer año. – Dijo y se acercó a la oreja de Russel, cosa lo que él se sonrojó, Velvet tuvo una vena salir en su frente. – Para tu segundo semestre después de vacaciones los de primer año irán a una misión relacionada con grimms o algo así.

"Bueno, eso ya lo sabía, pero gracias de todos modos" Pensó asintiendo.

-Claro, le diré a mi equipo antes de irnos de vacaciones, gracias Coco. – Dijo él, Coco sonrió y…

Le beso en la comisura de los labios.

 _CRASH._

Esa fue la mente de Russel al sentir los labios de la líder de CVFY besarlo, Velvet se sonrojó demasiado, Coco se separó rápidamente y bajó los lentes mostrando sus ojos marrones.

-Tehe~, no hay de que novato.

\- ¡E-Eso qué! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Coco?! – Preguntó con una vena en la frente Velvet.

-Oh vamos, ¿acaso no oíste que los besos son de la buena suerte? Es por eso que se lo di.

\- ¡Lo acabas de conocer! ¡No se supone que hagas eso!

\- ¿Y tú quieres uno también?

\- ¡Claro que sí!

…

Velvet al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, agarró rápidamente a Coco de la parte de atrás de su camisa y se la llevó arrastrada mientras sus orejas de coneja emitían humo como un tren.

-Nos vemos Rus~ - Decía entre risas la chica café.

Russel vio eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"Ok… primero Coco me besa y luego Velvet dice que quiere un beso también." Pensó… con una sonrisa formándose.

-Victoria…

\- ¿Victoria qué Russel…?

Él se congeló, se volteó lentamente hasta encontrarse a Pyrrha con una expresión neutra, con un aura negra rodeándola, al parecer en cierto punto ella apareció justamente en el momento del beso, él empezó a sudar frío por la espalda.

-Em, ue, a, t-a,e…

El aura de Pyrrha se intensificó cuando Russel no podía responder normal a la pregunta.

"Valí vergas…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 7:08pm._

\- ¿Por qué no me quieres decir que te pasó en el ojo?

-Ya te dije, fue un accidente, nada grave, además mi aura ya esta tomando control de eso.

-Como digas, pero no dudes que llegaré al fondo de esto. – Dijo Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

"Ojalá no llegue ni a la mitad." Pensó él riendo con un ojo medio morado.

La tarde de estudios fue… eventual, no estaba seguro del porque Pyrrha le golpeó con uno de los libros y se fuera corriendo sin decir nada más, luego él regresó y notó que ella no había regresado, solo para después Ruby decirle que Pyrrha le había dicho que no se sentía bien y se había ido a la habitación de enfrente.

"Ahora que lo pienso, ella estaba enojada por alguna razón… debería hablar con ella más tarde"

Ahora mismo estaba en sus pijamas, su capucha en su cabeza como siempre, Blake ayudaba a una Yang con el cerebro fundido de información, se podía notar humo saliendo de sus orejas.

-… Creo que con eso es suficiente. – Concluyó Blake suspirando.

-Por fin~~~~~~~~~~ - Exclamó Yang levantándose del sofá estirándose dejando el libro de ciencias sociales en la mesa.

\- ¿Lista Yang? – Preguntó con una ceja levantada Weiss.

-Seeh, no me confío igual queda ya una semana. – Dijo Yang, claro después de todo hoy era viernes en la noche.

-Si sales de esta, por favor no hagas eso nuevamente para el siguiente semestre. – Dijo Russel suspirando, Yang hizo un puchero.

\- ¡Oi! Te recuerdo que no comenzaste bien.

-Claro, pero si tienes a Weiss de compañera tiendo a improvisar un poco.

\- ¡Hmph! Aún sigo diciendo que un 70 es demasiado bajo para un líder.

Russel sintió un tic nervioso en el ojo. – Weiss… no hace falta decir eso.

Weiss solo rodó los ojos, ella ya estaba en su bata de dormir y Blake estaba vestida con su… yukata pijama.

-Ok equipo. – Dijo Yang cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Qué hay de comer?

-Hay sobras del almuerzo, caliéntalas y comételas. – Dijo Russel bebiendo agua.

-Neeh, ¿Y no cocinaras algo?

-Por favor, no pensaran que les cocinaré todo ¿o sí?

…

-Estoy esperando un "no" de ustedes chicas.

-Bueno…

-Es que…

-Tú sabes…

WBY lo dijeron de forma ordenada y concisa que hizo que una gota estilo anime bajará por la cabeza de Russel.

-… ¿Saben algo? Pediré pizza y con eso resolvemos. – Dijo levantándose y hiendo a la puerta. – Ya vuelvo.

Y cerró la puerta dejando solas a WBY.

-… Creo que debes aprender a cocinar Weiss. – Dijo Yang.

\- ¡¿Disculpas?! ¡¿Por qué dices ahora?!

-Bueno, creo que fue algo brusco de nuestra parte dejarle toda la cocina a Russel. – Añadió Blake.

Weiss sintió su ojo hacer un tic nervioso.

\- ¡Ustedes son de lo peor!

. . . .

* * *

 _Balcón._

Russel suspiró, la pizza tardaría unos 20 minutos en hacerse y le iban a avisar desde su scroll cuando iba a estar lista.

"Estoy cansado y no sé porque…" Pensó él sentado en la terraza viendo las estrellas, siempre que estaba estresado o no quería dormir, siempre venía y sentía que las estrellas de alguna manera le tenían las respuestas a los millones de problemas que pasaban por su cabeza, aún más en estos momentos.

Estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no sintió como alguien abría la puerta.

"¿Russel…?" Pensó Pyrrha, ella estaba vestida en sus pijamas, franelilla naranja, pantalones de rayas blancas y naranjas y pantuflas del mismo color, además tenía el cabello suelto.

Ella estaba arrepentida por lo que hizo en la tarde, pero a la vez no, por alguna razón su pecho ardía por recordar aquello que vio en la biblioteca, sintió todo su estomago revolverse y su pecho se había apretado considerablemente.

Ella negó y siguió viendo la espalda de Russel unos momentos más hasta que asintió, fue acercándose poco a poco, en puntillas y lista para sentarse y-

-Oh Pyrrha, ¿Cómo estás?

Y su plan se destruyó en cuestión de minutos, ella dio un "¡MEEP!" y tropezándose y caer encima de algo que amortiguó su caída.

\- ¡Ugh!

\- ¡Mierda!

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando abrió uno su cara se volvió un tomate viviente, más que su cabello.

Había caído encima de Russel, su pecho presionando firmemente contra el de él y sus manos también estaba en el pecho del chico, su capucha se había ido para atrás dejando ver al aire lo que estaba ocultando todas estas semanas.

"¿U-Un mohicano?" Pensó ella, su cabello tenía la forma de un mohicano y era color verde, de verdad si le dijeses a Pyrrha que Russel Thrush tenía un mohicano, no te lo creería.

Pero una cosa era que te lo dijesen y otra era verlo en persona, y él abrió los ojos.

Ojos verdes vieron a ojos azules.

Ella recordó en la situación en que estaba y se volvió a sonrojar, por lo que se separó de él.

\- ¡LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO…! – Y siguió con lo que es para Russel, lo más que ha visto disculparse Pyrrha en toda una vida, lo gracioso era que ella a pesar de agitar los brazos, podía ver la cara sonrojada de la pelirroja y espirales en sus ojos.

\- ¡P-Pyrrha tranquila! – Dijo y puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. - ¡Esta bien, no estoy molesto!

Eso hizo que la chica viera por primera vez con claridad máxima como eran los ojos de Russel sin tener su capucha, eran un azul muy intenso y parecía que ella se perdía en estos.

"No sabía… que sus ojos eran tan intensos" Pensó, pero luego negó y se apartó de él, dándole la espalda, recordando lo que pasó más temprano.

-Em, Py-

-No me hables.

\- ¿Cómo? Pero si-

\- ¡He dicho que no me hables!

"Pero si me está hablando…" Pensó confundido.

-Ok, no te-

\- ¿Sientes algo por Coco?

Eso hizo que él parpadeara unas veces.

\- ¿Coco? No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¡Si sabes! ¡L-Los vi besándose! ¡No lo niegues! – Concluyó, él veía como ella temblaba, no hacía suficiente frío como para hacerla temblar, hasta que él oyó algo…

 _Sniff Sniff._

Russel sintió su pecho pararse al oír como ella sollozaba, no entendía nada, ella no tenía razón para llorar, él no podía con el simple hecho de ver a alguien llorar, ni Ruby…

Ni a Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sentía como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, ella no entendía, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿por qué le dolía el pecho como lo hacía ahora, el simple hecho de ver como Russel era complacido por alguien más le molestaba sin fin…

Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió a Russel ponerse a su lado y sintió una mano en su cabeza, ella volteó para ver una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

-Bueno, no te miento, si ella me besó, pero más que un beso con sentimientos, creo que era uno para sacarme de quicio o molestarme. – Dijo riendo negando. – Por dios es Coco, a ella le encanta jugar y salirse con la suya.

-…E-E-Entonces, ¿no sientes nada por ella?

-Por dios, claro que no. – Esas líneas hizo que ella sonriera, con lagrimas en los ojos se los limpió y le sonrió a Russel.

"Me alegro…" Pensó ella, entonces se congeló y miró a Russel con los ojos aún un poco llorosos.

Russel parecía confundido. - ¿Qué? ¿pasa alg-

No terminó cuando ella lo tomó de la cara y…

Le beso la mejilla con delicadeza.

Eso hizo otro cortocircuito en la cabeza de Russel.

Ella se separó y lo miró, para luego sonreír y poner sus manos detrás de su espalda.

-Nos vemos Russel. – Dijo y se fue alejando de ahí con una gran sonrisa, con una sensación de victoria de algún modo.

Russel agitó la cabeza, sus mejillas acaloradas. - ¡N-No hagas eso tan a la ligera!

Pero ella rio para luego irse de allí dando risitas.

"¡Fui besado por Coco Adel y Pyrrha Nikos en un día, me siento en el paraíso!" Pensó.

. . . .

* * *

 _Dos Semanas después, Día de las repeticiones._

-Ok jóvenes… - Comenzó Glynda dejando unas hojas con preguntas en los puestos de los alumnos. – Hoy comienza una nueva versión de las repeticiones, recuerden que, si fallan una vez más, repetirán en las vacaciones.

Jaune se persignaba, Cardin tomaba aíre mientras se mordía la uña, el resto se notaba un aura de derrota alrededor de ellos.

Yang tenía una sonrisa confiada.

-Sin más que decir…

 _¡Comiencen!_

"Esto será pan comido" Pensó para luego comenzar con uno de los varios exámenes que tenía ese día.

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**


	8. Secretos

**HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~.**

. . . .

* * *

No sé cómo, pero al final de ese día Yang pasó todo.

Tampoco sé si Jaune o Cardin lograron pasar, pero yo supongo que sí.

Bueno llegamos a este punto que estamos terminando el primer semestre.

Y también terminando el volumen 1 de RWBY.

Estoy ansioso, si bien he tenido varias complicaciones, con la ayuda de mi equipo he podido sobrellevar ese peso de encima de querer salvar a todos, a pesar de que ninguna sabe que algo horrible pasará.

Pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo grave esta por suceder…

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona, Habitación de RWBY 12:56pm._

Russel estaba dormido en el sofá de su habitación, estaba abrazando un cojín y su respiración era tranquila, con la particularidad de que Weiss sentada a su lado leyendo un libro, estaban en un silencio cómodo, por fin después de mucho tiempo, había paz en la habitación de RWBY.

\- ¡Llegamos~~!

Bueno hasta ahora.

Weiss cerró su libro y vio a BY entrando con algunas bolsas y poniéndolas en la mesa del comedor.

-Yang, ¿Qué dijimos sobre entrar de esa manera?

-No hacerlo. – Dijo neutramente Blake con ojos aburridos.

-Además, no hagan ruido, lo despertaran. – Dijo, las tres vieron a su líder durmiendo con una expresión relajada.

-Hmm~, se lo merece, después de todo ha estado trabajando muy duro. – Dijo Yang riendo.

-Además de ser buen amigo, líder y un buen cocinero. – Añadió Blake acercándose un poco a Russel, pero Weiss se puso enfrente de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces?... – Preguntó Weiss cruzándose de brazos y una ceja levantada.

Blake parpadeó unas veces. – Em, solo quiero sentarme.

-Esta ocupado, así que siéntate en el sillón. – Dijo Weiss.

-Déjame sentarme en el sofá.

\- ¡No, lo vas a despertar!

-No seas paranoica, no le voy a hacer nada, solo quiero sentarme.

\- ¡He dicho no!

Yang rodó los ojos al ver la discusión estúpida de sus compañeras de equipo.

Ella miró a Russel y, sigilosamente se sentó en el sillón a lado del sofá donde él dormía y sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente que Weiss mentía cuando decía que no estaba interesada en Russel, pero hasta un ciego notaba que la reina de las nieves era muy amable con su líder, incluso más que con el resto, también reía internamente porque Weiss, aún no se daba cuenta de que la competencia por Russel aumentó significativamente, pero a su notó que él emitía un aura cálida que envolvía a todo el mundo, aunque él no lo notase estaba haciendo un cambio significativo.

A pesar de que sí, él no les ha contado casi nada sobre su vida, estaba totalmente agradecida con Oum de que le tocas un líder como él.

Inconscientemente puso su mano en la cabeza encapuchada de Russel.

"Estas haciendo un buen trabajo Rus" Pensó con una sonrisa melancólica.

\- ¡¿Qué le haces a mi compañero Xiao Long?!

La rubia volteó para ver a Weiss, con un aura negra rodeándola y Blake, con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada~ ¿celosa?

\- ¡En tus sueños estaría celosa! – Dijo con los dientes vueltos como los de un tiburón.

Aunque mentiría si dijese que Weiss le molestaba demasiado como Yang trataba a su compañero, Blake negó al ver eso, aunque no sabía porque apretaba más de lo normal los puños.

-Mmm~ - Él abrió los ojos y se sentó bien para estirarse y se restregó los ojos un poco.

"¡Que tierno!" Pensaron WBY al ver eso.

Russel vio a su equipo, Weiss tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, Blake tenía su expresión estoica, pero a lo largo de su cara tenía una fina línea roja y Yang reía un poco, aunque tenía también las mejillas acaloradas.

Él las vio con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"¿Y… estas qué?"

…

-Entonces Weiss… - Comenzó Russel. - ¿Quieres ir a los muelles…?

-Exacto.

-… Perdón por mi ignorancia, pero ¿para qué necesitas ir a los muelles?

-No dudes mucho de tu compañera, ¡vamos! – Weiss parecía niña pequeña exigiendo un dulce.

Él miró a Blake, ella se encogió de hombros, Yang solo sonrió.

"Tenía que ser…" Por supuesto que Russel sabía perfectamente porque su compañera quería ir a los muelles, es más sabia que iba a pasar justamente hoy, si no se equivocaba estaba terminando la primera temporada de RWBY, por lo que después de esto terminaría el primer semestre y luego unas tres semanas de vacaciones, que a su parecer era muy corto.

También era el día que Blake huiría.

Él suspiró. - … Ok, equipo prepárense vamos a Vale.

Weiss sonrió cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa gigante, Blake suspiró un poco, pero por lo menos podía salir de Beacon a hacer algo como equipo, Yang se rascaba la cabeza.

Ellas no sabían que iba a ser un día muy largo.

. . . .

* * *

 _Vale, Los Muelles 3:24pm._

Si le preguntan a Russel, él no tuvo el tiempo suficiente de explorar Vale como tal, si bien el fue algunas veces para hacer mercado o para comprar uno y que otro libro para una asignación, de verdad el tiempo no le daba para explorar el reino gigante como tal, veía a personas, faunas y humanas pasar de un lado a otro.

Él estaba caminando unos pasos atrás viendo a su equipo interactuar, al parecer Yang molestaba a Weiss por algo y ella tenía la cara sonrojada gritándole algo y Blake poniendo una mano en su cara viendo a esas dos, el sol era fuerte, pero tampoco le molestaba y se ajustó más la capucha a su cabeza.

Entonces que habían llegado a los muelles, justamente un viejo estaba levantando un cartel que decía "BIENVENIDOS A VALE" y varias personas caminando de aquí para allá y de allá para acá.

\- ¡Esto es magnífico! – Decía Weiss con una gran sonrisa. - ¡El festival de Vytal!

Russel rio un poco, ella volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. - ¿De qué te ries?

-Nada, solo de lo tierna que te ves emocionada. – Dijo riendo un poco más.

Weiss sintió sus orejas acalorarse, no ayudaba que su piel fuera muy blanca, ella murmuró por debajo de su aliento al sentir como Yang le daba un codazo con una cara picara y Blake rodaba los ojos.

\- ¡P-Pues claro que estoy emocionada! – Exclamó ella aún un poco sonrojada. - ¡Estamos hablando del Festival de Vytal! ¡Un festival dedicado a las diferentes culturas del mundo entero! ¡Habrá bailes, desfiles y un torneo! ¡Y el montón de organización que se llevó a cabo para este magno evento!

En lo que ella iba hablando RWBY iban caminando por las calles mientras la heredera alababa todo lo relacionado con el festival.

-Haces sonar algo divertido, como aburrido. – Dijo Yang con una sonrisa malvada.

-Cállate. – Le respondió la peliblanca, Blake no decía nada de nada.

Y entonces un barco sonó.

Los cuatro voltearon para ver justamente los muelles de Vale con múltiples barcos en estos.

-Aún así, recuérdame porque coño estamos en los muelles una tarde de viernes. – Dijo Yang suspirando.

"Esto huele a pescado por montones" Pensó él, recordando justamente que se iban a encontrar con un fauno en específico.

Sun Wunkong.

El chico mono debería estar por aquí, pero ¿dónde?

-He escuchado que los estudiantes de Vacuo van a llegar hoy en barco y como representante de Beacon y del reino de Vale, es mi deber darles una acogida cálida.

-Eres de todo menos calida. – Dijo Yang.

\- ¡Cállate Yang! – Exclamó Weiss con una vena en la frente.

-Y admite que solo estas aquí para espiar a la competencia. – Y por primera vez, habló la gata cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡N-No tienes pruebas de tal cosa! – Exclamó Weiss cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Defiéndeme Russel!

"Que, malparida, sal de esto tú" Pensó él con una vena en la frente.

-Bueno… - Empezó él viendo a Weiss, quien tenía una mirada expectante y cerca de él con los brazos cruzados, él miró a Yang y le lanzó una mirada que decía "Aquí estas solo, líder" y luego miró a Blake quien estaba de espaldas mirando los muelles.

Entonces se escuchó varias personas reuniéndose en un lugar, los cuatro voltearon a ver que una tienda tenía cintas policiales que decía "No pasar", y las personas veían eso con curiosidad.

Él junto con WBY detrás de él fueron a la escena del crimen, Russel miró a un detective anotando cosas en su libreta.

-Em, disculpe ¿Qué paso en este lugar? – Preguntó Russel.

-Robo. – Respondió el detective sin mirarlo. – El segundo en esta semana, de verdad esto se esta convirtiendo en una jungla de cemento.

Y se fue con su compañero.

-Eso… es terrible. – Dijo Yang con una expresión seria, rara en ella.

Aunque Russel pudo escuchar algo también, y no dudaba que el resto de su equipo también.

-Otra vez se llevaron todo el dust y dejaron el dinero otra vez. – Dijo el otro detective.

-Si, esto no tiene tanto sentido ¿por qué tanto dust y quién lo necesita? – Se preguntó el primero.

-No sé, ¿El White Fang?

-Seeh, creo que no nos pagan lo suficiente…

"Ay dios, esta mierda se va a prender" Pensó Russel sudando frío.

\- ¡Hmph! El White Fang, un montón de degenerados. – Dijo Weiss, Blake levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

\- ¿Mi problema? – Respondió Weiss. – A mí no me importa un montón de criminales locos simplemente.

-El White Fang está lejos de ser un montón de psicópatas, son un grupo faunos mal informados. – Contraatacó Blake.

Yang miró a Russel un poco preocupada, pero con un mismo pensamiento en ambas cabezas.

"Esto va a ser feo".

\- ¿Mal informados? ¡Quieren eliminar a la humanidad!

-Pues están muy mal informados. – Respondió, Blake apretaba los puños fuertemente. – De cualquier forma, eso no explica porque robaron una tienda dust en el medio de Vale.

Entonces Russel puso una mano en cada hombro de las dos chicas que discutían.

-Ya basta, las dos, estamos en público así que no discutan. – Respondió. – Venimos a pasarla bien, no a hablar de estas mierdas de terrorismo o no.

-Tch, igual eso no cambia que el White Fang son una escoria, solo saben mentir, robar y engañar.

Blake apretó los dientes al oír eso.

-Eso es innecesario Weiss. – Dijo Yang.

Pero justamente alguien gritó. - ¡Oigan, detengan a ese fauno!

Él parpadeó unas veces solo para ver a todo su equipo correr a toda velocidad para ver que sucedía.

-Literalmente mi equipo si son unas chismosas. – Dijo riendo para luego correr hacia ellas.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un chico fauno rubio, camisa blanca sin abotonar, bluejeans azules claro y zapatos deportivos, lo más destacado era su cola.

"Que maldito es Sun" Pensó riendo al ver como le lanzaba una cascara de cambur (banana) a uno de los oficiales.

Él huía de la policía subiendo las escaleras, y cuando pasó a lado de ellos, Russel juró que todo se puso cámara lenta y vio como Sun le guiñaba el ojo a Blake, quien parpadeó unas veces.

-Bueno… ahí va tu competencia Weiss. – Dijo Yang viendo por donde habían corrido.

Entonces Weiss reaccionó. - ¡Rápido, hay que observarlo!

Y otra vez WBY salieron corriendo dejando atrás a Russel, quien sonrió, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar mientras hacía una melodía silbando.

Para cuando llegó, vio que su compañera estaba tirada el suelo mientras veía como Sun escapaba.

-No~ escapo. – Dijo Weiss en derrota.

Cuando Russel se acercó notó a la otra persona, o mejor dicho _androide_ en el suelo junto a Weiss.

-Em… ¿Weiss? – Dijo Yang señalando a la chica quien estaba tirada en el suelo junto a la heredera.

Weiss entonces vio a la otra chica y se levantó. - ¡Ah! Disculpa…

"¡PENNY POLENDINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pensó Russel sonriendo.

-Sa-lu-dos~ - Dijo la droide pelinaranja.

Russel rio mientras Yang la miraba rara. – Em… ¿estás bien?

-Oh, estoy de maravillas, gracias por preguntar. – Dijo Penny… sin pararse del suelo.

WBY vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, aunque no duró mucho cuando Russel fue a donde la chica extraña y le ofreció una mano.

\- ¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó Russel con una sonrisa amable, ella parpadeó unas veces para luego sonreír.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo y tomó su mano, él se sorprendió porque a pesar de que ella era un androide, parecía 100 por ciento humana.

Weiss frunció el ceño al ver eso y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un "tch".

-Idiota… - Murmuró por debajo de su aliento.

La chica pelinaranja vio a RWBY con una gran sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Penny, gusto en conocerlos.

-Que tal, mi nombre es Russel. – Dijo autoseñalandose.

-Weiss. – Dijo cruzada de brazos a lado de Russel, un poquito más cerca de lo normal.

-Mi nombre es Blake…

\- ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza? – Dijo Yang, Blake le dio un fuerte codazo. – Oh, em mi nombre es Yang.

\- Es un gusto conocerlos. – Dijo Penny… otra vez.

Weiss la miró confundida. – Si ya dijiste eso.

-… ¡Si lo hice! – Y así RWBY se les cayó una gota estilo anime por sus cabezas.

-B-Bueno, f-fue un placer verte. – Dijo Weiss dando unos pasos atrás.

Russel sonrió y, supo que palabras decir.

\- ¡Nos vemos amiga!

Él casi se ríe cuando vio como Penny se quedó congelada al igual y sus ojos se volvieron como platos.

-Ahora, hay que encontrar a esa chusma de fauno. – Murmuraba Weiss mirando a todas partes.

-Ella… es rara. – Dijo Yang.

-Cállate tonta, tu hermana es igual de rara como ella. – Dijo Russel rodando los ojos.

-… Buen punt-

Pero no terminó cuando volteó y se encontró a Penny otra vez enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿C-Cómo me llamaste? – Preguntó Penny, algo ansiosa.

Weiss miraba hacia atrás y luego a Penny.

\- ¡Oh lo siento! N-No sabia que me habías escuchado… - Se disculpaba Yang.

-No tú. – Dijo Penny, y se acercó… demasiado a Russel quien la miró normal. – Tú…

\- ¿Yo~? – Canturreó él.

\- ¡M-Me llamaste amiga! ¿De verdad soy tu amiga de verdad? – Preguntó Penny viéndolo con una ligera preocupación y brillo en los ojos.

"Que kawaii" Pensó, y miró a su equipo que le hacía señas de "no".

-Jejeje, ¿Qué dices? Claro que soy tu amigo. – Dijo él, pudo jurar como un "GONG" se escuchaba al mismo tiempo que WBY caían al suelo.

Penny, su cara se iluminó a por mil y levantó las manos al aíre.

-¡SEN-SA-CIO-NAL! ¡Mi primer amigo! – Exclamó ella mientras abrazó a Russel, él se impactó un poco al sentir los fuertes brazos de la chica rodear su cuerpo. - ¡Podemos hacer cosas que hacen los amigos, pintarnos las uñas, hablar de chicos y-

\- ¡Penny! ¡Eso lo hacen las chicas solamente! – Exclamó Russel, Penny lo miró confundida.

-Yo creí que eso lo hacían todo el mundo…

-No todos… - Dijo con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Yang se recompuso y se levantó. – Entonces Penny… ¿Qué te trae por Vale?

-Oh, vine para pelear en el torneo. – Respondió Penny.

-Espera… ¿a pelear en el torneo? – Preguntó Weiss con una ceja alzada, pero estaba muy cerca de Russel.

\- ¡Estoy lista para el combate! – Exclamó mientras hacía un saludo militar.

-… Me disculpas, pero no tienes pinta de ser luchadora. – Dijo bruscamente la peliblanca, solo para ser golpeada por el codo de Russel. - ¡Hey!

-No seas tan brusca. – Le regañó, Weiss solo hizo un puchero.

-No digas eso cuando tu usas un vestido. – Dijo Blake.

\- ¡Es una falda de combate! – Exclamó Weiss con los brazos cruzados.

…

\- ¡Exacto! – Exclamó Ruby, Pyrrha la miró rara.

-Em ¿Qué cosa Ruby?

La rubí parpadeó unas veces. – Em… lo siento, no sé qué me pasó…

…

-Espera… - Empezó Weiss acercándose a Penny y la tomó por los hombros. – Si vienes por el torneo ¡Entonces debes conocer a ese sin vergüenza de fauno mono!

\- ¿A quién?

\- ¡El sucio mono del barco! – Dijo Weiss sacando un dibujo que parecía ser dibujado por un niño de cinco años.

"Verga, yo estoy a lado de ella ¿de dónde coño sacó ese dibujo" Pensó con una gota anime bajando por su cabeza.

\- ¡Deja de hacer eso! – Exclamó Blake quien ya tuvo suficiente de la actitud de Weiss.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡Deja de llamarlo sin vergüenza, deja de llamarlo degenerado! ¡Es una persona! – Exclamó Blake.

-Oh lo siento, ¿quieres que deje de referirme a la basura como basura? ¿o este farol como farol? – Respondió Weiss dando ejemplos.

\- ¡Ya para!

\- ¿Parar qué? – Preguntó Weiss cruzándose de brazos. - ¡Él claramente violó la ley! Solo dale tiempo y se unirá a esos psicópatas del White Fang.

Blake simplemente tuvo suficiente. - ¡T-Tú niña estúpida!

Y se fue caminando furiosa, dejando a una Weiss sorprendida.

\- ¡¿C-Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! ¡Soy tu compañera de equipo! – Dijo y fue tras ella.

Y las dos empezaron a discutir, Penny vio eso con preocupación creyendo que era su culpa, pero Russel vino y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-L-Lo siento, c-creo que discuten por mi culpa…

-No seas boba, no discuten por tu culpa. – Dijo él, ella lo miró y vio la sonrisa de Russel que mostraba un poco los caninos casi afilados. - ¡Los equipos discuten eso es normal!

Eso hizo que algo en el procesador de Penny diera un vuelco y extrañamente para ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando vio esa sonrisa.

"Extraño" Pensó mirando a la droide, para luego ver a sus dos compañeras seguir discutiendo, Yang vio eso preocupada.

-Rus… ¿estarán bien? – Preguntó Yang.

-…No, no lo creo.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 6:59pm._

"Esto es ridículo…" Pensó Russel, sin duda en la serie hacía parecer la discusión de Blake y Weiss mucha más corta, pero no, desde que llegaron de Vale han discutido y discutido y discutido…

Yang veía eso muy preocupada mientras que Russel estaba de brazos cruzados con expresión neutra.

\- ¡Te das cuenta que estas defendiendo a una organización terrorista! ¿verdad?, ellos son la maldad pura.

\- ¡No existe nada como la maldad pura! ¡¿Por qué crees que odian tanto a la humanidad?! – La retó Blake. - ¡Es por gente como Cardin o como **tú** quienes obligan a el White Fang a tomar medidas drásticas!

\- ¡¿Cómo yo?!

\- ¡Eres una descriminadora y racista!

\- ¡Racista es mucho para esa oración! **¡SOY LA VICTIMA!** – Exclamó Weiss con furia total exaltando a Yang y Blake, los ojos de Russel eran tapados por su capucha, ella entonces miró por la ventana viendo la luna rota. - ¿Quieres saber por qué odio tanto al White Fang? ¿O por qué no confío en ningún fauno o fauna?, es porque ellos han estado en guerra por años contra mi familia… guerra, es decir derramamiento de sangre total, la compañía de mi abuela ha estado marcada con una diana en la espalda desde que tengo memoria, y desde que he sido pequeña he visto amigos desaparecer al igual que familiares, miembros de la junta ser ejecutados y un tren entero de dust… robado.

Ella suspiró. – Mi niñez fue difícil porque gracias a eso, mi padre llegaba furioso del trabajo.

"Maldito Jacque Schnee" Pensó Russel apretando los puños.

Él se acercó a su compañera. – Mira Weiss creo que es-

\- ¡NO! – Dijo y apartó la mano de Russel de un golpe. - ¡¿Quieres saber por qué desprecio a esos malditos?! ¡Es porque son una banda de delincuentes, ladrones y asesinos!

 _Delincuentes, ladrones y asesinos…_

 _Es suficiente…_

- **¡PUES TAL VEZ ESTABAMOS CANSADOS Y HARTOS DE SER SIEMPRE APARTADOS!**

…

(Pongan Naruto Shippuden - Family)

Nadie dijo nada.

Weiss al recontar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió unos pasos, Blake por su parte se recompuso y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo vio las expresiones de sus compañeros.

Yang parecía impactada.

Weiss estaba recapacitando.

Pero Russel, a ella le dolió tanto cuando vio que los ojos de él estaban ocultos por su capucha para luego mostrar luego un ojo que demostraba una cosa.

Decepción.

Eso la rompió más de lo debido.

-Y-Yo… - No pudo evitar que lagrimas se formaran en sus ojos y salió corriendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Yang… - Ella miró a su líder. – Intenta alcanzar a Blake por favor, necesito un tiempo a solas con mi compañera.

Ella miró a Russel y luego a Weiss, Yang suspiró y asintió. -V-Veré q-que puedo hacer…

(Detengan Naruto Shippuden – Family).

Silencio total, él se puso enfrente de Weiss, la otra tenía la mirada perdida.

-T-Todo este tiempo fui engañada… - Empezó. – No, fuimos engañados por alguien que se hacia llamar "nuestra amiga", a-ahora c-corremos peligro, debemos hacer algo, h-hay que llamar a la policía o-o-

Él la tomó por el hombro, ella miró a Russel, quien se quitó la capucha dejando ver su mohicano peliverde, sus ojos azules reflejaban lo mismo que Blake vio.

Decepción.

Eso hizo un nudo en la garganta de la heredera, si ella aún dudaba del liderazgo de Russel, pues él tenía una de las miradas que emitían decepción, más duras que había visto…

Y le dolía más si él tenía una sonrisa con esos ojos reflejando decepción.

-Y-Yo… - No pudo continuar, ella quería permanecer fuerte de verdad, nunca creyó que una mirada tuviera tanto efecto en ella.

-Weiss, somos un equipo y creo que cada uno tiene un secreto. – Dijo él. – Y está bien si aún no estamos listos para revelarlo, pero… simplemente hoy aprendí algo.

Dijo y su sonrisa desapareció totalmente, dejando una expresión totalmente que no era de Russel.

Una mirada de molestia y tristeza.

-Que siempre cuando las cosas salen bien, algo malo siempre pasa. – Dijo quitando su mano del hombro de la heredera y poniéndose la capucha. – Solo… dale una oportunidad a Blake, ella tiene de seguro una explicación para esto.

Weiss solo suspiró mientras se masajeaba los ojos.

Yang regresó un poco después. – Lo siento Rus, no pudo encontrarla.

Russel miró a Yang, para luego ponerse en la ventana y mirar la luna destruida, buscando respuestas.

-… Descansemos, mañana tendremos nuestras respuestas. – Dijo y vio a Weiss. – Y tú, si logramos encontrar a Blake, como orden quiero que hables con ella, y si es posible que las dos se perdonen.

Concluyó con un pensamiento.

"Esto va a salir muy mal."

. . . .

* * *

 _Ubicación desconocida, 11:32pm_

Una persona veía el cielo estrellado, era un hombre de como 22 años, mascara Grimm, cabello rojo, cuernos en su frente, traje oscuro y una espada amenazante en su cintura.

-Adam, señor. – Dijo un soldado del White Fang. – Todo esta listo para mañana, ¿seguro que quiere acompañarnos con Torchwick?

El ahora Adam volteó con una sonrisa.

-Claro… - Dijo y la imagen de una chica pelinegra y ojos ámbar apareció en su mente

"Después de todo tengo un presentimiento de que algo interesante pasará mañana"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~**

 **PD: Aquí la introducción por primera vez de uno de los antagonistas de la serie, Adam Taurus, vamos a ver que sucede, otra cosa, esta semana tengo puro examen, o sea no terminé de regresar de clases y empezaron a llover vergazos XD.**


	9. El Muelle

**COME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON~~~~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ya habría pasado dos días de la desaparición de Blake.

El animo alrededor mío estuvo muy pesado e intenso, Weiss ha estado insistiendo en llamar a la policía mientras que Yang discute diciendo que no era la mejor opción.

Yo por mi parte yo sé que ella hoy irá a los muelles para encarar al White Fang, lo que es un hecho que se encontrará con Roman Torchwick en ese instante.

Y sé que ella esta con el mono Sun Wunkong.

Yo solo rezo para que todo salga bien.

. . . .

* * *

 _Vale, 3:25pm._

\- ¡Blaaaaaaaaaake~!

\- ¡Blakeeee!

\- ¡¿Dónde estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas?!

Weiss rodaba los ojos al ver a Russel y Yang llamando a Blake, como si fuera eso llamar a una terrorista.

-No ayudas mucho Weiss. – Suspiró Russel cansado por toda esta odisea innecesaria.

-Oh, ¿sabes quien podría ayudar? ¡la policía! – Dijo ella tomando rumbo hacia la estación de policía más cercana…

Solo para ser tomada por la parte de atrás de su chaqueta blanca por Yang.

-Ni lo pienses, recuerda que es por _tu culpa_ que estamos haciendo esto…

\- ¡Mi culpa! ¡Ten cuidado con lo que dices Xiao Long!

 **POW POW.**

A las dos se les formó un chichón mientras que humo salía del puño de Russel.

\- ¡Ninguna de las dos ayudan con esa actitud! – Exclamó él masajeándose los ojos. – Ya han pasado casi dos días desde que sabemos de ella y hay que buscarla.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar tu compañera así?! – Pero dolorosamente Russel la ignoró y fue adelantándose a las dos.

-Yo iré a buscar en unos lugares, ustedes dos busquen por esta zona. – Dijo y se alejó, sin darse cuenta que una chica pelinaranja empezó a seguirlo.

Weiss al ver eso solo miró al suelo mientras ponía sus manos en su cara, desde todo lo sucedido, Russel ha sido muy duro con ella, no como para echarle la culpa de todo como Yang, sino el tipo de enojo que recibe un padre cuando un hijo hace algo mal, esa mirada de decepción de él la seguirá por el resto de los años en Beacon.

"Quiero terminar con esto…" Pensó gruñendo la chica, Yang al ver lo estresada que estaba ella, no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Mira Weiss… - Le llamó Yang, ella levanto el rostro para ver a la rubia con la mano en el cuello. – No quería echarte la culpa es solo que… ha sido muy complicado todo esto que aún cuesta asimilarlo.

-… Creo que también debo pedir disculpas. – Dijo Weiss riendo cansada. – Es que he estado muy estresada, Russel aparente no estar enojado conmigo, pero puedo notar que no esta muy… feliz por mi actitud y eso me… duele un poco.

Y concluyó dando una patada al suelo tal como una niña, Yang sonrió y rio.

-Así que por eso estabas tan desanimada, quieres que Rus te perdone.

-… Si, eso es lo que quiero.

Entonces Yang sonrió pícaramente. - ¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por él?

"¿Sentir algo por él…?" Pensó, ella recordó todas las veces que él fue a la biblioteca con ella durante el semestre y todas las sonrisas y risas que él le regaló, ella sonrió con un pecho punzante.

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, vamos a buscar a esa idiota. – Dijo y tomó delantera para buscar a Blake.

La sonrisa que tenía Yang fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando veía la figura de Weiss irse.

"Ojalá no ignore sus sentimientos así, después de todo así la lastimará" Pensó antes de irse con ella.

. . . .

* * *

 _Restauran de Vale, 3:40pm._

"Ahí están…" Pensó Russel escondido viendo a Blake hablando con Sun, si no se equivocaba ella le estaba contando su niñez y su historia con el White Fang.

-Ok, pero ahora… - Dijo y volteó para encontrarse a Penny Polendina. - ¿Por qué me seguías?

Penny emitió un "¡Meep!" al ver que fue descubierta desde un principio.

-¿C-Cómo supiste que te seguía…?

-Meh, tengo mis métodos, responde. – Dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

Penny empezó a jugar con sus dedos. – Bueno~… quería como que ayudarlos con su situación con la chica faunas sentada de allá.

Dijo señalando a la pelinegra.

-Hmm, me lo esperaba. – Dijo él riendo un poco. – Pero no debes seguir a las personas así, te meterás en problemas.

Ella rio un poco. – Si, perdón por eso.

-Como sea… - Dijo él, entonces se preparó. – Penny, amiga mía quédate aquí, quiero respuestas y las tendré ahora mismo.

Y fue a donde los dos faunos, Penny sonrió cuando él le dijo "amiga mía", eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco, sus procesadores estaban raros y su pecho estaba palpitando muy fuerte y no entendía.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

…

-No sé Sun, ¿cómo vamos a saber que son ellos?

-Pues hiendo a lugares que de seguro irían a robar dust. – Dijo Sun. – Lo que sé es que hoy en la noche llegará un cargamento de dust proveniente de Atlas.

Blake levantó una ceja. - ¿Y qué tan grande es ese cargamento?

-Gigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaante. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el tamaño.

"Si es así… podría llegar al fondo de esto de una vez por todas" Pensó ella.

-… Ok, eso es un buen comienzo, iremos ahí para investigar. – Dijo ella asintiendo, Sun también asintió y Russel se cruzó de brazos.

 _Espera ¡¿QUÉ?!_

- _Hola Blake_. – Dijo él rodeándola con su brazo y a Sun con el otro. – Mucho gusto conocerte amigo ¿Quién eres…?

Blake sudaba frío, aunque no se notaba Russel estaba como un volcán a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

-Em, Sun Wukong viejo, de Vacuo… ¿te conocemos?

Russel apretó su agarré, sus ojos se ocultaron con la sombra de su capucha.

-Claro, claro, mi nombre es Russel Thrush, líder del equipo RWBY de Beacon.

\- ¡Oh! ¿eres un líder también? Genial, soy líder también de mi equipo, SSSN.

"¡Sun cállate!" Pensaba alarmada Blake tragando, el aura de peligro de Russel se esparcía.

-Increíble… - Dijo, su tono era más bajo. – Veo que conociste a Blake, Sun.

\- ¡Oh! ¿la conoces también?

"¡Para idiota!" Pensaba Blake, creyendo que el mono la podía escuchar telepáticamente.

-Pues claro, ella es la **B** de mi equipo: RW **B** Y. – Dijo y acercó a ambos de un modo que solo los escuchara a él solamente. – _Me van a decir ahora mismo que están tramando y tú Blake, tienes cojones y ovarios para desaparecer_ _ **dos malditos**_ _días…_

Ahora Sun y Blake sudaban frío mientras oían ese tono de voz, Blake jamás había visto molesto a su líder, de verdad verlo en persona daba… mucho miedo.

Pero un pensamiento invadió a los dos faunos.

"Mierda".

. . . .

* * *

Penny jamás en su corta vida desde que la programaron pensó que vería algo como lo que estaba viendo, ahora mismo ella estaba en el techo de un edificio, Russel estaba de brazos cruzados mientras veía a Sun y Blake, esos dos estaban sentados de rodillas.

-Ok… a ver si entiendo. – Dijo recapacitando lo que le habían dicho los faunos. - ¿Ustedes, dos adolescentes iban a investigar si una organización terrorista iba a robar un cargamento de dust proveniente de Atlas de noche?

-S-S-Seeh…

-Cállate Sun. – Dijo ella, la cola de Sun bajó estrepitosamente al oír eso. – Lo siento Russel de verdad, pero esto es algo personal y no quiero a amigos involucrarse.

-… ¿De verdad soy _tu amigo_? – Preguntó, sus ojos eran tapados por la capucha, la gargante de ella se le formó un nudo gigante al oír esas palabras.

\- ¿Q-Q-

-Si fueras amiga mía, me hubieses contado tus problemas. – Comenzó dándole la espalda. – Creí que nosotros éramos lo suficientemente confiables para ti como para que nos digas que eras una faunas…

\- ¡N-No que no lo son! ¡E-Es que Wei-

-No metas a Weiss en esto. – La paró. – Yo pienso que no solo por ella, sino que no nos quisiste contar por temor a que nosotros dijéramos algo.

-Y-Y-Yo-

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que íbamos a pensar mal de ti por ser una fauna?, Acaso crees que personas como Yang, RRNL o lo más importante _yo,_ hubiésemos pensado menos de ti por tu raza…

Le dolía el pecho, demasiado ver como sus verdades salían a la luz, todas sus inquietudes reveladas por una sola persona.

-R-Russel, de-de verdad y-yo lo sien-

-Solo… escúchame. – Dijo él, ella tragó al oír un tono de voz cansado de parte de su líder. – Siempre dile a una persona como te sientes, porque las oportunidades se pierden en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero lamentar eso que no pudiste hacer durará toda una vida…

Concluyó volteando y dándole una sonrisa, ni triste ni feliz, solo una sonrisa.

Las lagrimas de Blake salieron como cataratas, usó sus brazos para limpiarse, pero era imposible ya que las lagrimas salían sin parar de verdad.

Sun al ver como Blake lloraba quiso hacer algo, pero creyó que no era el momento, estaba viendo a un líder regañar severamente un compañero de equipo, Penny tragó por su parte, esto le recordaba mucho las conversaciones que tenía con su general, era algo tan bien retratado que hacía parecer que ella estaba en el lugar de Blake y Russel era su general.

-L-Lo s-siento… - Ella dio un Sniff Sniff, Blake se sentía tan mal, Russel le había abierto los ojos.

No había hecho nada bien al ocultarle su secreto a su equipo.

-… Como sea. – Dijo él suspirando y pasándose una mano en la cara. – Entonces… ¿dijiste un cargamento dust?

-Em, si, hoy en la noche llega. – Dijo Sun, Blake aún se seguía secando sus lágrimas.

-Hmm~… - Entonces vio a Penny. – Penny, ¿estás lista para el combate?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo automáticamente la chica pelinaranja, Blake lo vio sorprendida.

\- ¿N-Nos ayudaras…?

\- ¿Qué clase de líder sería si no ayudara a uno de mi equipo? – Dijo riendo negando. – Además… la próxima vez oculta bien tus orejas de gato, hay algo que existe y se llama sol y puedo ver a través de la tela…

Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara, creía que el moño era un disfraz perfecto.

-Ok… - Dijo Sun. - ¿Entonces a qué hora comenzamos?

-Ahora. – Dijo sin chistar Russel, entonces sin perder tiempo empezó a contar el plan de esta noche…

. . . .

* * *

 _Muelles de Vale, 7:45pm._

Russel suspiraba mientras llamaba a Yang.

Justamente tuvo una respuesta instantánea.

\- _¡Rus!_ – Exclamó Yang en la pantalla de su scroll. - _¡Has estado desaparecido toda la tarde! ¡¿Qué sabes?!_

-… Blake está conmigo, no te preocupes. – Dijo él, ella suspiraba aliviada.

- _Que alivio~, ahora podrán regre-_

-Yang, creo que eso no será posible.

-… _¿Por qué…?_

Russel suspiró. – Ha pasado muchas cosas, mira estoy en los muelles, ven con Weiss y ahí tendrán sus respuestas.

Yang gruñó. - _¡Este día es una mierda!_

-Creeme, comparto tu sentimiento, pero no pierdan tiempo. – Dijo él. – Vengan ahora.

- _Si, si, nos vemos allá_. – Dijo ella y colgó.

Penny veía como Russel guardaba su scroll y se sentaba tranquilamente mientras esperaba que algo pasase, ella se sentó a lado de él varios metros alejada del chico, aunque poco a poco iba a acercándose hasta quedar a escasos metros de tocarse los hombros.

-Russel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Dijo ella con curiosidad.

-… Depende de lo que me vayas a preguntar.

Penny tomó aire y preguntó. - ¿Acaso odias a Blake por lo que hizo?

Russel se cruzó de brazos y pensó su respuesta, él suspiró pesadamente.

-No respondas si no qui-

-Tranquila… - Dijo él riendo algo dolorido. – Claro es que bueno, es complicado, o sea no la odio por ser ella me entiendes, solo odio el hecho de que ella ocultase algo tan crucial como ser una fauna, eso dolió demasiado para mí.

Penny asentía mientras veía a Russel. – Entonces… ¿eres líder de tu equipo?

-Seeh, nunca tuve planeado eso. – Dijo él recordando los locos días de su equipo, como explotar un laboratorio de parte de Yang. – Esa no era mi idea, pero tampoco me quejo.

\- ¿Y… te caen bien todos?

-Bueno, todos es muy fuerte, pero no juzgo a nadie si hay una razón por sus acciones.

-… ¿Y te gusta alguien? – Ella no tenía planeado decir eso, pero algo en ella simplemente le dijo que preguntara esa pregunta.

\- ¿Cómo?

-Q-Que, si te gusta alguien, como para estar juntos-juntos. – Dijo ella nerviosa por cual sería la respuesta de Russel.

Él jamás se había sentado a pensar eso, estuvo tan concentrado en exámenes, como salvar a Vale y todo lo demás que jamás había considerado si le gustaba a alguien o no.

"Igual, no es que alguna chica estuviese interesada en tener algo conmigo"

…

 _SNAP._

-Em, Pyrrha ¿por qué rompiste tu lápiz? – Preguntó Ren, RRNL estaban en su habitación esperando noticias de RWBY para ver si encontraron a su compañera perdida.

La pelirroja parpadeó y vio que en efecto había roto su lápiz. – Oh, no sé.

Él levantó una ceja y vio a Ruby quien estaba viendo tv con una expresión de molestia y Nora tenía esa expresión cuando alguien pensaba una cosa y no era así.

"…No sé, pero algo va a pasar"

…

SNAP.

-Velvet, rompiste tu regla. – Dijo Yatsu, el ser gigante del equipo CVFY.

Velvet parpadeó unas veces para luego ver que si había roto su regla.

-O-Oh, n-no sé qué me pasó…

Yatsu solo hizo un "hmm" y entonces sintió algo partirse en el baño.

\- ¿Coco? ¿esa eres tú?

\- ¡Si perdón! ¡Es que se me cayó mi espejo!

"Raro…"

…

Russel negó varias veces e iba a responder, pero justamente Blake le llamó.

- _Russel, aún no hay nada, creo que ellos no vendrán_. – Por supuesto eso parecía aliviar a la chica fauna en cierto sentido, así probaría que el White Fang no eran los responsables de los robos.

-Aún no, vamos esperar un poco más Blake.

\- _¡Pero hemos estado aquí por más de una hora!_ – Se quejó Sun.

\- ¿Quién fue el que dijo que iba a pasar algo aquí? – Preguntó Russel viendo el cargamento con la insignia de los Schnee.

\- _¡Pero no sabía que iba a tomar tanto tiempo!_

\- ¡Pues te esperas! – Y colgó con una vena en la frente.

Penny rio un poco, él suspiró un poco y empezó a reír también.

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacer eso. – Dijo Russel apenado.

-Descuida, te pareces a mi general cuando se enoja.

-… ¿Tu general?

\- ¡Si! El General y director de Atlas Academy: James Ironwood. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-… Me alabas que me compares con tu general. – Dijo riendo apenado.

\- ¡Es que son iguales de verdad!

"En mi vida me habían comparado con alguien tan poderoso como James Ironwodd" Pensó él con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

Entonces sintieron un temblor, Russel y Penny levantaron la vista para encontrarse con un Bullhead gigante volar por encima de ellos, cuando aterrizó una persona salió, lo más destacado de dicho ser era que tenía el logo de White Fang en la espalda.

"Ahí están" Pensó.

-Blake, ¿lo ves?

-…

"Tomare eso como un sí" Pensó, no se imagina el dolor y confusión que debe sentir ahora mismo la chica.

Pero justamente otra persona salió del transporte, una persona que sin duda no esperaba encontrarse muy pronto. Claro el primero en salir era Roman Torchwick pero detrás de él bajó otra persona que, si bien recordaba, no se suponía que debía estar ahí.

Era un hombre alto, traje rojo con negro oscuro, máscara de Whit Fang en su rostro, cuernos pequeños en su frente, cabello rojo y una espada amenazante en su cintura.

Era Adam Taurus.

-Blake, hay que irnos ahora. – Dijo él con la respiración entrecortada, no contaba que el mismísimo líder de White Fang estuviera en persona.

- _¡N-No! ¡No podemos!_

\- ¡Tu estas viendo lo mismo que yo! ¡No tenemos posibilidad si _él_ esta aquí! – Exclamó en voz baja Russel.

- _¡¿Tu crees que sabía que él iba a estar aquí?!_

 _\- ¿Quién? ¿de qué hablan?_ – Preguntó Sun.

-Maldicion Sun, ¡El tipo con traje oscuro es el líder de White Fang: Adam Taurus!

- _Oh, em… eso es una mierda ¿y ahora qué? ¿nos vamos o-_

 _\- ¡No nos podemos ir! ¡Hay que detenerlos!_

\- ¡Blake escúchame, un montón de dust no es más importante que nuestras vidas! ¡Es muy peligroso si Adam esta aq-

\- _¡NO ME IMPORTA! –_ Y ella cortó su intercomunicador.

\- ¡Blake! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué haces?! – Exclamó y pudo ver como ella sacaba su arma e iba corriendo hacia los villanos.

"¡Maldición!"

\- ¿Qué haremos Russel? – Preguntó Penny, ella estaba preocupada.

-… Ni modo, tendremos que intervenir. – Dijo él y la miró. – Encárgate de que no salgan de los muelles, Blake y Sun se encargaran de Torchwick.

\- ¿N-No me digas que te encargaras de Adam? ¡Él es peligro clase 1 entre los más buscados!

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡S-Solo confía en mí! – Dijo y dio un saltó hacia atrás, para caer de pie e ir corriendo hacia los villanos.

\- ¡Russel! ¡E-Espera! – Dijo ella y salió también corriendo detrás de él.

…

\- ¡¿Por qué haces esto Adam?!

"Sabía que algo iba a pasar" Pensó él con una sonrisa, enfrente de él estaba la misma chica quien escapó varios meses atrás.

-Cuanto tiempo Blake, me gusta tu look.

\- ¡NO ES HORA DE TUS MALDITOS CHISTES!

-Bueno, pero no te enojes. – Dijo riendo un poco. – Es que… han pasado casi 6 meses desde que desapareciste que me da intriga donde estuviste.

\- ¡No es nada de tu incumbencia! – Ella tenía su Gambol Shroud en la garganta de Roman, quien estaba un poco sorprendido por tal cosa. - ¡¿Cómo caíste tan bajo para trabajar con alguien como él?!

Adam solo hizo un "tch". – Créeme tampoco era mi opción, ¿pero quien es el mejor en cuanto a robos? Pues Roman en persona.

-Me alabas Adam. – Dijo Roman sintiendo la espada de la chica apretarse contra su garganta. – Pero… creo que es hora de nosotros ya irnos.

Ella parpadeó unas veces, solo para ver como un bullhead apuntaba y disparaba a donde ella estaba.

Blake saltó evitando los disparos, a su vez Roman con su bastón también disparaba, pero no logró atinarle a la chica gata.

-Tch, niña molesta. – Dijo él para seguirla con su bastón en el hombro.

-No tardes, y no le hagas nada. – Advirtió Adam. – Ella… me debe unas respuestas.

-Si, si, como sea. – Dijo el ladrón haciendo una noción con la mano.

"Que molesto es ese tipo" Pensó Adam, él cuando volteó se encontró a una chica pelinaranja con… ¿espadas voladoras? Peleando y derrotando a sus hombres como si fueran nada.

-Ok, ahora he visto todo. – Dijo Adam rascándose la cabeza…

Para levantar su espada y justamente, bloqueó el ataque de Russel con Moon, el impacto de las espadas fue tal que hizo que esparcieran una honda de aíre y chispas de estas.

-Vaya, vaya, un humano haciéndose el héroe. – Dijo Adam, para luego patear el estomago de Russel y enviarlo unos metros alejado de él. – Ustedes humanos son… interesantes.

Russel quien retomaba aíre miró a Adam. – Claro, aunque estas trabajando con uno.

-Roman es un simple… acompañante, no es de gran relevancia para mí. – Dijo el terrorista suspirando. – Aunque me pregunto como es que tú, conoces a Blake.

-Soy del mismo equipo de Beacon que ella.

\- ¡Ah~! Entonces ahí fue a donde huyó. – Dijo, entonces un aura roja empezó a rodear al fauno. – Dime… **¿estás listo para morir?**

-Morir es mucho. – Dijo Russel poniéndose en pose de ataque. – Saldré de esta y tú iras a prisión.

Adam sonrió maquiavélicamente. – Me gusta oír eso.

Y como si fuera magia, Adam apareció enfrente de Russel para proporcionarle un puñetazo en la cara y luego derrumbarlo y atacarlo con su espada Wilt atacó a Russel, pero bloqueó a Adam con Moon, Russel con sus pies apartó a Adam y se levantó e intentó un ataque hacia Adam, pero él como si nada evitó el ataque del chico, Russel tomó aíre e intentó una patada pero el fauno lo tomó del pie y lo acercó para darle una patada potente para mandarlo volar contra un cargamento, a este punto Russel tenía su aura trabajando.

El aura verde rodeaba al chico, él chequeó su scroll, su aura decía: 69%.

"Tengo que evitar más ataques o si-

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Adam lo tomó por el cuello y empezó a apretarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Hmm, nunca había tenido así un tu a tu con un humano. – Dijo Adam casi impresionado. – Te ganas mis respetos, pero ya es hora de tu final…

Russel empezó a toser e intentó quitarse la mano de Adam, pero era imposible con su agarre poderoso, sentía como su cara se ponía azul, necesitaba aire, ¡NECESITABA AIRE!

 _BAM BAM._

Adam bloqueó dos disparos con Wilt y volteó.

Era Blake con Gambol Shroud en su modo arma.

\- ¡Suéltalo Adam! ¡esto es entre tú y yo!

-… Ok. – Y soltó a Russel y este cayó al suelo tomando aíre.

Blake aún apuntaba a Adam quien se acercaba poco a poco.

-Dime Blake, ¿Qué tienes que decirme después de seis meses de desaparecida?

-Nada importante, solo esto: ¿Por qué…?

\- ¿Por qué? De qué hablas…

\- ¡TODO! ¡¿Trabajar con Torchwick?! ¡Eres el primero en decir que la raza humana es una escoria e igual trabajas con una!

-Lo hago porque no tengo opción, como dije él no es de gran relevancia. – Dijo sacando a Wilt. – Solo es un peón.

-… Tú no eras así. – Su mano temblaba. – T-Tu no eras así.

-Por favor Blake, las personas cambian todo el tiempo. – Dijo Adam suspirando.

\- ¡Se suponía que íbamos a cambiar el mundo! ¡Hacer que el mundo estuviera en paz entre humanos y faunos! ¡¿Qué paso con esa promesa que me hiciste?! – Las lagrimas de Blake ya eran evidentes hasta ese punto.

-… Esa promesa, no tiene significado más para mí.

C _RACK._

Eso hizo algo en ella, Blake dio un grito y atacó a Adam, este se apartó y le dio una patada en la cabeza a la chica faunos, ella dio un quejido cuando cayó al suelo.

Pero justamente Russel vino e intentó patearlo, pero el fauno agarró nuevamente su pie y aventó a Russel hacia Blake, haciendo que estos dos cayesen al suelo.

-Ok, ya me divertí lo suficiente, me voy… pero no sin antes hacer esto. – Dijo y en un ataque rápido, sacó a Wilt y atacó a Blake, ella cerró los ojos, pero…

\- ¡Ugh! – Ella abrió los ojos y sus mayores pesadillas se habían confirmado ante ella.

Russel se había puesto enfrente de ella y recibió el impacto de Wilt, la espada de Adam se clavó en el abdomen del chico encapuchado, eso hizo que él escupiera sangre.

Adam cuando vio eso parpadeó y sacó su espada, eso hizo que Russel gruñera y cayera al suelo sosteniéndose su herida.

"…Interesante" Pensó Adam para limpiar su espada de la sangre del peliverde.

\- ¡RUSSEL! -Gritó Blake, tomando a Russel y acostando su cabeza en el regazo de ella. - ¡Ay dios, Ay dios! ¡T-Tranquilo! ¡T-Todo estará bien! ¡s-solo aguanta! ¡P-Por favor no mueras! ¡Weiss jamás me lo perdonaría y yo tampoco! ¡PENNY! ¡PENNY NECESITAMOS AYUDA!

Adam al ver los ojos de Blake, ella estaba llorando mientras desenvolvía su lazo de su cabeza y lo presionaba contra la herida de Russel, simplemente suspiró y enfundó su espada, y comenzó a irse.

-Ese chico… de verdad quería salvar a Blake. – Dijo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"Tiene de verdad mis respetos" Pensaba mientras se montaba en el bullhead dejando ese campo de guerra formado.

Por su parte Russel estaba perdiendo la conciencia, él veía como Blake le decía algo, pero simplemente no entendía nada de lo que decía, luego vino Sun con una expresión de impacto y Penny con una expresión de miedo, ella le dijo algo a Blake y viceversa, lo que si sentía eran las lagrimas de Blake pegar contra su rostro, él cerró los ojos y sintió una paz profunda…

 _¡RUSSEL DESPIERTA!_

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Pd: Buen apoyo a la historia de verdad, me dan aún fuerzas de continuar.**


	10. ¡He Vuelto! (Fin Vol1)

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~.**

 **Antes de empezar leí un review que decía que debía continuar con la historia RWBY: El Pasado viendo el Futuro, aquí les aclaro que padezco de un severo problema.**

 **Cuando inició una historia pierdo la inspiración, eso es normal en muchos casos, pero yo: es una vaina que estoy super motivado… y luego muerto, como dije esa historia esta "En hiatus" o sea pausa indefinida, no la voy a cancelar tampoco.**

 **Ah, quería decirles que con este episodio le damos fin al Volumen 1, y en el próximo le damos inicio formal al volumen 2, vi el tráiler del volumen 6 y quedé como que arrecho, pero estoy triste también por el hecho de que no lo pasaran por Youtube, tendré que vender mi alma al diablo para ver esa mierda XD.**

 **Sin más que decir comencemos~~~~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

 _Lugar Desconocido, 11:34pm._

Adam estaba viendo el cielo estrellado y la luna destruida, su espada: Wit en sus manos, recapacitando todo lo que había sucedido, su reencuentro con Blake, la pelea en los muelles, y ese chico encapuchado, tenía que decir que era el primer humano que le daba tanta pelea, y admitía que cuando peleaba con el chico, sentía un aura única rodear al chico, un aura de determinación y fuerza increíble, dispuesto a proteger a sus allegados.

-Adam… - Él volteó para encontrarse con el dolor de cabezas de él de estas últimas noches.

Era una mujer pelinegra, ojos amarillos penetrantes, figura envidiable y un vestido rojo que se asemejaba a su figura, a sus dos lados estaban un chico peligris y ojos del mismo color y una chica de ojos rojos oscuros y peliceleste corto.

Eran Cinder Fall con sus dos lacayos: Emerald Sustrai y Mercury Black.

-…Cinder. – Dijo el hombre enfundando su espada. - ¿A qué se debe tu…visita?

-Por nada. – Dijo la mujer haciendo una noción con la mano. – Solo vengo para decirte que dentro de unos días nos infiltraremos en Beacon.

"Ah, eso…" Él sabía que la mujer y sus dos mascotas iban a infiltrarse como estudiantes visitantes por el próximo Festival de Vytal.

-…Y para decirte que fallaste en tu misión de recolectar dust. – Dijo ella con una expresión aburrida, pero peligrosa.

-Hmm, si bien no mal recuerdo una chica con espadas voladores hizo añicos a mis hombres y destruyó el plan tan rápido como se planificó. – Contraatacó sin mirarla.

-No te atrevas a responderme Taurus, es tu culpa y lo sabes.

Un aura peligrosa rodeó a los dos personajes, Emerald veía eso nerviosa mientras que Mercury estaba deseando una pelea con toda locura entre esos dos.

-Hm, como sea no me molestes. – Dijo Adam para volver mirar el cielo.

Cinder solo hizo un "tch" y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de irse Adam le dijo algo.

-Oh, Cinder… - Ella se detuvo y lo miró por encima de su hombro. – Quería decirte que hay un chico en Beacon, pelee con él y… te advierto que tengas cuidado con él.

-… ¿Eso qué significa Adam?

-Que te estoy advirtiendo que tu plan perfecto puede tener grietas si ese chico se entromete. – Dijo Adam, ella rio levemente.

-Ay Adam~… - Él volteó a verla, ella formó llamas en su mano. – **Nadie se entromete en mi camino.**

Y con eso ella se fue con los otros dos, él suspiró para luego una sonrisa leve adornó su rostro.

"Ese chico… va a ser un verdadero problema para ella"

. . . .

* * *

 _Dos días después, Enfermería de Beacon 4:20pm, Blake y Weiss._

Weiss estaba sentada junto a la cama de Russel quien tenía una manta cubriendo la parte de sus ojos y su cabeza, seguía sin despertar después de lo sucedido en los muelles, ella de verdad ese día no quería creer que Blake la llamó desde el scroll de Russel diciendo que necesitaban una ambulancia y que él sufrió heridas graves que podrían costarle la vida, ella estaba tan segura que era una broma enferma de Blake que no quería creerlo.

Pero dios la sangre, los ojos de él cerrados y Blake presionando su lazo negro en la herida de Russel.

Desde ese entonces él ha estado dormido y ella no ha dejado su lado.

Aunque…

-Blake vete.

-No. – La chica pelinegra, quien ahora no tenía su lazo y dejaba a la luz sus orejas de fauna estaba en la habitación de Russel.

\- ¡Es por tu culpa que él esta así!

-L-Lo sé… él me salvó la vida, y quiero compensárselo. – Dijo Blake agarrando ligeramente la mano del chico dormido.

Solo para ser tomada de los hombros por Weiss.

\- ¡Todo es tu culpa! – Exclamó Weiss con una furia inmensa. - ¡Si tan solo no hubieras escapado y él e-estaría despierto y no al borde de la muerte!

Aunque no predijo cuando la chica gata la tomó de los brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento…

-T-Todo es tu culpa…

-Lo sé.

-… ¿P-Por qu-qué?

Ella hundió su rostro en el hombro de la pelinegra, la chica de ojos ámbar miró la figura de Russel, Blake suspiró entrecortadamente abrazando con fuerza a Weiss.

Weiss se separó de ella y asintió unos segundos para luego mirar a su compañero y líder.

-Em… h-hola Russel. – Comenzó Weiss, ella lo tomó de la mano mientras hablaba. – Solo quería decirte que y-ya son dos días en los que no despiertas… ¿ya ha pasado mucho no es así? P-Por favor si esto es una broma enferma tuya por favor, deja de hacerla ¡y-y despierta de una buena vez! ¡s-sin ti, RWBY no funcionaría c-como antes!

"No llores aquí, una Schnee no puede romperse así" Ella siempre tuvo la habilidad de aguantar las lágrimas.

Pero Blake no podía.

-Lo siento, l-lo siento t-tanto Russel… - Dijo Blake mientras tomaba la otra mano y sus lágrimas salían libremente.

"Todo esto es mi culpa…"

Weiss suspiró, sintió una lágrima, pero se la limpió rápidamente.

Debía mantenerse fuerte por el equipo.

…

 _Tercer Día en coma, 6:47pm, Ruby._

La rosa estaba sentada a lado de la camilla de Russel, ella le había dicho a su equipo que quería estar sola, cuando a ella se le notificó que él había sido herido sintió su alma irse de su cuerpo, de alguna manera su día feliz se volvió en cuestión de meras y pocas palabras en un mal día, era casi de noche y ella estaba en su uniforme de Beacon.

-Hey Rus… - Comenzó ella nerviosa. – Bueno, quería decirte que las noticias de lo que pasó en los muelles volaron como si nada y… te has perdido muchas cosas, cuando me entere de lo que te pasó perdí un poco el sueño sin saber si despertarías o no, a-así que si me escuchas p-por favor abre los ojos.

Ruby tragó fuerte y se sentó en la cama de él, agarró su mano y la acercó a su rostro, ella puso su frente en la mano de Russel y sintió lagrimas caer libremente contra las sabanas.

-P-Por favor despierta…

 _Despierta Russel._

…

 _Quinto Día en coma 3:03pm, Nora y Ren._

Ren estaba junto a la puerta mientras esperaba a su compañera de equipo y amiga de la infancia, los últimos días fueron difíciles para algunos debido a la condición de Russel, ya habría pasado una semana desde su caída en coma y las noticias de él, haber salvado a su compañera y haberle dado un cara a cara con un terrorista como Adam Taurus.

Desde hace ya un tiempo él y el líder de RWBY ya han hablado varias veces, y podía concluir que el chico que siempre llevaba una capucha en la cabeza era una de las personas más tranquilas y sociales que había conocido, alguien dispuesto a ayudar quien sea, aunque también notaba debajo de todo eso que algo molestaba y preocupaba al muchacho, por más que se esforzaba en ocultarlo, para Ren era fácil verlo sin duda.

Él miró brevemente por la rejilla de la puerta para ver a Nora, quien tenía una expresión neutra, algo demasiado raro e inexistente en ella, entonces pudo ver lágrimas caer libremente de los ojos de ella, temblorosa de la mano la acerco a la nariz del chico en coma.

-B-Boop…

"Ay Nora…"

…

 _Séptimo día en coma 4:55pm, Jaune._

El chico rubio era de las tantas personas que habían ido a visitar al chico en coma, no tenía idea que hacer cuando se entero que alguien como Russel, quien lo ayudó en sus problemas con su equipo y le desbloqueó su aura en el primer día en Beacon, había caído en coma debido a una herida mortal.

 _-_ Em, ¿Qué tal amigo?, bueno quería decirte que todos están hablando de ti, "El chico en coma", que nombre tan tonto y ofensivo, bueno, he improvisado mucho últimamente, aunque mis notas están aun en un "veremos", siento que te debo mucho por lo que hiciste por mi en el primer día de Beacon, no tenía idea que el aura en un cazador era tan importante y… te la debo.

Jaune se limpió unas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer.

 _Despierta amigo, sé que puedes hacerlo…_

…

 _Octavo día en coma 11:00am, Yang._

Yang era la única de el equipo RWBY que aún no había ido a visitar a su líder en coma, ella cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, su mente hizo un reinicio sin poder creer la llamada de su compañera ese día cuando dijo las palabras:

 _¡C-Chicas por favor apúrense! ¡Russel fue herido!_

La angustia de Weiss se esparció hasta que se le contagió también, aún podía oír las sirenas de las ambulancias y los autos de policías.

Ya habría pasado varios días y aun nada, él no daba indicios de despertar.

-O-Oye Rus, vamos amigo, sé que puedes hacerlo. – Comenzó. – Ruby ha estado muy deprimida por tu estado, Weiss aunque lo oculta esta loca por que despiertes, ni hablar Blake quien se culpa todos los días, Pyrrha ha estado algo distraída y Nora esta muy apagada, no sé p-porque pero pareces la energía de todos a-así que por favor…

"¡Despierta de una maldita vez!" Pensó con lágrimas en sus ojos lila.

…

 _Decimo día en coma 6:57pm, Velvet y Coco._

-Vamos Vel, ya casi es hora de que termine las horas de visita. – Decía Coco, Velvet no parecía moverse de su asiento, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos y sus orejas de conejo estaban abajo.

La fauna no respondía, Coco suspiró, tomó del hombro a Velvet y la volteó hacia ella, cuando vio los ojos de su compañera fauna su estomago hizo un vuelco y se estrelló contra un muro.

Estaba llorando.

-N-No sé porque, pero o-oí si mirabas mucho a a-alguien en coma, d-despertarían… - Entonces miró a Coco. - ¿P-Por qué no f-funciona…?

Coco rápidamente abrazó a Velvet, quien empezó a llorar, ella suspiró, a pesar de que ella no conoce por mucho tiempo a Russel, Velvet le agarró un cariño único debido a que él la defendió de los miembros del equipo JWBL, y estaba en deuda con el chico menor.

"Rayos, esto va a ser duro…"

...

 _Decimo segundo día en coma 6:00pm, Pyrrha._

Y por fin, la ojiverde estaba enfrente de la cama de Russel, el chico de verdad ha causado demasiado revuelo últimamente, desde que cayó en coma, Pyrrha no ha tenido las fuerzas suficientes para ir a visitar al líder de RWBY, pero con el apoyo de su líder y su insistencia, la pelirroja tenía sus ojos clavados en la forma del chico.

Simplemente… no podía verlo así, esas maquinas con ese sonido endemoniado.

Ella sin darse cuenta ya estaba junto a él.

-No entiendo nada… - Dijo agarrando la mano de él. – T-Todo comenzó bien un día, claro con la ligera diferencia de que Blake seguía desaparecida y qu-que tu la fuiste a buscar, ¿t-te imaginas mi horror cuando me enteré que fuiste herido de gravedad?...

Las lagrimas de ella salieron como cataratas, y se acercó levemente a él juntando su frente con la de Russel que era cubierta por una manta.

-A-Así que por favor… despierta, t-te necesitamos…

 _Te necesito…_

. . . .

* * *

Ugh… mi cabeza está dando vueltas.

Me encuentro sentado en pose de indio en una oscuridad increíble, parece ser que estoy solo…

 _Así que… te encuentras aquí._

Miré a todas partes buscando el origen de esa voz, pero simplemente no podía ver nada.

 _Estas en este lugar, porque robaste la identidad de otro muchacho que ni siquiera es de tu mundo…_

¿D-De qué está hablando?

 _Si quieres marcar la diferencia, debes ser tú, haz lo que tu piensas que es correcto y lograrás más de lo que quieres buscar…_

 _Porque tu eres mi hijo Russel, tu puedes hacerlo…_

Espera ¡No entiendo nada! ¡debo salir de-

Y una luz me cegó los ojos sin que pudiera terminar mi pensamiento.

. . . .

* * *

 _Tercera Persona, Enfermería de Beacon 12:43pm._

Russel abrió de repente los ojos, pero no podía ver ya que se encontró con solo oscuridad.

"¡¿P-Pero, ¡¿qué…?!" Entonces se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran cubiertos por una manta, cuando se la quitó las luces pegaron sus ojos por lo que los entrecerró.

\- ¿D-Donde estoy? – Se preguntó, entonces vio las múltiples maquinas a su alrededor y la cama en donde estaba, luego un dolor en su abdomen lo confirmó todo.

Estaba en la enfermería.

"Necesito salir de aquí" Pensó, él empezó a quitarse los cables pegados a su pecho y entonces notó un tubo que conectaba con su…

Él tragó fuertemente, y de un jalón sacó el tubo, eso fue un dolor increíble.

\- ¡Mierda! – Exclamó tosiendo, el dolor se intensificó cuando se sentó con gruñidos, notó unas pantuflas que combinaban con su bata de enfermo y se las puso.

Gruñendo se paró y apoyándose en un tubo de metal que tenía antibióticos conectados a su brazo izquierdo, vio la ventana y la abrió, para su gran buena suerte solo estaba en planta baja.

"Eso si es suerte…" Pensó, con dificultados y un gran dolor, salió por la ventana, había arbustos y árboles por los que lo usó como escondite para escaparse.

-No se preocupen, ya voy para allá… - Dijo pensando en su equipo y amigos.

Ya estaba en su rumbo.

. . . .

* * *

 _Cafetería, 1:01pm._

Ruby suspiraba mientras veía a todos sus amigos, ahora mismo la cafetería estaba llena de estudiantes, algunos de ellos eran de otros reinos debido al festival, Ren estaba normal mientras comía, Nora miraba la ventana larga viendo el paisaje con una expresión algo melancólica, Pyrrha tenía los ojos cerrados mientras estaba en posición de descanso, por otro lado, vio a WBY, Yang jugaba con su comida no muy interesada en comer, Blake no parecía concentrarse con su libro y Weiss tenía una expresión estoica.

De verdad Russel faltaba.

Ahora mismo después de la hora de almuerzo, tenían que ir a clases con Goodwitch.

Aunque no tenía muchas ganas de verdad.

-Esto apesta… - Murmuró ella mientras veía sus galletas, por primera vez no quería comerlas.

Como desearía que algo pasa-

 **BAM.**

Ella se asustó con ese sonido, cuando volteó ella sintió su habla irse y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Las puertas de la cafetería habían sido abiertas con tal brusquedad que llamó la atención de casi todos, quienes no podían creer lo que veían.

Era Russel Thrush apoyado en un tubo de metal con ruedas.

(Pongan: Boku No Hero – Anguish of the Quirkless).

Eso fue una explosión de gritos de sorpresa, varias personas rodearon a Russel, algunas tomando fotos y otras preguntando, Ruby puso sus manos en su boca, entonces volteó a ver a sus amigos, Pyrrha quien despertó por el fuerte golpe y vio de quien había sido, su sonrisa por primera vez en días apareció, Nora solo empezó a reírse, aunque sus ojos parecían salir algunas lágrimas, Yang tenía una expresión de impacto, Weiss sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que Ren y Blake…

Ella vio que no estaba por ninguna parte, cuando volteó otra vez hacia el desastre de personas, vio a Blake hiendo directamente hacia Russel.

\- ¡Quítense carajo! – Exclamaba la voz de Russel, Ruby solo dio un sonido de alegría y fue rápidamente hacia él también.

Russel se abría paso entre la muchedumbre de personas, quienes tomaban fotos y demás, aunque no sabía porque hacían eso, en una de esas perdió el equilibrio y ya veía su cara estampada contra el suelo…

Pero no sintió nada, sintió a alguien agarrarlo y sentarlo en el suelo, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un lazo muy conocido.

Blake.

Él se sentó de rodillas frente a ella, Blake parecía haber visto un fantasma, su mano en su boca mientras veía al chico, Russel solo hizo lo único inteligente que podía hacer…

\- ¡Hola! – Dijo levantando su mano, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo quería morirse.

"¡No se suponía que debía decir eso!"

\- ¿H-Hola…? ¡¿HOLA?! – El grito de la gata retumbo por toda la cafetería, él se encogió ante tal grito. - ¡Estas en coma p-por casi dos malditas semanas! ¡¿Y eso es lo primero que dices?! ¡¿Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACES AQUÍ?¡, ¡DEBES ESTAR DESCANSANDO!

Russel vio que todo el mundo los miraba, él tragó cuando vio lágrimas salir de los ojos de Blake, quien usaba su manga para limpiarse sus ojos.

-Em…

\- ¿P-Por qué…?

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por mi…? – Eso hizo que todo el tiempo se congelara, las lagrimas de ella aún salían por sus ojos, Russel sintió su garganta apretarse, él se acercó un poco a Blake quien seguía llorando, tomó una de sus manos y la acercó al pecho vendado de él.

Blake al sentir eso quería sonrojarse, pero no podía.

 _PUM PUM PUM PUM._

Él solo había puesto la mano de ella en su pecho para que sintiera sus latidos para demostrar lo real que era.

-Bueno… de verdad lo siento, no quería que nada de esto sucediera de verdad. – Dijo él, y con su otra mano empezó a limpiarle las lagrimas a Blake. – Pero simplemente no podía dejar que una compañera y amiga mía saliera herida.

\- ¡Pero tu saliste herido!

-No importa, porque haré cualquier cosa por las personas que más quiero en este mundo y eso no va a cambiar.

Esas palabras retumbaron en Blake quien, a pesar de haberle limpiado las lágrimas, ella empezó a llorar otra vez, pero esta vez era de felicidad.

Él sonrió entonces pétalos de rosas aparecieron.

\- ¡RUSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL! – Y una capa roja y una chica chocaron contra él.

\- ¡UGH! ¡R-Ruby eso duele! – Exclamó él, eso hizo que la rosa se apartara de él con ojos aguados.

\- ¡LOSIENTODEVERDADESQUETEEXTRAÑÉY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-

Pero no terminó cuando ella sintió a Russel abrazarla.

-…Volví Ruby.

Eso hizo que las lagrimas de la rosa salieran libremente y hundiera su rostro en el pecho de Russel.

-M-Me alegra…

Entonces él miró a los demás, Yang parecía recapacitar, pero sonrió igual, Ren tenía una sonrisa calmada, Pyrrha se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente mientras lloraba de alegría, Nora saltaba y cantaba "¡HA REGRESADO~~!".

Weiss cayó de rodillas enfrente de él mientras sentía lágrimas salir de sus ojos también, simplemente la heredera no pudo más, él con su otra mano se la ofreció a Weiss quien la agarró fuertemente y no daba indicios de soltarla. Entonces sintió a alguien abrazarlo por la espalda, él volteó para ver a dos orejas de conejo que conocía muy bien, claro no era difícil saber que era Velvet mientras lloraba en su espalda.

Él tragó y de verdad, sintió alguna y que otra lagrima salir de sus ojos, pero se las limpiaba, entonces con ojos cerrados y lagrimas a punto de salir, dio su típica sonrisa con caninos casi afilados.

\- ¡He vuelto chicos!

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~.**

 **Pd: creo que este es el capitulo donde más lagrimas se han derramado que en ninguno que he hecho, y aquí digo que terminamos el Volumen 1, que alegría~~~.**


	11. ¡El Mejor día de Todos! (Vol2)

**Señores, damas y caballeros…**

 **Con este episodio de hoy, doy inicio oficial al Volumen 2 de RWBY en esta historia, jamás creí poder llegar aquí y es apenas el Volumen 2, me faltan… 3.**

 **Me voy a una esquina a llorar.**

 **Pero bueh, que coño, aquí vamos~~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ya habrían pasado unas dos semanas desde que regresé al mundo de Remnant, además de unas vacaciones cortas por tema de haber terminado el semestre y estamos empezando el nuevo.

A este punto ya superé el Volumen 1, Volumen 2 aquí vamos.

Ya a este punto creo que los villanos van a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Aunque ese sueño antes de despertar aun sigue ahí como una herida recién hecha.

 _Robaste la identidad de otro chico que ni siquiera es de tu mundo._

No he podido pensar muy bien por esas palabras, cuando veo todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora… en cierto modo si le robé el cuerpo de Russel en cierto punto de su vida donde iba a ser cazador y formar parte del equipo CRDL…

Genial ahora me siento como mierda.

. . . .

* * *

 _Comedor, 12:01pm._

Russel suspiraba, ahora mismo era viernes y las clases eran más duras, después de todo pierdes mucho en varios días estando en coma, muchas tareas, deberes y exámenes que casi lo borran de la faz de la humanidad, pero con ayuda de Weiss pudo superar esos obstáculos y estaba salvado.

Por ahora.

-Esto es una mierda. – Decía mientras veía la cucharilla enfrente de él, siendo sostenida por Weiss.

-No digas eso, sabes que aún no tienes fuerzas para sostener algo. – Decía Weiss con el ceño fruncido.

Verán, Russel no tiene sensibilidad en la mano izquierda desde que ocurrió todo eso, por lo que la está recuperando poco a poco, también esta usando una muleta porque su pierna derecha aun no la siente del todo, por lo que esta haciendo ejercicios recuperadores y un poco de aura para poder estar al cien por cien.

Pero estaba tranquilo porque los doctores le dijeron que en cuestión de tres semanas de recuperación iba a estar listo.

Pero por ahora necesitaría ayuda de alguien…

Lo que más lo sorprende es que Weiss se ofreció sin chistar.

"Odio ser zurdo…"

-Weiss, sé que lo haces por mi salud y mi bien, pero… - Dijo y miró que algunas mesas reían un poco al ver la parte de Weiss dándole comida a Russel como un niño. - ¿Es necesario hacerlo aquí?

\- ¡Claro! Después de todo estas recuperándote y no puedes usar tu mano izquierda sin que todo el contenido de tu cuchara se caiga en el plato. – Dijo Weiss como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"Dilo por ti misma…"

Lo que él no notaba eran las distintas miradas en la mesa donde estaba:

Ruby veía eso con una sonrisa plastificada, Pyrrha tenía una fina línea en su boca y su cara no parecía mostrar expresión alguna, Yang tenía una sonrisa pícara en todo sentido y ya lo empezaba a molestar, Nora murmuraba algo sobre "Romperle las piernas a la princesa" y Blake estaba leyendo un libro, pero detrás de la tapa del libro había una Blake con el ceño fruncido y Ren tenía una mirada de interés por el hecho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el ambiente era tenso por alguna razón.

Russel suspiró. – Que va…

Y comió el contenido de la cuchara que tenía Weiss en la mano, y eso fue así hasta que él terminó todo su plato, el ambiente se volvió más hostil a medida que iba terminando su plato.

"Esto es tan incomodo…" Pensaba Russel con cada masticada y tragó suspirando.

-…Gracias Weiss. – Dijo él agradeciendo a la reina de las nieves.

-No hay de qué. – Dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa… esas eran raras.

-Aja… bueno creo que ya me v-

No terminó porque Ruby de la nada puso en la mesa entre los equipos RWBY y RRNL una carpeta blanca gigante y en rojo estaba escrito las palabras: **ACTIVIDADES DEL MEJOR DÍA DE TODOS.**

"Esto es una broma…"

Ella tosió falsamente para llamar la atención. - ¡Amigos, hermana! Y Weiss.

-¡HEY!

-Hace aproximadamente 87 minutos tuve un sueño.

Yang rio un poco. – Esto será bueno.

-Un sueño en el que yo con mis amigos nos uniremos ¡Para tener la mejor diversión de todas!

-Eso… no suena mal. – Dijo Russel riendo un poco.

-Espera… Yang ¿Cómo tu hermana consiguió mi carpeta? – Preguntó Weiss, claro después de todo la carpeta decía en una esquina: _PROPIEDAD DE WS._

-No sé de verdad. – Dijo ella rascándose la cabeza.

-Aunque… no sé exactamente de que hablas Ruby. – Dijo un poco apenada Pyrrha.

-Ya voy a eso. – Comenzó la rosa. – Estoy inquiriendo en empezar este semestre con un bang.

Yang solo hizo un "hmm". – Aunque yo siempre lo inicio con un "yang" ¿Eh? ¿eh?

Eso es cagarla en épicas proporciones, incluso Nora le lanzó un tomate pegándosela en la cabeza a Yang quien frunció el ceño.

-Fueron dos buenas semanas… excluyendo que Russel no pudo salir de Beacon. – Dijo un poco apenada Ruby.

-Ya, no tuve ningún problema con eso, aunque me hubiese gustado ver a mi madre en persona. – Dijo suspirando, después de lo que pasó, María ha estado muy histérica con el hecho de que algo más le ocurriese en su estadía en Beacon, malditos doctores que le dijeron que no puede hacer viajes largos.

Aunque siempre existían scrolls y no hubo tanto problema, aunque varios de sus amigos se fueron de vacaciones, Ruby y Yang se fueron a Patch, una isla cerca de Vale, Pyrrha fue a visitar a sus padres, Ren y Nora decidieron explorar un poco más el reino y Blake y Weiss se quedaron con él cuidándolo…

Tuvo que darse varias cachetadas para evitar pensar que dos chicas hermosas lo estaban cuidando.

-S-Si… ¡Pero continuando! – Exclamó la rosa ante el aire pesado. – Con todo eso de que el festival esta cada vez más cerca y llegan poco a poco nuevos visitantes de otros reinos para disputar el festival a finales de año, ¡Nuestro segundo semestre será increíble!

-No sé… - Decía Blake. – No creo tener tiempo para eso.

-Igual, mañana comenzaremos el semestre… como un equipo. – Dijo Weiss mirando ligeramente a Russel quien estaba feliz por aquello.

Russel sonrió ante la actitud alegre de Ruby. – Eso es genial Ruby.

Ruby sintió su nariz crecer.

-…Pero creo que no podré hacer ni la mitad de lo que escribiste ahí.

Eso hizo que se desinflara la rosa.

\- ¡¿P-Por qué?! – Preguntó ella viendo como el chico encapuchado se levantaba con un poco de dificultad apoyándose en la muleta que tenía.

-Ruby, no estoy en condiciones para algo… extremo, necesito recuperarme y descansar. – Dijo él riendo un poco. – Pero si quieres, al final del día te compro un helado en Vale.

Eso hizo que ella sonriera, reemplazando su expresión de impacto. - ¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría comer un helado contigo!

Russel rio y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Ruby, esto normalmente la molestaba porque se sentía como una niña, pero por alguna razón no le molestaba casi nada que Russel le hiciera eso.

-Perfecto, es una cita. – Dijo él y poco a poco se fue hiendo cojeando, pero con su muleta en la mano derecha.

…

\- ¡¿C-CITA?! – Exclamaron todas excepto Ren, quien se tapaba los oídos.

Yang tenía una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso y sus ojos se ponían rojos poco a poco, Blake se le cayó el libro y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, Pyrrha se le cayó el tenedor en su comida y su boca también tenía un tic nervioso, Nora pensaba una y otra vez "NO ROMPERLE LAS PIERNAS A NADIE" y Weiss tenía una vena en su puño.

Ruby estaba sonrojada, pero una sensación de victoria la invadió.

Sin duda el mejor día de todos.

. . . .

* * *

 _Afuera de la cafetería._

-Gracias a dios salí, no sé que hubiera hecho si la pelea de comida hubiera comenzado y yo en estas condiciones. – Dijo Russel suspirando viendo que una vez que salió, la pelea de comida comenzó.

Él reía un poco mientras con dificultades andaba en los pasillos fuera de la cafetería, la gente lo miraba por su estado un poco extraño, no le molestaban las miradas en lo absoluto, solo era… un poco incomodo por así decirlo.

Entonces notó a cierta pareja de estudiantes visitantes que conocía muy bien.

Sun cuando vio a Russel sus ojos se iluminaron y fue rápidamente hacia él.

-¡VIEJO! ¡Estas vivo!

-… Eso creo que fue innecesario. – Dijo Russel molesto y feliz al mismo tiempo por ver a Sun, molesto por lo que acaba de decir y feliz porque pudo volver a ver al chico mono.

-Ups, perdón no era mi intención. – Dijo Sun apenado, entonces sus ojos abrieron. - ¡O-Oh! Quiero presentarte a mi amigo y compañero Neptune Vasilias, él es increíble y genial.

Russel vio a Neptune, un chico como de 1,82m, peliazul con su típico atuendo cuando fue introducido a la serie.

-Mucho gusto, soy Neptune y veo que ya conoces a mi tonto líder. – Dijo ignorando un "¡HEY" de parte de Sun. - ¿Y qué con eso de que "estas vivo"?

-No es nada, solo hubo un accidente. – Dijo Russel, Neptune no quiso meterse más en el tema.

-Hmm, ¿y cuánto tiempo… estarás así? Si me permites. – Dijo Neptune.

-No mucho, solo necesito que mi aura y entrenamientos básicos de recuperación. – Dijo Russel suspirando intentando mover su mano izquierda.

-Bueno, ojalá que te recuperes amigo. – Dijo Neptune, Russel solo suspiró y sonrió.

-Gracias, lo aprecio… - Dijo y entonces miró a los dos. – Dime Neptune… ¿Qué te contaba Sun?

"¡MIERDA!" Pensaba el mono sudando frío.

-Oh, bueno sobre un problema que hubo en los muelles y sobre una chica pelinegra gata…

-Hmm… - Entonces Russel, con su brazo derecho rodeó a Sun. – Dime Sun…

\- ¿S-S-Si…?

-No dijimos sobre… ¿no sé? **No decirle nada a nadie…**

El tono oscuro de Russel hizo que los dos amigos temblaran de miedo.

-E-das-wq-as-

Russel entonces miró a Neptune, la capucha del peliverde tapaba uno de sus ojos, pero uno se veía, y se mostraba aburrido, pero había un aura de peligro rodear al chico.

- **Ahora me van a escuchar, si dicen algo sobre esto a alguien más, los perseguiré en sus más profundos sueños… ¿entendieron?**

Los dos compañeros de SSSN tragaron y asintieron varias veces, Russel asintió y sonrió.

-Muy bien… si me permiten, tengo que ir a mi habitación. – Dijo hiendose. – Nos vemos~~

Cuando Russel se fue, los dos chicos suspiraron aliviados, parecía que un aura pesado y tenso se hubiera ido.

-…Vaya amigo, no esperaba eso. – Decía Neptune riendo nervioso.

-Seeh, él es Russel, así lo conocí desgraciadamente. – Dijo Sun riendo un poco. – Pero espera a que conozcas al resto de la pandilla, va a ser genial.

Y entonces de la puerta de la cafetería se abrió bruscamente, varios chicos y chicas salieron corriendo, uno gritó "GUERRA DE COMIDA", los dos vieron una escena que parecía de películas.

Nora estaba en la cima de una torre riendo macabramente, mientras el resto de RRNL estaban en diferentes secciones de dicha torre.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡SOY LA REINA DEL CASITLLO, SOY LA REINA DEL CASTILLO!

\- ¡Me las pagaras Nora! – Exclamaba Weiss mientras con Yang y Blake se preparaban para atacar. - ¡A la carga!

Y lo que se vino fue una batalla épica de comida en grandes proporciones.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 12:54pm._

Russel veía tv mientras con su mano zurda, tenía un aparato tecnológico que daba pequeños golpes de corriente en sus dedos, eso ayudaba a que recuperara la sensibilidad de la mano, y subía y bajaba la pierna derecha, era un ejercicio importante de hacer también y ya llevaba rato haciendo eso, lo notabas porque pequeñas gotas de sudor salían de su frente.

-Hm, me preguntó porque tardaran tanto…

 **TOC TOC TOC.**

-Oh, olvídalo. – Dijo retrayendo su mano del aparato y parándose en su muleta. – Voy~~.

Tardón un poco para llegar a la puerta, una vez que llegó y la abrió se encontró algo que casi lo mata de la risa.

WBY estaban hecho un desastre, manchas, pedazos de comidas y demás estaban en su uniforme de Beacon, Weiss tenía una expresión de muerte, por lo que entró rápidamente y se encerró en el baño para dar un grito endemoniado.

Russel negó. – Déjame adivinar, ¿Nora tuvo que ver con esto?

-Tan pronto como te fuiste, se desató el infierno. – Dijo Yang gruñendo, su cabello era un desastre.

-… Ok, esto me lo esperaba de ti e incluso de Weiss… ¿pero tú Blake?

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamaron WY, la que estaba en el baño había escuchado.

Blake suspiró. – Ni siquiera sé como terminé en esa situación.

-Como sea… - Dijo Russel tambaleando un poco, rápidamente Blake tomó su brazo y lo rodeó alrededor de sus hombros. – Gracias Blake.

-No hay de q-

No terminó cuando él le quitó el lazo de la cabeza, eso hizo que ella diera un sonido de sorpresa.

-Recuerda que dije que cuando estés entre amigos, quítate esa cosa, así te ves más natural.

Eso hizo que Blake se sonrojara fuertemente, Yang vio eso exasperada.

"¡Ese idiota si sigue así, podría tener a toda Beacon como novia!"

-C-Como sea… - Murmuró ella.

¡Malditos sentidos felinos! Y no ayudaba que él estuviera tan cerca de ella y tuviera un olfato un poco más fuerte que el de los demás.

Weiss salió del baño, con sus típicas ropas de día y vio a Blake sin su lazo, sentada sucia a lado de Russel, ella tosió falsamente.

-Ok, la próxima en ir al baño se-

No terminó porque Yang corrió directamente al baño, eso hizo que gruñera, por lo que se sentó al otro lado de Russel.

Él estaba viendo tv, pero no caía en cuenta de cierta tensión entre gata y heredera, Blake se acercó un poquito a Russel al igual que Weiss en el otro lado.

Russel suspiró relajado, de verdad necesitaba es-

 **TOC TOTOTOCTOC TOC TOC.**

O eso creía.

-Maldición, Weiss, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?

Ella estuvo a punto de gritarle que la abriera él, pero luego recordó el estado en el que estaba y solo suspiró, ella se levantó y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Ruby, en un atuendo… particular.

La rosa tenía en vez de su típico atuendo, era un vestido rojo, tenía ligeramente los labios pintados y un poquito de maquillaje, lanzo negro en su cintura, brazaletes negros, tenía también un cintillo negro con círculos rojos en su cabeza, zapatillas rojas y zarcillos negros en cada oreja.

En retrospectiva… se veía linda y Weiss tenía que admitirlo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Ruby…?

-Em, oh, ¿esta Russel? El me prometió ir a Vale conmigo…

Eso activaron alarmas en toda la cabeza de Weiss, había olvidado que él le había dicho a Ruby que irían más tarde al reino para una… CITA.

-B-Bueno, e-espera… - Dijo Weiss, ella estaba insegura de que sí quería que él fuese o no, pero esa no era decisión suya. - ¡R-Russel! ¡Ruby está aquí!

\- ¡Carajo! ¡Dile que espere! – Exclamó él levantándose del sofá y hiendo a la habitación para ponerse algo.

Weiss entonces miró de pies a cabezas a Ruby, de verdad creía que era una cita, estaba totalmente segura que Russel estaba bromeando con la rosa, pero… cuando lo dijo no parecía estar jugando, por una razón sentía su pecho arder un poco y una vena apareciera en su frente.

Simplemente no quería creerlo.

-Listo… - Dijo Russel en la puerta, llevaba su suéter espinaca y su capucha en su cabeza, pantalones jeans ajustados en los muslos, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, y llevaba colonia de hombre. – Perdón por la tardanza Ruby, tenía que ponerme algo más adecuado.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo ella sonriendo. - ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Y agarró el brazo derecho de Russel y lo rodeó alrededor de sus hombros dándole soporte, él no parecía molestarle eso, después de todo no caminaba con la rapidez que quería.

-Gracias Ruby, Weiss regreso en unas horas, te llamo cualquier cosa. – Dijo viendo a su compañera.

-Esta bien. – Dijo Weiss monótonamente, eso hizo que él alzara una ceja, pero se encogiera de hombros y se fuera con Ruby.

Lo que no sabían los dos líderes era que WBY y RNL veían desde sus puertas como se iban a… su cita.

\- ¡Ese maldito! – Exclamó Yang, ella sentía que él se lastimó para salir con su hermanita para salir a una cita.

Instintos de hermana sobreprotectora.

Blake vio eso con una expresión totalmente estoica, sus expresiones se borraron totalmente al igual que sus pensamientos, Weiss tenía un tic nervioso en una parte de su boca, Pyrrha tenía sus ojos tapados por su flequillo y Nora apretaba más y más la rejilla de la puerta…

Ren vio todo eso con una gota estilo anime.

"Esto van a ser unas horas un poco largas"

. . . .

* * *

 _Vale, 3:18pm._

Russel suspiró relajado, ahora mismo él y Ruby estaban en una pequeña heladería comiendo helados, uno tenía de mantecado y la otra de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, han pasado casi todo un día entero hablando y pasándola muy bien uno con él otro.

-Ojalá no te vuelvas loca comiendo puro chocolate.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Tengo 15, sé cómo controlarme.

-… Que digas eso, menos me tranquiliza.

Ruby hizo un puchero. – Malo…

Él rio un poco, estar con la rosa sin duda era muy refrescante, le subía los ánimos de cierta forma y no esperaba menos, la actitud infantil y dulce de Ruby lo tranquilizaba de cierto modo y la pasaba bien al final del día, Russel veía como Ruby comía su helado como si fuera una niña pequeña que no le han dado uno en años luces.

-Que sabroso~~ - Dijo Ruby despegando su helado de su boca, dejando claramente sucia esta.

Russel negó, agarró una servilleta y le limpió la boca a la rosa. – Dices tener 15, pero pareces de 10 cuando comes helado.

Eso hizo que ella se sonrojara fuertemente. - ¡tTWEASDDEWEsasA!

Russel tuvo una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza. - ¿Qué? No entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

-Em, um… no nada. – Murmuró por debajo de su aliento, ella jugaba con sus pulgares. – S-Solo me sorprendiste.

\- ¿Con qué? – Preguntó el chico, un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de su cabeza.

\- ¡N-Nada! N-No es nada, si, nada de nada…

\- ¿Ok…? – Dijo él confundido, no sabía el porque de estas reacciones extrañas de Ruby, pero no le iba a dar tanta importancia.

Ruby por su lado, estaba muy contenta y nerviosa, contenta por esta cita y nerviosa porque creía que la iba a arruinar en cierto punto, pero Russel era… como decirlo, alguien con quien podías pasar un buen rato, es tranquilo y optimista, además de un muy buen líder y amigo, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera él ilumina un lugar con su aura calida y tranquila, si fue capaz de que Weiss Schnee lo aceptase, entonces es capaz de cualquier cosa, ¡Incluso evitó la muerte!

…

Ok, eso se escuchó mal.

-Russel…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…?

-Depende de que pregunta me hagas. – Dijo él riendo. – Claro que me puedes hacer una.

Ruby tomó aire y preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser cazador…?

Russel levantó una ceja. – ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

Ruby frunció el ceño. – Ven, vamos.

Dijo y lo levantó de su silla, él miraba todo esto confundido, Ruby dejó unos liens en la mesa y se lo llevó literalmente arrastrado del lugar, con su muleta en una mano, pensaba como era posible como una chica menos del doble de su tamaño podía llevárselo arrastrado, y con una fuerza increíble la desgraciada.

Llegaron a un punto del reino, donde era una plaza con una fuente en el medio de esta, no había muchas personas, solo uno y que otro niño jugando como si nada pasara, como si no hubiera grimms en ese mundo, Russel se sentó en la orilla de la fuente, enfrente de él estaba una Ruby decidida a oír lo que quería escuchar.

-Dime… ¿por qué quieres ser cazador?

-Ruby, que pregunta es esa, porque y-

\- ¡Nope! – Exclamó ella. - ¡No aceptaré una respuesta como esa!

-Si no quieres escucharla ¿para qué me preguntas?

\- ¡Porque quiero oír de la boca de Russel Thrush, el por qué verdadero de sus intenciones como cazador!

-Ruby, mira-

\- ¡Nope!

\- ¡Pero déjame termin-

\- ¡NOPE!

Russel sentía como una vena se formaba en su frente, esta chica era quisquillosa cuando se lo proponía.

-… ¿Mis intenciones verdaderas como cazador?

\- ¡Sip! Y no me des lo mismo que dijiste con Oobleck el semestre pasado.

"No me recuerdes eso…" Pensó él suspirando.

Ahora que lo veía, sus intenciones… estaban inconclusas, desde que llegó a Remnant, solo ha pensado en sacar buenas notas y estar pendiente cuando los villanos apareciesen en cualquier momento, también estaba presente el hecho de que quería salvar a un reino entero donde vive casi una ciudad entera de miles y miles de personas, entre niños, niñas, adultos y personas de la tercera edad entre humanos y faunos.

¿Pero qué quería realmente como cazador?

Russel tragó y respondió.

-Supongo que una diferencia… - Dijo suspirando.

-… ¿Diferencia cómo?

Él solo hizo un "tch". – Si eres testaruda.

-Tehe~~ - Y le sacó la lengua jugando con él.

Russel suspiró una vez más y miró a los ojos plateados de Ruby, ella pudo notar que el azul de sus ojos brilló, por lo que se sonrojó un poco.

-Diferencia… me refiero a ser no como los cazadores comunes de hoy en día. – Empezó mirando como el cielo ya se ponía anaranjado y Ruby se sentaba a lado de él. – Ser profesional como dije es una de mis metas, pero hay una razón muy fuerte para mis sueños de cazador…

Ella miró a Russel con una ceja alzada, él la miró y le dio su típica sonrisa con sus caninos casi afilados y ojos cerrados.

 _¡Quiero ser capaz de escribir mi propia historia y dejar mi marca en el mundo!_

Ruby hizo un "hmm", miró a Russel y… sonrió dulcemente, eso hizo que él se sonrojara un poco ante tal cosa.

-Eres increíble Russel. – Dijo ella y él vio como se paraba ella y le daba la espalda. – Con una voluntad única y capaz de sacrificarse por las personas menos esperadas…

Eso hizo que él riera apenado, ojalá no se haya escuchado como un niño pequeño.

-Ahora… cuando me ves ¿Qué impresión t-te doy…?

Eso hizo que la mente de Russel se pusiera a maquinear, a pesar de que ella estaba dándole la espalda, su expresión era una de preocupación a escuchar algo negativo…

Que equivocaba estaba.

-Yo creo que Ruby es increíble en todo su estilo. – Eso hizo que su corazón palpitase a todo ritmo.

 _PUM PUM._

-… Si bien eres de las más jóvenes en entrar a Beacon y dicen que eres solo una niña, creo que vas a ser una de las más destacadas de nuestra generación.

 _PUM PUM._

\- ¡Y creo que, si te lo propones vas a ser una gran heroína como dices que quieres ser y también ser una de las cazadoras más geniales y hermosas de Remnant! – Concluyó con una gran sonrisa que era resaltada con el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

 _CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH_

Ese fue el corazón de la rosa estrellarse ante maravillosas palabras.

Russel se preocupó cuando ella no parecía reaccionar, él se levantó un poco para tocarle el hombro.

-Oye Ruby, ¿estas bi-

Pero no terminó cuando algo fuerte chocó contra su pecho, eso hizo que soltará la muleta que tenía en la mano y cayese en la fuente mojándose por completo.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡¿R-Ruby?! – Exclamó el chico sorprendido, eso dolía demasiado debido a su condición. - ¡¿Q-Qué haces?!

-G-Gracias… - Comenzó ella. – Por tan increíbles palabras, no escuchaba unas así desde que… mi mamá se fue.

Eso hizo un vuelco en su estómago, había olvidado que Summer Rose no se encontraba entre nosotros.

-…E-Eres una persona magnifica, s-siempre dispuesto a a-ayudar a los demás, e-estoy t-tan agradecida por haberte conocido, y-y yo creo también que vas a ser uno de los cazadores más fuertes.

Y se despegó del pecho de él para darle una gran sonrisa. - ¡Nunca cambies Russel!

"Ruby…" Pensó el chico, las palabras de la chica eran increíbles, y esa sonrisa… era una de las que quería cuidar para no verla romperse.

Entonces Ruby se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se sonrojó furiosamente hasta llegar a una de preocupación.

-¡LOSIENTOMEDEJELLEVARNOLECUENTESNADAAYANGPORFAV-

-Tranquila, no estoy molesto, solo sorprendido. – Dijo él riendo, Ruby se levantó de encima de él, estaba mojada pero no importaba mucho por el momento y lo ayudó a pararse dándole su muleta. – Ugh, eso sí duele…

-Lo siento…

-Ya, no te preocupes. – Dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - ¡Vamos, aún queda una tarde por explorar!

Ruby quería decirle sobre estar mojados, pero poco parecía importarle al chico al estar húmedo, eso hizo que ella sintiese cosas en el estomago y simplemente no pudo más…

Ella lo tomó del rostro y le plantó un suave beso en la mejilla, eso hizo corto circuito en la mente de Russel, ella dio unas risitas y se alejó un poco de él.

…

 _SNAP._

\- ¿Qué te pasó Yang? – Preguntó Blake al ver a Yang romper su calculadora.

-No sé, mis instintos de hermana me advirtieron de algo… horrible.

Blake la vio con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

…

 _Patch._

Un señor conocido como Taiyang Xiao Long estaba haciendo mercado para su casa, hasta que sintió los pelos de su espalda pararse de punta, sus ojos se oscurecieron y sintió venas en sus dos puños.

-Siento mis instintos de padre… advirtiéndome de algo malo que se aproxima.

…

\- ¡¿R-R-Ruby?!

\- ¡Vamos Russel, como tu dices aún queda una tarde por explorar! – Dijo dándole otras de sus sonrisas.

"Que más da, es una gran persona y amigo… y quizás algo más" Pensó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía como Russel sacaba humo por las orejas.

Sin duda, una tarde memorable.

. . . .

* * *

 _Lugar Desconocido, 8:19pm._

Cinder Fall leía las ultimas noticias en su scroll, ella hizo un "hmm", las noticias hablaban principalmente de lo que había ocurrido en los muelles hace varios días atrás y sobre un chico en especifico que estaba o estuvo en coma recientemente.

-Con que… Russel Thrush. – Dijo ella. – Con que eres la persona de la que me advirtió Adam.

Ella apagó su scroll y vio como el White Fang preparaban contenedores y contenedores de dust, ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

"No le veo nada de especial a ese niñato."

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~~.**


	12. Bienvenidos a Beacon

**READYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!**

 **HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ok, otra semana más de recuperación y otra más de clases.

A medida que pasa tiempo noto dos cosas:

Uno: que ya recuperé la sensibilidad de mi mano, gracias a dios.

Y dos: no he captado señal de CMEN.

O sea: Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai y Neopolitan.

¡Los villanos no aparecen aún!

Queda menos de dos meses para el festival y no encuentro señales de ellos.

Aunque… siento que algo importante se me olvida, como si fuese un evento casi importante…

Hmmm…

. . . .

* * *

 _Oficina de Ozpin, 12:39pm._

Ozpin suspiraba mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, su asistente Glynda estaba junto a él mientras esperaba una visita especial.

-De verdad Ironwood le gusta exhibir mucho. – Dijo Glynda mientras veía las múltiples. – Siempre trae esas maquinas a donde sea que vaya.

-Glynda, tu sabes que ser general del ejercito y director de Atlas Academy, hacen a James un hombre muy ocupado. – Dijo Ozpin riendo un poco, ella hizo un "tch". – Aunque… es molesto en lo visual claro.

Entonces una señal apareció enfrente del director. – Ya llegó, ¡Pase!

Entonces un hombre de cabello oscuro con canas a sus lados entró, usaba un uniforme de general blanco casi en su totalidad con algunas decoraciones en gris y corbata roja, lo más distintivo era que no venía solo, a su lado estaba una mujer de unos 25 años, con figura envidiable y medía como 1,72m, cabello verde claro grisáceo, ojos marrones con el mismo uniforme que Ironwood pero para mujeres.

\- ¡Ozpin! – Dijo el hombre, conocido como James Ironwood con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola general. – Dijo Ozpin levantándose a darle la mano a James, quien rio.

-Por favor, formalidades fuera.

Ozpin vio a la acompañante femenina de James. – Hola, mi nombre es Ozpin, encantado de concerté…

La mujer sonrió, e hizo un saludo militar. – Saber Saesai, Especialista y subdirectora de Atlas Academy, gusto en conocerlo Señor.

-Oh, supongo que eres la hermana de Russel Thrush, ¿no?

Saber sonrió al oír ese nombre. – Afirmativo, él es mi hermano menor ¿Cómo lo sabe?...

Ozpin sonrió. – A pesar de que él usa el apellido de su madre, su padre fue un gran amigo mío y no es difícil conectar los cables.

Saber rio un poco. – Claro, después de todo mi padre era una persona… que era muy influyente, ver a Russel es como ver a mi papá.

-Muy cierto, no sé si sabes, pero tu hermano sufrió-

-No se moleste director, ya lo sé todo. – Dijo ella haciendo una noción con la mano. – Mi madre después de todo libera estrés cuando esta angustiada o preocupada.

-Hmm…

James tosió un poco. – Si, la especialista Thrush tiene más de 7 años con nosotros y es una de las mujeres más respetadas en Atlas actualmente.

-Tampoco así James. – Dijo ella riendo apenadamente con una sonrisa con colmillos semi afilados.

-No es mentira. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – Es más, ¿Por qué usted no va y descansa un poco? Necesito hablar con Ozpin sobre unas cosas y supongo que quiere ver a su hermano.

Saber suspiró. – Si señor, me retiro…

Y la mujer salió.

James iba a decirle algo a Glynda pero ella siguió a Saber a la salida de la oficina de Ozpin, eso hizo que él tuviera una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian" Pensó el hombre, entonces volteó y vio a Ozpin con una taza hacia él, cosa que acepto.

-Gracias. – Dijo James tomando un sorbo de su taza con un gran suspiro.

-No hay de qué. – Dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo también. – Dime viejo amigo, ¿Qué te hizo sacarte de Atlas?, no es típico que los directores viajen con sus estudiantes por el festival.

-Bueno, es que tu sabes que yo adoro Vale en esta parte del año, además contigo siendo el anfitrión, quería aclarar unas cosas y recuperar un poco el tiempo.

Ozpin rio un poco. – Aprecio que quieras pasar tiempo de calidad entre amigos, sin embargo, esa pequeña flota volando ahí afuera… me tiene un poco preocupado.

-La preocupación fue lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

-Sé que los viajes entre reinos son… difíciles.

-Oz… tú sabes **por qué** estoy aquí exactamente y porque traje a mis hombres…

El aire se volvió tenso cuando dijo eso, Ozpin suspiró pesadamente.

-James, estamos en tiempos de paz, mostrar poder así… solo dará una impresión equivocada. – Dijo Ozpin, James solo frunció el ceño.

-Pero si lo que dijo Qrow es-

-Si lo que dijo él es verdad, entonces lo manejaremos de forma táctica. – Dijo el mago de oz. – Es el Festival de Vytal, un tiempo de paz y armonía entre reinos, así que, por favor, no asustes a la gente trayendo miles de soldados armados aquí por favor.

-Oz, solo estoy siendo precavido. – Dijo el general suspirando.

-Como yo amigo mio. – Dijo Ozpin. – Por eso continuaremos entrenando a los mejores cazadores y cazadoras que podamos.

-Créeme, lo sé. – Dijo James dejando la taza en el escritorio de Ozpin y empezó a irse. – Pero dime… ¿de verdad tu crees que tus niños pueden ganar una guerra…?

Y así, el general dejó solo a Ozpin, con un alma pesada.

-Ojalá ni siquiera estén en una…

. . . .

* * *

 _Plaza de Beacon._

Russel veía desde la plaza como varias naves y bullheads sobrevolaban la academia, él vio eso un poco nervioso, o sea, sabía que los de Atlas eran muy orgullosos con todo eso de su tecnología y demás, pero esto era ridículo, no veía la necesidad de traer todas esas máquinas.

"Los humanos somos más capaces que un montón de chatarra" Pensó Russel viendo a su vez varios soldados de Atlas en los alrededores de la plaza.

Ahora mismo Russel se había recuperado perfectamente, su sensibilidad en la mano y no necesita usar más la muleta por lo que si puede, por fin, entrar de nuevo a las clases de combate.

-Me pregunto si ella estará aquí… - Se pregunto a sí mismo.

Él pensaba si su hermana iba a aparecer, después de todo ella forma parte de Atlas.

-…Creo que debería llamarla en la noche.

Él sonrió y ajustó su capucha a la cabeza y fue a la biblioteca.

. . . .

 _Biblioteca de Beacon._

Russel llegó en tiempo record, cuando lo hizo lo primero que puso a las obras fue buscar a su equipo, cosa que hizo, WBY estaban en una mesa con Ruby jugando a un juego.

"Ese juego lo odio…" Pensó recordando todas las veces que jugó con Yang y perdió en todas.

Pues al parecer Blake y Weiss tenían el mismo destino, las hermanas eran las únicas animadas mientras jugaban.

-Si hubiera un Monopoly…

Pero negó varias veces, cuando se acercó notó al resto de RRNL en una mesa aparte, Pyrrha estudiaba, Nora dormía y Ren leía un libro.

-Nooo~~ te odio Yang~~ - Exclamó Ruby con lágrimas anime saliendo por sus ojos.

-Tehee~, nadie me vence en mi juego, nadie. – Dijo Yang con una sonrisa de diabla.

Russel rio un poco nervioso, evitó el aura que emitía Ruby, Weiss y Blake mientras veían que perdían con todo.

\- ¡Oh, hola Rusy! – Él se asustó cuando vio que Nora, de un momento para otro despertó y apareció de la nada enfrente de él.

-H-Hola Nora. – Dijo riendo, ella asintió y le dio un abrazo fuerte, presionándose muy fuerte a él por lo que Russel pudo… sentir algo suave pero firme en su pecho.

"¡Su madre!" Pensó él, de verdad era demasiado para afrontar.

\- ¡Me alegra que estés aquí siéntate! – Exclamó ella, haciendo que él se sentase bruscamente a su lado. - ¡Oh~~! ¡Estoy tan feliz que te hayas recuperado, ahora podemos romperle las piernas a todo el mundo! ¡También salir, comer panquecas, buscar perezosos, comer panquecas, hacer desorden, más panquecas, Y MÁS! ¡Y MÁS PANQUECAS!

Russel rio algo nervioso por todo lo que escupía Nora mil por segundo, no es que lo molestase, sino que… no estaba acostumbrado a alguien de tanta energía como la valkirye.

Ren suspiró mientras veía como Nora hablaba con Russel, de verdad desde que él llegó, Nora ha convertido a Russel en su pieza de desastres numero 2, Ren seguía siendo por años luz el primero, pero… le preocupaba que ella fuese un poco lejos, aunque después de todo que podía hacer.

Era Nora.

Pyrrha por su parte suspiró, su compañera de vez en cuando cansaba mucho.

\- ¡Nora cállate! – Exclamó Weiss, no gustando mucho el contacto entre su líder y la pelinaranja.

\- ¡Oblígame!

-Vaya, si que hacen mucho ruido. – Dijo una voz conocida, Sun estaba con Neptune mientras veían todo el ruido ocasionado. - ¿Qué paso perdedores~?

-Oh, son ustedes… - Dijo Russel aburrido.

-Rus, Yang, Blake… reina de las nieves. – Saludó el mono a cada uno de ellos.

\- ¡¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así?!

"No creo que quieras saber…" Pensó Russel con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-Jejeje, creo que no tuve la oportunidad de presentar a un viejo amigo mio. – Dijo Sun poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliazul.

-Em, ¿las bibliotecas no son para leer?

\- ¡GRACIAS! – Exclamó Ren al ver que alguien por fin tenía sentido común.

-No seas nerd viejo. – Dijo Sun riendo.

-Nerd no, intelectual sí. – Dijo Neptune con el dedo índice hacia arriba, entonces vio a Weiss y llamó su atención. – Hola ahí~.

-Hola. – Dijo secamente Weiss viendo aún sus cartas y pensando en cómo había perdido estrepitosamente.

-Mi nombre es Neptune ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Weiss Schnee.

-Hmm, interesante nombre, ángel de nieve.

Los ojos de la peliblanca oscurecieron detrás de su flequillo, ese apodo le recordaba a alguien quien preferiría olvidar.

-Ya vuelvo. – Dijo ella y se levantó y se fue.

Neptune suspiró al ver como ella se iba y Sun ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Creo que ángel de nieve no fue un buen comienzo amigo.

"¿Deja vú…?" Pensaron varios de ese lugar.

Sun entonces vio a Blake con una sonrisa. – Entonces Blake… ¿te gustan los juegos de mesa?

-Si, si, igual ya terminé. – Dijo ella y se fue caminando, Russel vio por donde se fueron sus dos compañeras y suspiró y se levantó también.

-Chicos, ya vuelvo. – Dijo él y se fue.

…

-Entonces Sun y Neptune… ¿quieren jugar?

\- ¡Claro!

-Supongo que no dolerá jugar.

Perdieron por paliza esa tarde.

. . . .

* * *

 _Campus, 4:33pm._

Blake suspiró mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Ozpin, han pasado tantas cosas que el director le prometió seguridad si no hacia nada precipitado, ella estuvo muy angustiada y estresada por lo que pasó que casi no ha podido dormir, más aún cuando Russel fue herido.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en una banca mientras recordaba todo eso, el miedo que sintió cuando vio a Russel en ese estado aún era palpable, no quería volver a pasar por eso.

Más nunca.

"Tengo que hacer algo…" Ella pensaba que la única forma de detener al White Fang era por sus propias manos.

-Aquí estas. – Ella dio un salto cuando vio a su lado a Russel en pose de relajación. – Te he buscado por un buen tiempo Blake ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada me sucede, estoy perfectamente bien. – Dijo ella evitando su mirada.

-Mentira, es sobre el White Fang ¿no?

"¡Odio cuando la atina sin ni siquiera intentarlo!" Pensó ella gruñendo.

\- ¿Y qué si es así? – Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Pues… porque eres mi compañera y quiero ayudar. – Dijo él negando.

-Soy capaz de hacer cosas por mi misma. – Dijo Blake cruzándose de brazos.

-Eso no significa que no puedas aceptar ayuda, después de todo los amigos siempre están ahí para ayudarse. – Dijo entrando en razón con Blake.

Blake suspiró pesadamente.

-Entiende, ¡Estamos aquí sin hacer nada! Sin saber cuál será su próximo movimiento, el cual va a ser gigante, ¡por eso hay que hacer algo! ¡No importa si no estamos preparados o no!

Russel miró a todas partes, entonces sonrió, él rodeó a Blake con su brazo e hizo que ella se recostase en su hombro apegando su cuerpo al de ella, la gata se sonrojó increíblemente que hizo parecer la capa de Ruby cosa de niño pequeño.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué h-haces?!

-Te digo algo. – Dijo Russel ignorando esa reacción. – Sé que el White Fang es… un tema delicado para ti, pero por favor no te sientas responsable por lo que hacen, porque al final son ellos lo que deciden ser y no te culpes por nada de eso.

\- ¡P-Pero si es así! ¡Soy la-

Russel empezó a acariciar el cabello de Blake pasando un poco su mano por las orejas escondidas debajo del lazo de la pelinegra, eso hizo que se callara automáticamente.

"Hmm, eso parece calmarla" Pensó él.

-…Vamos a hacer esto. – Comenzó. – Si te sientes tan culpable como dices, vamos a poner cartas en el asunto, sé que me dijeron que no hiciera nada precipitado porque a penas me acabo de recuperar, pero creo que ayudar a mis amigos es un poco más importante que eso.

-… ¿L-Lo dices en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Es más, no lo haremos solos, Weiss y Yang van a ayudar también.

\- ¿T-Tú crees que-

\- ¡No lo dudes! Weiss estaría más que dispuesta, creo que esta molesta aún por dejarla fuera de la ultima operación con esa gente.

Blake tragó, por su olfato podía tener… una buena idea de como olía su líder, ¡No es que ella lo hiciese a propósito! Es que estaba muy cerca de ella, las orejas de gata de ella se movían ansiosamente, Blake se acomodó reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Russel suspirando tranquilamente.

Russel sonrió cuando ella por fin se relajó.

-Ok… aceptare e-eso…

\- ¡Muy bien! Pero recuerda, no te pongas un peso extra encima de ti, después de todo somos chicos adolescentes "casi" normales que quieren graduarse y ser cazadores.

Ella dio una risita al oír eso, Russel vio como ella ponía sus piernas encimas en las de él y se acomodaba dando… un sonido peculiar.

 _Purrr~~._

"Nunca creí vivir hasta este día" Pensó, _Blake Belladona ronroneó._

Ok, él sabía que ella era mitad gata, ¡Pero esto superaba cualquier nivel de ternura!

¡ERA MALDITAMENTE KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sintió sus cachetes sonrojarse furiosamente.

No viviría suficiente para esto.

Blake por su parte sonreía como boba, de verdad no sabía cuando fue la ultima vez que se relajó de esta manera, la ultima vez si no se equivocaba fue con Adam, pero… no era a este nivel, se destacaba porque Russel es el primer **humano** en relajarla de esta manera.

Sin duda, daría cualquier cosa en Remnant que esto no acabase.

Ella sentía como sus ojos eran pesados y más pesados…

Russel rio nervioso al ver que la gata se había quedado dormida, gracias a dios pudo calmarla antes de que ella entrara en ese estado estresado antes del baile…

¿Baile?

…

"¡COÑOOOO, EL PUTO BAILE! ¡SE ME OLVIDO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 5:59pm._

Weiss leía un libro mientras esperaba un poco ansiosa la llegada de Russel, por alguna razón, el hecho de él no estar ahí ahora mismo la ponía un poco nerviosa y… preocupada, todo ha sido así después de lo que le sucedió a él en los muelles, Yang por su parte veía un show de Tv llamada: "Red v Blue", ese era un buen show.

"Debería haber llegado ya…" Pensó ella gruñendo, dejó de lado su libro y empezó a ver la puerta intensamente.

Así fue por cinco largos minutos, Yang al notar esa actitud no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Weiss, la puerta explotará si sigues mirándola de esa manera.

\- ¡Cállate! No sé de qué hablas.

-Si claro y yo nací ayer ridícula. – Dijo Yang rodando los ojos. – De verdad, no debes preocuparte tanto por Rus, él es grande y sabe cuidarse por sí solo.

-Por favor, sé que el puede cuidarse de sí mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí…?

\- ¡C-Claro! Solo me preocupa quien cocinará la cena.

…

-De verdad somos unas inútiles ¿no?

\- ¡N-No del todo!

El aura de depresión y derrota rodeó a las dos chicas, que ironía que el único hombre del equipo cocinase todas las comidas.

"¡Hay que aprender a cocinar!" Aunque las ultimas dos veces Yang casi quema la cocina y Weiss, por alguna extraña razón pudo quemar agua.

Sip, eso era desastroso.

Entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose distrajo a las dos chicas.

\- ¡Hasta que por fin lle-

Weiss no continuó cuando vio la escena enfrente de ella, su mente se hizo blanco totalmente al ver que Russel estaba con los cachetes sonrojados, cosa que le parecía tierno por si solo, pero lo más notable estaba en su espalda…

Blake estaba dormida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la _espalda_ de Russel, sus brazos enfrente de él mientras que Russel la sostenía por las piernas.

Sintió su ceja hacer un tic nervioso y Yang se partía de la risa.

\- ¿Russel…?

\- ¿Si Weiss?

\- ¿Qué haces…?

-N-Nada, acabo de llegar y estoy en una situación complicada…

-Oh… entonces me dirás, no sé **¿Cómo Blake está en tu espalda dormida?**

Russel tragó, de repente la habitación bajó drásticamente de temperatura, Weiss tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de muerte.

¿Qué carajos había hecho?

-B-Bueno… si me dejan explicar.

- **Explica ahora…**

…

-Oh~~, con qué era eso.

-Interesante…

Russel puso a Blake en el sofá, pero por alguna extraña razón, su cabeza estaba en su muslo, ella tenía aún su sonrisa boba en la cara, Russel suspiró y le quitó el lazo de su cabeza y empezó a acariciarlas un poco para luego dejarlas.

-No sé que piensan, o sea sé que somos aún alumnos y deberíamos dejarle esto a los profesionales, pero…

\- ¿Pero? – Musitaron WB.

-Es decisión de ustedes, no puedo obligarlas a llevar a cabo una misión tan peligrosa como esa, después de todo soy su líder y quiero escuchar su opinión.

Weiss y Yang se vieron, una suspiró mientras la otra sonrió.

-Esto va a meternos en serios problemas…

\- ¡Me apunto~~!

Russel sonrió, sabía que podía contar con su equipo, entonces recibió una llamada, sacó su scroll y contestó en modo teléfono.

-Russel Thrush…

- _Abre la puerta~_

"¡Esa voz!" Pensó él, Russel se levantó bruscamente, haciendo que Blake cayera al suelo dando un gruñido, extrañamente eso alegró a Weiss, pero eso se fue rápidamente cuando él abrió la puerta y reveló una mujer en sus veintitantos, cabello verde grisáceo, ojos marrones y una figura que se mataría cualquiera, Weiss vio el tamaño del pecho de la mujer, luego las de sus dos compañeras y sintió algo romperse dentro de ella cuando vio su pecho.

"¡Que injusto!" Pensó, pero algo era más importante…

¡¿Quién era esa mujer?!

\- ¡Mira quién tenemos aquí! – Dijo la mujer, que Weiss reconoció por su uniforme militar de Atlas, eso hizo clic en ella.

\- ¡¿SABER SAESAI?! – Exclamó Weiss antes de que Russel pudiera al menos decir algo.

Saber miró a Weiss y sonrió, pasó a lado de Russel y le dio un abrazo inesperado a la reina de los hielos.

-Quien lo diría, la hermana de Winter esta en Beacon. – Dijo separándose y viendo entonces a Russel. – Nunca dijiste que estabas en el mismo equipo que una Schnee.

-Em, a, Sab-

\- ¡¿Cómo te podía decir si nunca llamaste?! – Dijo Russel interrumpiendo a Weiss con una vena en la frente.

-Oops~, mala mía.

-Ok, ok, calma amigos. – Dijo Yang viendo a todas las personas. – Ok, primero ¿Quién eres tú…?

\- ¡Yang más respeto! ¡Ella es Saber Saesai, subdirectora de Atlas Academy y Especialista del ejército de Atlas!

Blake se sentó viendo a la mujer con sospecha y Yang silbó.

-Vaya, eso sí es impresionante.

Saber hizo una noción con la mano. – Como sea, Russel, tráeme algo de toma-

-Fuera. – Dijo señalando a la puerta.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó Saber con una ceja levantada, Weiss tenía la mandíbula por los suelos.

"¡¿Qué hace ese idiota?!"

\- ¡No tengo ganas de verte! ¡Es la primera vez en 7 años que tengo contacto contigo y estoy enojado!

-Oh vamos, no fueron tan lar-

\- **¡LARGO DE AQUÍ SABER! ¡LUEGO HABLAMOS!**

El grito calló cualquier otro sonido que emitía la habitación, WBY veían como cierta aura rodeaba a esas dos personas, Saber suspiró con una sonrisa, se levantó y se marchó, no sin antes decir.

-Lo siento Rus, no era mi intención irme así…

Y se fue dejando al equipo RWBY en un silencio de cementerio.

\- ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer Russel?! – Exclamó la princesa confundida y molesta por la actitud de Russel.

Él suspiró y se sentó en la mesa con las manos en su cara. – Si, si, perdón, eso no fue… amable de mi parte.

-Espera, ¿conoces a esa mujer? – Preguntó Blake viendo con sorpresa a Russel.

"Coño de la madre, se me olvido decirles sobre ella."

-Seeh. – Dijo y tosió falsamente. – Bueno como dijo Weiss, su nombre es Saber Saesai y además de ser todo eso, bueno ella es… _mi hermana._

…

\- ¡¿ERES EL HERMANO DE SABER?! – Exclamó Weiss con los ojos como platos.

-Ahora me toca… Weiss, no sabía que conocías a mi hermana. – Dijo él con los ojos cansados.

\- ¡No sabía que era tu hermana! – Exclamó Weiss apuntándolo con su dedo índice.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? – Preguntó Yang viendo a su líder.

-… Sinceramente, no quería que supieran de ella. – Admitió Russel derrotado.

\- ¡¿AH?! ¡¿Por qué harías algo como e-

-Odio a mi hermana.

Esas simples palabras rompieron cualquier otro argumento, la boca de Weiss se congelo al igual que su cabeza, Yang tenía los ojos abiertos ante tal revelación y Blake tenía cara estoica, pero estaba interesada.

Russel suspiró pesado. – Miren, mi problema con Saber es uno de hace varios años, hubo un evento trágico que hizo que ella se alejara de mi y mi madre… esta fue la primera vez en años que tengo contacto con ella.

Yang tragó, no sabría que haría si Ruby la odiase.

-… ¿Y no hay alguna manera de que la perdones? – Preguntó Blake viéndolo.

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. – Dijo masajeándose los ojos. – No es que no quiera hacerlo es que… aún tengo que asimilar que ella esta de vuelta, igual después del festival se volverá a ir.

\- ¡Pero es tu hermana! ¡Saber Saesai! ¡una persona increíble que ha hecho mucho por muchas personas en Atlas y-y-y-

-Weiss, no te molestes… esto es un problema entre ella y yo. – Dijo y se levantó. – Necesito despejar mi mente... o sea, estar solo, no me sigan.

Y concluyó saliendo de la habitación.

WBY se vieron una a la otra preocupadas.

Esto… era un problema familiar que se necesitaba resolver.

. . . .

* * *

"Eso salió tan bien…" Pensó Saber suspirando, ella más o menos esa reacción, pero no tenía idea de que él fuera tan brusco como para sacarla enfrente de su equipo.

Ella miró el cielo estrellado de Remnant y pudo ver en momentos los ojos llorosos de Russel cuando era niño cuando ella se iba por primera vez a Atlas.

Saber puso una mano en su cara suspirando, pudo sentir todo el arrepentimiento acumularse en su pecho.

-Juro que resolveré las cosas Rus, ya lo veras…

. . . .

* * *

 _Pasillo de la habitación de RWBY y RRNL, 9:02pm._

Russel estaba apoyado en una pared fuera de su habitación, él suspiraba.

"A veces no te entiendo Russel… ¿Cómo puedes tener un pasado así?"

Sentir como su yo actual se mezclaba poco a poco con los recuerdos de Russel era desagradable, sentía como la cara de las personas más queridas por él se borraban poco a poco y no quería eso.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y tomó aire y lo expulsó.

-Necesito tranquilizarme, lo ultimo que necesito ahora es otro susto…

-Disculpa… - Él volteó para encontrarse con… algo que no quería ver aún.

Eran tres personas con el uniforme de otra academia de un reino visitante, Haven tal vez, pero lo que era importante es que eran _Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai y Mercury Black._

"¡MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" O sea, si bien Cinder esta buena y Emerald también, eran dos mujeres letales en todos los sentidos.

-¿Si…?

Cinder sonrió. – Perdón, es que nos perdimos y nuestra habitación queda aquí cerca.

-Oh, ok, ¿puedo ver el número de su habitación?

-Esta bien… - Dijo Cinder y volteó a Mercury. – Dile el número de nuestra habitación.

-… Em, ¿se suponía que lo tenía yo?

Emerald se dio una palmada en la cara y Cinder suspiró.

-A veces me pregunto si eres idiota por casualidad o nacimiento.

-Cállate simplona.

\- ¡Simplona tu culo!

Y Russel pudo ver literalmente como chispas salían de los ojos grises y rojos de Mercury y Emerald.

Cinder tosió fuertemente, callando a los dos instantáneamente, para ser villanos, actuaban perfectos para el papel de estudiantes.

-Perdona, es que ellos… tienden a pelear mucho. – Se disculpó Cinder.

-Seeh… - Dijo él y sonrió, era un riesgo, pero uno gracioso. – Disculpa, ¿tienes 17…?

-Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Perdón, es que creí que aparentabas más edad, cuando te vi creí que eras repitente o algo así.

Cinder sintió su ceja hacer un tic nervioso, no había cosa que odiaba más en este mundo era que la gente creía que ella tenía una edad y al final era otra.

¡Ella tiene 21 años! ¡Tampoco esta tan vieja!

-Pues te equivocas, tengo 17 y punto final. – Dijo ella como si fuera ley de vida.

Russel rio. – Si perdona, oh, dame tu scroll.

Cinder sonrió. – Estamos avanzando muy rápido ¿no crees?

-No es para eso tonta, cuando tú llegas, normalmente el scroll tiene una función que dice que habitación te quedas.

"¡¿TONTA?!" Pensó Cinder, aunque no era un insulto del todo, no le gustaba ese apodo por alguien como él.

- **Perdón, no me digas tonta… me molesta**. – Dijo dulcemente, aunque se notaba un aura de muerte alrededor de ella.

Emerald, Mercury y Russel tuvieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-…Claro perdón.

Ella suspiró y se fue adelante, con sus dos discípulos detrás de ella. - ¡Gracias por la ayuda!

-No hay de que… - Dijo él sonriendo y despidiéndose. – Bienvenidos a Beacon.

Sin duda, eso fue una actuación de parte de él memorable.

…

Cinder iba pensando mil maneras de matar a Russel Thrush en su camino a la habitación, cuando vio al chico no le veía nada especial, pero ahora, puede ser, un pequeñísimo riesgo que su plan fallara, pero no lo iba a detener, era solo uno.

"Russel Thrush… que personaje tan interesante"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~**


	13. Nuevas Amenazas

**Pd: Aquí hago un paréntesis que en esta parte de la historia voy a subirle un poco el drama, por lo que tendrán que prepararse porque si fue así de ligero en el volumen 1, el volumen 2 estará un poco más dramático y sin duda el volumen 3… tendrán que esperar supongo XD**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Mi encuentro con los villanos fue… un poco interesante sin decir más.

Cinder me preocupa en todos los sentidos y estaré alerta a cualquier movimiento suyo, Emerald me preocupa es por su semblanza y Mercury… bueno supongo que él es equis.

Llego a este punto que vamos a ir a investigar sobre el White Fang.

A mí me gustaría de verdad evitar a toda costa involucrarme con esa gente, pero la insistencia de Blake de que ella tiene la culpa de todo no ayuda mucho que digamos, y quiero que ella salga de eso de una vez por todas.

Pero todo eso no se compara con las preocupaciones que tengo sobre el baile de mierda ese que habrá dentro de poco.

¿A quien coño llevare como mi pareja…?

. . . .

* * *

 _Salón de Clases, 3:54pm._

Russel suspiraba mientras veía a Peter relatando no sé cuanta cantidad de boberías sobre su juventud, a veces se preguntaba si él usaba una de esas historias para relatárselas a los grimms alrededor de una fogata, los grimms estarían ya dormidos.

"A veces me pregunto como sobrevivo a esto…" Pensó Russel ajustándose la capucha, hoy había la particularidad de que… bueno, Ruby estaba dormida usando su brazo como almohada.

No es que le molestase tener a una chica linda durmiendo usando su brazo, pero el agarre de ella en su brazo era como el de un koala a su rama.

O sea, muy fuerte.

Poco a poco sentía como la articulación de su brazo se cortaba, no ayudaba tampoco que Yang lo viera con intensidad detrás de él, extrañamente Weiss miraba eso neutramente, pero si la mirabas de cerca tenía una ceja haciendo un tic nervioso, eso ya eran muy comunes últimamente, sin mentirles, Blake parecía estar a punto de explotar, su ceño estaba fruncido detrás de su libro, más atrás Pyrrha sentía que si no se controlaba estaría haciendo volar todo lo relacionado con metal alrededor de la clase y Nora pensaba como derretir con electricidad a una persona.

Él suspiró aliviado cuando el timbre sonó, indicando que podrían ir a prepararse para… la "investigación".

-Ruby, despierta ya terminó la clase.

-Mmm~~ - Ella apegó más su mejilla a su brazo, como su manga se subió un poco, la piel de su brazo entró en contacto con los cachetes calientes de la rosa, eso hizo que él tragara. – No quiero… cargameeee~~.

-Espera, ¿Qu-

No terminó porque la rosa, rápida como su semblanza rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Russel, y apegó su figura contra la espalda del chico peliverde, su cara se sonrojó fuertemente al sentir la figura de la rosa apretar contra su espalda, y las piernas de ella rodear su cintura, Ruby parecía un bolso de esos que llevas a la escuela.

-Hmmm~. – Varias personas vieron eso con diversión, otros con confusión y otros como los solteros, lloraban por dentro al ver esa escena.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo…? – Preguntó a si mismo el chico riendo nervioso, saliendo rápidamente con una Yang dispuesta a reabrirle una herida, Weiss salió ignorando a un Jaune despavorido intentando conseguir una cita con ella y Blake tenía su libro en una mano, pero un aura rodeándola, Pyrrha salió con el flequillo de ella cubriendo sus ojos y Nora reía un poco… macabramente.

-Ah~ la juventud~ - Dijo Peter viendo esa escena en particular.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 4:02pm._

-Ya te dije Yang, no es mi culpa que tu hermana sea… muy cariñosa.

\- ¡Pues la próxima vez intenta separarla de ti!

\- ¡Ella tiene el agarre de una cobra! ¡No podía hacer nada!

Weiss suspiró, ver a Yang discutir con Russel cansaba, ahora mismo WBY estaban vestidas con otras ropas (como las del episodio 3 del volumen 2), en cuanto a Russel tenía una vestimenta parecida a la típica que usa: suéter esta vez oscuro, pantalones con rodilleras y en su tobillo tenía a Jinx y con la capucha en su cabeza.

-Tch, no pierdan el tiempo. – Dijo Blake ajustándose las ligas a sus brazos.

Russel suspiró. – Seeh, mejor dejémoslo así, luego hablamos sobre esto Yang.

Él no estaba seguro si quería oír murmurar a Yang algo sobre "Dejarlo sin bolas mientras duerme".

Nota mental, ponerse protector en su zona intima.

-Ok, recapitulando ¿Qué vamos hacer? – Dijo Russel viendo a su equipo.

Weiss se cruzó de brazos. – Tú y yo iremos a TCT para buscar datos sobre recientes robos a la Schnee Dust Company o algo así, ya que soy de la familia eso no debería ser un problema.

-El White Fang tiene reuniones en facciones regulares para dar órdenes y reclutar nuevos miembros. – Dijo Blake con sus brazos detrás de su espalda. – Si puedo entrar averiguaré que planean.

-Tengo un "amigo" en la parte oscura de la ciudad. – Dijo Yang con una sonrisa. – Él usualmente sabe que pasa en Vale por lo que será fácil saber qué pasa.

Russel asintió. – Ok, nos encontraremos en la noche cerca de Yang para comparar nuestros descubrimientos, ¡vamos a hacer esto!

\- ¡Si! ¡Hagámoslo! – Una voz se escuchó afuera, RWBY voltearon para ver al chico mono Sun colgado de la cola de cabezas.

\- ¡Sun! – Exclamó Blake, ella junto con Weiss y Yang se apartaron un poco, Russel se quedó en su lugar con una expresión de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? – Preguntó Yang algo… insegura.

-Ah, fácil, lo hago todo el tiempo. – Dijo con orgullo el mono.

\- ¡¿Todo el tiempo?! – Exclamó indignada Weiss.

-O sea, que trepo árboles. – Dijo Sun, entrando al cuarto. – ¿Entonces nos vengaremos del tipo Torchwick ese?

-Nosotros lo investigaremos… como equipo. – Dijo Blake haciendo énfasis en RWBY como tal.

Sun rio. – Por favor, ¿en equipo o sin equipo? Siempre terminaras involucrando a más personas.

"Eso es lo más sabio que he escuchado de Sun en todo este tiempo" Pensó Russel con los ojos sorprendidos.

-… Y es por eso que traje a Neptune conmigo. – Russel puso la cara en blanco, salió rápidamente para encontrarse a Neptune junto a la ventana de su cuarto.

-…Ok, ¿quiero saber?

-Bueno, tengo mis métodos… aunque enserio, está muy alto déjame pasar. – Dijo Neptune un poco nervioso.

…

-Ok, corrigiendo. – Empezó Russel masajeándose los ojos. – Blake, Sun irá contigo y Neptune irá con Yang y así todo el mundo estar en par ¿ok?

Weiss tenía cierta aura de victoria al ver que ella había quedado con Russel, Blake por su parte tenía un aura de muerte lenta rodeándola, al parecer la gata no estaba muy feliz que se diga.

-Ok, ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos Russel. – Dijo Weiss y lo agarró de la parte de atrás de su suéter y se fue arrastrando a Russel.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la noche! – Exclamó Russel antes de irse siendo arrastrado.

"Esa pequeña…" Pensaba Blake con una vena en la cabeza.

Yang, Sun y Neptune vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

. . . .

* * *

 _TCT, 4:22pm._

-Esto es enorme. – Dijo Russel viendo desde abajo la torre gigante de comunicaciones, la plaza alrededor de la torre estaba abarrotada de gente, él y Weiss estaban caminando rumbo a dicha torre.

-No es de sorprenderse, la de Atlas es más grande. – Dijo Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa fue la primera en crearse ¿no?

-Si, Atlas desarrolló el sistema de comunicaciones transcontinental para permitir que los cuatro grandes reinos se comuniquen entre sí. – Informó Weiss como le encanta. – Fue un regalo después de la Gran Guerra.

-Mmm, pareces feliz saber estas cosas Weiss. – Dijo Russel poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo soy representante de Atlas.

-Me alegra que estés feliz. – Dijo él con su típica sonrisa con caninos casi afilados, Weiss se sonrojó un poco ante tal cosa.

-N-No tienes que alegrarte por algo tan tonto como eso…

Russel rio y negó. – Ven…

"¿Qué planea…?" Pensó Weiss con una ceja alzada, ella se acercó, para que Russel la rodeara con su brazo y lo apegara a él, para tomarse una selfie, ella con una cara de impacto y él con su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¡Una selfie para la historia! – Dijo mostrándole la foto. - ¡Saliste linda Weiss!

\- ¡Thrush devuélveme eso ahora mismo! – Exclamaba Weiss con la cara vuelta un tomate ardiente, él reía, si ella no tuviera los zapatos altos, le sería más difícil alcanzar, pero este no fue el caso, ella logró rozar el scroll, pero eso hizo que a él se le fuera de las manos y cayera a los pies de cierta droide que andaba por el lugar.

-Oh… - Penny musitó y recogió en scroll de Russel. – Se te cayó esto.

-Oh, hola Penny. – Dijo Russel alegre de volverse a encontrar con la robot.

-Em, eh… - Penny no sabía que decir, la ultima vez que lo vio fue en… un charco de su propia sangre. - ¡L-Lo siento c-creo que me confundiste con otra persona!

Y se fue corriendo dejando a un atónito Russel y una confusa Weiss.

\- ¡Penny ¡Espera! Maldición, Weiss lo siento, pero creo que debo aclarar cosas con Penny. – Dijo y se fue corriendo dejando sola a Weiss quien parpadeó varias veces.

\- ¡Espera…! – Ella alzó su mano, pero Russel ya se había ido, ella gruñó, justamente el momento donde ella estaba sola con él pasaba algo.

Odiaba eso.

. . . .

* * *

Russel estaba siguiéndole el paso a Penny, la chica robot se merecía su apodo, ella es muy veloz, pero él estaba lo suficientemente entrenado para como tener un cardio muy grande.

Penny volteaba para ver sorprendentemente a Russel siguiéndole el paso, por alguna razón sus procesadores se aceleraban y su pecho se sentía diferente, como si algo fuese a explotar y… dolía demasiado.

\- ¡Penny espera!

\- ¡M-Me confundes con otra persona!

Russel gruñó, pero aceleró el paso, los dos esquivaban las personas como balas, eran en un parpadeo por segundo, un segundo los veías y al otro no, pero entonces él se tropezó y un camión iba a alta velocidad…

Penny al ver atrás, vio al camión a punto de chocar con Russel y… se vino imágenes de lo que pasó en los muelles, sangre, heridas de muerte y un chico tosiendo en su propia sangre ahogándose.

\- ¡NO! – Exclamó ella, frenó bruscamente y se devolvió rápidamente, Russel cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto, pero…

No sintió nada, él abrió un ojo para luego abrir los dos en sorpresa al ver a Penny levantando el camión con sus brazos y poniéndolo abajo lentamente.

Ella volteó a mirarlo…

Y se lanzó hacia él dándole un demoledor abrazo, la gente veía eso con sorpresa y otros con ternura ante la escena causada, algunos tomaban fotos también.

-Penny… - Dijo él suspirando, ella apretó su agarre.

-Lo siento tanto… - Comenzó ella… parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. – E-Es que, d-después de lo que ocurrió e-en los muelles y n-no recibí noticias de ti, ¡P-Pensé lo peor! ¡T-Tuve tanto miedo de que por mi culpa hubieras muerto! ¡Y-Y cuando te vi ahí parado c-como si nada! ¡Y-YO-

"Ay dios…" Pensó él suspirando pesadamente mientras devolvía el abrazo, la gente seguía mirando, pero eso importaba menos…

Ahora tenía que aliviar a una _chica._

-Si… lo siento mucho Penny. – Dijo devolviendo el abrazo, era muy necesitado para los dos, una porque pasó el susto de su corta vida y el otro por el hecho que no debía permitirse ver a sus más cercanos llorar cerca de él.

Simplemente, no podía y no tenía las fuerzas.

…

-Entonces… ¿una droide?

\- ¡NOPE! Una robot de gran inteligencia capacitada para pelear.

-Oh… - Russel rio un poco. – Ya veo.

Los dos estaban en un edificio pequeño viendo el cielo poco a poco ponerse naranja, Russel tenía a Penny a su lado, la ro… digo chica estaba balanceando sus piernas sentada a la orilla de dicho edificio con el chico, él por su parte estaba feliz porque… bueno, poder haberse encontrado con Penny.

-Mi padre me creó con la ayuda del General Ironwood, casi todas las niñas de Remnant nacen… pero yo fui creada, soy la primera persona sintética capaz de poder controlar aura. – Dijo ella viendo sus manos, un poco rasgadas dejando ver un poco de metal. – Pero a pesar de todo eso… yo no soy real, no puedo hacer cosas que las chicas normalmente hacen.

Russel la miró, ella apretó sus manos en sus muslos y cerró los ojos violentamente para controlarse un poco, él suspiró y tomo una de sus manos delicadamente, la mano de ella era ligeramente más pequeña que la de él, eran como del mismo tamaño que las de Weiss.

-Penny, no concuerdo con nada de eso de que "no eres real". – Comenzó él viendo el metal de las manos de la chica. – Todo lo que me has demostrado hoy, es que eres capaz de sentir cosas que los humanos sienten: Miedo, tristeza, felicidad y entre otros, y ya con la capacidad de llorar eso te hace más real de lo que piensas.

\- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir…? – Penny tenia su voz pendiendo de un hilo.

-Quiero decir que… - Y cerró sus ojos dando unas de las sonrisas más brillantes que ella alguna vez ha visto, mostrando sus caninos casi afilados y el atardecer detrás de él. – No importa si tienes más tuercas que órganos ¡Para mi eres una persona real Penny!

Eso hizo que el pecho de Penny se agitara, sus procesadores estaban agitados y buscaban alguna formula para ver porque estaban de esa manera, pero todo lo que podía ver era: "LINDO, LINDO, LINDO…" y así continuó.

Ella sintió extrañamente sus mejillas calientes, ella se puso las manos en sus mejillas y de verdad estaban calientes.

\- ¿R-Russel…?

\- ¿Hmm…?

\- ¿Qué tienen mis mejillas? – Preguntó la chica, él alzó su ceja, tomo las manos de ella, cosa que hizo que ella sintiera su pecho dar un vuelco, pero… se sentía bien.

-Oh, están sonrojadas. – Dijo él simplemente.

\- ¿P-Por qué están así…?

-No sé, normalmente eso pasa cuando algo que te avergüenza te pasa o… porque te sientes bien con alguien y te pones nerviosa. – Explicó él soltando sus manos.

-O-Oh… - Eso hizo que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formara en su boca y viera a Russel. - ¡Gracias Russel!

Eso hizo que él sonriera de oreja a oreja. – No hay de que…

Entonces él revisó su scroll, según lo que decía sus mensajes, Blake y Sun ya estaban infiltrados, Yang y Neptune estaban llegando a la parte oscura de la ciudad y Weiss ya estaba en lo suyo recolectando información sobre-

No pudo terminar porque algo toco su mejilla, algo húmedo y suave…

Penny Polendina estaba besándole la mejilla a Russel, eso hizo que él soltará su scroll y cayera en sus piernas.

 _ha dejado de funcionar._

Ella se separó, sonrió y se levantó.

-Gracias de verdad por todo Russel, según la información que he recolectado, si estas lo suficientemente agradecida y aprecias mucho a una persona, siempre se le da un beso por su gratitud. – Dijo sonriendo. – Pero ahora… debo irme, no quiero que soldados de Atlas me sigan y te involucren también.

Y se fue con una ligera sensación de… algo muy feliz en lo más profundo de su pecho.

…

 _SNAP._

\- ¿Otra vez Ruby y Pyrrha? Ya estoy cansado de darles lápices nuevos. – Dijo Ren.

-No entiendo nada de esto… - Dijo Ruby murmurando por debajo de su aliento y Pyrrha suspiraba.

Nora reía, aunque si te pones a ver, en vez de un lápiz, rompió un libro.

"Algo definitivamente pasa…"

…

 _SNAP._

-Rayos. – Murmuró Weiss, ella vio el bolígrafo que estaba usando y por alguna extraña razón, toda su fuerza se dirigió a su mano izquierda y lo rompió.

Era hora de pedir otro.

. . . .

* * *

 _Base Secreta de White Fang, 7:59pm._

Blake, como una gata, gruñó, es como si algo le avisase que algo malo, muy malo sucedía.

Sun vio el aura de Blake salir, algunos de los pasantes del White Fang veían eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, él se rascó la cabeza.

"¿Qué le pasará…?"

Aunque eso no era importante por el momento, ahora mismo tenían mascaras Grimm en una base llena de faunos y faunas con sed de venganza muy fuerte.

Blake negó varias veces y se volvió a concentrar, enfrente de ella estaba el teniente del White Fang, quien ya estaba listo para su discurso, era un fauno de casi 2,01m, con uniforme y una mascara cubriendo todo su rostro.

-Hermanos y hermanas. – Comenzó él viendo al publico impaciente de respuestas. – Esta noche voy a presentarles a unos nuevos colegas que nos ayudaran en conseguir nuestras metas, y estas personas además serán la luz definitiva de que los faunos en general tengan el respeto que tuvieron que tener por muchos años...

El teniente se apartó y dejó pasar a cuatro personas, humanos por supuesto, dos de ellos eran hombres y la otra era una mujer pequeña.

El primero medía 1,83m, cabello azul, mascará de diablo blanco y negro con un traje negro y blanco, con corbata negra también, y tenía una espada a su cintura, el segundo tenía un brazo derecho de metal puro, máscara que cubría su cara con un lente amplio en su máscara y tenía un traje de combate muy complejo (como la del duende verde en Spider man 3), medía 1,77m y tenía cabello rosado, rapado de los lados dejando su copete acostado al lado izquierdo y llevaba una escopeta intimidante en su espalda y la última era una mujer muy pequeña, con cabello color marrón y rosa que medía 1,55m y tenía un ojo marrón y el otro rosa.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante a Roman Torchwick.

-BOOO.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACEN HUMANOS AQUÍ?!

\- ¡DEBERÍAMOS FUSILARLOS A TODOS!

Y así siguieron con un sinfín de insultos innecesarios.

Roman sonrió. – Bueno, bueno, tranquilos mis queridos… animales simpáticos.

"Ese maldito…" Pensaron todos y cada uno de los personajes en ese lugar.

-…Sé que debería hablar, pero, dejaré que nuestros nuevos simpatizantes harán una introducción adecuada a lo que se quiere. – Dijo Roman apartándose, el tipo de traje se acercó al publico que aún abucheaba, el tipo sacó su espada y la clavó en el suelo y varias sombras en colores negativo rodeó a aquel ser, las luces empezaron a parpadear y parecían que los bombillos iban a explotar, rodeó a aquel ser, su traje y máscara también cambiaron de colores normales a negativos.

Eso hizo que el pública se callará instantáneamente y empezaran a murmurar, Blake tragó secretamente.

¿Qué clase de nuevos aliados son estos?

El tipo al comenzar hablar, parecía tener acento de un lugar muy lejano.

 _Sr. Negativo._

-White Fang. – El ahora nombrado Sr. Negativo empezó a hablar. – Desde que existen en este mundo, han sido conocidos como una minoría por la mayoría de gentes en Remnant… pues yo no considero a aquellos seres que tienen super oído, visión nocturna y capacidades que ningún humano puede hacer sean minoría…

"Que tan convincente…" Pensaba Blake al ver a todos relajarse con aquel hombre misterioso.

-… Ahora, mi organización los ayudará con su objetivo de que los humanos les den el respeto que se merecen y con la ayuda de Roman y El Espantapájaros mi otro asociado aquí junto a mí, lograremos tal objetivo.

 _El Espantapájaros._

"No entiendo ese nombre…"

-…Ahora ¿una pregunta?

Solo una mano se levantó y era una chica fauna lobo.

-Oh, entonces responderé tu pregunta… ¿Cuál es?

La chica, quien tenía cabello corto marrón se tomó el brazo, nerviosa. – S-Solo quiero saber d-dos cosas…

-Siga… - Dijo Sr. Negativo con las manos detrás de su espalda.

\- ¿C-Cómo se llama su organización? Y… ¿Q-Qué beneficios nos traería al White Fang unirnos con usted?

"Genial, justo lo que necesitaba" Las orejas de Blake se levantaron con curiosidad.

-Oh, interesante de verdad. – Dijo el tipo de traje. – Voy a contestarte desordenadamente, si el White Fang se une con mi organización tendrán beneficios como: financieros, de soldados únicamente faunos y faunas, en suministros como comida y agua y lo más importante, **Armas** …

Y la manta detrás de él se soltó y cayó al suelo, dejando ver múltiples armas, escopetas, pistolas, cañones, ¡INCLUSO TANQUES! Pero lo más resaltante era un Atlesian-Paladin 290, un robot de combate gigante desarrollado por el reino de Atlas y tenía en símbolo de White Fang en todo su frente.

Además, había una especie de planeador arriba del robot gigante, este era de apariencia tecnológico muy avanzado, cosa que ni Atlas ni siquiera ha podido hacer, era de color negro y verde.

-Y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta… - Dijo, a distancia se podía notar un aura rodear al Espantapájaros y a Sr. Negativo, una era de color verde intenso y la otra era de colores únicamente negativos.

 _Somos conocidos como "Los Demons"._

Sun estaba viendo como Blake tenía un pequeño ataque de pánico al ver a todo el mundo aplaudir y silbar, él siempre supo que White Fang era peligroso, pero ahora junto a estos "Demons", eran el triple de peligrosos.

\- ¡Ok los que son aspirantes! Por favor síganme. – Dijo un soldado del White Fang, los faunos y faunas formaban en una fila recta, Sun notó como el tipo "Espantapájaros", no sabía porque, pero creía que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-Blake, sal de tu trance, hay que salir de aquí. – Susurró Sun, Blake agitó la cabeza y vio como Espantapájaros sacó su escopeta de su espalda.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!"

. . . .

* * *

 _Lado Oscuro de Vale en ese mismo instante._

Yang suspiraba, Neptune estaba jugando con su scroll apoyado en Bumblebee, la moto de Yang, ella aún tenía en la cabeza lo que le había dicho Junior, dueño de un bar en ese lugar.

 _Te estas metiendo en aguas que no conoces rubia, estamos hablando de una organización mucho más peligrosa que el White Fang, sus armas son especiales, y tienen poderes muy extraños, ninguna persona en Remnant ha sido capaz de hacer lo que ellos hacen._

Y cuando preguntó como se llamaban, su nombre aún retumba en su cabeza.

 _ **Los Demons.**_

¿Ellos más peligrosos que el White Fang? Le dices eso a cualquiera en Remnant y se reirían, es que es entendible ya que nadie en este mundo ha escuchado sobre _**Los Demons.**_

"Aunque tienen un nombre… intimidante" Pensó ella suspirando, ya era de noche y suponía que ya todos terminaron.

Neptune suspiró. – Supongo que ya terminamos…

-Seeh, creo que eso es correc-

No terminó porque una llamada de voz de Blake la interrumpió, ella contestó.

-Esta es Ya-

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

La rubia y el peliceleste se exaltaron al escuchar tal sonido.

\- ¡¿BLAKE?!

 _\- ¡YANG NECESITAMOS AYUDA! –_ Exclamaba Blake al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Blake! ¡¿Qué suced-

\- _¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡TIPO EN PLANEADOR TERRORIFICO PERSIGUIENDONOS!_ – Ese era Sun sin duda.

\- ¡Digan en dónde coño est-

No terminó porque escuchó un "¡NO HAY TIEMPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", cuando volteó vio algo que no se ve todos los días: Blake y Sun, siendo perseguidos por un tipo en un planeador, disparándoles balas de dust verde.

Ella se colocó el casco. - ¡Agarrate bien niño lindo!

\- ¿Eh? – Pobre Neptune, no tuvo tiempo de responder a 150km/h en una moto.

"Ojalá no lleguemos tarde" Pensaba, ella estaba segura que Weiss y Russel también escucharon la llamada.

…

Blake y Sun corrían, los dos estaban corriendo y saltando de carro en carro en la autopista con el Espantapájaros detrás de ellos, el tipo tenía una artillería muy variada, como bolas que explotaban y arrojaban cuchillas hacia ellos, una de esas le dio en el hombro a Sun y lo que daba miedo era que la herida aún no se curaba.

Espantapájaros sacó dos pistolas de sus estuches en las piernas y empezó a disparar.

\- ¡Este maldito tiene un arsenal muy fuerte! – Exclamó Sun.

\- ¡¿AHORA ES QUE LO NOTAS?! – Blake tenía una vena en la cabeza.

\- ¡NO ESTOY EN MI MEJOR MOMENTO! – Sun tenía lagrimas anime en sus ojos.

Espantapájaros sintió alguien dispararle detrás, puso su brazo de metal para bloquear el disparo, volteó y se encontró a otro par de adolescentes en una moto.

\- ¡ATINALE BIEN! – Exclamó Yang.

\- ¡TIENE UN BRAZO DE METAL Y BLOQUEÓ EL DISPARO COMO NADA! ¡NO ME CULPES!

Espantapájaros hizo un "tch", él creía que había dos pestes en el mundo: políticos corruptos y adolescentes hormonales que se creen héroes.

Sonrió debajo de su máscara y dio un saltó hacia atrás dejando el planeador en el aíre y cayó en un autobús de pie, para encontrarse con Weiss Schnee lista para pelear.

-Ok, no sé quien eres pero te metiste con mis amigos… y eso no te lo perdono.

Espantapájaros se puso en pose de combate mano a mano.

Estaba listo.

Weiss usando sus glifos se impulsó hacia el del brazo de metal, usando este bloqueó todos los espadazos de Myrtenaster, viendo que eso no funciona usando sus glifos, empezó a disparar estacas de hielo y otros elementos como fuego, tierra y agua.

Él saltó hacia atrás cayendo en otro auto, usando su brazo derecho, agarró el auto por el parachoques y lo aventó hacia el autobús, Weiss dio un salto hacia atrás cayó de pie, pero vio como el auto se estrelló contra el autobús y se desviaron para luego caer por la autopista, Weiss actuó rápido e hizo una rampa de hielo haciendo que los vehículos con personas no tuvieran una caída fuerte.

Pero no tan fuerte como el golpe que recibió en la cara mandándola a volar varios metros.

-Ugh… - Ella veía todo borroso, y un sonido fuerte estaba en su oído izquierdo.

Entonces vio a la figura del Espantapájaros acercarse a ella y tomarla de la cabeza.

Ella vio el lente de la máscara del tipo fijamente, hasta que estampó su cara en el suelo.

Weiss sentía la respiración irse, no quería morir, no quería morir.

¡NO QUERÍA MORIR!

El Espantapájaros iba a acabar con la heredera cuando sintió alguien aproximarse por detrás, volteó y no se encontró a nadie, luego sintió eso en el otro lado, puso su brazo de metal como defensa y una patada que hizo una honda de aíre rompiendo las ventanas de todos lo vidrios de los autos que pasaban.

Cuando volteó se encontró con otro chico hormonal.

Russel no sabía que pensar, que en la serie original era Roman quien los perseguía o que les persiguiese una copia del Duende Verde, pero con un brazo de metal.

Espantapájaros vio a Russel y luego a su brazo que echaba humo, entonces miró a su lado derecho para encontrarse a Blake apuntándolo con Gambol Shroud y Sun con sus armas transformadas en bastón y luego miró a la izquierda para ver a Yang con Ember Celica cargada y Neptune con su escopeta apuntándolo.

"Esto será interesante" Pensó Espantapájaros escuchando el grito de Yang, ella con el cabello en llamas y los ojos rojos golpeó al tipo, pero este bloqueó el ataque con su brazo izquierdo, deteniendo el puño para sorpresa de todos.

Aventó a Yang lejos de él, Sun usó sus sombras de electricidad para atacarlo, pero Espantapájaros atravesó dichas sombras como si nada y golpeó a Sun en la cara y mandándolo a chocar contra un auto desmayándolo, Blake con un grito atacó en multiples ataques de sombras rodeando a Espantapájaros, pero él bloqueaba todo como si nada, y de una patada mandó a volar a Blake.

Russel vio a Neptune. - ¡Dispara!

Él asintió con miedo y empezó a dispararle al tipo, quien bloqueaba dichos disparos, Russel sacó a Moon y atacó al tipo, este lo esquivó, agarró del suéter a Russel y le dio múltiples rodillazos al chico en la cabeza, Russel gruñó, pero no tuvo tiempo y Espantapájaros lo aventó de una patada hacia Blake quien seguía recuperándose del golpe.

Él arrancó una puerta de un auto y se la arrojó a Neptune, pero este lo esquivó con dificultades, Yang con un rugido se aventó una vez más hacia Espantapájaros, este acrobáticamente le dio una patada en la cara, ella gruñó, pero él no había terminado, la tomó de los cabellos e hizo que chocara su cara con la luz de un auto cerca de ellos, eso hizo que salpicara un poco de sangre.

 _-Oye, creo que ya te divertiste con esos niños, deja que me encargue._

Espantapájaros vio a un helicóptero acercarse, él suspiró y miró a Russel, quien se levantaba poco a poco, él corrió rápidamente hacia él y saltó para darle una patada…

\- ¡RUSSEL! – Weiss se usó a si misma como escudo y elle fue quien la que recibió la patada, pero eso hizo que ambos se fueran expulsados de la autopista, Russel abrazó fuertemente a la heredera y vio que se aproximaban a un camión de basura…

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Tomó aire y se preparó para el impacto.

Por otro lado, Espantapájaros usando a Blake como rampa estampando su pie en la cara de ella saltó de la autopista para caer de pie en su planeador y se fue volando de ahí.

-Mierda. – Decía Neptune, tenía en su hombro a un desmayado Sun, Blake gruñó fue hacia Yang quien se sostenía la cara, salía sangre a montones. – H-Hay que irnos de aquí…

Pero ella entonces vio a Sr. Negativo saliendo de la puerta de su helicóptero…

Con una bazuca, él disparó, el mísil lo rodeaba colores negativos alrededor de este, ella miró rápidamente a Yang y luego a Neptune y Sun, este primero viendo el mísil hasta que rugió.

\- ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Ella vio a Yang y luego al mísil, en un acto rápido la tomó, con sus fuerzas restantes saltaron de la autopista al mismo tiempo que Sun y Neptune.

Y justamente el mísil impactó contra una viga que sostenía la autopista.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Lo ultimó que se supo fue una gran explosión y gritos de personas inocentes.

 **. . . .**

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Pd: Sip, habrá nuevos villanos ayudando a los actuales, no hay que ser idiotas viendo que tomé como referencia al Duende Verde y Sr. Negativo de Spiderman, también les digo que este es creo que el capitulo más largo de la historia, si no es así pues es el segundo, sin más que decir aquí le dejo este regalo de Halloween :D.**


	14. Problemas Familiares (Pt1)

**OMG!**

 **El ultimo capitulo fue algo difícil de hacer debido a las escenas de pelea y tal, y eso me dio las fuerzas de continuar: ¡54,120 palabras!, convirtiendo este fanfic uno de los más largos que he hecho hasta la fecha, y pronto pasará las 60,000 palabras, y 28 previews, wow, también es una de las historias con más reviews que he recibido ¡SIGAMOS ASÍ!**

 **VAMO A VE QUELOQUE CON ESTO.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ok, vamos a recapitular: Los Demons y El Espantapájaros AKA: La copia del Duende Verde.

Ahora mismo no sé que pensar, ya han pasado dos días desde ese incidente y mi equipo y yo hemos estado confinados a nuestra habitación para esperar noticias o nuestro destino dependiendo sea cual sea el resultado.

Y Blake… bueno, solo espero que con la aparición de esta gente ella no se atosigue demasiado

. . . .

* * *

 _Dos días después, Oficina de Ozpin, 5:26pm._

Si había algo que más odiaba Ozpin además de su papeleo, eran las reuniones con el Consejo.

El Consejo es un grupo de políticos y asociados poderosos de Remnant que se suponen que deben tomar "Buenas decisiones" para el bien del mundo en el que se está viviendo.

Pero este no era el caso…

- _Entonces Ozpin… explícanos esto._ – Dijo el concejal #1 poniendo en la pantalla "Noticias de Ultimo Momento" y justamente daba las imágenes de lo ocurrido hace dos días en la noche: Grupo de jóvenes cazadores se ven envueltos en la destrucción de una de las autopistas más importantes de Vale.

-Sé lo que quiere hacer concejal, pero puedo asegurarle que unos niños no pudieron haber causado tales niveles de destrucción.

\- _¡Patrañas! El equipo RWBY estudia en su academia Ozpin, los otros dos muchachos vienen de Vacuo y ya se les informará en su momento a su institución sobre estos hechos. –_ Exclamó el concejal #2. – _Además ¿Personas en planeadores? Creo que he escuchado de todo ahora sí._

-Claro que estoy al tanto de esos hechos, pero ahora mismo deben entender que estamos hablando de niños entre 16 y 17 años, ellos no pudieron haber adquirido un arma de tal magnitud para hacer este tipo de daños y… aún seguimos a la búsqueda de esta persona conocida como "El Espantapájaros".

- _Ozpin, sé que tienes mucha fe en tus niños… pero ya están en una edad que deben comprender que es bueno y que es malo o peligroso._ – Dijo el concejal #3 con una voz pasiva.

-Lo sé concejal, lo sé.

- _Y no es solo eso Ozpin, estamos hablando de millones, incluso casi un billón de liens en reparaciones, y también según informaciones extraoficiales estamos hablando también de una nueva posible amenaza, y después de esto me pregunto si Vale ha sido un buen lugar para escoger como sede del Festival de Vytal. –_ Dijo por último la única concejal mujer cruzada de brazos

-Y Beacon se encargará de cubrir todos los gastos y concejal, tranquila que el Festival de Vytal no sufrirá ningún acontecimiento como este otra vez.

- _¿Estas seguro de eso? –_ Concluyó el concejal #1 y la comunicación se cortó dejando a Ozpin solo, él suspiró y puso su cara en sus manos estresado.

"No sé que pensar…" Ozpin esta así desde que ayer en la madrugada se le informó que una autopista entera fue destruida totalmente, y que algunos de sus alumnos estuvieron involucrados en tal evento.

RWBY, no sabía que pensar de ellos, Weiss Schnee próxima heredera de la Schnee Dust Company, Blake Belladona, hija del jefe de Menagerie y que prometió guardarle el secreto, Yang Xiao Long, hija de dos de sus exalumnos más recordados.

Aunque el que le daba más intriga era Russel Thrush, ese chico desde que llegó tiene un aura… única, casi fuera de este planeta y no es porque fuera poderoso en algún sentido, solo porque esa aura era el que cautivaba a la gente y sentía que, dentro del muchacho, hay un poder oculto que aún no sale a la luz.

-Eso salió bien. – Dijo James apenas entrando a la oficina de Ozpin.

 _-_ No me digas eso James, casi no dormí por eso.

El general se cruzó de brazos. – Oz, tus niños estuvieron involucrados en la destrucc-

-Estar en la escena es una cosa y otra estar directamente involucrados James, ¿acaso no vistes los videos? – Dijo Ozpin parándose y viendo la vista.

-Claro pero la mitad de esos estaban borrosos y no se podía ver con exactitud que pasó.

-Si, y también añado que tu y tu ejercito esta aquí James, esto pudo haberse evitado si ustedes hubiesen hecho algo.

Los ojos de James oscurecieron. – **No te atrevas a meter a mis hombres en esto, Ozpin.**

- **Y tu no te atrevas a echarles la culpa a mis estudiantes tampoco, James Ironwood.** – Y en una escena intensa las auras de estos dos hombres salían de ellos y la tensión se notaba a flor de piel.

Pero fueron interrumpidos cuando Glynda, le dio un golpe a cada uno con su vara.

\- ¿Por qué fue eso…? – Preguntó James sobándose la cabeza.

-Actuaban como niños, por favor actúen acorde como son: El director de Beacon y el General y director de Atlas. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

Ozpin rio un poco nervioso. – Perdón Glynda, pero usted sabe que ayer fue… un día muy eventual.

-Claro que lo sé Ozpin, pero tampoco es que los vamos a dejar sin un castigo por ir a tan peligrosa aventura. – Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No puede ser después del baile? Después de todo se merecen un respiro. – Dijo Ozpin, él de verdad odiaría castigar a sus alumnos si el baile esta tan cerca de hacerse.

-…Veré que puedo hacer. – Dijo ella y se fue, de seguro para comunicarles a RWBY sobre su castigo.

James suspiró. – Voy a encargarme de la seguridad del baile ese que tendrá… oh, y quiero decirte que el Consejo me notificó ayer en la noche que estaré encargado también de toda la seguridad del festival, dijeron que no tienes jurisdicción para ponerte en contra.

Ozpin suspiró al ver como James se iba de su oficina dejando a un derrotado Ozpin solo en sentado en su escritorio.

"Por supuesto, lo que faltaba…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 6:50pm._

Russel suspiraba, los eventos de ayer aún siguen frescos en su cabeza, la explosión y los gritos de las personas era algo que quizás nunca olvidaría, pero no quería imaginarse las personas lastimadas o… muertas después de aquella fatídica noche de ayer, ahora mismo tenía su mano derecha vendada y su tobillo también.

Él miró a su equipo, bueno o parte de este, Yang estaba sentada en el sillón con una venda apretada alrededor de su cabeza, ayer tuvo una cortada muy fuerte en su frente y tenía su brazo izquierdo vendado totalmente, Weiss estaba durmiendo a su lado en el sofá con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Russel, ella tenía una banda en la mejilla derecha y otra que conectaba con la marca de su ojo izquierdo y tenía su cabello suelto.

Y Blake estaba desaparecida… pero esta vez si sabían a donde había ido, fue a la biblioteca para echarse muchos pesos innecesarios a sus hombros otra vez.

No la culpen, Russel entendía perfectamente su comportamiento, en la serie original estuvo así después de ser perseguida por Roman y ver que el White Fang trabajaba con el ladrón, se estresó demasiado, pero ahora con la aparición sorpresiva de "Los Demons", sentía que ella se iba a arrancar los cabellos de la locura al ver que White Fang hizo un aliado tan peligroso.

-Esto apesta, ¡han pasado dos días y nada! ¡aún no podemos salir! – Exclamó Yang con los ojos rojos.

-Yang, tranquila, por lo menos esto es mejor que la cárcel. – Dijo Russel, Weiss solo dio un sonido de queja por el ruido y se acomodó más, a tal punto que el frío aliento de la princesa lo sintiera en su desnudo cuello.

"¡La madre que me parió!" Pensaba con los cachetes rojos mientras veía a Weiss, acomodarse de la misma manera como Blake hace unos días atrás.

Yang viendo eso gruñó, no sabía como era que un chico como Russel podía tener tanto y no darse cuenta de ello, puedes contar a: Pyrrha, Nora, Velvet también, Blake ¡INCLUSO WEISS! Y no olvidemos a…

 _RUBY…_

Eso hizo que ella tuviera un tic nervioso y en su ojo derecho y viera a Russel, a quien se les paró los pelos de punta.

- **Rus~.**

\- ¿S-S-S-Si Y-Yang…?

- **Dime… ¿De alguna manera te atrae Ruby?**

-Em, em, N-No sé de q-que hablas…

- **Oh~ pero tu si sabes de que hablo…**

Russel veía como Yang se ponía enfrente de él, un aura roja rodeando a la rubia y se tronaba los dedos.

- **Aquí te advierto chico lindo, si llego a ver una sola lagrima caer de los ojos de Ruby, usaré una podadora de césped para cortarte las bolas… ¿ENTENDIDO?**

\- ¡A-AYE! – Exclamó Russel, Weiss se acomodó un poco más y sonrió, estaba bien cómoda por cómo se veía.

 **TOC TOC.**

Russel suspiró. – Yang… puedes abrir la puerta ¿por favor?

Ella hizo un "hmph" pero igual fue, cuando la abrió se encontró con la ultima mujer que Russel de segura quería ver.

-Oh, la rubia ¿esta Russel? – Dijo Saber con una sonrisa pasando como si fuera Pedro por su casa. – Russel, soy y-

No terminó al ver en la situación en la que estaba su hermanito, él al verla sintió los colores de su cara irse.

-Vaya, no me lo esperaba, es decir ¿tu y la hermana de Winter?, aunque no soporte a esa zorra creo que-

-Saber. – Dijo en voz baja Russel no queriendo despertar a Weiss aún. – No es lo que piensas y no, tampoco estoy saliendo con Weiss.

-Ah, perdón. – Dijo Saber riéndose un poco y miró a todas partes. - ¿Y tú compañera gata donde esta?

Yang abrió los ojos como platos y Russel aguantó la respiración.

-… ¿Cómo sabes que ella es una fauna? – Preguntó Yang cuidadosamente.

-No hay que ser idiota para saber que lleva otro par de orejas debajo de ese moño. – Dijo riendo. – Además, el equipo RWBY están totalmente prohibido salir de su habitación hasta dictaminar su castigo después de los sucesos de hace dos días en la autopista.

Lo dijo de forma tan diplomática que Russel y Yang tuvieron una gota anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-Lo sabemos, no hace faltar repetirlo dos veces. – Dijo Russel suspirando. – Oh casi se me olvida ¿Qué haces aquí Saber?

\- ¿Oh? ¿acaso no puedo ver a mi hermanito castigado~?

-Eso no me da risa. – Dijo neutramente Russel y ella rio.

-Pues a mi si y de seguro a mamá también.

-Lo dudo, si ella leyó las noticias hace un día o dos, ya estaría desmayada.

-Como digas…

Yang veía de un lado para otro, ella tenía la sensación de que él no quería ver a su hermana ahora, pero ella daba indicios de querer hacer con su relación abandonada, después de todo él le dijo que algunos sucesos hicieron que hermano y hermana se distanciasen demasiado.

 **TOC TOCTOCTOC TOC TOC.**

"No me digas que es…" Pensó, pero no terminó porque la puerta se abrió revelando al equipo RRNL.

-Hola~, ¿Russel, Weiss, Blake y Yang? Vinimos a visitarl-

Pero Ruby no continuó al ver la escena que estaba delante de ella, sus ojos plateados se encontraron con la escena de Russel sentado en el sofá… con una Weiss dormida en el lugar que se supone que es de ella-

"¡No pienses así! ¡¿Por qué pienso eso?!" Pensó Ruby agitando la cabeza y esas emociones problemáticas, aunque también se preguntaba quien era aquella mujer de grandes curvas y pechos-

¡Lo estaba haciendo otra vez!

\- ¿Ruby? ¿Qué sucede compañer-

Pyrrha al igual que Ruby se quedó sin habla, ella veía como el chico era lo más cercano a la nueva almohada de Weiss Schnee, eso hizo cortocircuito en la espartana y su boca empezó con un tic nervioso, era más notorio cuando ella vio a Saber.

\- ¿Pyr? ¿Ruby? ¿Qué sucede-

Nora no terminó al ver a Weiss, dormida prácticamente encima de Russel, juro que se pudo escuchar truenos y relámpagos afuera de la habitación de RWBY, y Ren suspiró y puso una mano en su cara, de verdad no sabía el porqué de ese comportamiento.

Saber al ver todo eso ladeó la cabeza al ver a las tres chicas y al chico, por eso sonrió.

-Hola, soy Saber Saesai, Especialista del ejército de Atlas y subdirectora de Atlas Academy. – Dijo Saber con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus caninos casi afilados.

-H-H-Hola Sra Curv- ¡DIGO! Saber. – Comenzó Ruby. – M-Mi nombre e-es Ruby R-R-Rose, líder del e-e-e-equipo RRNL o Rubine…

-Oh, sé quien eres, la niña de quince años que cautivó a Ozpin con sus movimientos. – Dijo Saber.

"Lo dijo de una manera tan mal" Pensó Russel llorando por dentro.

-S-S-Si… - Dijo la rosa sonrojándose.

-Hmmm, supongo que tu eres Pyrrha Nikos ¿no? – Dijo Saber viendo a Pyrrha, quien volvió a sí misma.

-Si, soy Pyrrha Nikos, soy la compañera de Ruby. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto forzada. – Un gusto en conocerla Srta. Saber.

-Solo Saber, eso de formalidades lo uso solo cuando trabajo. – Dijo Saber con una sonrisa calmada, Pyrrha notó que esa sonrisa era igual a la de Russel.

\- ¡OH, OH! ¡Mi nombre es Nora Valkirye y él es Renny! – Exclamó Nora presentándose a ella misma y a Ren. - ¡Somos los últimos integrantes del equipo RRNL!

-Em, mi nombre es Lie Ren, no Renny. – Dijo Ren rascándose la cabeza.

-Oh~, entonces RRNL ¿ustedes son todos amigos del problemático equipo RWBY? – Dijo Saber con una sonrisa con peligro, Russel sentía la tensión bajarse.

-B-Bueno, si somos sus amigos… - Dijo Ruby sin notar en lo que se metía.

-Oh… y supongo que tu sabías lo que iban a hacer. – Dijo la especialista con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Em, m-mi hermana me con-contó un poc-

\- ¡Cállate Ruby! – Exclamó Russel haciendo callar a la rosa. - ¡¿No vez que ella va a usar eso para jodernos a todos?!

\- Em ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ella es del ejército! ¡¿Qué crees?! – Exclamaba el chico con una vena en la frente.

Weiss al notar tanto ruido, se sentó y abrió los ojos lentamente, ella se estiró sin notar las miradas de muerte de Ruby, Nora y Pyrrha.

\- ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – Preguntó la heredera, entonces vio a Saber. - ¡¿Saber?! ¡¿Q-Qué-

-No te molestes Weiss, solo vine a visitar a mi hermanito. – Dijo sacando la lengua dejando salir un "Tehe~".

…

\- ¡¿HERMANITO?! – Exclamaron RRNL, vieron a Russel para confirmar eso, cosa a lo que él suspiró pesadamente.

-Claro… - Dijo cansado. – Ella es Saber Saesai, ella es mi hermana mayor.

\- ¡Nunca dijiste que tenías una hermana! – Exclamó Ruby señalándolo acusadoramente.

-Nunca preguntaron. – Dijo Russel cruzándose de brazos.

-Em… ¡IGUAL!

-Claro. – Dijo él rodando los ojos. - ¿Ahora por fin me vas a decir que haces aquí Saber?

Saber hizo un puchero. - ¿Tan rápido quieres desacerté de mi~?

-Si, solo di lo que tienes que decir y vete. – Dijo estoicamente el chico, haciendo que RRNL levantaran las cejas ante el comportamiento de Russel con Saber.

-Hmm~, vine a hacerte una… proposición. – Dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de proposición? – Dijo con duda el chico peliverde.

Saber sonrió, era una propuesto que sabía que no iba a fallar…

-Supongo que ustedes tienen clases de combate ¿no?

-En efecto. – Respondió Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

Saber vio a Russel. – Excelente, porque yo Saber Saesai…

Y ella sacó su espada apuntando a Russel. -… Te reto a ti, Russel a una pelea el viernes.

…

\- ¿Una pelea? ¿En la clase de Goodwitch?

-Sipi, después de todo tenemos cuantas que arreglar ¿no Russel? – Dijo ella con una sonrisa y cierto brillo en sus ojos hizo que los ojos de él oscurecieran por su capucha, el aíre se volvió tenso de repente, RRNL y WY estuvieron atentos a cualquier cosa que pasara.

Él rio, se levantó del sofá y se puso enfrente de Saber, él era un poco más alto que ella, pero no tanto, los dos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, uno con cierta molestia y la otra estaba en su actitud de juguetona.

-… No sabes lo que haces, Saber.

-Oh~, pero créeme, sé lo que hago. – Dijo ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja, su plan funcionaba.

Russel estaba pensando, tal vez, si tal vez él peleara con ella…

Ya tomó su decisión.

-Ok, aceptaré pelear contigo. – Dijo él y un ojo se mostró de parte de él, mostraba estar decidido. – El viernes, si faltas ese día te voy a cazar.

-Oki~, y tu sabes bien que nunca huyo de una pelea. – Dijo Saber sonriendo e hiendo a la puerta de RWBY. – Nos vemos el viernes~.

Y así Saber Saesai se fue de la habitación.

…

-Entonces… ¿odias a tu hermana? – Preguntó insegura Ruby, ella no estaba familiarizada con eso de problemas familiares.

-En resumen, si, por ciertos eventos que pasaron ella se fue a Atlas por un largo tiempo. – Dijo Russel.

Ahora mismo Ruby y Pyrrha estaban sentadas en la mesa redonda al igual que Weiss y Yang, Nora estaba en el sofá viendo el techo, pero escuchando igual la conversación y Ren… bueno, es fácil decir que Nora tenía su cabeza en el regazo del chico asiático.

-Oh, pero no puede ser tan malo… - Dijo Pyrrha sin notar que Weiss y Yang hacían señas de negación para que la espartana dejará de hablar.

-… ¿No es malo? – Dijo él con una risa forzada. – Dime… **¿acaso no es malo que tu hermana no se contacte contigo en 7 años?**

"Rayos, eso lo cambia todo" Pensó Ruby al ver eso, sin duda ella odiaría a Yang con todo su ser si no le escribiese o llamase en esa cantidad de tiempo, a su vez Pyrrha tenía una crisis existencial.

\- ¡LOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTOLOSIENTO…! – Y así siguió, Russel suspiró, no quería ser así de brusco con Pyrrha, pero de verdad le enojó demasiado esa pregunta.

Russel puso una mano en la cabeza de la pelirroja, haciendo que se callara automáticamente.

-No, el que se tiene que disculpar soy yo. – Dijo él suspirando. – No quería responderte así solo que… hubo ciertos eventos del pasado que aún no estoy listo para revelar.

Pyrrha asintió, pero entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza…

"Espera… acaso él." Y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ella lo tomó de la mano, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Em, ¿Py-

\- ¡Sígueme! – Y ella con su increíble fuerza arrastró a Russel dejando un rastro de humo tipo caricatura detrás de ellos.

Ruby no se hizo esperar y con su semblanza persiguió a los otros dos, Weiss también lo hizo, Yang sonrió, feliz de por fin salir de su habitación y Nora cargó en su hombro a Ren y fue tras ellos, Ren suspiraba.

"Aquí vamos otra vez…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Estatuas de Beacon, 7:01pm._

Las estatuas de Beacon, es una ubicación donde la academia hace esculturas de gran tamaño en conmemoración a los estudiantes graduados más reconocidos y que hicieron una gran diferencia en el mundo, entre ellos podemos encontrar la de los Arc, por ejemplo.

Russel tenía emociones encontradas, primero que la espartana lo sacó de su habitación, cosa que estaba prohibido debido al castigo que él tenía y segundo, ¿por qué ella lo trajo aquí?

Bueno, eso lo iba a descubrir.

-Em, Pyrrha… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? – Ella no respondió, Pyrrha seguía tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a un destino.

Russel suspiró, igual quería ver a donde ella lo iba a llevar.

Entonces se detuvieron, pararon enfrente de una estatua en específico:

Era un hombre, sosteniendo su espada apuntándola hacia el cielo, parecía dar un grito de guerra, tenía como vestimenta una camisa de botones, pantalones con rodilleras y botas altas hasta los tobillos y tenía cabello corto y tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al pie de dicha estatua tenía una frase:

 _ **Si dicen que es imposible, recuerdo que es imposible para ellos, no para mí.**_

"Que frase…" Pensó el chico viendo la estatua, y… una sensación de familiaridad lo invadió y de repente sintió su pecho más pesado.

 _\- ¡Quiero ser como tu papá! – Exclamó Russel de unos 7 años viendo a su padre_

 _-Oh, ¿Enserio? – Dijo el hombre peliverde riendo y desordenándole el cabello a su hijo._

 _\- ¡H-Hey! ¡Déjame los cabellos, viejo! – Dijo Russel con una vena en la frente._

 _-Tch, viejo… - Dijo el tipo de ojos azules agitando la cabeza para luego sonreírle a su hijo. – Si quieres ser un cazador… debes ser una persona fuerte._

 _\- ¡Pero ya soy fuerte! – Exclamó el pequeño flexionando sus brazos de niño._

 _-No esa clase de fuerte… - Dijo y sonrió con sus colmillos afilados. - ¡Debes tener la voluntad más fuerte de todas! ¡Eso es ser una persona fuerte!_

-N-No puede ser… - Russel empezó a temblar, sus recuerdos comenzaron a chocar unos contra otros.

Pyrrha tragó y empezó. – C-Cuando oí el apellido de tu hermana "Saesai", sabía que ese nombre me era familiar en cierto sentido, sabía que lo había oído o escuchado en algún lado, entonces justamente recordé que hay alguien… quien fue influyente en Remnant y que se graduó hace varios años atrás…

"M-Maldita sea contigo Russel…" Pensó él, nunca entenderá el porque de dicho pasado para este personaje.

-…S-Su nombre era Red Saesai. – Dijo ella viéndolo con preocupación. – Él fue un cazador proveniente de Atlas, él se graduó con gran nombre y-y-

-No sabía. – Dijo él interrumpiendo a Pyrrha. – N-No sabía que él se había graduado en Beacon, no tenía idea…

Entonces cayó de rodillas enfrente de la estatua…

De su padre.

Pyrrha se agachó para verlo y notó… los ojos tristes de Russel, eso hizo su corazón achicarse.

-Él fue el hombre más increíble que conocí. – Comenzó y no pudo evitar lágrimas salir de sus ojos. – M-Me entrenó y f-fue uno de los seres más increíbles que pude haber conocido… s-su muerte es una de las cosas por las que no he dormido bien por más de un año entero y-y… ¡maldición!

Y golpeó el suelo fuertemente. - ¡¿P-Por qué no puedo recordar su rostro?! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡ODIO ESTO!

Pyrrha no desaprovechó y abrazó fuertemente a Russel hundiendo el rostro del chico en su hombro y sintió este humedecerse por las lágrimas, ella por lo que leyó Red Saesai falleció en un incendio que no se sabe si fue ocasionado o fue un accidente y su casa posteriormente fue invadida por los grimms…

"Supongo… que, si nos ocultas cosas Rus, no te culpo" Pensó ella acariciando la espalda del chico tranquilizándolo.

Para luego sentir a multiples personas unirse al abrazo también, ella vio que eran el resto de RRNL y Weiss y Yang, ella sonrió porque al final Russel si tenía amigos en los quienes confiar.

Una sombra un poco más lejos veía esa escena con el corazón en dos manos, sin duda Blake estaba demasiado dolida al ver eso, pero no podía hacer nada.

Debía seguir investigando.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de CMEN._

Cinder estaba leyendo las noticias, todos estaban agitados debido a lo que pasó en la autopista hace dos días.

"RWBY… Russel Thrush" Pensaba ella viendo eso con interés, apagando su scroll vio el techo de su habitación suspirando, sin duda sabía que la unión entre el White Fang y Los Demons iba a ser destructiva, pero no esperaba que todo eso pasara en el mismo día que se hace oficial la unión.

Emerald veía a su líder con pensamientos problemáticos. – Cinder, estas estresada… ¿estás bien?

-Tch, los Demons hacen explotar una autopista y ahora están en el radar de las autoridades ¿Qué tú crees Emerald? – Dijo con molestia Cinder.

-C-Claro, lo siento por preguntar.

-No te disculpes, no hace falta. – Dijo Cinder suspirando. – Es que ha sido muy ajetreado con la llegada de Los Demons que ahora casi todo el mundo sabe de ellos.

Mercury entonces habló desde su cama. – Pero ¿Qué hay de especial en esos tipos? Estábamos bien mucho antes de que ellos se metieran.

-Ay Mercury, unirnos con Los Demons es… un paso más hacia nuestro destino. – Y Cinder sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Además… ¿ya investigaron a Russel Thrush?

Emerald tosió y sacó un pequeño archivo que decía: RT.

-No hay mucho que se diga, solo nombre, fecha de nacimiento y nombre de los padres. – Comenzó la peliceleste.

-Hmm… interesante, ¿Cómo se llaman sus padres? – Dijo y empezó a tomar de una lata de cerveza.

-Oh… bueno según esto sus padres se llaman María Thrush y… Red Saesai.

 **PFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.**

Y así Cinder escupió toda su cerveza mojando así a Mercury, quien tenía un tic nervioso en la ceja, pero no podía decir nada ya que eso era suicidio.

-E-E-Espera… **¿acaso dijiste Red Saesai…?**

\- ¿E-Eh? P-Pues sí, e-ese es el padre de Russel T-

\- **¡SE SUPONÍA QUE RED SAESAI ESTABA MUERTO!**

Los dos chicos se estremecieron ante tal grito.

-S-Si señora, a-a-aquí d-dice que él m-m-murió hace más 8 años atrás…

Cinder recobró la compostura y exhaló entrecortadamente, entonces ella empezó a reírse un poco… tristemente y prendió unas llamas en su mano derecha para calmarse, una sonrisa calmada y un hombre peliverde aparecieron enfrente de ella, para ser reemplazados lentamente por el chico Russel Thrush.

"Ah~, con que… tú hijo Red Saesai"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~.**

 **Pd: aquí simplemente es un capitulo de dos partes donde se habla un poco más de la familia de Russel y su padre: Red Saesai, ¿Qué clase de conexión tendrá Cinder con el difunto padre de Russel…? Eso no lo sé XD.**

 **Ah, quería decirles que de alguna manera pude ver los dos primeros episodios de RWBY Vol.6, y estoy… un poco ansioso al ver los dos primeros capítulos, pero bueh, luego les digo un poco más.**


	15. Problemas Familiares (Pt2)

**Ok, aquí viene una pelea particular: Saber Saesai vs Russel Thrush, vamos a ver de qué sale de aquí ;D.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Que estrés.

No he tenido tiempo para mi mismo desde lo que pasó en los muelles, Blake ha estado más distanciada, de seguro investigando y demás con lo de Los Demons y El Espantapájaros, personas de las que no hemos oído hablar aún.

Por otro lado, voy a tener una pelea con la hermana de Russel; Saber Saesai, creo que me van a patear el culo demasiado, pero a su vez es una oportunidad de ver más de cerca de que es capaz la familia de Rus.

Ahh~, aquí vamos…

. . . .

* * *

 _Lugar Desconocido, 10:00pm._

El Espantapájaros estaba revisando su escopeta mientras oía como soldados del White Fang y Demons trabajaban sin cesar, había armas, municiones, tanques y todo lo que te puedes imaginar para un ejército.

-Ok. – Comenzó Sr. Negativo ajustándose el saco y entrando en donde estaba Espantapájaros. – Lo que pasó hace algunos días fue… eventual, pero a su vez fue un lugar excelente para probar armas.

Espantapájaros no dijo nada.

-… A veces pienso que tu voto de silencio es molesto. – Dijo bruscamente el tipo de la máscara. – No importa, lo que si sé es que este Festival de Vytal… va a ser muy, **muy interesante…**

Y con eso dicho se fue, Espantapájaros suspiró silenciosamente y negó, cargó su escopeta y la puso en su espalda para luego mirarse su mano metálica.

"Hace tiempo… que no experimentaba algo así" Pensó él recordando la pelea que tuvo con ese adolescente encapuchado, con una sonrisa debajo de su mascara se fue de ahí.

. . . .

* * *

 _Cafetería, 2:57pm._

La cafetería era la misma de siempre: un poco de ruido y muchas personas hiendo de aquí para allá y de allá para acá con bandejas de comida, RWBY y RRNL estaban en sus típicos lugares para comer, Nora contaba sobre un sueño que tuvo y Ren la corregía, Yang y Ruby escuchaban la historia de la valkirye con interés y risa, Pyrrha estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Blake tenía claramente ojeras por noches sin dormir pero por petición de Russel, no le dicen casi nada debido al hecho que ella se ponía sensible con eso, y bueno porque él aseguró que la iba a sacar de eso ya sea por las buenas o por las malas, Weiss se miraba las uñas un poco aburrida y Russel…

Bueno, ahora mismo no se encontraba ahí.

Russel estaba a unas mesas de ellos porque se había sentado con Velvet Scarlatina.

\- ¿E-Estas seguro de estar aquí conmigo…?

-No digas estupideces, claro que quiero estar aquí. – Dijo Russel simple, es que en las ultimas semanas notó a la chica conejo más sola de lo normal y decidió acompañarla.

-N-No quiero que te critiquen p-por sentarte aquí… - Dijo Velvet con las orejas abajo, Russel rio un poco.

-No es que me importe mucho lo que piensen los demás de mí. – Dijo él comiendo un poco de su pollo. – Estar con mis amigos es más importante que toda esa mierda.

Velvet sintió una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar eso, desde un tiempo se ha encariñado mucho con el menor, cuando escuchó que él estaba al borde de la muerte fue como si algo dentro de ella casi se partiera, le dio una sensación horrible en todo el cuerpo y no podía descifrarlo, pero lo que si sabía era algo: No quería que él muriera.

Sin mentirles, si le preguntas a cualquiera en Beacon sobre Russel, te dirán que él tiene un aura increíble que rodea a todos y hace que te sientas cómoda con él.

-M-Me alegra… - Velvet jugaba con sus pulgares, desde hace un tiempo no ha podido interactuar con Russel debido a varias tareas y misiones por parte de los de segundo año. – Aunque e-escuché lo que pasó en la autopista…

-Ah sí. – Dijo Russel riendo nervioso, Glynda les había dado a RWBY, una vez después del baile ese, su castigo iba ser el siguiente: Menos 10 puntos en todas las asignaciones, un informe especial elaborado para cada asignación y dos semanas encerrados en su habitación.

"Ese castigo es una mierda" Pensó el chico suspirando, entendía todo eso del castigo, pero ¿era necesario?

\- ¿Cómo reaccionaron tus compañeras al oír ese castigo? – Preguntó Velvet viéndose sorprendida por ese castigo.

-Oh, lo dije en voz alta. – Dijo él riendo, ella dio una pequeña risita. - Bueno, Weiss casi se desmaya por lo de los puntos, Yang casi hace lo mismo, pero por lo de los ensayos y Blake… bueno ella me preocupa.

\- ¿Por qué?

Russel miró a Blake, quien ya se iba hiendo de la cafetería. – Bueno… algo pasó, y ella ha estado muy estresada por eso, quiero hablar con ella, pero simplemente ella no se deja ayudar.

Velvet asintió entendiendo, si él era un buen líder, cosa que ya lo es, Russel debería ser capaz de arreglar las cosas con Blake y su equipo y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Aunque… había un asunto importante que discutir.

-E-Em… ¿R-Russel? – Los ojos de ella oscurecieron debajo de su mechón.

\- ¿Hmm? – Él la miró para ver que quería.

-B-B-Bueno, tú s-sabes d-de ese baile que habrá en una semana…

…

"¡PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡SE ME VOLVIÓ A OLVIDAR EL BAILE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Pensó él alarmado, aunque no lo mostraba.

-A-Ah~, si es cierto. – Dijo él riendo nervioso.

-… ¿Tienes a alguien con quien ir?

Esa pregunta hizo que él casi cayera para atrás, ¿Cómo algo tan importante como llevar una pareja se le olvida?, que despistado es, pero había una pregunta más importante.

¿Con quien iría? Y esa la hizo Velvet, no es que no tuviera opciones, es que él cree que nadie quiere ir con él, porque no se considera lo suficientemente atractivo para salir con alguien…

Aunque al pensar eso Weiss sintió un tic nervioso en una ceja, Ruby sintió una vena en su puño, Nora pensó en algo como "¡QUIERO ROMPERLE LAS PIERNAS A RUSSEL POR PENSAR ALGO QUE NO ES!", Pyrrha se congeló de la nada con su sonrisa plastificada.

…

Blake iba caminando, pero se detuvo de repente y sintió su aura negra rodearla y una furia la invadió de manera rápida, pero tan rápido como apareció, se esfumó.

"Tengo que hacer algo" Pensó negando ese sentimiento.

…

-Mm, que raro, por alguna razón siento el ambiente pesado. – Dijo Russel a la nada, Velvet tenía un tic en su boca y casi parte su tenedor. - ¿Velvet?

Velvet al oír su nombre ella miró su tenedor y luego a Russel, quien la miraba preocupado, eso hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.

-L-Lo siento, me quedé pensando e-en algo…

-Claro… ahora respondiendo tu pregunta. – Dijo él, eso hizo que algunas chicas se inclinasen para escuchar su respuesta. – No, no tengo a nadie para ir al baile, y no creo que nadie quie-

\- ¡Hola!

\- ¡WAHW! – Exclamaron los dos chicos al oír la animada voz de Penny Polendina.

\- ¡Saludos~! ¿Cómo estas Russel? – Preguntó la robot.

"¿Por qué tiene que aparecer de esa manera?" Pensó él con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, es más, no tenía idea de que Penny se quedaba en Beacon porque casi nunca la veía por Beacon.

-R-R-Russel… ¿L-La conoces? – Preguntó Velvet aturdida por la aparición repentina de Penny.

-Oh si, Velvet ella es Penny Polendina, viene de Atlas para participar en el festival. – Dijo Russel. – Penny ella es Velvet, ella está en segundo año.

-Oh~~~, ¡Saludos Velvet! ¡cualquier amiga de Russel, es mi amiga! – Exclamó animada Penny con una gran sonrisa.

Velvet no podía negar la fuerte energía que radiaba la chica, pero… algo en Penny decía que estaba apagada por algo, es como si no fuese real nada de ella, no la malinterpreten, es que la chica fauna ha tenido un sentido muy agudo en las personas y Penny decía de todo menos eso, ser una persona.

-Bueno… - Comenzó Russel. - ¿Qué haces aquí Penny?

\- ¡Oh! Es que te vi y quería saludarte. – Dijo la chica y vio a Velvet. - ¿Cuál es tu relación con Velvet?

"Eso salió de la nada"

-Bueno, ya te dije… ella esta en un año superior que yo. – Explicó el chico, Velvet y él veían como Penny tenía una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Y… ¿Ella es tu novia?

 _CRASH._

Esa fue la mente de Velvet y de algunas chicas al oír esa pregunta, la coneja se sonrojó hasta más no poder, Russel por su parte quedo atontado ante la pregunta random de Penny, él no sabía de donde había salido esa pregunta.

\- ¡P-Penny! ¡No preguntes eso a la ligera! ¡Y no, ella no es mi novia!

-Oh… ¿seguro? – Preguntó una vez más Penny jugando con sus dedos. – Es que… se veían muy amistos-

\- ¡N-No es así! – Exclamaron esta vez los dos al mismo tiempo asustando a Penny quien emitió un "¡Eep!".

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

"Rayos… ya es hora de saldar cuentas" Pensó Russel, su próxima clase era con Glynda y justamente iba… a pelear con Saber, bueno eso fue lo que dijo ella.

\- ¡Oh! Es hora de que te enfrentes a la Srta. Saesai ¿no? – Preguntó Penny con su sonrisa amable.

Russel iba a preguntar como sabía eso, pero se detuvo ya que de seguro Saber le contó algo a Penny, recordando que ella es parte del ejército de Atlas.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Velvet confundida, ella si no sabía de la existencia de la hermana de Russel.

\- ¡Oh! Déjeme explicarle, Russel va a enfrentarse en la clase de la Srta. Goodwitch a la subdirectora de Atlas Academy y especialista del ejercito de Atlas: Saber Saesai. – Explico animadamente la chica robot, como ella levantó la voz un poco varios alumnos vieron con sorpresa a Russel y luego a Penny.

Los susurros inundaron el lugar, Russel sentía un frío bajar por su espalda ya que lo último que quería era que todos se enterasen de la pelea que iba a tener con Saber, por lo que tomó de los brazos a Penny y la volteó para que ella lo mirase

-¡No hables tanto! – Exclamó en voz baja Russel. - ¡Vamos a clases ahora!

Penny sonrió hasta más no poder, por lo que lo tomó de la mano y salió corriendo arrastrando al pobre Russel con todo el mundo mirando esa escena, Velvet quedo abobada, pero a la vez una sensación de enojo y tristeza la rodeó al ver que su almuerzo tranquilo con Russel había sido interrumpido.

En la mesa de RWBY y RRNL no se hicieron esperar, Weiss al ver como Russel era arrastrado por Penny los persiguió tan rápido como pudo, Ruby usó su semblanza para alcanzar al líder de RWBY al ver que él se fue con una chica que no conocía, Pyrrha sonrió de manera plástica y siguió los pasos de su líder, Nora exclamó "¡HORA DE ROMPER PIERNAS!" y salió corriendo dejando un rastro de humo, Yang dio una risota por lo que también fue detrás de Pyrrha, Ren parpadeó intentando analizar lo que había sucedido.

-Que raro… juro que vi auras asesinas salir de algunas de ellas…

. . . .

* * *

 _Vestidores de las chicas._

Saber estaba mirándose al espejo de uno de los casilleros, ella estaba en su típico atuendo militar por lo que estaba lista para el combate con… Russel, eso hizo que una sonrisa invadiese su cara, de verdad quería saldar algunas cuentas con él y pensaba que la mejor manera de hacerlo era en un tú a tú en una arena de combate.

-No sé Saber, ¿estás segura que es buena idea? – Preguntó Glynda un poco preocupada, hace ya bastante tiempo que no había incidentes en su arena de combate y prefería mantenerlo así.

-Vamos Glynda, ya Ozpin dio el si al igual que James, tú aceptaste ¿y ahora te retractas? – Dijo ella dando una pequeña risita.

-Lo sé es que digo, no es algo imprudente enfrentarte al Sr. Thrush después de no verse en mucho tiempo… - Dijo Glynda ajustándose las gafas.

-Mmm, Nah~. – Dijo y enfundó su espada en su cintura. - ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos~.

Y con eso Saber se fue dando unos pequeños saltos como si fuese niña pequeña con un aura feliz rodeándola, eso hizo que Glynda tuviese una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"No tengo un buen presentimiento sobre esto" Pensó la profesora con un suspiró para luego irse detrás de Saber.

. . . .

* * *

 _Arena de Combate, 3:44pm._

Cinder en esta clase no le veía casi nada especial, solo una y que otra pelea fueron las que captaron su atención como tal: Yang Xiao Long vs Nora Valkirye fue una pelea en proporciones muy… explosiva en el sentido literal, sin duda las dos eran dignas contrincantes de temer, con su gran fuerza y resistencia, pero para ella eran fáciles de romper si tenía el tiempo suficiente, otra pelea como la de Jaune Arc vs Lie Ren fue interesante, el rubio viene de una línea de guerreros muy grande como los Arc, a pesar de que el rubio terminó perdiendo dio una digna pelea, Ren a ella no le preocupaba tanto al chico de rasgos asiáticos, pero era igual de peligroso si lo veías de cerca, Ruby Rose era una de esas pocas chicas que a pesar de tener solo 15, mostraba signos de ser alguien en la vida… a pesar de lo rara que tiende a ser, aunque si le preguntas a Cinder lo único que le llamó la atención de la rosa era sus ojos plateados, un rasgo que no se veía en años, ella no tuvo muchas complicaciones con Cardin Winchester, Pyrrha Nikos era el peligro mayor de todos, una de las más fuertes y conocidas de primer año, su presencia es un problema ya que es la única que puede hacerle un tú a tú con cualquiera, su oponente Weiss Schnee a penas logro el empate con ella, lo único que sabía de la peliblanca era su afiliación con la Shcnee Dust Company, pero nada más, no representaba un peligro mayor para sus planes.

Ahora, el único que no ha peleado aun con nadie era Russel Thrush.

Desde que Adam le dijo que él iba a ser un problema en el plan no le creyó para nada, luego conoció en persona al muchacho, a pesar de algunos términos como "mayor" o "tonta" que uso él con Cinder, aún no creía que era un peligro, solo era un chico de 16 años normal como cualquier otro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de _quien_ era hijo, debería reconsiderar algunas cosas.

"Se suponía que debía estar muerto Red Saesai" Pensaba viendo al chico encapuchado, ahora mismo estaban en sus ropas de combate.

Cinder negó varias veces recordando a un hombre peliverde sonriéndole.

 _¡Eres capaz de cualquier cosa Cinder!_

Ella suspiró, eso era lo más que se acordaba de Red.

-…Ok clase, con eso estamos a punto de terminar la clase de hoy. – Dijo Glynda viendo a todos lo alumnos que estaban, alumnos de otras instituciones como CME ya pelearon y ganaron sus respectivas peleas. – Iremos con una ultima pelea y con eso terminaremos hoy.

"Si mi intuición es correcta, Russel peleara con alguien" Pensó, era hora de ver contra quien iba a ir el chico.

-Hoy tendremos a una invitada especial que nos acompañara hoy y peleara con uno de ustedes. – Comenzó Glynda ajustándose los lentes. – Con ustedes subdirectora de Atlas Academy y especialista del ejercito de Atlas: Saber Saesai.

"¡¿CÓMO ES LA COSA?!" Pensó furiosa Cinder al escuchar ese nombre.

¡¿Acaso Red Saesai tuvo dos hijos?!

Entonces vio entrar a una mujer de unos veititantos, de gran cuerpo, uniforme de militar, cabello verde grisáceo y ojos marrones y una sonrisa creída.

-Buenas, como escucharon decir la Srta. Goodwitch, mi nombre es Saber Saesai y vengo aquí a retar a uno de ustedes a una pelea. – Dijo la mujer, quien ignoró los silbidos de algunos chicos al verla entrar, las chicas sintieron un tic nervioso ante tal cosa.

"¿A quien retará…?" Pensó Emerald viendo a la mujer, aunque podía sentir el aura de muerte de Cinder, al parecer se dio cuenta de algo y estaba furiosa, Mercury estaba dormido sin prestar mucha atención.

-…Ok sin más que decir escojamos. – Dijo Glynda usando su pad, la imagen de Saber apareció arriba de ella y como una ruleta de juegos, iban pasando imágenes de los alumnos, hasta terminar en cierto líder.

 _Saber Saesai vs Russel Thrush._

\- ¿Puede el Sr. Thrush bajar a la arena? Por favor. – Dijo Glynda, Russel suspiró al sentir todas las miradas en él.

Iba a pararse, pero sintió a Weiss agarrarlo de la manga, él la miró y ella lo miró a los ojos, ella sonrió dulcemente.

-Suerte… - Dijo ella en un tono suave y un poco preocupada, eso hizo que él se sonrojara un poco e hiciera un "tch".

-G-Gracias… - Dijo y él bajó a la arena un poco nervioso.

Yang le dio un codazo a Weiss, la reina de los hielos miró a la rubia quien le hizo una sonrisa pícara, cosa a lo que Weiss respondió con un "hmph" y se cruzó de brazos con los cachetes un poco rojos, Ruby hizo un puchero al ver esa interacción.

"¡No es justo!" Pensó la rosa, de verdad quería un momento con Russel… ¿tal vez después de la pelea?

…

En la arena Russel tomaba aíra mientras veía a Saber quien se soplaba un mechó fuera de sus ojos, él nunca vio a su hermana pelear así que no sabía que esperar.

-Esta bien, ya saben las reglas: Si sus auras bajan del 15% será victoria automáticamente, también si el tiempo se acaba y por más mínima diferencia que sea la condición de sus auras, también es victoria para uno o para otro, pero si no es así entonces es empate. – Aclaró Glynda. - ¿Entendido para ambas partes…?

-Si Srta. Goodwitch. – Dijo Russel, Saber solo hizo un "Ñiee" haciendo entender a Glynda que ya sabía todo eso.

-OK… - Entonces comenzó una cuenta:

3…

2…

1…

-… ¡COMIENCEN!

Tan pronto como dijo eso, Russel no pudo siquiera sacar a Moon porque Saber en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba enfrente de él, ella sonrió y le dio una potente patada que lo mando a volar a una pared.

"¡Que fuerza!" Pensó el chico con dolor gruñendo saliendo del cráter que formó al chocar contra la pared.

-Ah~ ¡vamos Russel sé que puedes! – Dijo Saber con un puchero, eso hizo que él tuviese una vena en la frente.

"Acabaré con ella" Pensó y sacó a Moon y atacó a Saber de frente.

Pero ella no lo dejó, ya que ella esquivó el ataque una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Desde el público, veían literalmente eso como si fuese un baile, el primer ataque de Saber fue sorprendente al ver la fuerza que tenía la mujer de Atlas, pero ahora veían como ella evitaba los ataques de Russel, y este se frustraba más y más.

Weiss se mordía la uña mientras veía eso, no le gustaba la manera en la que Russel atacaba, era de manera precipitada y frustrada, Pyrrha estaba preocupada también, pero por el hecho de que Russel iba con alguien con mucha más experiencia con él, Nora, Ruby y Yang apoyaban con todo al chico.

Saber sonrió, al evitar el ultimo ataque de Russel, ella lo tomó de la capucha, le pateo el pie haciendo que él cayera de culo, ella sacó a su espada y de un fuerte swing atacó a su hermano, si no fuera que él bloqueó el ataque con Moon haciendo que una onda de aíre rodeara toda la arena, ella sonreía mientras él tenía el ceño fruncido, él intentó tumbarla de una patada en el suelo ella saltó alto al mismo tiempo que él dio un salto para levantarse y los dos se dieron otro espadazo esta vez sacando chispas a sus armas.

 _Saber: 100%_

 _Russel: 91%_

"Ese golpe bajo mucho mi aura" Pensó él viendo su aura azul trabajando como podía, Saber se acercó un poco para decirle algo.

-Te noto molesto hermanito~.

-Que perceptiva tienes. – Dijo Russel rodando los ojos apartando a Saber y atacándola otra vez, pero ella lo tomó de la muñeca, le pateó la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendo que él gruñera y cayera en una rodilla, le dio un fuerte codazo en un costado de la cabeza y de manera acrobática le dio otra patada en la cara mandándolo a volar varios metros alejado de ella.

Weiss veía eso mientras suspiraba, de verdad quiere creer que su líder puede ganar, pero al ver la experiencia ahora de ambas personas era increíble un poco la diferencia entre dos, ella vio el aura de Russel que bajó dramáticamente a un 85% mientras que el aura de Saber no se movió ni un centímetro.

"Creo en ti Russel…"

-Maldición… - Dijo el chico levantándose y agitando la cabeza para recobrar sus sentidos.

Saber sonrió, corrió hacia Russel para atacarlo, pero él saco a Jinx y se la lanzó a Saber, ella evitó la navaja dirigida hacia ella, Saber evitó el ataque de Russel con Moon para agarrarlo del brazo izquierdo y pasando su puño por debajo de este y dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a Russel quien se sostuvo la nariz, ella no desaprovechó por lo que le dio otra patada en el abdomen que le sacó todo el aire que tenía y lo agarró de la capucha aventándolo al suelo plantando su pie en el pecho de él.

\- ¡UGH! – Russel no pudo responder a todo eso, sentía como todo el aire se le iba mientras sentía como Saber apretaba su pie contra su pecho.

Cinder suspiraba, sin duda si veías de cerca; Saber era la más capacitada en la pelea, el aura de Russel bajó significativamente a un 76%, pero tenía una sensación de que… algo iba a pasar.

Saber miraba como su hermano tenía problemas para respirar, ella tenía una sonrisa melancólica y miró a Russel.

-…Lo siento tanto Rus. – Comenzó ella de manera que solo él pudiera escucharla. – No esperaba y quería que nada de esto ocurriese.

Russel a pesar de eso sintió un dolor indescriptible en el pecho al oír esas palabras, porque ya sabía de qué estaba hablando.

S _implemente no pudo más._

Él de un grito levantó el pie de Saber, ella abrió un poco los ojos al ver el aura de Russel rodearlo, él de un grito entonces atacó a su hermana, ella evitó el ataque, pero notó que su aura también rodeó su espada y sus ojos eran tapados por su capucha.

- **¡TU NO SABES DE QUÉ HABLAS!**

Y atacó una vez más a Saber, ella sin duda esperaba una reacción así, pero no esperaba que fuera ahora mismo, Saber se puso a un lado y le dio una patada a Russel en la cara, este pegó un grito e intentó darle una patada, pero ella lo tomó del pie y le dio un rodillazo en la cara haciendo que este cayera al suelo una vez más.

Yang como espectadora veía como el aura de Russel bajaba drásticamente: 70%, 65%, 58% y así, ella jamás había visto una pelea de total dominio por parte de un profesional como tal, Saber era de temer, una mujer poderosa y sin duda no se ganó el titulo de la mujer más respetada en Atlas por nada, pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra cosa era verlo, de verdad deseaba que Blake estuviese aquí.

Ruby por su parte vio eso con… un poco de tristeza, si bien esperaba que él ganase, Saber era simplemente increíble, no podía evitar admirarla un poco por su gran destreza y demás, a su vez mientras veía a Russel, podía ver como él se frustraba y enojaba más y más, no quería ver como su no- ¡digo amigo! De esa manera.

Russel cayó al suelo una vez más, su aura en 26% ya era una clara muestra que no podía hacer nada para poder ganar en menos de tres minutos, él la miró una vez más, ella tenía una sonrisa triste.

(Ponga: Naruto OST – Gentle Hands)

-Russel yo-

\- ¡No hables! – La interrumpió intentando pararse, pero estaba muy cansado. - ¡S-Solo cállate! ¡No hables por favor! ¡No me importan tus malditas excusas o disculpas!

Y una vez intentó pararse, pero cayó de rodillas.

\- ¡Maldición! – Entonces miró a Saber quien enfundó su espada y fue a donde él. - ¡N-No te me acerques! ¡PARA QUEDATE AHÍ!

-Rus, solo escucham-

\- ¡Cállate! – Exclamó dando un puñetazo en el suelo dejando un cráter. - ¡Tú sabes por todo lo que pase cuando te fuiste! ¡NO, CUANDO NOS ABANDONASTE PARA IRTE A ATLAS!

Saber con cada palabra sentía su pecho un poco más pesado, su sonrisa era reemplazada por una expresión de dolor, pero él no había terminado.

\- ¡Odie cada segundo de mi maldita infancia sabiendo que dos de las figuras familiares más importantes de mi vida se habían ido en cuestión de semanas! ¡Nunca te comunicaste conmigo o con mamá en casi 7 años! ¡Y TE FUISTE HACIENDOME CREER QUE ERA CULPABLE DE QUE PAPÁ NO ESTA MÁS AQUÍ!

Saber ya este punto estaba de rodillas enfrente de él, Russel sentía lagrimas de impotencia y furia salir de sus ojos, ella tragó seco, tomó de la cabeza a Russel y… lo abrazó fuertemente haciéndole saber lo mucho que lo sentía.

-Yo lo siento tanto Rus. – Comenzó ella mientras hundía la cabeza de Russel en su pecho. – No era mis intenciones de dejarte a ti y a mamá en esa situación sensible solo que… al perder a papá no pude más, él era mi sostén para seguir en esta vida y al ver que él ya no estaba… simplemente no quise saber más y me fui.

\- ¡Tú eras m-mi maldito sostén cuando él se fue! – Exclamó él abrazándola fuertemente. - ¡T-Te fuiste! ¡T-Te odio tant…!

Pero simplemente no pudo, se quebró, Russel después de tanto tiempo se quebró, todas esas sonrisas forzadas se fueron con el simple reencuentro que tuvo con Saber, por su parte ella sentía su pecho muy apretado y pesado, sus lagrimas tampoco esperaron para salir libremente.

Y por fin, de alguna manera ella pudo arreglar las cosas con su hermano.

(Detengan la música).

Glynda al estar más cerca escuchó todo eso, ella suspiró dando por terminada la pelea en la derrota de Russel a manos de Saber, ella agradecía que los espectadores no pudiesen escuchar lo que estaban diciendo debido a la lejanía de las gradas con la arena.

Weiss al ver el abrazo de los hermanos Saesai/Thrush ella suspiró ante eso, al parecer Russel les ocultaba algo de… suma importancia para él, a lo mejor era miedo, pero quien sabe, lo que si sabía era que debía hablar con él en algún momento para aclarar algunas cosas.

Pyrrha suspiró al igual que Weiss, no podía evitar pensar que Russel ocultaba algunas cosas, pero tampoco era que podía sacarle todo a Russel como nada, debía tener tiempo y si él quería, pues él habla, Nora simplemente no podía evitar saber de que hablaban los hermanos, después de todo se necesita mucho para doblar a alguien tan fuerte como él.

Cinder solo hizo un "hmm", la pelea fue interesante, no le veía la gran cosa a Russel, pero… algo decía que eso no era un impedimento para que él no la sorprendiese con algo, después de todo es el hijo de Red Saesai, y ese tipo siempre tiene un haz bajo la manga.

De verdad era interesante.

Pero igual, de alguna manera u otra, en esta pelea todos salieron ganando.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 7:09pm._

-Ok Blake, hay que hablar.

\- ¡No hay nada que hablar! – Exclamó Blake a Yang y cerró la puerta de un aventón saliendo de la habitación, Yang suspiró negando, Blake de alguna manera no quería dejar que la ayudasen, con la aparición de los Demons no podía evitar sentirse algo mal por ella.

Russel al ver eso suspiró, se acomodó en el sofá como pudo, después de su pelea con Saber aun seguía un poco dolido, pero no tanto, él estaba cansado por todo ese drama armado en la arena pero sentía que ya arregló algunas cosas con su hermana.

Pero ahora viene Blake.

-Eso no salió bien. – Dijo Russel.

-Ni me lo digas. – Dijo Yang suspirando. – Ella simplemente se esta haciendo daño y no se da cuenta de ello.

-… Tranquila, mañana yo hablo con ella. – Dijo Russel suspirando. – Y si todo sale bien, ella estará bien para el baile en tres días.

-Creo en ti líder. – Dijo ella riendo y acordándose de algo. – Hablando de baile… ¿con quién iras?

-Oh, pues no sé… - Dijo él en pose pensativa. – No sé a quién probablemente invitar.

"Tienes muchas opciones maldito" eso era lo que quería decir Yang, pero se lo guardó para si misma, ella rio y puso una mano en su hombro.

-… Podrías invitar no sé: a Weiss o Pyrrha tal vez. – Dijo Yang con intenciones de dejar a su hermanita fuera de esto.

\- ¿Enserio crees que alguna de ellas quiera ir al baile conmigo?

-Eso tendrán que responderlo ellas. – Dijo Yang, riendo ante la inocencia de Russel, el pobre bastardo tenía muchas detrás de él y no se daba cuenta.

Russel hizo un "hmm…", entonces Weiss entró a la habitación con su cabello suelto y sus pijamas.

\- ¿Y Blake? ¿Otra vez se fue a la biblioteca? – Preguntó Weiss peinándose el cabello, Yang le dio un empujón a Russel, él tambaleó, pero se recompuso para estar enfrente de Weiss quien los miró raro. - ¿Qué sucede?

-E-Em… ¿tú sabes de este baile que habrá en una semana?

-Estoy al tanto. – Respondió ella con los ojos cerrados. – Después de todo yo y Yang seremos las organizadoras.

Yang soltó un "Yay~".

-Y… ¿hay que llevar una pareja?

-Supongo, pero si no consigues no importa, igual la pasaras bien.

\- ¿Tienes alguien con quien ir…?

…

Weiss puso su peine en la mesa y vio a Russel expectante.

-Russel, ¿acaso me estas invitando al baile?

-Bueno… ¿es tan obvio? Si no quieres pues no im-

No continuó porque ella lo tomó del rostro suavemente, él sintió sus mejillas calentarse en las manos frías de Weiss.

-No te atrevas a terminar eso. – Dijo ella sosteniendo el rostro del chico, entonces sonrió dulcemente. – Claro que me encantaría ir al baile contigo.

Él sintió su mente explotar ante la respuesta de la reina de las nieves.

Ella asintió, soltó de su rostro y fue a la habitación para acomodar sus cosas, Yang puso una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, felicidades jefe, tienes pareja para el baile. – Dijo Yang riendo dejando a Russel con un simple pensamiento:

"¡¿Acaso iré al puto baile con Weiss Schnee?!"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~**

 **Pd: Perdón por la tardanza, es que el liceo me mantuvo ocupado pero al final si pude publicar el capitulo para que lo disfruten ;D.**


	16. Peso Extra

**HOLAA~~.**

 **Pd: En el ultimo capitulo vi un par de reviews decepcionados de lo que pasó en el ultimo capitulo, uno diciendo sobre que la pelea fue muy corta y quería ver más sobre la semblanza de Russel, respondiendo a ese quiero decir que calma pueblo, veremos justamente de eso en este volumen y será en próximos capítulos lo prometo.**

 **El otro decía que quería que Russel siguiera odiando a su hermana, oigan… rayos, solo lean el fic, y no, Rus no la ha perdonado del todo, la reconstrucción de su relación será tensa y larga.**

 **Sin más que decir, here we gooooooooooooooooo~~~.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Odié cada minuto de mi ser esa pelea de mierda, Saber si bien en parte casi arregla la relación, va a ser un poco más complicado que una simple pelea de mierda.

El baile está a un día de comenzar y sé lo que pasará, Cinder se infiltrará en la torre y agregará creo que un virus en los sistemas de Beacon, cosa a la que debo detener.

Aunque apartando eso de lado me he sentido… algo diferente, desde mi pelea con Saber me he sentido más **enojado de lo normal cuando peleo con esos hijos de la gran puta-**

Ya va, eso no debió haber salido de esa manera, oh diablos está empezando a afectarme…

. . . .

* * *

 _Arena de Combate, 12:35pm._

"Mis ojos aun no pueden creer lo que acaban de ver…" Pensaba Russel al ver la masacre definitiva del equipo JWBL a manos de Pyrrha Nikos, o sea, él sabía perfectamente sobre la ventaja de Pyrrha sobre los demás debido a su semblanza, pero esto era definitivamente ridículo, CRDL tampoco es que hizo la gran cosa contra ella en la serie, pero una cosa verlo a través de la pantalla de una computadora y otra era definitivamente verlo en persona.

Jaune cayó al suelo gruñendo, Cardin estaba estampado contra el suelo, Dove estaba estampado, pero contra la pared y Sky… estaba con la cabeza atorada en el techo.

-Tiro de suerte… - Gruñó Cardin cayendo al suelo, la pared tenía su figura en la pared.

-…Cállate Cardin. – Dijo Jaune con su cara en el suelo.

Ruby celebraba la victoria de su compañera al igual que Nora, Ren fue un poco más calmado a esa perspectiva.

-Eso fue ridículamente increíble y… sadico. – Comentó Russel.

-Puedo estar de acuerdo contigo en eso. – Dijo Yang con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Tch, por favor, JWBL ya perdieron con solo pisar la arena. – Dijo fríamente Weiss cruzándose de brazos.

-Weiss, no seas así, no todos los días ves a un equipo completo ser derrotados por una sola persona. – Dijo Russel con una risa, Weiss solo hizo un "¡Hmph!" y se cruzó de brazos, él miró a Blake quien leía un libro, se podía notar las ojeras debajo del maquillaje que se puso para evitar que todos vieran lo cansada que estaba, él suspiró al ver a su compañera de equipo así.

"Si sigue a este paso, va a hacerse daño a sí misma"

-Buen trabajo Srta. Nikos. – Dijo Glynda con su pad a la mano. -No debería tener problemas para clasificar a la competencia.

Pyrrha sonrió poniendo a Akuo en su espalda. – Gracias profesora.

Glynda asintió. – Ok, será difícil igualar una pelea así, pero hay tiempo para una pelea más… ¿Algún voluntario?

Algunos empezaron a murmurar y había algunas personas nerviosas, sus ganas se fueron al ver a Pyrrha pelear de manera brutal contra JWBL.

Glynda entonces vio a Blake leyendo un libro y suspiró.

\- ¡Srta. Belladona! – Blake cerró el libro con sus ojos viendo a su profesora. – Usted ha sido algo… dócil en algunas de las clases, ¿Por qué no viene y-

-Yo quiero… - Todos voltearon para ver a Mercury Black con una mano alzada, Russel frunció el ceño, sabía que él escogería a Pyrrha como rival para analizarla y hallar un punto débil.

Glynda se ajustó los lentes. – Mercury ¿no es así?... Muy bien, vamos a escogerle un contri-

-En verdad… - Comenzó Mercury rascándose la mejilla y señaló a Russel, quien lo miró de vuelta. – Quiero pelear con él.

"¿Cómo es la vaina?" Ya había varios cambios significativos con respecto a la serie original y _esto_ era uno de esos malditos cambios que lo tomaban de sorpresa, ¿Por qué Mercury quiere pelear con él?, a lo mejor… llamó atención innecesaria de algunas personas.

La profesora vio a Russel. - ¿Esta de acuerdo con el reto Sr. Thrush?

-Em… no tengo energías para una pelea ahora mismo. – Dijo riendo apenado, no se daría el lujo de satisfacer los deseos de ese maldito.

-Ok, entonces Sr. Black le sugiero que rete a otra per-

-Oh vamos amigo, hazme el favor. – Dijo Mercury sonriendo maliciosamente. – Quiero ver de que es capaz el hijo de Red Saesai.

…

 _¿Red Saesai?_

 _¿Acaso ese no es el padre de Saber Saesai?_

 _Ya va, yo vi una estatua con ese nombre aquí en Beacon._

 _¡¿Ese es hijo de Red Saesai?!_

Los murmuros del salón explotaron al oír ese nombre, Russel tembló al oír el nombre de su padre, él no tenía idea de lo conocido e influyente que fue Red Saesai cuando estaba vivo, pero el simple hecho de que su nombre causara esta conmoción, no le agradaba mucho a Russel.

Glynda ajustó sus lentes. – Sr. Black, creo que no es buena idea la provocación en este caso, el Sr. Thrush ya expresó que no quiere pelear así que búsquese otro contrincante.

-Oh, que pena, y pensar que tan renombrado señor tiene un hijo como él, cobarde de una simple pelea. – Dijo Mercury riendo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse con esa simple oración, Weiss abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, Yang miró rápidamente a Russel, Blake dejó su libro y vio a su líder preocupada, los ojos de Russel fueron tapados por su capucha y miró con su ojo aburrido a Mercury, pero a su vez su mirada expresaba peligro si Mercury seguía hablando, él chico peligris sonrió creído.

-… ¿Y se supone que tu papá hizo algo especial? – Preguntó de vuelta Russel, Mercury abrió los ojos y una furia inundó al chico asesino. - ¿Qué más? Acepto tu reto y si te gano te retractas de lo que dijiste.

Y se paró para ir a la arena con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, su aura ligeramente salía de su cuerpo, los amigos de Russel sabían una cosa clara: estaba enojado, Pyrrha subió un poco preocupada, susurrándole un "No te alteres", que creía que él ignoró, cosa que la preocupó más de lo debido, Mercury gruñó bajando las escaleras a la arena, ignorando el "¡Cálmate maldita sea!" de Emerald.

-Ok, ignorando eso, ¿los contendientes están listos? – Preguntó Glynda viendo a las dos partes, Mercury tenía el ceño fruncido en su pose de combate, Russel ni se inmuto a ponerse listo para pelear. – Esta bien… ¡Comiencen!

Mercury salió volando hacia Russel, de una patada hacia abajo intentó hacerle daño, pero el delincuente se apartó, y acrobáticamente intentó hacer lo mismo que Mercury, pero el peligris lo evitó esquivando la patada de la misma manera.

-Hmm… interesante. – Dijo Mercury con una sonrisa… sorprendido.

Y así fue por el resto de la pelea, los dos intentando hacerse daño con múltiples patadas que no lograban darle ni uno ni al otro, Mercury en una de esas le dio una patada en el estomago a Russel, su sensación de victoria se esfumó cuando hiendo para atrás, Russel le dio una patada en la mandíbula haciendo que tambalease un poco, el chico encapuchado cayó acrobáticamente sosteniendo su estómago y Mercury estaba sobándose la mandíbula.

-Wow, creo que me equivoqué contigo. – Dijo Mercury riendo. – Eres otra cosa, no sabía que conocías capoeira.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. – Dijo Russel rodando los ojos. – Y mi papá es una de esas, no te atrevas a mencionarlo otra vez.

-Tch, ok, pero haces lo mismo si no mencionas al mío… ¿de acuerdo? – Amenazó Mercury, Russel asintió y Mercury sonrió. – Ok, continuemos.

El chico peligris disparó unas balas de sus armas en sus piernas, haciendo que Russel sacará a Moon y destruyeras las balas de aire, Mercury saltó y le lanzó un combo de patadas al peliverde, que bloqueo todos los ataques con su fiel espada y apartó a Mercury de una sola patada en el pecho que hizo que perdiera casi el equilibrio, pero se recompuso rápidamente, Russel lo apuntó con Moon.

Pero…

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIING.**

-Ok, excelente demostración. – Dijo Glynda entrando a la arena. – Pero me temo que no hay más tiempo, Sr. Thrush, usted se ha mantenido con buenos resultados y ojalá siga así, Sr. Mercury, gran demostración y además mostró aquí lo que son capaces los estudiantes de otros reinos.

Mercury suspiró y vio a Russel, quien enfundó a Moon en su espalda.

-Muy bien, recuerden que el baile es el fin de semana, pero también les recuerdo que su primera misión oficial es el lunes así que prepárense. – Dijo Glynda dando por terminada la clase.

Russel salió rápidamente del lugar apenas escuchó esas palabras.

Sin notar las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos.

. . . .

* * *

 _Vestidores._

"Cálmate" Pensó Russel llegando con la respiración agitada, tenía las manos en la cabeza intentando calmar sus pensamientos negativos.

 _Red Saesai._

 _¿Ese es su hijo? Que decepción, creí que sería algo más._

 _No es ni la sombra de su padre._

 _¿Por qué no lo regalaron? Su hermana si está a la altura, no él._

 _Por su culpa, su padre está muerto._

De un poderoso grito, Russel le dio un puñetazo a un locker entero de casilleros largo, que hizo que este cayera al suelo dando un fuerte estruendo, el casillero que recibió el golpe obtuvo una abolladura fuerte, los nudillos del puño derecho de Russel estaban morados, pero su aura ya estaba actuando, sus ojos ardían, no porque iba a llorar, el dolor que tenía estos eran fuertes, imágenes de esa noche, de la pelea que tuvo con Saber y las palabras de Mercury fueron algunos detonantes de esto.

"¡¿QUEMESUCEDEQUEMESUCEDEQUEMESUCEDE…?!" Su mente era como una montaña rusa, puso sus manos en su cabeza, se deslizo en la pared hasta caer al suelo.

\- ¿Russel…? – Él levantó la vista y se encontró con Nora, viéndolo preocupada de su estado.

-Hola Nora… - Él no se molesto en mirarla por mucho tiempo.

La chica explosión ignorando el casillero tumbado en el suelo, se acercó y se sentó a lado de Russel, Nora no decía nada y el silencio no era para nada molesto, era… cómodo en cierto sentido.

-Te sientes mal. – Dijo melancólicamente Nora.

-No voy a hablar contigo. – Respondió rápidamente el chico.

-Pero lo harás.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Porque soy Nora y lo digo.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

\- ¡Te romperé las piernas! – Exclamó ella apuntándolo con su dedo índice. - ¡Nadie le dice que no a la reina del castillo!

…

Russel rio un poco, luego Nora, y al final los dos empezaron a reírse con todo.

Él de verdad agradecía tener a personas que se preocupaban por él.

-Gracias Nora, por molestarte en venir a verme.

-Nah~, es el trabajo de su reina venir a ver a su fiel súbdito. – Dijo Nora tocándole la nariz a Russel. – Además, nos preocupaste un poco allí, ese Mercy no tuvo que haber dicho eso.

-Su nombre es Mercury y… bueno, si me molestó lo que dijo. – Gruñó Russel cruzándose de brazos.

Nora asintió. – Aunque… no tenía idea de lo famoso que era tu papá, es como si fuera un superhéroe o algo así.

\- ¿Superhéroe? Mi papá era de todo Nora, pero menos un superhéroe. – Dijo riendo Russel. – Aunque si, en cierto sentido tienes razón porque yo tampoco sabía que mi papá era tan famoso.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó Nora asombrada un poco.

-Seeh, es que mi papá no se molestó en contar un poco sobre su vida más allá de los grandes reinos. – Dijo mirando hacia el techo. – Es… triste no poder reconocer a mi padre, no porque no quiera hacerlo, es que pasaron tantas cosas que no tengo muchos recuerdos de él.

-Hmmm~~. – Nora entendía a Russel, ella no se acordaba para nada de sus padres debido a ciertos eventos, pero en este caso era un poco más sensible, él convivió con un hombre que era conocido por ser uno de los más fuertes de haberse graduado en Beacon.

Él suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en la pared. – Las palabras de ese maldito me sacaron de quicio, por poco casi pierdo el control.

-Bah~, hubiera sido genial ver como le rompes las piernas.

-… Ok, ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con romperles las piernas a las personas?

Nora hizo un signo de paz y sacó la lengua. – Tehe~.

\- "Tehe" no es una respuesta. – Dijo él negando y suspirando. – Pero…

Entonces de la nada, él abrazó a Nora, haciendo que esta emitiera un "¡MEEP!" de sorpresa.

-¡¿R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rus-sy?! ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! – Exclamó Nora con la cara sonrojada y el corazón a por mil.

-Gracias Nora. – Dijo tranquilamente Russel hundiendo su rostro en el cabello corto naranja de la valkirye. – De verdad aprecio que hayas venido a verme.

La chica tragó, ¡maldita nariz suya! El olor de Russel era fuerte y no ayudaba que usara un poco de colonia también, y esta era la primera vez que alguien iniciaba un abrazo y que no fuera ella el que lo iniciara, pero simplemente sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-… No hay de que, Rusy. – Dijo ella poniendo su mano en la cabeza encapuchada del líder de RWBY.

Siguieron así unos segundos sin darse cuenta de las miradas que recibían: Ruby estaba mordiéndose la uña con el ceño fruncido, ¡Nora traidora! ¡ese puesto era de ell- ¡Pensaba así otra vez! ¿por qué lo hacía?, Yang tenía una expresión en blanco al ver a su hermanita viendo esa escena como si fuera a atacar a alguien, Pyrrha tuvo que controlarse para evitar usar su semblanza como loca, Weiss tenía una de las expresiones más neutras nunca vistas y Ren suspiraba al ver como Nora era abrazada por Russel, no le molestaba mucho, pero si el hecho de estas reacciones, Blake apretó los dientes ignorando por un momento los problemas que tenía al ver esa escena.

Pero sería justo decir que Russel ya se había dado cuenta de sus presencias ya hace un rato.

"De verdad deben mejorar en cuanto a esconderse en un lugar…" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 7:02pm._

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamó Blake al sentir como Russel le quitaba el libro, él estaba enfrente de Blake a lado de Weiss quien estaba con los brazos cruzados. - ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

-Tú eres mi problema. – Lo dijo de una manera tan brusca que hizo que ella temblara un poco. – Has estado haciendo lo mismo que te dije que no hicieras: te estas poniendo un peso extra innecesario en tus hombros.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes! ¡el White Fang está más peligroso que nunca! ¡es mi deber-

-Es tu deber descansar. – Dijo Weiss en tono de madre. – Casi no comes, no duermes y siendo honesta, tus calificaciones están bajando a este ritmo.

-Seeh, escúchalos Blakey, esta investigación tuya está volviéndote loca. – Dijo Yang con ojos preocupados.

-Por el amor de- ¡La vida de muchas personas están en peligro! Lo ultimo que me fijaría sería mis notas. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por eso irás al baile. – Declaró Russel.

\- ¡No me puedes obligar!

\- ¡Pues irás Blake! – Alzó la voz Russel, WBY se asustaron un poco ya que era raro escucharlo así. – Coño descansa, disfruta la vida, ¡Eres joven nojoda! Y no te preocupes tanto por Torchwick o Los Demons, que hemos tenido buenos resultados en la última investigación.

-Claro, después de todo gracias a ti y Sun sabemos que ellos operan en alguna parte del suroeste de Vale. – Explicó Weiss. – Además gracias a los registros de la Schnee Dust Company muestran que el lugar con mayor robo de dust es aquí en Vale en los últimos meses y no te olvides de la tecnología militar robada.

\- ¡Eso no es suficiente! – Exclamó Blake. – Aún hay preguntas sin responder.

-Blake no puedes encontrar nada con los ojos cerrados. – Dijo Yang. – Lo que te pedimos es que te relajes _por un día._

-Será divertido, después de todo Yang y Weiss van a organizar el baile después de todo. – Dijo Russel suspirando.

-Y nos encargaremos de que sea increíble. – Dijo Yang guiñándole un ojo a Weiss, a lo cual ella respondió rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó Blake.

-La misión del equipo CVFY tardó más de lo debido. – Respondió Weiss. – Por lo que Yang y yo terminaremos de dar los últimos toques.

-… ¿Entonces qué dices? – Preguntó al final Russel viendo a su compañera, Blake se quedó callada unos segundos y respondió.

-Creo… que es una absoluta perdida de tiempo. – Dijo Blake levantándose y hiendo hacia la puerta…

-Te reto… - Comenzó Russel, su tono era molesto, sus ojos eran tapados por su capucha, no… furioso, estaba furioso y sus ojos dieron cierto brillo. – **Si sales por esa puerta olvídate si iré por ti.**

Blake no dijo nada, solo salió dándole la espalda a su equipo.

Russel dio un grito ahogado en sus manos frustrado, ¿por qué cada vez que las cosas iban bien, salían tan mal después? Eso jamás lo entenderá.

Weiss puso una mano en su hombro. – Tranquilo Russel, sé que es difícil…

-Weiss, es que me preocupo por ella. – Dijo sentándose en la cama de Yang, la rubia se puso a su lado. – No se deja ayudar por los demás y eso me saca de quicio.

-Carajo~, es la primera vez que te veo así de molesto. – Dijo Yang aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso que se vivió.

-No seas exagerada Yang, esta no será la primera ni ultima vez que me veas enojado. – Dijo Russel rodando los ojos, Yang rio y paso su brazo alrededor del chico.

Weiss sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo al ver como Yang se ponía cómoda con su compañero, pero decidió no decir nada.

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó la reina de los hielos, él suspiró y pensó en como hacer en entrar en razón a Blake, si en la serie original fue difícil, ahora será el doble de complicado.

-Supongo… que haré algo, no sé, todo está complicado. – Dijo Russel pasándose una mano por su cara.

-Yo sé que arreglaras las cosas Russel. – Dijo Weiss poniendo su mano en el hombro de Russel. – Confió en ti... - él levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa simple y linda de Weiss, él se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada para evitar que ella viera sus cachetes rojos, pero igual eso no fue suficiente porque ella vio su rostro sonrojado y ella dio una risita.

"Que tierno~" Pensaron las dos chicas ahí mismo.

. . . .

* * *

 _Almacén Abandonado, 9:09pm._

Sr. Negativo estaba claro que todo iba a ser complicado si la imagen de los Demons salía a la luz antes de tiempo, tenía sus desventajas, así como sus ventajas, pero eso es para otro momento, ahora mismo estaba en su oficina viendo desde la ventana varios camiones llenándose de armas especializadas para luego ser contrabandeadas, eso era un negocio de millones, incluso billones.

 _PAM._

-Si puedes entrar Srta. Fall. – Dijo en tono calmado el hombre de la máscara viendo a Cinder entrar a su oficina con sus dos lacayos, desde que comenzaron a interactuar ha sido algo tenso pero manejable.

-No necesito tu permiso para entrar. – Dijo ella con tono superior. – Además, te has tardado en hacer la entrega de armas, nuestros clientes… están impacientes.

Sr. Negativo suspiró. – Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, estas armas se hacen a mano Srta. Fall, sacar una buena cantidad de estas toman tiempo y esfuerzo y no puedo apurar a mis hombres en hacerlas todas.

-Pues apúralos, no me importa, ellos son perros baldíos, merecen ser tratados como son.

-… - Sr Negativo se ajustó la corbata y se levantó y se paró enfrente de CInder, quien lo miraba con una expresión de aburrimiento total, el hombre cambió a sus colores negativos y habló en tono muy, muy peligroso. – **Te recomiendo que no hables de mis hombres de esa manera Cinder, puedes salir, muy, muy mal de esto.**

\- ¿Eso es una amenaza, negativo? – Preguntó Cinder alzando su mano haciendo que llamas salieran de esta. – Pues te recomiendo que empieces a respetarme antes que _ella_ ponga manos en el asunto.

El tipo solo hizo un "tsk" y volvió a sus colores originales, ajustándose su corbata viendo como Emerald estaba nerviosa ante la escena enfrente de ella y viendo como Mercury veía unos cuadros.

-…Como sea, diles a nuestros clientes que tendrán sus armas, que no se preocupen. – Dijo el tipo sentándose en su silla. – Además ¿tu no debes preocuparte en infiltrarte en una torre de comunicaciones?

-Tengo eso controlado. – Respondió ella haciendo una noción con la mano.

-Mmm, como digas, mi compañero el Espantapájaros me advirtió de alguien con quien peleó hace ya una semana cuando lo de la autopista.

-Oh… ¿y quién será? – Preguntó ella rodando los ojos, no iba a ser posible que fuera Russel T-

-Bueno, por lo que tengo entendido era un chico no menor de 17, encapuchado, medio alto y que tenía un poder muy fuerte en él y que dirigía a su propio equipo. – Explicó y él, pudo jurar que un aura maligna rodeó a la mujer.

- **Por de casualidad… ¿el nombre era Russel Thrush?**

-No sé, a lo mejor ese era su nomb-

No terminó porque Cinder dio un grito de furia e hizo explotar la puerta y salió dando estampadas de enojo muy fuerte con Mercury y Emerald siguiéndola unos pasos más atrás.

Sr. Negativo no hizo nada, solo agarró el intercomunicador de su escritorio y llamó a su secretaria.

 _\- ¿Si señor?_

-Hola Eva, mira unas personas van a salir ahora mismo, pero quiero que las detengas y le des el precio por una nueva puerta, la de rojo destruyó la de mi oficina.

- _Como diga señor, ¿y cuál quiere?_

-…La más cara que haya en tu agenda.

- _Ok, cuente con ello señor._

Y con eso Eva colgó, Sr. Negativo se relajó y miró al techo de su oficina, jamás su socio el Espantapájaros había hablado así de alguien… bueno más que hablado, mediante informes que le dio, tenía una idea de lo peligroso que era este… Russel Thrush, a pesar de ser un niño, le hizo cara a un hombre experimentado como su socio, aunque si te pones a ver, Adam Taurus le dio su respeta a este muchacho, que era un humano y eso, sin duda era nuevo.

Sr. Negativo vio en la pantalla de su computadora un tren, donde transportaría su siguiente encargo.

"Va a ser una jornada muy larga…"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~.**

 **Pd2: Sé que el capitulo es equis y que no revela mucho, pero ya en este punto estoy dando indicios de los poderes de Russel, aunque es muy poco, también quiero agradecerles por los 31 reviews que tiene esta historia, una de las que tiene más reviews de mi cuenta y ojalá sigamos así, no me abandonen~~**


	17. Hora de Bailar

**ITS TIME TO DANCE DANCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Ya estamos literalmente a horas del maldito baile de mierda ese.

Ahora mismo necesito un traje para esa vaina, cosa que debo de conseguir para que Weiss no me mate literalmente, por lo que tengo entendido ya hay varias parejas que se formaron: Nora irá con Ren, cosa que para mi es obvio, aunque estaba un poco más baja de lo normal, Yang creo que iba al baile con Dove, eso me sorprendió de verdad, Ruby no iría con nadie debido a que su querida hermana amenazó a cualquiera que quisiera acercársele, cosa que me saca de quicio y voy a tener una charla con ella sobre eso en algún punto, Pyrrha no sé si iba a tener pareja y Blake…

Por que me molesto, solo espero que hablando con ella pueda entrar en razón con esa gata testaruda…

. . . .

* * *

 _Salón de Fiestas, 4:55pm._

Russel estaba jugando un pequeño juego con su scroll mientras Ruby estaba sentada a su lado mientras veía como jugaba… y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él, claro, eso no le molestaba… aunque se preguntaba porque la rosa ha estado muy apegada a él en cuanto a lo físico.

"Debo pensar en como hacer que Blake entre en razón consigo misma y detener a Cinder para que no se infiltre en el TCT…" Pensó el chico encapuchado suspirando.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Weiss plantó sus manos en la mesa donde estaban mostrando dos tipos de tela casi, o puedo decir exactamente iguales.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuál de estas es la más bonita?

"Para mi eso es la misma mierda…" Pensó con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿No es lo mismo? – Preguntó Ruby alzando su cabeza del hombro de él, robándole las palabras de la boca a Russel.

-Shhh, a ti no te pregunte. – Dijo Weiss fríamente para luego mirar otra vez a su compañero, él tuvo una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza viendo las dos telas.

-… Creo que esta es la indicada. – Dijo señalando la tela derecha, ¡coño es la misma vaina no sabía cuál era la diferencia!

-Hmmm~, concuerdo contigo. – Dijo con una sonrisa, para luego lanzarle una mirada de muerte a Ruby e irse.

-… ¡Pero si son lo mismo! – Se quejó Ruby haciendo un puchero.

-Lo sé Ruby, pero mejor seguirle el juego que hacerla enojar. – Dijo Russel riendo un poco, Ruby suspiró y se recostó una vez más de Russel en su hombro.

…

-Em ¿Ruby?

-Hmm~.

-Bueno, no es que me moleste, pero… ¿Por qué has estado muy cariñosa conmigo?

-Oh… ¿T-Te molesta? – Preguntó ella con un tono un poco temblorosa y separándose de él rápidamente y sus ojos eran tapados por sus flequillos.

"¡MIERDA!" Lo último que quería Russel era sentirse como mierda ahora mismo.

\- ¡N-No! – Exclamó con la cara sonrojada, él tosió y miró a otra parte. – No es que me moleste, solo me dio curiosidad.

Y tan rápida como su semblanza, la actitud de Ruby cambió drásticamente su actitud y sonrió como nunca.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, porque simplemente me siento cómoda contigo. – Empezó ella. – Como no tengo casi amigos es la primera vez que hago eso y… aprecio mucho haberme hecho amiga tuya.

Concluyó dando una gran sonrisa con los ojos cerrados, Russel sintió su pecho batirse fuertemente al escuchar esas palabras, casi nadie agradecía de tenerlo como amigo y Ruby dijo que apreciaba ser amiga de él tan a la ligera que… hizo que su corazón lo rodeara una sensación cálida.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró a otra parte. – G-Gracias por decir eso Ruby…

\- ¡No hay de que Rus! – Dijo ella riéndose y abrazando su brazo, Weiss al percatarse de las risas volteó y miró esa escena con… un poco de desdeño y una sensación amarga invadió su pecho, si bien ella iría como pareja de Russel en el baile eso no cambiaba el hecho de que notaba como otras chicas ponían sus ojos en su compañero y líder de equipo.

"Esos idiotas…" Pensó ella suspirando apretando la tela que eligió Russel.

Igual esa sensación se fue cuando Yang plasmó sus manos de igual forma que Weiss en la mesa donde estaban la rosa y el delincuente, pero con más fuerza.

- **Ara~ ¿Qué veo aquí? Linda pareja ¿no creen? –** Dijo ella en tono peligroso y ojos rojos, Russel sintió los pelos de su espalda pararse y el frío empezó a drenarlo en forma de sudor por toda su espalda, Ruby sintiendo el peligro se separó de él viendo a su hermana con un puchero.

\- ¡Yang~~~! No estábamos haciendo nada.

-Tch, si claro, nada. – Dijo Yang cruzándose de brazos.

"Ok, definitivamente hablaré con Yang sobre esa sobreprotección sobre su hermana, me esta empezando a sacar la piedra" Pensó él negando, o sea, estaba bien querer proteger a tus hermanos, pero lo de Yang con Ruby era simplemente ridículo, si Saber hubiese hecho eso con él, se cambia el nombre a Juanito de la Vega y se pone un bigote falso.

-Como sea… ¿estás lista para el baile Ruby? – Preguntó Yang sonriéndole a su hermana. - ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?

-No empieces. – Dijo la rosa. – Pregúntale a Russel, yo que sé.

-Igual, solo tengo dos cosas por hacer: encontrar un traje y sacar a Blake en su mini-estado de angustia. – Dijo suspirando Russel.

-Oh~~~, déjame eso a mí. – Dijo Yang, entonces ella volteó y frunció el ceño. - ¡Weiss! ¡¿Qué te dije?! ¡Nada de manteles!

Weiss se acercó y la señaló. - ¡Si no tengo mis manteles! ¡Tu no tendrás tu máquina de humo!

Y parecía que rayos y centellas salían de los ojos de las dos chicas, Ruby rio nerviosa.

-Rus, ¿Cómo lidias con eso?

-Ni la más puta idea. – Dijo Russel haciendo reír a Ruby.

Entonces de la puerta entraron dos personajes conocidos: Sun y Neptune.

\- ¿Maquinas de humo y un baile? Interesante… - Dijo Neptune con su sonrisa de galán.

-Aun eso se esta considerando. – Dijo Weiss con un tono seco, Neptune rio nervioso ante tal respuesta.

\- ¿Emocionadas por el baile señoritas? – Preguntó Sun con una sonrisa.

-Bah~, no tanto… pero sí, estoy un poco emocionada. – Dijo Ruby jugando con un mechón de su cabello y viendo disimuladamente a Russel.

-No importa lo que digan, yo estaré fabulosa~~~~. – Canturreo Yang.

-No seas ridícula, tú y Weiss usaran prácticamente la misma cosa: un vestido blanco. – Dijo Russel con expresión neutra.

\- ¡NO ES LO MISMO! – Exclamaron WY con una vena en sus frentes, Neptune, Sun, Russel y Ruby se taparon los oídos con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo sarcástico Russel rodando los ojos.

-Ignorando eso. – Dijo Weiss, aún con un tic nervioso en la ceja. - ¿Qué van a ponerse ustedes para el baile de mañana en la noche?

-... ¿Esto? – Dijo con duda el mono, Neptune lo apartó.

-Ignórenlo, no sabe lo que dice.

\- ¡Oi! Puede que me haya mudado a Mistral, pero soy de Vacuo y créeme cuando te digo que ese lugar no es de trajes ni corbatas. – Dijo Sun cruzándose de brazos.

-Sip, lo hemos notado. – Dijo Yang mirando la camisa desabrochada de Sun.

-Y… ¿entonces Blake no va a venir? Es que no sé… ha estado muy…

-Histérica. – Dijo bruscamente Russel sobre exaltando a WY, estas sabiendo que eso era verdad. – Seeh, pero tampoco es que no haya nada que hacer.

-Pfft, por favor~, chicos vamos; Blake estará en la fiesta porque estará en la fiesta. – Dijo Yang con pose de heroína, entonces vio a Russel. – Y tú me ayudaras vaquero.

\- ¿Vaquero? Eso es nuev-

Pero no terminó porque Yang lo tomó de la parte de atrás de su suéter y se llevó arrastrado del salón de fiestas.

\- ¡Ya volvemos~!

\- ¡Volveremos después! – Al parecer Russel no le importaba mucho que lo arrastrasen a todas partes.

Todos vieron eso con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

. . . .

* * *

 _Biblioteca, 8:09pm._

Blake miraba a todas partes mientras estaba en la computadora inalámbrica que tenía ella enfrente suyo, buscando información de lo usual de su investigación: Los Demons, White Fang, El Espantapájaros, etc. Pero todo terminaba casi siempre con el mismo resultado, nada, casi nada de información, eso la frustraba, pero no se daría por vencida.

Ella era fuerte, nada la detendría… excepto una luz molesta apareciendo en la pantalla queriendo llamar su atención, ella volteó, claro había personas, pero no tantas por la hora, ella volteó una vez más a la pantalla y empezó a teclear nuevamente, pero esa luz roja volvió a aparecer, ella apretó los dientes y se levantó buscando quien la estaba molestando.

Entonces ella empezó a seguir la luz como si de una gata se tratara, llego hasta cierto punto cuando chocó con alguien, Blake iba a gritarle a esa persona, pero no pudo cuando vio de quien se trataba; era Yang con una sonrisa y Russel con una mano en su cara suspirando.

-Holaaaaaaaaa~~.

\- ¿Qué estas hacien-

No terminó porque Yang la tomó de la mano. – Necesitamos hablar.

Y se la llevó corriendo, agarrando una vez más a Russel de la capucha y arrastrándolo como un saco de papas, él suspiró, que maldición.

…

 _Salón de Clases, 8:19pm._

-Si van a decirme que me detenga. – Dijo Blake hiendo de un lado a otro. – Mejor ahórrense su aliento.

Russel suspiró, él estaba apoyado frente a la puerta mientras que Yang estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en el escritorio gigante con una sonrisa calmada.

-No queremos que te detengas. – Dijo Yang. – Solo queremos que tomes las cosas con más calma.

-No hay tiempo, no tenemos el lujo de ir despacio. – Reafirmó la gata deteniéndose.

-No es un lujo, es una necesidad. – Dijo Yang calmada.

\- ¡La necesidad es detener a Torchwick y Los Demons!

-Y lo haremos, pero primero siéntate y escucha lo que tengo que decir.

-Que perdida de-

-Blake. – La llamó Russel, ella lo miró y él le lanzó una mirada aburrida pero severa. – Cállate la jeta y siéntate.

"Ellos no entienden…" Blake suspiró rasgadamente pero igual se sentó enfrente de Yang.

-Ok, te escucho.

Yang sonrió, ella volteó a Russel y le guiñó el ojo, él sonrió porque sabía exactamente lo que ella iba a hacer.

-Comenzamos con mi historia. – Empezó a narrar Yang. – Ruby y yo vinimos de una pequeña isla de la costa de Vale llamada Patch, nuestros papás eran cazadores, papá era un profesor de una pequeña escuela en la isla llamada Signal, ahí estudiamos mi hermana y yo antes de venir a Beacon, y mamá era una cazadora que viajaba por alrededor del reino haciendo misiones…

 _Su nombre era Summer Rose._

Russel sintió una memoria aparecer en su cabeza, era una mujer de capa, era igual a la de Ruby, pero era color blanco, cabello rojizo, medía 1,65m, detrás de esa capa tenía un vestido rojo con decoraciones en negro y tenía una cruz colgando de su cabello, lo más destacable era su sonrisa y sus ojos plateados…

 _-Has hecho un buen trabajo Rus. – Dijo con dulzura. – Pero aún te falta mucho por aprender…_

"Claro, por supuesto…" La respiración de Russel empezó a cortarse, claro las otras dos no lo notaban, pero él tenía un pequeño ataque de recuerdos salvajes, odiaba con cada fibra de su ser eso, porque al final eran recuerdos de una persona que no era _él._

-Y ella era… supermamá, cocinera de galletas y asesina de monstruos. – Dijo riéndose un poco, aunque su sonrisa desapareció. – Un día fue a una misión y… nunca volvió.

Blake levantó una ceja un poco sorprendida que Yang confiase en ella lo suficiente para dar esa parte de su vida.

-Ruby se puso muy mal, pero… creo que era aun demasiado joven para entender todo eso que pasaba y mi papá como que se apagó. – Dijo ella y entonces miró al techo. – No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que supe el porqué, Summer no era el primer amor que había perdido, ella fue la segunda... la primera fue mi madre biológica.

Blake ahora si estaba sorprendida, eso no lo esperaba.

-… Hasta donde tenía entendido ellas dos formaron equipo en Beacon con mi papá y mi tío Qrow, y que ella se fue poco después de que nací. – Y ahora Yang miraba tristemente el suelo. – Nadie la había visto desde entonces.

-… ¿Por qué se fue? – Blake decidió no usar la palabra "abandonar".

-Esa pregunta… ¿por qué? No sabía la respuesta, pero estaba determinada a conseguirla a todos costos. - Y se levantó y se puso enfrente de la pizarra con miles de anotaciones. – Empecé a buscar pistas, algo, por lo menos algo mínimo que me pudiera llevar a ella, una noche encontré una pista que creía que podría llevarme a ella, así que esperé a que mi papá saliera, puse a Ruby en un carrito y me fui en busca de mi mamá…

Blake sentía su respiración cortarse a medida que iba contando la historia, tenía mala espina.

-Creo que caminé por horas, conseguí uno y que otro moretón. – Explicó suspirando. – Pero eso no me iba a detener, cuando llegamos a penas si podía estar parada, pero no me importaba, lo había conseguido y fue… cuando vi esos ojos rojos ardiendo dentro de ese lugar, y ahí estábamos, una infante durmiendo y una niña estúpida que no podía gritar por lo cansada que estaba, esas cosas de seguro pensaron que estábamos servidas en bandeja de plata… pero gracias a Oum nuestro tío Qrow apareció y nos salvó…

Con eso Yang terminó su historia y volteó a ver a su compañera gata que tenía una expresión… difícil.

-Esa noche pudimos haber muerto por mi terquedad. – Dijo Yang con su típica sonrisa ya devuelta.

-Yang… n-no sé que decir, siento que eso haya pasado… - Dijo Blake poniendo sus manos en su rostro. – Pero debes entenderme, no podemos parar, esa gente esta tramando algo, lo sé, no puedo descansar, aunque sé lo que me quieres decir…

La rubia iba a decir algo, pero sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ella volteó para encontrarse con Russel con una expresión de determinación.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

Yang iba a decir algo, pero calló, ella sabía que Russel tenía algo entre manos para acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Él se sentó enfrente de Blake, posó su mejilla en su puño derecho y sonrió calmado, eso hizo que la gata se tranquilizase.

-Cuanto tiempo sin hablarnos Blake. – Dijo Russel riendo un poco, aunque ella se achicó en su posición sintiéndose ya un poco apenada por su comportamiento.

-S-Si… cuanto tiempo.

-Hmm, ¿y cómo te sientes?

-… Cansada y con mucho sueño.

-Sabía eso, bueno no solo yo, todo el mundo ya lo sabía. – Dijo Russel negando. – Me tuviste preocupado Blake, soy tu líder y quería ayudarte, pero simplemente no te dejabas.

-P-Pero, T-Tor-

-Voy a contarte otra historia. – Dijo con una sonrisa haciéndola callar. – La historia de un niño que vivía con su padre en lo más profundo de los bosques del reino de Vale.

BY se pusieron interesadas en la historia que iba a contar Russel.

-Comenzamos con el niño: uno pequeño de como 10 años que aspiraba a ser como su padre. – Empezó a relatar haciendo círculos con su dedo en el escritorio. – El padre era un cazador experimentado conocido por todos los reinos, a pesar de que su hijo no sabía sobre eso, vivían en una pequeña casa de dos pisos simples, no compartían muchos lujos, la madre no estaba por los momentos y los dos estaban solos de noche… sin pensar que ese día iba cambiarles la vida.

 _Fuego._

 _Cenizas._

 _Rugidos de monstruos con mucha hambre._

 _Y los gritos de un padre por querer ayudar a su hijo._

-… Esa noche hubo un incendio. – Explicó, su expresión fue más profunda. – A sol de hoy aún no se sabe que hizo que ese incendio comenzara, pero lo que si se sabía era la cantidad de grimms que hubo, el padre dio hasta su ultimo aliento para proteger a su hijo… hasta que _llego._

BY sintieron sus pelos pararse de punta, eso no sonaba para nada bien.

 _No era un Grimm, parecía de todo menos un Grimm, claro tenía mascara, pero igual, era enorme, como un hombre de casi dos metros de alto, de gran cuerpo, manos grandes con largos dedos y garras largas afiladas, sus rugidos y gruñidos eran anormales, tenía cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y sus piernas largas le daban la velocidad necesaria como para perseguir a los más rápidos…_

Yang tragó, no quería, pero se imaginaba a Ruby siendo perseguida por esa _cosa,_ Blake aguantaba la respiración.

-… Se le llamó "El Caminante". – Dijo mirándola con una expresión sombría. – A pesar de estar exhausto, el padre dio hasta su ultimo aliento luchando contra esa cosa mientras su hijo entre los escombros y cenizas veía con horror a su padre pelear por él…

Blake agitaba la cabeza, no quería seguir escuchando, Yang sentía su alma irse por su boca, ella creía de quien se trataba ese niño y ese padre.

-Al final, el padre logró matar al Caminante. – Russel se detuvo y miró a los ojos de la gata traspasando su alma. – Pero… ¿a qué costo?

…

-… ¿P-Por q-qu-qué me c-cuentas esto…? – Blake ya estaba a punto de llorar, Russel sonrió tristemente.

-Porque ese niño _era yo._

Cuando dijo eso Blake sintió la respiración irse, Yang puso su mano en su boca impactada, no tenían idea, no tenían la maldita idea de que eso le pasó.

-… Después de eso mi hermana me echó la culpa de todo, cosa que por momentos creo. – Dijo suspirando. – Ella se fue a Atlas y pasamos casi 7 años sin hablarnos.

-P-Pero-

-Lo que quiero decir con esto Blake… - Dijo y puso su mano en su hombro. – Es que no te esfuerces exageradamente, quise contarte esto porque es una parte de mi pasado que no he compartido con nadie y que jamás pensé que tendría las fuerzas de contarle de esto a alguien, eres… bueno son las dos primeras personas en saber lo que pasó.

Blake sintió lagrimas salir de sus ojos ya cansados, ella dio un "Sniff Sniff" y empezó a secarse las lágrimas, Russel suspiró se acercó y puso su mano en su cabeza mientras veía que las lágrimas salían.

\- ¡Lo s-siento tanto! – Exclamaba a todo su ser y se abalanzó hacia Russel en un poderoso abrazo que él no dudó en devolver.

Yang se quitó la mano de su boca y miró al par impactada, ella sabía perfectamente que Russel le ocultaba algo, pero… no tenía la más mínima idea que era algo tan doloroso como eso, a este punto no quería saber lo que pasó ese pobre niño.

"Russel…"

Él sentía su hombro empaparse con las lagrimas de la gata, ella apretó inhumanamente el abrazo, sin querer separarse, Russel acariciaba la espalda de Blake mientras veía a Yang.

Recuperaron a su amiga.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY, 9:22pm._

Russel suspiró mientras veía la forma de Blake dormida en su litera, fue fuerte, pero tuvo que hacer ese sacrificio para poder convencer a su compañera de descansar, no quería revelarle eso a nadie, pero… sintió que este era el momento exacto de contarle a ella su secreto más grande.

-Russel… - Él volteó para encontrarse a Yang con una mirada… melancólica.

-Yang, enserio no necesito de tus penas, estoy bien de verdad. – Dijo el chico haciendo una noción con la mano.

Yang frunció el ceño para luego cambiar a una normal, se acercó a su líder y… le dio un gran abrazo.

\- ¿Yang? ¿qué-

-Shhh, no hay nadie aquí, tienes todo el derecho de quebrarte y liberar estrés. – Dijo acariciando la espalda de Russel.

Russel sintió un nudo en su garganta al oír esas palabras, solo empezó a reírse de manera rota, intentando evitar que las lágrimas calientes salieran de sus ojos pero fue en vano, estas salieron como cataratas, hundió su rostro en el hombro de la dragón y empezó a llorar con todo, las preocupaciones de marcar una diferencia, salvar a un reino entero y evitar que los sucesos de la temporada 3 sucediesen, fueron demasiados pesados para un chico adolescentes, y le sumas eso a la culpa que a sol de hoy siente por no haber hecho nada por salvar a su padre.

Weiss estaba viendo esa escena por la rejilla de la puerta, ella suspiró pesadamente sintiendo su corazón muy pesado, de alguna manera quería que su compañero fuera un poco más abierto hacia ella y que olvidara todos sus problemas con ella…

Aunque… ella haría exactamente eso mañana en la noche.

…

Saber sopló un mechón de su cabello fuera de su rostro, estaba sentada en forma de indio viendo los múltiples archivos esparcidos en su cama en la habitación que le dio Beacon en su estadía en Vale hasta que ella regresase a Atlas.

En las ultimas semanas a estado un poquito estresada debido a la aparición de los Demons, quienes se unieron a White Fang, han causado muchos estragos en la ciudad, la más grande hasta ahora era la destrucción de una autopista en la cual Russel y su equipo estuvieron involucrados, el estrés que paso su madre cuando se dio cuenta de ella fue demasiado.

Pero aún recordaba esas palabras que le dijo Russel después de la pelea.

 _Esto no significa que nos hayamos reconciliado del todo…_

Saber suspiró y puso unas manos en su cara, todo ha pasado tan rápido que ella aun procesaba todo lo que esta pasando, el festival esta a nada de comenzar, y ahora mismo mañana en la noche iba a haber un baile, si me preguntan Saber Saesai no es el tipo de personas que van a bailes o se pone vestidos…

Pero necesitaba algo para desestresarse, de veras.

. . . .

* * *

 _Al día siguiente, 8:00pm._

Russel se ajustaba el traje que tenía puesta con el ceño fruncido, no lo culpen, ya era suficiente con el uniforme de Beacon, y ahora tenía que usar otro traje, y le incomodaba más por el simple hecho que no tenía nada en la cabeza, se ha acostumbrado tanto a su capucha que ya olvido como era no tener nada en la cabeza.

"Esto es tan raro…" Pensó viéndose en el espejo, tenía un traje simple: saco negro, corbata negra, camisa blanca de botones, pantalones, correa y zapatos negros, muy simple de verdad.

Su cabello también se lo cambió, de ese mohicano pasó a un nuevo corte debido a que en los últimos meses se dejó crecer el cabello y ahora era así: era corto por los lados con cierto degradado, medio largo por el frente y estaba peinado al lado derecho, se ajustó un poco el cabello y suspiró.

-Bueno, aquí vamos. – Dijo y salió del baño para encontrarse a Weiss Schnee, con un vestido blanco y tacones altos del mismo color sentada en la cama de piernas cruzadas mientras leía algo en su scroll, se notaba un poco el maquillaje que se había puesto, pero era muy poco, no se notaba mucho.

"Que linda…" Pensó, él siempre creyó que entre más simple la mujer, más hermosa era.

-Oh, terminaste. – Dijo ella levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de él. – Es raro verte sin algo en la cabeza…

-Cállate, Ruby de seguro va a decir algo también ahora que me lo recuerdas. – Dijo suspirando el chico, ella dio una risita y entonces ella notó su corbata que estaba mal ajustada, ella se aproximó y empezó a ajustarla ella misma, también le acomodó el saco y le peinó con su mano izquierda su cabello acomodándolo un poco.

Él se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otra parte, nunca antes en su vida anterior una chica lo había tratado de esa manera, y si lo experimentó pues no lo recordaba, las fiestas no eran sus fuertes.

-…Ok, listo. – Dijo ella alejándose y viendo a Russel, ella asintió. – Estas… g-guapo.

Dijo eso ultimo con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, él sonrió.

-Gracias, estas bella también. – Dijo ajustándole un cabello detrás de la oreja de Weiss, ella sonrió una vez más, no sabía porque siempre sonreía de esa manera cuando eso pasaba.

-Hmm~~, gracias Sr. Thrush, ¿nos vamos?

-Oh~, pues claro Srta. Schnee. – Dijo él sonriéndole ofreciéndole su mano, ella se sonrojó levemente, pero aceptó su mano, e inconscientemente los dedos de sus manos se interlinearon, Russel notó lo pequeña que era la mano de ella con la de él, eso lo notó también en la iniciación.

Los dos se sonrojaron y así como juntaron sus manos, no se soltaron en todo el camino al salón de fiestas.

…

-Tch, que molestia. – Dijo Mercury ajustándose el cuello de su traje, si había algo que no le gustaba para nada eran las fiestas y los bailes, no eran de su tipo y tampoco lo eran las fiestas formarles.

-No te quejes, recuerda que hacemos esto para que Cinder se infiltre en esa torre. – Dijo Emerald con voz severa, ella tenía un vestido con verde y algunos efectos en marrón.

-Seeh, lo siento es que no tuve muchas fiestas en mi niñez.

\- ¿Tuviste fiestas en tu niñez?

-… Buen punto. – Dijo él recordando que nunca ha ido a una fiesta en casi toda su vida.

Emerald dio una risita y miró al frente, pero una pregunta detuvo en seco todo su procesamiento.

-Em… ¿acaso tenemos motivos para seguir con este plan?

Eso hizo que ella se detuviese en seco, ella intentó decir algo, pero no pudo, esa pregunta se la hizo una y otra vez, y la única razón por la que no se ha ido aún es que le debía su vida a Cinder, pero Mercury no le debía nada a nadie, él era más o menos libre, pero… simplemente pensarlo le daba miedo.

-… ¿Sabes qué? Vamos a olvidarnos de eso por un segundo. – Dijo ella y le agarró del brazo sonriéndole. – Y concéntrate solamente en mí.

\- ¿Cómo dijis-

No terminó porque ella empezó a arrastrarlo al salón de fiestas, él exclamó, pero no dijo nada más.

Va a ser una noche interesante.

…

 _Salón de Fiestas._

El ambiente sin duda era fiestero, Yang y Weiss hicieron un gran trabajo en la ambientación del lugar eran luces de diferentes colores, muchas personas estaban bailando con gran energía, Yang estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados, ella se sopló un mechón de su frente, ya eran casi los últimos invitados, haría pasar algunos más y luego se iría.

Entonces vio a la pareja White Steel.

Ella sonrió pícaramente al ver que los dos llegaron de la mano, Weiss tosió falsamente mientras que Russel rio nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno Xiao Long ¿nos vas a dejar pasar o qué?

-Oh claro~ Weissel.

\- ¿Weissel? Weiss, ¿de qué-

\- ¡D-De nada importante! ¡vamos! – Exclamó Weiss apartando a Russel rápidamente lejos de Yang, la rubia rio con todo su ser al ver esa escena.

Había como se dijo, muchas personas, bailando o tomando ponche, Weiss aún sin soltar a Russel de la mano se dirigieron a un lugar donde no había mucha gente, pero si se encontraron con Ruby, quien tenía vestido rojo con negro, zapatos altos, cosa que ella odiaba y un poquito de maquillaje.

-Oh, hola Ruby. – Saludó Russel, Ruby se le iluminó la cara al ver a Russel.

-Hola Rus ¡Por fin no tienes nada en la cabeza! – Russel gruñó al oír eso, Ruby entonces vio a Weiss. – Hola a ti también Weiss.

La reina de los hielos hizo un "Hmph" y no le devolvió el saludo a Ruby.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-O tu sabes, no soy buena socialmente, odio caminar en tacones y estoy en la esquina de los inadaptados. – Explicó ella suspirando. -

-Hmm, interesante. – Musitó Russel, Weiss frunció el ceño, no le gustaba mucho la interacción de rosa y delincuente, pero… tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ok, Russel… - Le llamó Weiss, él volteó para verla. – Necesito hacer algunas cosas… ¿puedes esperarme un poco?

-Em, esta bien… supongo. – Weiss asintió, ella odiaba hacer esto, pero debido a su maña de que todo fuera perfecto, necesitaba ver algunas decoraciones, y si todo estaba normal, pasaría una buena noche.

Russel vio como la reina de las nieves se alejaba y él se rascó la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿tú y Weiss? – Pregunto Ruby, él noto cierto… apago en la voz de la rosa, como si estuviera triste por algo.

-Bueno, ella no tenía pareja y yo tampoco… supongo que fue cosa de tiempo. – Dijo suspirando, Ruby no dijo nada.

-Rus, una pregunta y quiero que seas sincero contigo mismo… ¿A ti te gusta Weiss?

Russel paró a medio camino de tomarse su ponche, la pregunta de Ruby hizo que todo el tiempo se detuviese, no había pensado en nada de eso desde que llegó a Remnant, pero… ¿en verdad le gustaba Weiss? Ya tenía unos meses conviviendo con ella y puede ser difícil y mandona, pero a su vez era dulce y se preocupaba mucho por sus amigos.

-Porque me gustas Rus…

Russel abrió los ojos como platos, él miró rápidamente a la rosa, pero… sus ojos eran tapados por su mechón.

-E-Es que… se te nota que e-eres más feliz con Weiss que c-con cualquier otra persona. – Empezó ella y le sonrió tristemente. – Supongo… que yo jamás podré ganarle a eso, después de todo, s-sigo siendo una niña pequeña y s-segunda opción de t-todos…

Russel sintió un vuelco en su estomago y un nudo en su garganta, no tenía idea, ni la más mínima que Ruby se sintiera de esa manera, verla de esa manera, todo porque ella tenía sentimientos por él… se sentía muy mal, no podía respirar bien, no quería comenzar la fiesta de esa manera.

-Ruby… - Ella volteó y emitió un "¡Meep!" cuando sintió como ella era arrastrada a la pista de baile.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué haces?! ¡N-No sé bailar!

\- ¡Y eso qué! ¡Vamos, lo ultimo que quiero es una chica hermosa llorando por nada! – Dijo él riendo sosteniendo a Ruby por la cintura, cosa a lo que se sonrojó.

\- ¡P-Pero! ¡¿No escuchaste lo que dij-

-Si Ruby, pero vamos a disfrutar esta fiesta. – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se relajase. - ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Ruby, a pesar de tener el pecho pesado simplemente sonrió y asintió, bailaron y jodieron por buen rato, hasta que se escuchó un "¡cambio de parejas!".

Russel quedó con Blake, él sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó, cosa a lo que ella rio con todo su ser y le devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Blake. – Dijo Russel bailando con Blake.

-A mi también, supongo que gracias a ti y Yang estoy aquí. – Explicó ella bailando la música movida.

Ellos empezaron a bailar al son de la música, en cierto punto ella habló…

-Ruby dijo que a ti te gusta Weiss…

Russel suspiró. – No sé, es que no pude responder porque ella dijo que gustaba de mi…

-Hmm… ¿pero a ti te gusta Weiss?

Russel negó. – No sé, estoy pensando en muchas cosas y… ninguna se me pasó en ese momento.

Blake no dijo nada, ahí se dio cuenta que… simplemente su relación no pasaría de ser algo más, sonrió tristemente y miró a los ojos del chico y… le besó en la comisura de los labios, eso hizo cortocircuito en Russel.

\- ¡¿Q-Qu-

¡Cambio de parejas!

-Siempre me gustaste Russel, pero no interferiré en la felicidad de los demás. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa simple alejándose de él entre la multitud.

"¡¿Eran dos?!" La mente de Russel estaba a punto del colapso total con esta información.

\- ¡Hellooooo~~! – Nora sin duda era la más explosiva de todas, su vestido rosa era increíble.

-H-Hola N-N-Nora…

Ella rio con todo su ser y empezó a bailar con él, dando vueltas como dos locos, él reía y ella también, así pasaron por varios minutos hasta que la valkirye habló.

-Rusy, sé que te gusta alguien.

-Em, ¿deja vú? ¿Por qué todos están hablando de e-

-Supongo que no soy yo… ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Nora t-tú también?!

-Oh, supongo que las otras no lo lograron. – Dijo con las cejas alzadas.

\- ¡P-Pero no soy especial! ¡¿Qué hice para ganarme la atención de-

-No digas que no eres especial cuando lo eres. – Dijo de manera severa Nora haciendo callar a Russel. – No puedo dejar que pienses así de ti cuando has hecho mucho por nosotros.

-P-Pero… es verdad.

-Sip. – Entonces ella sonrió y… le besó la frente al chico poniéndose de puntillas para poder lograrlo.

¡Cambio de parejas!

-No lo olvides Rusy, siempre me gustaras y eso no va a cambiar, te seguiré esperando~ - Y con eso Nora se fue dando saltitos.

"¡¿TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?!"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque Pyrrha lo tomó del hombro lo volteó, él se sorprendió, ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido rojo, ella dio una risita al verlo en ese estado.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

"Si tan solo me creyera…"

-Bueno, no importa, bailemos. – Dijo tomando de la mano a Pyrrha.

El baile fue medio lento, pero a la vez pusieron mucha música de variedad, Pyrrha reía mientras daba vueltas y bailaba con Russel con mucho estilo, él sonreía, de verdad necesitaba un momento así.

-Dime Russel… ¿enserio eres novio de Weiss?

\- ¡¿UGH?! ¡No hagas preguntas así a lo loco!

-Oh… entonces supongo que si…

-… Pyrrha ¿acaso tu-

\- ¡No! ¡N-No importa! – Dijo ella negando con una sonrisa triste, no es como si ella no hubiese visto a Russel primero y fuera injusto. – E-Es tu vida y tus elecciones… y t-t-te las respeto.

Russel suspiró: Ruby, Blake, Nora; y ahora Pyrrha, cuatro chicas a las que les rompió el corazón… simplemente no quería vivir.

-Lo siento tanto Pyr… - Y la abrazó con todo, ella se sorprendió mucho al sentir ese abrazo, pero simplemente suspiró y lo devolvió con lagrimas en los ojos. – No t-tenía idea…

-Tranquilo… creo que era muy evidente todo este tiempo. – Dijo ella separándose de él… y dándole un piquito en la boca separándose de él rápidamente. – Pero… siempre estaré ahí para ti Rus, no lo dudes…

Y con eso ella se fue, Russel se quedó solo en la pista de baile a pesar de la magnitud de personas que había, él tambaleó, pero pudo sentarse con las manos en el rostro.

-Vaya noche, ¿no cree Sr. Thrush?

Él volteó para encontrarse con Ozpin con un poco de ponche.

-Bueno… eventual diría, aunque es lo mismo. – Dijo riendo entrecortadamente. – Nunca antes me había pasado por esa situación…

-… Aunque el incesto no es ilegal en ciertas áreas de-

\- ¡Usted cállese! – Exclamó sonrojado Russel, Ozpin rio un poco, pues claro, después de todo era el director troll.

"¡Es el director de una academia! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirme esa vaina?!"

-Sabes… me recuerdas mucho a tu padre en sus años más jóvenes. – Dijo él llamando la atención de Russel. – Era un rompe corazones aquí en Beacon, pero creo que eso paró cuando conoció a tu madre.

-Wow… eso me hace sentir tan bien. – Dijo rodando los ojos el chico peliverde.

-Pero… creo que después de esto, ellas seguirán sintiendo algo por usted. – Dijo Ozpin.

-No entiendo porque me dices eso… - Dijo suspirando.

-Luego lo entenderás. – Dijo riendo y empujó a Russel a la pista de baile. – Anda a bailar.

Russel al sentir el empujón chocó contra cierta chica de orejas de conejo.

-R-Russel… - Dijo Velvet sonrojada, ella tenía un lindo vestido marrón claro y sus orejas se pararon un poco al ver a su crush.

-Oh, hola Velvet. – Dijo él algo inseguro. - ¿Cómo la pasas?

-B-Bien, aunque d-desearía que Coco no me hubiese dejado como lo hizo.

Russel rio. – Típico de ella.

Velvet asintió y la música volvió a empezar, ella sonrió y agarró a Russel del brazo para bailar con él, ellos bailaron varias canciones hasta un punto donde no pudieron más, Russel estaba ajustándose le cuello, sudaba un poco de la frente, había bailado con varias chicas así que era lógico su cansancio.

Velvet lo miró y… sonrió tristemente, Russel al ver esa sonrisa sintió su respiración irse.

-V-V-Velvet… n-no me di-

No terminó porque ella lo besó en la comisura de los labios haciendo que él se callara automáticamente, la mente del chico no podía procesar más, sentía que si seguía de esa manera iba a explotar.

-Con tal de que seas feliz… yo estaré bien. – Le susurró y se fue cuando dijeron "¡cambio de parejas!"

Russel tambaleó cuando chocó con cierta robot que conocía muy bien.

\- ¡Sa-lu-dos Russel! - Exclamó feliz Penny al encontrarse con Russel.

-H-Hola Penny…

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? Pareces cansado.

-… Cansado es poco decir, solo me siento derrotado.

\- ¿Por qué? – La cara de preocupación de Penny era notoria.

-Bueno… es que le fallé a algunas personas y no me siento del todo bien. – Dijo él suspirando. – Pasarla bien decían, pues no la estoy pasando nada bien…

Penny frunció el ceño, pero eso desapareció cuando la música empezó a sonar.

Ella lo tomó del brazo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Em, Penny no qui-

\- ¡Nope! ¡vamos hay que divertirnos! – Exclamó ella riéndose, ellos bailaron como las otras veces que bailó Russel, por varios minutos hasta que la música terminó, ella lo miró e hizo una reverencia, cosa a lo que él respondió con una también.

-Gracias Penny… necesitaba eso. – Dijo suspirando, Penny lo miró fijamente, para luego sonreír y darle… un beso en la mejilla rápido.

\- ¡Un gusto haberte servido! Nos veremos Rus~~~ - Dijo ella desapareciendo rápidamente, ella tenía el pecho a por mil, y ella sabía que de alguna manera no iba a ganar, pero quería quedarse con ese lindo recuerdo.

…

Russel, por fin salió al balcón para tomar aíre, han pasado tantas cosas en menos de media hora que necesitaba respirar y pensar muy bien, en total casi 6 chicas estaban locas por él, eso era loco, ¡él no era especial!, es más, no sabía que era producto de poder tener un propio harem, pero eso sería muy sádico así que no…

-Aquí estabas… - Él volteó para encontrarse con Weiss con su flequillo tapando sus ojos.

-Oh, si perdón, es que-

-No te molestes… vi exactamente como varias chicas te daban un _beso_. – Dijo ella con cierto veneno en esta ultima palabra, él veía como ella se acercaba y como él, humanamente daba un paso hacia atrás.

-Weiss, sé lo que vistes, pero-

-No me vengas con la mierda esa de que "no es lo que parece". – Si Weiss Schnee, dice una grosería es porque esta furiosa. – Yo sé lo que vi, vi a varias chicas que considero mis amigas besar _a mi pareja una y otra vez…_

-E-Escu-

 **SLAAAP.**

Russel tenía los ojos bien abiertos, su mejilla izquierda quemaba al igual que la mano derecha de Weiss, ella… tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

(Pongan: Naruto Shippuden. – Family)

\- ¡¿A-Acaso e-eres tan c-ciego?! ¡E-ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI MALDITO IDIOTA! – Imágenes de Pyrrha besando a Russel, al igual que Blake, Nora, Ruby, Velvet y Penny pasaron todas por su mente y sentía sus manos apretar cada vez más y más. - ¡T-Tú no puedes andar por ahí besando a no sé cuántas chicas en una noche! ¡Tu viniste conmigo, no con ellas! ¡¿Y SI SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI PAREJA POR QUÉ NO BAILASTE CONMIGO EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO?!

Russel sentía su habla irse, no podía ver las lagrimas de Weiss salir de sus ojos, verla de esa manera lo ponía demasiado débil y… mal, es como si una parte de él le dijese que-

Entonces todo se aclaró, las veces que ella estuvo ahí con él, las miradas y sonrisas que ella le daba, como ella cantaba y él escuchaba mientras no se daba cuenta…

Dios, había sido todo un idiota.

Weiss tenía lagrimas de furia salir de sus ojos, creyendo que había sido rechazada, se dio media vuelta e intentó irse… pero sintió una mano tomarle del brazo, ella volteó para gritarle…

Pero fue silenciada por un beso de Russel en los labios, el beso fue dulce y suave, nada forzoso, y a diferencia de los que él había recibido en la fiesta este en particular era el primero que daba en los labios a alguna.

Weiss tenía los ojos en grande, fue así hasta que él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Weiss… siento tanto que hayas pasado por eso. – Dijo él sonriendo tristemente juntando su frente con la de ella. – Es que no tenía idea de verdad, de que todas ellas estaban interesadas en mí, yo… no me veía como el tipo de chico que enamoraría a varias personas al mismo tiempo y darse cuenta de ello… pero puedo confirmar una cosa…

 _Yo también te amo Weiss._

(Detengan la música).

Ella sintió su habla ir y venir, ella empezó a reírse con lagrimas en los ojos, hasta que sorpresivamente abrazó a Russel, él parpadeó unas veces, pero sonrió y devolvió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa, por fin en mucho tiempo sentía felicidad por algo.

Ella entonces se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios, él sonrió nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas mostrando sus caninos casi afilados, ella dio una risita con los cachetes rojos también.

-Entonces… ¿E-Esto nos hace n-novios? – Preguntó un poco nerviosa Weiss tomando de la mano ligeramente a Russel, él rio.

\- ¡Pues claro! Bueno, si tú quieres digo…

-Pues… me gustaría ser tu novia. – Dijo Weiss con una gran sonrisa, una música lenta empezó a escucharse, Russel sonrió y atrajo a su nueva novia hacia él empezando a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música, ella sonrió.

-No sabía que bailabas. – Dijo Weiss con su sonrisa calmada.

-Bueno… tuve buenos maestros. – Dijo Russel.

Weiss simplemente negó y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Russel relajándose, él hundió su rostro en el cabello blanco de la princesa, los dos bailando al son de la música bajo la luna destruida de Remnant.

Una escena simplemente hermosa para la nueva pareja.

. . . .

* * *

 _CTT, 11:25pm._

-Que molestia~, yo quería ir al baile. – Maldecía Saber suspirando, debido a algunas complicaciones, ella ahora vigilaba la torre mientras suponía que nadie iba a entrar.

"Russel…" Saber quería ver divertirse a su hermano pequeño, pero maldito James y sus ordenes de mierda que pueden sacarla de quicio, no le gustaba nada esto.

 _CLING._

\- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! – Exclamó Saber acercándose un poco donde la computadora central, era el primer sonido en lo que iba de la noche.

Una figura vestida de negra y mascara sonrió macabramente mientras formaba fuego con sus manos.

"Esto va a ser divertido~"

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **DEJEN SU REVIEW~~**

 **Pd: ¡MALDITO CAPÍTULOOOOO!, siete mil y algo de palabras, de verdad soy un sin oficio, este sin duda es el capitulo más largo que he hecho en lo que llevo escribiendo, odio los capítulos así de largos, pero debía hacer algo para juntar todas las partes del baile y todo lo demás, aquí doy por oficial la pareja de WeissXRussel, no sé que les parecerá o yo que coño sé, pero igual ellos son muy bonitos así de unidos y eso se notó a lo largo de este fanfic, además perdón por la tardanza es que trabajos y exámenes me tienen loco.**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos~~.**


	18. Montaña Glenn (Pt1)

**LEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

Lunes por la mañana… estoy vuelto verga.

El mardito baile duró hasta las 3:30 de la mañana y no he podido dormir… ¡POR EL HECHO QUE 7 CHICAS DISTINTAS SE ME DECLARARON UNA MISMA NOCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me estuvo pellizcando todo el camino de vuelta para saber si soñaba, pues no, todo es real, así también mi nueva relación con Weiss, no sé como coño calenté el corazón de la princesa, pero aquí tamo.

Pero tengo un presentimiento de que algo pasó y… no es muy bueno que se diga.

. . . .

* * *

 _Oficina de Ozpin, 7:00am._

-Ok, entonces recapitulando… ayer por la noche del baile _alguien_ se infiltró en las torres de telecomunicación… - Recapituló Ozpin viendo a Saber quien soplaba un mechón de su cabello.

-Sep, eso fue lo que escribí en mi informe.

-… ¿Y cómo se veía esta persona?

-Ah, mujer, cabello negro con traje de cuero ajustado negro sin mangas y una mascará, pero nunca me olvidaré de sus ojos ámbar. – Explicó la mujer con las manos detrás de su espalda.

-Lo que importa es que _estuvieron aquí Ozpin._ – Dijo James con un tono molesto.

-Estamos muy conscientes de ello James, no hace falta de que lo repitas. – Dijo Glynda tampoco muy feliz que se diga.

-Tsk, están conscientes de eso, genial ¿y ahora qué? ¿haremos algo al respecto? O ignoraremos todo esto que esta en frente nuestro como lo hemos estado haciendo.

-No James, sabes que no podemos decir nada al público porque el escandalo sería gigantesco. – Exclamó Glynda.

\- ¡Pero las pruebas están ahí! ¡Tú Ozpin dejaste que alguien se infiltrara en este lugar bajo tus propias narices!

-También bajo las tuyas Ironwood. – Dijo tranquilamente Ozpin. – Debo recordarte que la Srta. Saesai tuvo un enfrentamiento cara a cara con esta persona y nos dio una descripción física de la ladrona, por lo que podremos manejar esta cosa con más discreción.

\- ¡Discreción el culo mío! – Exclamó el general golpeando el escritorio. - ¡La gente debe saber Ozpin! ¡No podemos dejarlos en la sombra todo el tiempo!

-Ok, pero una vez que digamos lo que pasó lo primero que harán es reaccionar con pánico James, no quiero crear un alboroto antes de comenzar el Festival de Vytal. – Dijo en tono cansado el director de Beacon.

-Sin ofender Sr. Ozpin, ya hay disturbios y alborotos, con la aparición de los Demons, la gente de otros reinos ha dudado en venir a Vale donde supuestamente esta organización criminal opera. – Explicó con calma Saber. – Yo creo que lo mejor sería informar al público sobre esto, si bien creará alboroto y todo lo demás, es mejor que ellos sepan tarde que nunca.

…

"Debo de admitir que me atrapó allí…" Pensó Ozpin con las cejas levantadas, pues claro, estaba enfrente de uno de los hijos de Red, él tenía ese efecto de entrar en razón con las personas.

-… ¿Qué harás Ozpin? – Preguntó Glynda viendo al director.

Ozpin suspiró y miró al público. – Ni modo… le daré la razón a la Srta. Saesai y el público sabrá inmediatamente sobre esto.

James sonrió victorioso, aunque reconocía que Saber se llevaba casi todo el crédito.

-Muy bien… - Dijo la mujer militar con una sonrisa simple.

. . . .

* * *

 _Habitación de RWBY._

\- ¡Despierta flojo~! – Exclamó una voz antes de saltar a la cama de Russel, él dio un gruñido y cayó al suelo con esta persona que se reía con todo su ser.

-Mierda Yang~~.

-No te molestes, yo fui que le dijo que hiciera eso. – Él abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Weiss desde el suelo, ella sonrió. – Además, necesitamos que cocines el desayuno, hoy es nuestra primera misión.

-… Pues claro que me despertarían para hacerles la comida. – Dijo Russel levantándose, Yang dio una risita y Weiss negó.

-Vamos, no podemos llegar tarde. – Dijo y se fue a la cocina, el peliverde se le quedó viendo y suspiró.

-Y~~… ¿Cómo es tu relación con Weissy? – Preguntó pícaramente Yang a Russel.

-Acabamos de empezar Yang. – Dijo negando la cabeza. – Pero ahora no hay tiempo para eso, hay que prepararnos, hoy es nuestra primera misión.

Yang hizo un puchero. - ¡Oh vamos! No puedes dejarme los detalles jugosos por fuera~~.

-Jugosos un coño, vamos. – Dijo agarrándole el brazo y hiendo a la cocina, Blake sonrió saliendo del baño, las cosas iban a ser como antes… aunque aún tiene ese vacío en su pecho de no poder haber quedado en algo más con Russel.

Pero mejor era tener esa amistad ahora que perderla.

…

-Ah~~ - Suspiraron WBY, después de un desayuno pesado, el equipo RWBY ya estaban totalmente listos, ya todos estaban vestidos y listos para ir al anfiteatro para escoger su misión.

-Bueno eso fue delicioso. – Dijo Weiss viendo a Russel, él rio, su rutina constaba en hacerles arepa con perico y que se comieran esa vaina.

-Gracias Weiss. – Dijo el chico encapuchado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Weiss se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada recordando lo que pasó ayer. – Me alabas…

Ninguno de los dos se dijo algo más, Blake y Yang se miraron, una suspiró y la otra sonrió.

-Ok dejen su coqueteo, pareja. – Eso hizo que RW se sonrojaran furiosamente. – Ahora mismo antes de irnos, recibí un paquete que envío mi papá desde Patch.

Y ella sacó de su espalda un tubo de mensajes con su típica sonrisa, WB levantaron cejas, pero Russel puso los ojos en blanco.

"No me digas que es…"

Yang abrió el cilindro y de este salió un rodillo peludo cayó al suelo, este empezó a moverse hasta que adquirió la forma de un cachorro, RWBY se acercaron para verlo más de cerca y resultó ser un perrito gris con su parte frontal en blanco.

 _¡BARF!_

WBY saltaron pegando un grito al ver al cachorro, Russel por su parte veía al perro aún descifrando como el papá de Ruby y Yang logró meter a un perro viviente a un tubo de correo.

\- ¡ZWEIII~! – Exclamó Yang riendo y abrazando al ya conocido Zwei quien dio unos ladridos de alegría.

\- ¡¿Tú papá envío un perro?! – Exclamó Blake dando pasos temerosos hacia atrás.

\- ¡¿Por correo?! – Exclamó esta vez Weiss.

-Seep, igual él hace ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo.

-Que no lo siga haciendo, así el perro se muere. – Dijo de manera brusca Russel haciendo temblar a Yang.

-B-Bueno~, a-aún no ha pasado gracias a Oum… - Rio nerviosa Yang, RWB vieron a la rubia con miradas de neutralidad, frialdad y enojo.

Weiss frunció el ceño. - ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que esta bola de… pelos… babeado… vivirá con nosotros para siempre?! ¡Y si es! ¡Y si es! ~.

RBY vieron a Weiss con una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas, al parecer la heredera tiene una debilidad por las cosas lindas y vivientes.

-…Por favor manténgalo alejado de mis cosas. – Dijo Blake.

-Blake, es un cachorro ¿Qué tanto puede hacer? Claro será mear y cagar, pero de eso se encargará Yang **¿no?** – Preguntó Russel con cierto brillo peligroso en sus ojos, la dragón empezó a sudar frío.

\- ¡A-Aye! – Exclamó la rubia rápidamente.

 _Todos los alumnos, por favor repórtense al anfiteatro._

Russel suspiró y miró al can para darle unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Exactamente… no podemos dejarlo aquí mientras estamos una semana fuera. – Dijo Russel.

-Oh, una carta. – Dijo Yang. – Hmm, es de mi papá ¿Qué dirá?...

 _Queridas niñas, tengo que irme de la isla por unos días así que envio a Zwei para que lo cuiden, también va toda la comida que necesitaran, con amor. Taiyang._

Y Yang volteó el tubo, y varias latas de comida enlatada para perro cayó al suelo, Russel tuvo una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

"¿Cómo se supone que ese señor metió toda esa mierda ahí…?" Sin duda Remnant era un mundo inexplicable.

\- ¿Qué se supone que él haga con todo eso? – Preguntó Weiss dudosa de cómo Zwei comerá durante una semana sin ellos ahí.

-Nos lo llevaremos. – Dictaminó finalmente Russel, WBY lo vieron al mismo tiempo, una con duda, la otra con alegría y la otra con furia.

\- ¿Acaso dices que mi perro no puede cuidarse? – Preguntó Yang cruzándose de hombros.

\- ¿Serás ridícula? Primero como coño un perro abrirá latas para comer, además sería irresponsable de _tú_ parte dejarlo solo. – Dijo él tranquilo, Yang abrió la boca, pero la cerró, después de todo tenía un buen punto.

\- ¡No podemos llevarlo! ¡Es en contra de las reglas! - Exclamó Blake

-A lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no… - Dijo y miró un bolso que decía "Beacon".

Weiss miró a Russel y dio una risita, Yang sonrió y Blake gruñó.

Ya sabían que iban a hacer.

. . . .

* * *

 _Anfiteatro._

RWBY entraron al lugar, había gente de casi todos los reinos, Vacuo, Atlas, Vale y Haven, sin duda la elección de la primera misión siempre era importante, Yang dejó el bolso donde estaba Zwei entre algunos bolsos de otros alumnos, y se pusieron delante de RRNL y detrás de estos estaban JWBL, Jaune se mordía la uña mientras que el resto de su equipo estaban distraídos en otras cosas.

Russel veía como Ozpin daba su charla a los alumnos, una particularidad era que Saber estaba en el escenario, con una expresión aburrida, pero cuando ella miró a Russel, sonrió y le saludó, él rodó los ojos pero le guiñó el ojo de vuelta.

-…Ahora, antes de irse a sus misiones tenemos una información importante para ustedes. – Dijo Ozpin viendo a Saber, quien asintió y se puso enfrente del micrófono.

"Eso sin duda no pasó, ¿Qué habrá pasado…?"

-Buenos días jóvenes de todos los reinos, sé que no me conocerán, pero mi nombre es Saber Saesai: Especialista del ejercito de Atlas y subdirectora de Atlas Academy. – Dijo ella, los de Atlas silbaron y aplaudieron al ver a su subdirectora, ella sonrió a sus alumnos. – Ellos mismos lo dicen… ahora, ayer en la noche del baile ocurrió un incidente en la torre de telecomunicaciones…

"¡LA TCT! ¡LA PUTA MADRE QUE PARIÓ A ESTE MUNDO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE HABER OLVIDADO ESA VAINA!" Pensó Russel sudando frío, ¡no lo culpen! Habían pasado tantas cosas que se había olvidado de ese pequeño pero importante detalle.

-Ayer se infiltraron en la torre, por lo que alguno de ustedes _es un espía…_

Cuando dijo eso la tensión subió en el lugar, Russel miró a Weiss, ella lo miró preocupada, algunos susurraban y se miraban unos a los otros.

-… Esta persona era una mujer, como de entre 17 o 25 años, medio alta, pelinegra y ojos ambar. – Describió Saber, Russel abrió los ojos, ¡¿su hermana luchó contra Cinder?! – Sé que será difícil saber quién fue esta persona ya que más de una concuerda con esa descripción, pero si alguien tiene información, por favor digan algo o comuníquenlo por la oficina de Ozpin… sin más que decir, eso es todo.

Cuando ella se bajó del escenario, las preguntas explotaron, algunos estaban ansiosos y molestos, mientras que el resto estaban asustados, Blake suspiró rasgadamente al sentir unos ojos en ella, después de todo ella tenía esa descripción, Yang y Ruby se miraron, no sabían que decir, Pyrrha veía a su alrededor nerviosa ante todo este alboroto, Nora y Ren se miraron, pero por primera vez con seriedad, uno de Beacon se había infiltrado y era prácticamente un traidor…

Si Russel quería comenzar la mañana de manera tranquila pues esa idea se fue a la mierda.

-Russel… - Él miró a Weiss, ella lo tomó de la manga y lo acercó para susurrarle algo. – Esto es una locura, ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer eso?

"Yo sé quién…" Pensó Russel, él tomó de la mano y la apretó, ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no se soltó igual.

Weiss entonces hizo algo inesperado para las personas que la rodeaban…

Besó en la mejilla a Russel.

Eso hizo un cortocircuito en él, el chico se sonrojó, miró a Weiss quien tenía los cachetes sonrojados, todos sus amigos vieron esa escena como si fueran extraterrestres, las chicas sintieron un golpe duro en el corazón, pero se mantuvieron fuertes.

-¡W-W-Weiss! ¡¿Q-Qué-

-Vamos, debemos elegir nuestra misión… - Dijo ella tomándolo de la mano arrastrándolo a las pantallas con la elección de las misiones.

\- ¡Oigan esperen! – Exclamó Ruby usando su semblanza para seguir a la pareja, Yang rio mientras Blake negó con una fina línea en su boca, Pyrrha suspiró algo cansada y fue a donde su líder, Nora por su parte saltó dando una risotada siguiendo a la campeona, Ren solo suspiró.

Estas misiones iban a ser interesantes.

. . . .

* * *

"Eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé…"

Él no era idiota, sabia que Ozpin en la serie había permitido que RWBY fueran a esa misión peligrosa, pero…

Cuando ingresó el nombre de su equipo, aceptó sin problemas, sin permisos ni nada por el estilo, eso era raro, pero no iba a cuestionar nada por supuesto.

\- ¿Qué piensas líder supremo? – Preguntó Yang viendo a Russel quien miraba a la nada.

-No sé… algo de esta misión no me da buena espina que se diga.

\- ¿Ahora es que dices eso? – Preguntó Blake cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Desde cuando no te dan buenas espinas lo que hacemos?

\- ¿Por dónde empezar?: Los muelles, la autopista, tu escapándote, el White Fang, Los Demons, El Espantapájaros y muchas otras cosas que han pasado solo en nuestro primer año. – Dijo Russel contando con los dedos de su mano.

-Tch, odio que tenga una respuesta para todo. – Se dijo a sí misma la gata.

-Pero tiene razón. – Dijo Weiss viendo ligeramente a su novio. – Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Quién será el cazador que nos acompañará?

"Cualquiera que no sea Port, estoy bien" Pensó Russel, entonces vio que algunas personas recibían al equipo CVFY, él nunca interactuó con los otros dos miembros: Yatsuhashi era un tipo enorme, muy intimidante para solo tener 18 años y Fox Alistair, el miembro ciego del equipo, a pesar de eso daba miedo en cierto sentido.

-Supongo que ellos no tuvieron muchas complicaciones… - Dijo Yang, Blake se acercó a Velvet para hablar con ella sobre algo, las dos miraron ligeramente a Russel y sonrieron, él sintió una mano entrelazarse con la suya, era Weiss con los cachetes inflados y acercándose mucho al brazo del chico.

"Eso… es nuevo" Pensó con una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza.

-…Ok, ignorando eso, no puedo esperar a ver que genial cazador o cazadora nos tocó ¿eh Rus? – Preguntó Yang con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Seeh, digo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

"…Mierda, cometí un cliche de estas series y fanfics de mierda al decir eso"

…

RWBY al ver la _cazadora_ que les tocó tuvieron varias reacciones.

Weiss tenía estrellas alrededor de su cara.

Yang los ojos como platos y una línea en su boca con su morral en su espalda.

Blake estaba de brazos cruzados y una expresión demasiada estoica en su rostro.

Y Russel… bueno, su capucha tapaba sus ojos, pero había tres líneas de depresión a lado de su cabeza.

-Holis~, sé que me recordaran: soy Saber Saesai y seré la cazadora designada de ustedes para la misión en la Montaña Glenn. – Dijo la mujer de Atlas haciendo el signo de paz mientras sonreía con su sonrisa de colmillos semi afilados.

Russel al ver a su hermana detrás de un bullhead ya tenía un presentimiento, pero no sabía que ese presentimiento sería tan horrible.

"¡Olviden lo que pensé! ¡Prefiero mil veces a Port que esto~!"

. . . .

* * *

 **Pd: Perdón, en verdad por la demora, es que me tomé un tiempo para recuperar el aliento después de las clases, pero ya estoy libre, y perdón también por regresar con un capítulo corto, pero por lo mínimo les traje algo, aunque les prometo que las siguientes partes van a ser más largas, aquí les presento la primera parte de posiblemente dos o tres dependiendo, también quiero decirles que después de estos dos episodios no publicaré más hasta mediados o finales de enero.**

 **También aprovecho para decirles que ya estoy planeando para enero un nuevo fanfic, estoy planeando un fic de un universo alterno o algo así, les daré detalles en capítulos posteriores… no mentira XD, pero bueno aquí les dejó el capitulo y lo siento por la demora~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	19. Montaña Glenn (Pt2)

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.**

 **. . . .**

* * *

¡¿SABER?!

¡¿De todos los cazadores que me pudo haber tocado tuvo que ser ella?!, ¡Ella ni siquiera forma parte del cuerpo de Beacon!

Mi cabeza no ha parado de dar vueltas desde el baile, y menos si mi primera misión será supervisada por mi queridísima hermana mayor a la montaña del coño esa de mierda.

Esto va a ser un dolor de culo muy arrecho.

 _Habitación de CMEN._

-A ver si entiendo… ¿Saber Saesai dio mi descripción a todos en Beacon?

-S-Si… - Respondió Emerald.

\- ¿Enfrente de miles de adolescentes hormonales?...

-Eso es lo que dijimos. – Dijo Mercury rascándose una mejilla.

La doncella se paró enfrente de sus dos discípulos, con una expresión neutra y de muerte, entonces con un grito invocó fuego en su mano derecha y destruyó el escritorio de la habitación, asustando a los dos acompañantes.

- **Esto no puede ser peor** … - Se dijo a si misma la mujer, pero una llamada de su scroll hizo que su sangre se calentara más de lo debido al ver quien llamó. – Tch… ¿Qué quieres negativo?

Sr. Negativo estaba en su típico traje negro sentado en su oficina, se veía a través del scroll.

- _Quería decirte que ya todo esta listo para el tren de mañana._

\- ¿Eso es todo? Porque si es así entonces no hay más nada de-

- _En verdad Cinder… hay un pequeño pero gran conveniente que hay que discutirse._

"Me pregunto que será ahora…"

La doncella suspiró. - ¿Cómo que negativo?

Sr. Negativo puso sus manos en su escritorio. – _He oído que te han identificado en Beacon_ …

Cinder gruñó al oír eso. – Por favor, mi descripción la tienen cualquiera en esta academia de mierda, no nos descubrirán.

-… _Cuidado con lo que dices Cinder_ …

En lo que decía eso un grupo de soldados de Atlas se formaban enfrente de la puerta de CMEN.

- _Porque esas palabras pueden venir… y morderte el culo mientras menos lo espera…_

Uno de los soldados veía los documentos de las tres personas del equipo CMEN desde su scroll, dichos documentos tenían la estampa gigante de "FALSO" en cada una de estas, y para rematar, una de ellas concordaba con la descripción de la fugitiva del baile, el soldado guardó el dispositivo y vio a su compañero y asintió, este levantó los pulgares y puso explosivos en la puerta.

 **BOOOOOOOOM**

 **. . . .**

* * *

 _Bullhead a la Montaña Glenn, 11:22am._

El viento golpeaba la cara de Russel viendo todo desde el bullhead – helicóptero, eso le relajaba mucho, abrió los ojos para ver a Saber viéndolo pícaramente.

\- ¿Qué?

-Nada~~ - Entonces ella hizo noción a algo en su mano derecha, él miró abajo a su mano.

"Con razón esa maldita tiene esa expresión…" Él hizo un tch volteando a la vista una vez más con una fina línea roja en su cara, era la mano de Weiss agarrada de la manga de su suéter mientras se miraba las uñas de su otra mano, no dándose cuenta de lo que hacía.

-Entonces… - Comenzó Saber llamando la atención de RWBY. - ¿Una Schnee como cuñada? Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, no puedo esperar a ver la cara de Winter cuando se entere~~.

Weiss al escuchar eso se sonrojó furiosamente, miró que ella estaba agarrando la manga de Russel y la soltó rápidamente.

\- ¡N-No es lo que parece! – Intentó persuadir Weiss, Blake suspiró y Yang rio un poco.

-No intentes negar lo innegable. – Dijo con una pequeña risita Saber, haciendo que la heredera se sonrojara y diera un "Hmph" y se cruzara de brazos.

-Ya Saber… - Dijo suspirando Russel. – Ahora… ¿Por qué eres nuestra cazadora designada? Es que creí que iba a ser alguien de Beacon.

Saber se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ligera. – Se lo pedí a Ozpin como favor, no me perdería la primera misión de mi hermanito por nada del mundo.

-Tch, hermanas mayores ¿para que las necesitas? – Gruñó Russel cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Hey! – Exclamaron Saber y Yang, indignadas por lo que había dicho el delincuente.

Saber negó y entonces miró a RWBY. – Aunque me preguntó porque dejaron a un equipo de primer año ir a un lugar tan peligroso como la montaña…

-Sobrevivimos al ataque de los Demons en la autopista, esto será pan comido. – Dijo Yang haciendo una noción con la mano, Saber dio un fuerte golpe en la pared del helicóptero, eso hizo que ella se asustara un poco.

-No me malinterpreten, sé de que son capaces. – Dijo ahora Saber con tono serio. – Pero estamos hablando un lugar infestado de grimms, donde muchos cazadores y cazadoras murieron, y no me gusta tu forma de hablar Srta. Xiao Long, es como si te gustara la muerte en persona.

Yang rio nerviosa y evitó la mirada de la especialista.

Russel silbó al ver un poco más allá la zona gris de Vale. – He oído que es una parte abandonada de Vale.

-Sipi, es una de las partes más oscuras del reino. – Explicó Saber. – Fue abandonada después de un ataque Grimm que dejó el lugar inhabitable, eso se consideró como la primera derrota humana contra esas criaturas del mal.

Blake asintió, eso era una pieza de información importante, ella no conocía mucha de la Montaña Glenn, pero era bueno saber un poco más antes de comenzar la investigación.

-Cierto, la Montaña Glenn formó parte de Vale… hasta la invasión de los grimms claro. – Dijo Weiss viendo el paisaje que se tornaba más gris.

-Ahora se mantiene como un lugar perfecto… para un escondite. – Dijo Blake.

Saber sonrió y vio a Russel, él suspiró a su vez al ver a su hermana.

Iba a ser unos días largos.

. . . .

* * *

 _Montaña Glenn, 12:05pm._

Una vez que llegaron RWBY y Saber saltaron del bullhead, el piloto le dio pulgares arribas a los personajes para luego irse, Russel veía desde todo ángulo la ciudad, edificios destruidos, tiendas abandonadas, calles desoladas y un frío de montaña recorría el lugar.

-Ok jovencitos. – Empezó Saber llamando la atención de RWBY. – Sé que son cazadores en entrenamiento y todo lo demás, pero en este mismo instante están haciendo ahora su primera misión como cazadores de verdad…

Saber se detuvo al ver las expresiones de RWBY: Russel tenía una expresión normal, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de determinación, Weiss tenía una actitud profesional por lo que no tenía mucha reacción al oír aquellas palabras, Blake tenía su típica expresión estoica y Yang sonreía con diversión, estos niños…

"Aunque…" Pensó la militar al ver la mochila de Yang.

-Srta. Xiao Long, creí haber dicho que dejaras tu bolso en la escuela. – Dijo Saber mirando el morral en la espalda de la dragón, quien miró a Russel nerviosa y luego a Saber.

-B-Bueno, e-es que v-verás y-yo-

No terminó porque Zwei salió del bolso haciendo que Saber mirase al cachorro y luego a al equipo de Beacon, Weiss se miraba las uñas evitando la mirada de Saber, Blake gruñía algo sobre "Perros son unos demonios…", Yang sudaba frío por su espalda evitando la mirada de Saber y Russel se cruzó de brazos suspirando.

-Ok… ¿trajiste a un cachorro? – La mirada neutra de Saber estaba conectada con el perro fijamente, quien sacaba la lengua y miraba con curiosidad a la especialista.

-S-S-Si… - El aura de derrota de la dragón era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¿A un lugar infestados de los más peligrosos monstruos de la humanidad?...

-P-Pues~~~…

Saber veía a Zwei quien dio un "¡Barf" a la especialista, la mujer se le iluminó la cara y levantó al perrito dando risitas y dando vueltas como si fuera una niña.

\- ¡QUE KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~! – Exclamó ella riendo, animadamente flores y arcoíris rodearon a la mujer y al cachorro, RWBY tuvieron una gota estilo anime bajar por sus cabezas.

Blake le susurró a su líder. - ¿Es normal que eso pase?

-Bueno… ella siempre tuvo una debilidad por lo lindo, así que supongo que sí. – Dijo Russel riendo nervioso, Weiss suspiró y Yang dio un respiro de alivio.

Saber quién tenía a Zwei entre sus brazos tosió para llamar la atención de RWBY. – Bueno, creo que lo dejaré pasar por esta ocasión, pero le digo Srta. Xiao Long, usted será responsable de lo que le ocurra al cachorro, ¿ok?

-Como mande jefa. – Aseguró Yang levantando el pulgar. – Ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

-Oh bueno, como han sido informados. – Empezó Saber. – Esta área es conocida por ser un punto muy recurrido por los grimms, por lo que… hay uno justo detrás de ustedes en este instante.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! -Exclamó Weiss sacando a Mythernaster, Yang y Blake sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en pose de combate, Russel tenía una mano en el mango de Moon, ellos veían como un beowolve venia merodeando por el lugar.

-Esperen. – Advirtió Saber llamando la atención de RWBY. – Hay un numero sin fin de razones del porque los grimms vienen a este lugar, más bien es porque aquí hay una alta concentración de energía negativa rodeándonos.

"Odio, tristeza, soledad y envidia, serían algunas de las emociones negativas que captan esas cosas…" Pensó Russel sacando a Moon en su totalidad.

-Otra de nuestras de misiones es rastrear a una manada de beowolves que… ya están aquí. – Dijo Saber, RWBY parpadearon al ver una manada entera de beowolves. – Y creo que nos vieron.

\- ¡¿CÓMO?! – Exclamó otra vez Weiss.

-No grites Weiss, eso llamara la atención más de lo debido. – Dijo Russel haciendo sonrojar un poco a la heredera, quien dio un "Hmph".

-Muy bien… ¿Cuál es el plan ahora? – Preguntó Blake, Russel vio a su hermana, quien sonrió y asintió, haciendo que él sonriera con su típica sonrisa con caninos semi afilados.

\- ¡Vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hechos a esos malditos! – Exclamó Russel tomando la delantera, Yang rio y activando a Ember Celica también fue a al ataque, Blake rodó los ojos pero sonrió igual, preparó a Gambol Shroud y siguió a sus compañeros y Weiss murmuró algo sobre "descuidados como siempre" pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus rasgos faciales y preparó a Mythernaster y fue a la pelea.

Saber sonrió al ver a RWBY comenzando a pelear con los grimms.

Será muy interesante.

...

Russel estaba rodeado por tres beowolves, él acrobáticamente evitó a uno para darle una patada a otro en toda la máscara, con Moon le cortó el brazo a beowolve #3, este rugió de dolor, pero Russel acabó con su vida de un perfecto corte en todo su pecho de manera vertical.

\- ¡DEMUESTRENME DE QUE ESTAN HECHOS DESGRACIADOS! – Exclamó el joven mientras le cortaba la cabeza a beowolve #1 y le lanzaba a beowolve #2 su Jinx que se clavó en todo el ojo de este quien rugió de lo molesto que estaba.

Él a beowolve #2 le clavó en el pecho con Moon acabando con su vida, el cuerpo de este cayó en el suelo, polvo salía de los tres cadáveres, Russel de un swing limpió la sangre negra de su espada.

Yang con sus cabellos envueltos en fuego y los ojos en rojo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a un beowolve, haciendo que este saliera volando chocando y tumbando a varios en el proceso, al parecer ese le cortó un cabello.

Blake acrobáticamente cayó al suelo mientras disparaba a varios al mismo tiempo, con su liga lanzó a Gambol Shroud al cuello de uno de los beowolves atrayéndolo hacia ella, usando una de sus sombras apareció detrás del animal y lo cortó a la mitad con su arma en forma de espada y de manera rápida cortó a otro de la cabeza que intentó atacarla por la espalda.

Weiss usando sus glifos, hizo que varios beowolves no se pudieran mover, estos intentaban librarse de manera desesperada, la heredera hizo aparecer varias estacas de hielo detrás de ella.

\- ¡FUEGO! -Gritó la heredera haciendo que dichas estacas salieran disparadas con una velocidad increíble, haciendo que varias de ellas se clavaran de manera perfecta en las cabezas de casi todos los beowolves.

Saber por su parte estaba sentada en un edificio viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo, un beowolve intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero ella bostezando sacó su pistola y le disparó en toda la cara dejando sin rostro al animal, pero sonrió al ver como su hermano con determinación le gritaba ordenes a su equipo y estos respondían de manera excelente.

Ella sintió su scroll temblar, cuando ella revisó que era, hizo que su rostro adaptara una expresión neutra.

"Interesante…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Dos horas más tarde, 2:03pm._

Otro cuerpo de beowolve cayó al suelo muerto, Russel con su brazo se secó el sudor de su frente y suspiró un poco cansado.

-Vaya~, esos si eran demasiados. – Dijo Yang apoyándose en sus rodillas tomando un poco de aíre.

Blake aunque no lo demostraba, no mentiría si ella dijese que no estaba exhausta, Weiss estaba de rodillas en el suelo de lo cansada que estaba.

Saber por su parte con un limpio swing mató a cinco beowolves cortándoles a todos la cabeza para luego enfundar su espada y suspirar de manera aliviada mientras iba a donde RWBY.

"Ella no parece derramar ni una gota de sudor…" Pensó Russel suspirando.

-Ok, comencemos con la lección. – Dijo Saber con una sonrisa simple en el rostro.

\- ¿Comencemos? ¡Estuvimos más de dos horas matando a estos malditos! ¡¿Acaso eso no significa que la lección comenzó?! – Exclamó Russel con una vena en su frente.

-No necesariamente. – Dijo Saber. – Además… miren detrás de ustedes.

RWBY miró y vieron a más beowolves acercarse, los cuatro gruñeron, pero de igual forma se pusieron en poses de pelea, y Zwei dio un ladrido de ánimo.

...

-Srta. Xiao Long. – Le llamó Saber, Yang volteó una vez que le disparó a un beowolve en la cabeza.

\- ¿Si…?

\- ¿Por qué escogiste esta línea de trabajo? Y no me des la típica respuesta de "Matar monstruos y salvar el mundo". – Dijo la especialista de brazos cruzados.

Yang analizó la preguntó con el ceño fruncido, miró a Saber y respondió.

-Bueno… soy un alma indominable, quiero viajar alrededor del mundo y tener las más increíbles aventuras y si es posible ayudar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible. – Dijo ella riendo un poco apenada por contar su verdadera razón a la especialista. – Pero… también eso

Saber hizo un "hmm…".

-Interesante Srta. Xiao Long, ahora si me disculpas, tienes a más monstruos de que encargarte. – Dijo ella señalando a más beowolves hiendo dirección hacia Yang, quien suspiró y cargó más balas con Ember Celica.

...

-Entonces Weiss, siendo una Schnee con todas las comodidades del mundo, ¿Por qué ser cazadora? – Preguntó Saber viendo al cielo mientras estaba acostada en el suelo con una pierna pasando por otra y las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Weiss clavó su espada en el pecho de un beowolve y cuando sacó esta respondió.

-Por esa razón, porque soy una Schnee, tengo un legado que mantener, pero eso no implica que no pueda pelear, toda mi vida siempre me han dado lo que quería y nunca me faltó nada, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida quise algo que conseguir por mi misma, y ser cazadora es un objetivo que quiero, no por obligación sino porque es algo que quiero hacer. – Dijo ella sonriendo recordando lo triste de su infancia.

Saber al escuchar no pudo evitar sentir algo de orgullo hacia la Schnee, recordando que esa familia a pesar de ser rica y tener casi todo, eran de todo menos una familia feliz, por lo que ver a una de las hijas de Jacques hacer algo por si misma, era feliz para ella.

-Creo… que mi hermano es afortunado de haber conseguido a alguien como tú. – Dijo sinceramente la especialista con una sonrisa.

Esa sentencia hizo que Weiss se sonrojara fuertemente, cosa que hizo reír a Saber.

-Nos vemos cuñada~. – Dijo dándole unas palmadas en su hombro mientras ella se iba con una sonrisa, dejando a una Weiss echando humo por las orejas.

"¡¿Cuñada?!"

...

Blake tumbó la puerta de una casa abandonada, varios cuervos salieron de esta, ella dio un salto hacia atrás y con Gambol Shroud disparó de manera precisa a todos estos, matándolos a todos ya que sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, Saber se le acercó a la gata mientras entraban a la casa.

-Srta. Belladona, siento que tú tienes una proposición y un sentido fuerte ¿Qué puedes esperar de ti en todo esto?

Blake se encogió de hombros. – El mundo es injusto y demasiado mal en este como para hacer nada, desigualdad, corrupción y racismo son alguno de esos males, alguien debe detenerlo en algún punto…

-Hmm… ¿y cómo harás eso? – Preguntó Saber, Blake se detuvo para pensar la respuesta, pero simplemente se quedó en blanco, no sabía que decir.

Pero al parecer algo en ella hizo que respondiera, la imagen de su líder apareció en su mente.

 _¡Haré cualquier cosa por las personas que más quiero, recuérdalo!_

Blake sonrió melancólicamente. – Supongo… que no todo el tiempo haré las cosas por mi cuenta.

Saber levantó una ceja, pero sonrió.

...

Russel veía al horizonte un grupo de elefantes grimms pasando a lo largo de donde él estaba, estaba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados viendo el paisaje y el cielo que iba obscureciendo poco a poco.

"Creo que esos se llamaban goliats" Pensó él relajado.

-Por fin te encuentro… - Russel volteó y vio a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-Mmm, ¿me buscabas? – Preguntó Russel volviendo su vista al paisaje.

-Seeh, le pregunte a todo tu equipo su propósito de ser cazadoras.

-Oh, supongo que tuviste respuestas interesantes ¿no?

-Sipi, son muchachas de buen corazón. – Dijo Saber con una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. – Supongo que sabes porque te bus-

Russel se giró y se paró enfrente de ella. – No me tienes que hacer esa pregunta, ya sabes que voy a decir.

Saber negó y vio con ojos de preocupación a su hermano. – Pero quiero escuchar si algo de verdad cambio Rus, mamá dice que desde que despertaste el día que te fuiste a Beacon… has cambiado, demasiado, no tenías ambiciones antes de irte y ahora pareces que tienes un propósito.

Russel miró a su hermana y viceversa, ella parecía no dejarlo ir a menos de que él le respondiese, las cosas como son, desde que despertó en el cuerpo del delincuente cambio cosas que tuvieron que haber pasado, él nunca quiso ser líder de un equipo, y menos de uno que se llamase RWBY, nunca predijo el impacto que iban a tener los cambios que él haría, nunca predijo tampoco la aparición de nuevos enemigos, pero… de alguna manera se siente bien consigo mismo.

-Bueno, además de ser como papá… quisiera poder marca la diferencia. – Dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo así? – Preguntó Saber.

-No te voy a decir el cliché de ser un héroe, yo no creo en eso, este mundo no necesita personas que piensen que pueden salvar a todos. – Dijo él empezando a caminar, Saber volteó y vio que él hacia una noción con la mano y estaba de espaldas a ella. – Necesitan personas dispuestas a darlo todo por aquellos quienes más lo necesiten.

Saber vio como Russel desaparecía, ella al escuchar esas palabras no podía ver lo maduro que se había convertido su hermanito, han pasado tanto tiempo que él tenía su vistas y opiniones del mundo, cuando escuchó que él sería líder de un equipo conformado en su totalidad chicas, ella vio eso como la formula perfecta para el desastre, pero todo lo contrario, él logro complementar con su equipo, cada uno sabe las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno y las chicas estaban más que conformes con el líder.

"No tenía idea de cuanto has cambiado Russel…"

. . . .

* * *

 _Refugio, 9:11pm_

-Ahhh~ - Exclamó Yang acostándose en el colchón inflable. – Estoy destruida.

-Comparto tu sentimiento. – Concordó Blake poniendo un brazo a través de sus ojos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes. – Dijo suspirando Weiss, ella le disparó una mirada a Russel quien miraba las estrellas con Zwei entre sus piernas. - ¿No vas a dormir Russel?

-Nah, tengo que vigilar un poco, además no estoy cansado. – Dijo haciendo una noción con la mano.

\- ¿Seguro? Estuvimos peleando con beowolves sin parar todo el día. – Dijo preocupada Blake quitándose el brazo de sus ojos.

-Tranquilas estoy bien, pero ustedes son las que están cansadas. – Dijo él sonriendo al ver como WB bostezaban. – Duerman, no tardaré mucho en terminar.

Weiss y Blake se miraron, al final suspiraron, Weiss se acercó a Russel y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Trata de no quedarte despierto hasta tarde, mañana será otro día. – Dijo ella, él le sonrió con los cachetes un poco rojos y ella asintió y se fue a acostar.

Russel suspiró calmadamente y vio el cielo estrellado con un dormido Zwei con su mano acariciando su cabeza.

"Mañana será otro día…"

...

 _4:25am._

Todos dormían, Russel se había quedado dormido en su pose sentado, Zwei por su parte se había despertado sintió algo y no pudo evitar que su olfato oliera que algo andaba muy mal, por lo que saltó del regazo del delincuente y salió por la puerta.

Russel al sentir algo moverse abrió los ojos y vio que Zwei no estaba por ninguna parte, vio que Yang estaba haciendo su guardia, pero Blake y Weiss estaban dormidas, él gruñó por lo que tomó a Moon y salió del pequeño campamento sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Este perro, ¿por qué sale a esta hora a inventar?"

Russel vio a Zwei en medio de toda la calle, él suspiró aliviado y fue a donde el cachorro.

-Coño Zwei no me des un susto así. – Dijo acariciándole la cabeza. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue lo que vist-

No terminó porque vio a dos siluetas en la oscuridad, eran dos hombres con traje negros, uno llevaba una espada y el otro una metralleta, pero lo más destacado eran las máscaras que usaban, era como la máscara de un demonio…

"¿Los Demons…?" Russel vio a su acompañante quien estaba sacando la lengua, él tomó aire, se palmeó la cara, tenía que seguirlos o sino no tendría otra oportunidad así.

-Esto esta muy mal… - Suspiró Russel. – Pero hay que seguirlos amigo, ven vamos.

Zwei ladró y junto con Russel, los dos empezaron a seguir a los dos hombres, pasarían unos minutos siguiéndolos hasta un edificio, donde los dos hombres entraron en él, el delincuente y el cachorro vieron como esos dos hombres entraban al edificio, Russel sonrió y le dio una acaricia en la cabeza al perro.

-Bien hecho Zwei, si no me hubieras despertado, tal vez no los hubiésemos encontrado. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora que sabía en donde estaba el escondite de los Demons, sacó su scroll listo para alertar a su equipo.

 _ **SIN SEÑAL.**_

O tal vez no.

"Mierda, necesito avisarle a las demás de esta situación." Pensó suspirando, él vio a Zwei y sonrió.

-Ven Zwei, vamos por Yang. – Dijo parándose y empezando a caminar, pero sentía que algo se le olvidaba…

 _CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKK._

Russel vio a sus pies, y notó que el suelo empezó a agrietarse.

-Ah sí, recordé que Ruby en la serie original cayó en este mismo lu- ¡AGGGHHH!

No terminó porque se abrió un hueco enorme en el suelo, él intentó con Jinx evitar la caída, pero se le cayó y terminó enfrente del cachorro que poco podía hacer, Russel había caído en el abismo del hueco.

Zwei solo pudo ladrar dos veces con la daga del chico enfrente de este.

. . . .

* * *

-¡WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWW! – Gritaba Russel mientras viajaba a alta velocidad por el hueco en donde cayó, estaba oscuro y no podía ver casi nada.

"¡Esto va a doler!" Pensó al ver otro vacío, cuando cayó por ese vacío chocó fuertemente contra el suelo, su aura haciendo un trabajo para protegerlo del dolor.

-Ugh… eso más nunca quiero e-experimentarlo.

Russel se paró y vio a su alrededor, había caído en un edificio, cuando vio desde ese edificio que de verdad era una ciudad debajo de otra ciudad.

Entonces él escuchó como abrían una puerta detrás de él y vio a los dos hombres que seguía listos para inmovilizarlo.

\- ¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Exclamó uno, Russel parpadeó, sonrió y sacó a Moon y chocó espadas con el tipo, le dio un cabezazo y por consiguiente una patada en la cara mandándolo a volar y chocar contra el otro que tenía la metralleta.

Russel empezó a correr pasando por pasillos y evitando guardias y noqueándolos.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¡No sé a dónde coño v-

No terminó su pensamiento cuando sintió alguien golpeándolo en la cara y cayendo de manera brusca contra el suelo.

-Ugh… - Entonces sintió a alguien tomándolo por el cuello y levantándolo, cuando vio de quien se trataba sintió el habla irse.

Era el Espantapájaros sin sus lentes, mostrando sus ojos ciegos y sin pupilas al joven Thrush.

-… H-Hola. – Dijo Russel nervioso.

Para solo recibir un puñetazo del brazo de metal del criminal.

Después de eso Russel solo vio negro…

. . . .

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Pd: COÑOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FELIZ AÑO 2019 XD, primero que nada perdón por la espera, es que cuando iba de vacaciones es que iba en serio y me desconecté totalmente de toda vaina, pero hemos aquí, el primer capitulo del 2019 de esta historia, también en esta nota hago un anuncio y es que pronto vendré con una nueva historia entre enero y febrero, la cual podré actualizar los fines de semana, esta será una historia no relacionada con RWBY, va a ser relacionada con otro Anime/Manga que todos conocen muy bien, espérenlo pronto.**

 **Posibles fechas de la nueva historia: 25/01/2019 o el 04/02/2019**


End file.
